Kept in the Dark
by XoMissDaisyoX
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Her Spell. Everything is seemingly perfect in the world of Daisy and Maria, but is that actually the case? What if somethings are a painted illusions and untouched surfaces have been scratched? Deeper than you can ever imagine, would they all be able to be same again? AU Femslash Multiple pairings (Temporary Summary..because I suck at them..might keep it.)
1. Completely Unexpected

**AN: Here we are everyone, the first chapter of the long awaited sequel to Breaking Her Spell.. I decided to wait this long for the sequel so that I had the time to plan more events to the story..Anyways, I am happy with how this chapter turned out, so I will see you folks at the bottom.**

 **Pairings: OC/Maria and other pairings..**

 **Rating: M for mature events that will appear throughout the story..**

 **I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

 **Daisy's POV**

 _April 25, 2011_

 _Ottawa, Illinois_

"Baby, I am really surprised that you want to come up here so soon." I heard the redhead mumble next to me as I took a brief glance over toward her. Frankly I even surprised myself whenever I blurted out that we should spend a couple days up here, but I do remember Maria mentioning that she misses her family a bunch. So why not let her spend a few days up here with her parents and she mentioned that she wants to explore wrestling promotions up North here. As much as I would prefer her to stay at Impact with me and the other girls, I can understand her point in wanting to find somewhere else to shine, plus with all the drama that happened I know she wouldn't enjoy working there. I am going to be a supportive girlfriend in whatever she wants to pursue as her career choice. Good thing about TNA is that we do most of our shows at the same arena so we aren't on the road a majority of the year. "Are you sure that Dixie doesn't have you scheduled for anything until Thursday?"

"Sweetie I am absolutely positive, I triple checked before we went to the airport. I did my Championship photoshoot and the interviews that I had by Sunday. My schedule is completely clear until the show Thursday." Thankfully I was able to knock that all out of the way now and there wasn't that much stuff to really do. The photoshoot took about four hours only because they wanted to style my hair like three different ways and have like five different outfits besides the ring gear then there was the recurring problems of the stitches. I was able to get those out Saturday so the shoot was postponed until then. The interviews were mainly the TNA Exclusive shit and one that they showed on Thursday's show whenever Christy dragged me away from the others last Sunday. I just let out a sigh as I drove along the backroads to her parents' house which I can still remember like the back of my hand. Honestly, I am nervous on how they are going to react seeing me again after the rocky break up and all that. Man, maybe I should have suggested that we go up and see Ma instead. "Let me guess, they have no idea, do they?"

"Not the slightest idea, plus Janny is going to lose it if she's here.. I remember that she is wanting to move to San Francisco so maybe she's already over there. I kinda accidentally let it slip that I was going to met you somewhere and little sis went all twenty questions and crazy on me. Basically it was either I make my move on you or Janny was going to fly down to Florida and do it for me." Maria said with a laugh before messing around with the funny thing is that I would believe that her younger sister would actually do that for her, Janny freaking adores me for some reason. Normally I tend to piss everyone off, at least that's what I think anyways. Finally the house came into my view as the redhead turned to look out the window. Parking on the car, she leaned over and planted a small kiss on my lips, "I will go in first to make sure that it's safe, leave the stuff in the car remember, we will going to my place that I am never at after we leave here." I watched the slightly older woman get out of the car before shutting the engine off and taking the keys out and placing them into my purse.

Well here goes nothing and my girlfriend hasn't returned yet so I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Girlfriend.. I am still not really use to saying that whenever I am referring to the redheaded beauty but it also rolls off the tongue so easily, it's like we never broke up. But why did, but this also feels like a really good dream and I haven't woken up from my comatose state. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened my door and not a second after shutting the door, I heard a voice. "Oh my god!" There was someone with brown hair in the corner of my eyes and she basically tackled me into an embrace. "I haven't seen you in forever! Yay! I missed you!" The younger Kanellis sister squealed excitedly not loosening her grip any on me.

"I missed you too Janny..but it's hard for me to breathe." The slightly shorter brunette released me, grinning ear to ear at me which is really cute.

We heard a loud but squeaky bark come from the backyard and not soon after there was the mostly gray thing running closer to us. It was a small dog, but I can't really distinguish one breed from another but maybe it's a chihuahua I know those things bark a lot. What made me explode with laughter was that Maria was currently chasing the damn thing around the yard making herself look like an idiot. "Gemmy! Come back here, Mommy needs to introduce you to Daddy!" She screamed still chasing the little furball around because the dog thinks she is trying to play, maybe I should help her out and catch the thing for her. Finally after running an around five circles, the redhead sat on the grass completely exhausted. "Gemini, come here boy.." The dog instantly ran over, hopped into her lap and attacked her with a barrage of licks. "You little shit, that's all I had to do.. Mommy missed her baby boy so much." She spoke with a laugh finally getting herself off of the ground with the dark gray dog in her arms as it squirmed trying to lick her face. She walked over to us and got right in front of me, still slightly panting from chasing the thing around the yard. "Baby, this is my..now our son Gemini, he is the rebellious one out of the two. Say hi to Daddy, Gem."

Maria decided to place the dog into my arms before walking into the house I guess to find the other dog, great now I have furry children, it all happened so quickly. But I guess I can adjust to it because now Gemini is pawing at my face to look down at him. "Well aren't you, a cutie..yes you are.. yes you are.." I cooed down at him and he just wagged his before licking my chin, oh god his breath stinks. I set him down onto the ground and he just wanted back up into my arms, jumping up and down like crazy. I guess it's probably because I smell like Maria too. Granted that I really wanted a dog back home in Knoxville but I was always so busy to take care of one rather that I was at the club or the station. I mean the station had German Shepherds and I prefer bigger dogs but whatever makes Ria happy. Maybe I can talk her into eventually getting a cat for myself, I really want a cat.

I followed both the Kanellis sisters into the house where I heard yet another familiar voice, "Maria, this is really a surprise visit! I was upstairs and all I hear was Janny screaming and sounding batshit crazy downstairs before running out the door. Welcome home sweetheart!"

"I missed you guys so much, you have no idea!" Maria squealed as the taller redhead embraced the shorter brunette woman. Once the hug ended, my girlfriend turned to me and motioned at me, "This is why Janny was being a screaming nutcase.. this time, I decided to bring someone with me that so happens to be my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend..?" Tami said as if she was confused while her eyes stared at me for a brief moment, it didn't take her long to realize who I was. A smile graced her lips and she came over to give me a hug too. "My my.. how things always seem to have a weird way of working out. I almost didn't recognize you without some crazy hair color. How are you doing sweetheart and more importantly, how did you and my daughter manage to actually talk to each other after all this time?"

"It's really nice to see you again Tami, you have no idea." I stated truthfully as we released each other and Maria came over to stand next to me, her arm wrapping around my waist. "Well it wasn't planned that's for sure, where's Pops at?" I asked referring to Maria's father, the one that was really hard to win his heart over; being that he didn't want his daughter to be bisexual. He's a Christian man and I respect his beliefs but he can't control who his daughter loves. It took forever to finally win him over and actually get him to like me even though I spoiled his princess rotten. It doesn't help that I had a retort to everything and often butted heads with him; unlike Mr. Kanellis, Tami was skeptical about the whole ordeal but accepted me into their family with open arms.

"Let's go find him, babe. I am surprised that Janny's screaming didn't get him to come in here." The redhead responded, grabbing my hand and we ventured off into another room with her sister right behind us. Tami went into the kitchen to work on cooking supper and what not. Maria half-skipped into the next room humming something to herself while Gemini followed behind her.

"He isn't going to kill me, is he?"

I turned around to ask Janny, who only shrugged her shoulders at me. "Dad is unpredictable but I know that he isn't very fond of you anymore. It will take a lot of explaining but what happened mostly wasn't your fault so just remember that."

"Maria..?" A male voice spoke from the other room, which was easily her father. So I decided to wait until the redhead either brought him out to me or motioned me into the room. "I didn't know you were coming home so suddenly. Is that why Janny was screaming like a mad woman outside?"

"Not exactly, follow me and before you overreact let me explain to the best of my abilities." I could hear the footsteps growing louder by the second which got my heart to race. I hated being nervous the first time meeting both of her parents but now it's all about rebuilding that trust I had with them. "This is why Janny was screaming.." Maria motioned at me with a reassuring grin whenever they both came into my view. "Dad.. this is-"

"Oh shit.."

"Hey Pops, it's been a long time huh?" Well doesn't he look very happy to see me? It was to be expected though as the older gentleman just let out a sigh. Mr. Kanellis absolutely hates whenever I called him 'Pops', it's just a habit that I can't get rid of..whoops.

He didn't say anything in response but looked over to his oldest daughter, who was sternly glaring back at him. "I need a drink, I wasn't ready for today apparently." The older man starting walking away toward the other room.

"That's a great idea, Nicole go have a drink with my Dad while I search for Ruby.." The redhead grinned and shoved me in direct he was walking, before I could even retort to this, Ria walked away dragging Janny with her. William was not happy about that at all, well I know that this is going to be very awkward. Thanks babe.

William looked back at me and just motioned for me to follow him; if I don't come back alive Ria, I blame you babe. The older man grabbed some wine out of the cabinet along with two glasses and we decided to sit outside on the back porch. I waited for him to speak first and most likely be very pissy at me for all the pain I had caused Maria; I secretly think he is looking for somewhere to bury my body too. He handed me a glass. "So what do I have the honor of having you back into my home..Did you spew some bullshit to my oldest and now she believes that you would never hurt her again?"

"That's not it at all, Pops. I am dating your daughter again and no bullshit was spilled out; she was the one that asked me back out. It's a very long story, in fact, I don't think you would believe me even if I told you everything but your daughter saved me.." I strayed away from the topic of Katarina and took a sip of the wine, he just narrowed his eyes at me not believing what I had said. "Truth be told, Maria and I ran into each other by pure coincidence; I was just signed with Impact Wrestling and I was meeting the girls on the roster. Ria was also down in Orlando to watch Impact shows and ran into friends of hers that worked for the company also. It just sort of happened.."

I took another sip of wine while he thought about what to say. "And this was seven months ago, correct?" I nodded my head in response. "You and my daughter didn't talk for three and a half years just about, I am still pissed at you for running away from her like that. Especially after the day that you came to us and asked for our blessing to marry our daughter.. It's not something I can easily forgive.."

"I understand, I don't expect easy forgiveness and I could explain all day about how much I still love your daughter and how I promise to never hurt her again..But there is one thing that I have learnt from all of this is that you can't predict the future..I want this time to be different and Maria's stubborn, she fought hard to save me from being something I am not.. Your daughter freed me from demons and a woman that held me in the palm of her hands like putty.."

"My daughter saved you, care to elaborate since I can't read your mind.."

"Sir, I would prefer not too until dinner so Maria and I can explain together because there are some things that I don't even know about the situation at hand… Just that Maria is one hell of a woman, you raised her right.."

"Very well then.." Looking over at him, I thought that William had flashed a small smile at me but decided not to question it. We sat in silence for a little bit and drank our wine before he decided to awkwardly ask, "So after you left my daughter.. What did you do with yourself?"

"I went back to my old job at the club and got caught up in their 'activities'. Long story short, they were selling drugs, some of the dancers were going missing and ending up dead..A lot of the girls had suspected my boss to be behind it so whenever he asked me to deliver to their contact I did.. I am glad I did because the buyer was a cop that arrested me and started a different road for me. After the club had shut down and Baldwin and most of his goons were killed, my focus was finishing the police academy."

"So you were a cop before going back into wrestling.. I never approved of my daughter dating a stripper though.."

"I was a cop for close to two years before deciding that I wanted to wrestle again..I keep my pistol in my truck if something was to happen..but that would be mainly to keep assholes away from Maria. Orange isn't a good color on me..but we share something in common that we won't let anyone hurt her.. Which is why, I would give you all right to kill me if I break her heart again.. Dead serious."

"Don't make me question letting you escape the first time..I was tempted beforehand seeing her cry like that.." He said glancing over at me. "It seems those three years did you some good Nicole, you matured surprisingly.. I think."

"I would hope so too." There was nothing left to talk about, all I could was look at the scenery in the backyard, the lived right by a wooded area that was separated by a wooden fence that outlined the border of the property. It was peaceful unlike city life where all you hear are vehicles and see nothing but buildings. I want a life like this after I retire from wrestling and possibly go back into the police force again. Granted that might be two years from now, it might ten year but I plan to wrestle until I simply can't anymore. The back door opened and I could heard the sound of multiple tiny pawsteps approaching me. Gemini and another dog with a blondish coat walked over to us and wagged their tails, I assume this is Ruby. "Hey there guys.." I gave them each a pat on the head which Gem to jump in my lap and Ruby followed suite.

My eyes drifted over to see Maria was in the doorway with an amused grin on her face. "Oh, glad to see you that guys are getting along." She leaned over and planted a small kiss on my cheek which caused me to blush slightly. "Ruby likes you too.." Ria reached down and grabbed my wine glass and drank what was left of my drink and gave the female dog a small pat on the head. I playfully puffed my cheeks out in a pouty face. "Stop being cute..I will get you some more."

"I am behaving myself dear.."

"That's great, Mom said dinner will be ready soon so there will be explanation on how this happened." She motioned between the two of us while taking a seat in the rocking chair next to us, Ruby went into her lap almost instantly. We all engaged in small talk occasionally while drinking some wine, which Maria drank a majority of mine but that's alright. This visit so far hasn't been too bad, I expected more screaming and yelling possibly threatening me. I know that Mr. Kanellis doesn't like nor trust me at all but in due time I am determined to change that once again..

 _Sometime Later.._

After dinner, Maria suggested that we sit down watch together since it's been god knows how long since I have watched. I do know that Ria keeps up with what's going on with the product because our friends are still there. The rest of the Kanellis family decided to join as the show started, they decided to bring back the draft which could make things interesting. The first match of the show was a twenty man battle royal with ten men representing each brand. Well Team Smackdown won with Big Show and some guy named Kofi eliminating some other dude I don't know. And I guess they got the first pick and it just happens be Cena himself which is hilarious, I miss that lovable idiot for sure. Whenever commercial break returns, someone was interviewing Johnny Boy about how it was the best pick in years.. Blah blah. "Do you miss being in WWE at all, babe?" I heard Maria asked me as I felt her hand rest on my leg.

"Of course I do miss it, mainly because of the friends that I made there and my life wouldn't have worked at the way it has if I didn't sign with them. But I feel more at home in TNA, we get more freedom." It's definitely true for sure, if I would have never agreed to start with Ohio Valley Wrestling, I would have never got a contract for WWE. The love of my life wouldn't have tiptoed her way in and got to work with many of the people that influenced my decision to become a professional wrestler. Even though it was a bumpy ride, I would never change a single thing that happened regardless of how awful it was. It lead me all to here. Now some other guy know something Truth is fighting with Morrison which another guy that I got along with after Melina kinda lost that bad attitude of hers...which took a good bit. "Do you remember whenever I stole Morrison's jacket? He lost his shit.."

"Do you remember whenever you attempted to do Melina's entrance?" She teased with a smile and I rolled my eyes at her, not my fault that the apron moved on me.

"Melina is the one that does the split, right?" Janny decided to add herself into the conversation, letting out a small laugh as the older Kanellis woman nodded her head in response. "Why would she.."

"It was the only time.."

"Because you fell off the apron doing the split, MelMel lost her shit." I can remember the HellCat Diva laughing at me for a good hour after it had happened. It was right after we had formed the the HellCat stable together and the three of us were trying to decide the perfect entrance for us. Well Melina made the point that everyone already drools over her entrance, can't deny that her ass is amazing. I am glad that Maria can't read my thoughts because she would kill me. So it seemed easy enough, we all do the famous entrance in sync and get extremely over. Well everything else took no effort at all until I came down for the split and fell off the apron. I learned never to try that again, that just fucking hurt.

"Hush woman.." Now there is just this weird promo going on with a someone holding a barbie in their hands, a blonde haired barbie to be exact. Some kinda of scary, horror music going on in the background as the hands wrap around the doll. This is intriguing for some reason but is this suppose to be someone that's going to debut or what? The head finally flies off and the person starts laughing this really sinister laugh but now you can tell it's a woman. The camera pans up to her face and it's a woman of African descent and all she did was continue to laugh at the broken doll until the screen blacked out. I swear that I have seen this woman before, but where? Purple letters showed up on the screen that read out 'HARM' and then it changed again to 'KHARMA'.. It ended and now Eve Torres was in the ring wearing her red shirt to represent the RAW brand.

I don't know too much about the final Diva Search winner, really didn't to get to know her before I departed from the company. Another song played throughout the arena, one that was familiar to me. But instead of who I thought the song belonged to, Layla was the one to walk onto the stage with a blue Smackdown shirt. Now this woman was always all about the fun we could have, even though she was quickly moved to ECW where she was with Brooke and Kelly in Extreme Expose. It's been a good year or so since I have talked to her though, but I am glad that she is still around. The British woman made her way down the ramp whenever you could see someone coming onto the stage and following behind her. There is someone who is very familiar to me, it's Chelle, the first friend that I made down in developmental and someone that is very fun to wrestle. The commentators were explaining how Layla and Michelle were attending some kind of couple's therapy to salvage their relationship. Since I have no idea what's happening, I can not say that much about what is going on. I didn't even know that these two were a team. Now there are showing a segment from last week's episode and they seem to be in a office hugging, Lay is crying in Chelle's arms as the blonde told her she was sorry. Well the shorter woman went to go thank the therapist or whoever that is, the tall blonde just tosses her onto the couch and slams her head on it a few more times before leaving the office. Bad Chelle, the Diva just grinned like she was proud of her work whenever the camera panned back out to her. The bell rung symbolizing the start of the match and Lay kicks Torres in the gut and hammered down angrily on the taller Diva's back. Now the British woman makes an attempt to whip Eve but Eve counters into a botchfest of an STO.. like what was that. Eve goes for the cover but the British Bombshell kicks out at one. "That's exactly why you need me." Michelle spoke from ringside. Now Michael Cole is now coming out of that weird box thingy and basically disrespecting the match that is still going on. While Layla is distracted by McCool out there, Torres goes for a roll up and gets the three count.

Are you fucking kidding me! That match consisted of like four moves and a roll up and lasted like thirty seconds if that. My eyes looked over at Maria, who knew what I was pretty much thinking and responded. "Yeah, that's about the length of them now a days.." Oh if that is the state of the division right now then I am really glad that I got away whenever I did. Cole is still going on about Jim Ross and whatever I have zoned out during his whole speech because of how disastrous the Diva's Division is..

Once the heel announcer walked into the back Layla slid out of the ring. The British Diva walked over to the tall blonde only for Chelle to push her away, the shorter woman retorted with a hit to her former bestie's face, oh yay a chickfight. The Diva Search Winner slammed her into the barricade, "Are you serious Chelle, huh!" She slammed Michelle against the barrier. I watched Layla tangled her hands into the blonde's locks and lead her over toward the apron, slamming the younger woman's head on the apron. "I am sick of this! I am sick of this Michelle!" She screamed out with watery eyes as Michelle slumped down still dazed from the attack, it seems. Layla completely broke down in tears as she debated on what to do next. It's honestly heartbreaking to see someone like Lay cry but I know it's just acting. She sent the taller woman over the announce table and once again broke out into a sobbing mess once again as Michelle was making some weird noises on the floor that I think were groans or moans.. Whatever..

I have no idea why that segment took place other than the flashback of blondey beating Layla up. "So why is this storyline going on with these two?"

"Well basically back a few years ago, Layla was aligned with Michelle and they formed a group called LayCool, they were the top heels and basically like the Beautiful People as heels I would assume. They are BFFs and co-reigned the Women's Title and well WWE wasn't exactly happy with Mickie being 'fat' and so they made LayCool bully her and well everyone else. Tensions are rough so they are splitting it seems.." Maria explained next to me as she tapped her finger to her chin. "Behind the scenes those two are inseperable have been for years, I am pretty sure those two are together or at least getting close to dating. They are really cute together."

"Wait Michelle swings for our team?" I asked almost skeptical about what the redhead said, I mean the segment did show them at 'couples' therapy' and what not. Chelle didn't seem to be the type to like women that I could pick up on, she was kinda a goodie two shoes as well. Hell I have known her for seven years and didn't suspect it. "Hm, Layla and Michelle seem like they would be a great pair.."

"Almost ninety percent sure they are banging.." Maria stately a matter of factly, I am starting to get sleepy after all that driving so I leaned my head onto her shoulder. I gave her a small peck on the cheek and of course Janny saw that and I ignored whatever she was rambling on about. The match after that was short as well, like shorter than the Divas match and that's saying something. The victor of that match got a pick for SmackDown and happens to be someone that I am really close too like that older brother that is like the biggest asshole ever.. Nah Randy isn't that big of an asshole, sometimes. I do miss him though. You know that it seems weird now that Adam was forced to retire because of his neck. I didn't hear about it until the day he was going to announce it and Jason wanted to see if I could come out to do an appearance for the celebration. I had to turn it down which was hard to do because I would have went if I wasn't with TNA. Funny how I whenever I think of Orton that Adam is the next to come to mind. Well now I am almost tempted to call Ames and see if she is coincidentally around Trish, I swear for not being together I have seen these two around each other than the blonde is around her own husband. Oh boy wait until they find out about Maria and I, we will have to surprise video chat them sometime with the girls. I need to remember that.

Now they are doing this stupid pointless match with the announcers and JR only won by disqualification because the guy with Cole attacked Ross. And of course Lawler got involved as well and apparently at Extreme Rules it's going to be a tag team 'country whipping' match.. What? Now the next match involved Randy against some man named Dolph Ziggler that I swear I have seen before maybe under a different name. Before the match it had shown a recap of last week where Orton had defeat CMDouchebag and whatnot, I can't stand that asshole and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why. In case, it isn't clear enough, it involves the redhead next to me. "Babe, why does Ziggler look familiar to me.. like I remember his face but can't place it anywhere?"

"That's because you know him, he was just repackaged as a different character..He use to be NICKY!" She half shouted which got me to half chuckle because now it really starting to become clear to me… the Spirit Squad. He use to be apart of the group of male cheerleaders. Good lord. "I also had to on-screen date him back a couple years ago and then they shoved me with Matt Hardy because why not, right.." They shoved her with Santino too didn't they.. that's what I heard. No one else can have my Maria, no one..I will kill them if they try to touch Spirit Squad guy ate an RKO which got Randal the win and here comes the tattooed asshole, CM McDickhead, himself.

"Babe, I want to go back to your place now." I mumbled in her ear, mainly because I don't want to watch anymore because that means less time to cuddle later. Plus seeing Punk on the TV screen makes me want to gag, I have never liked the guy and never will. "You drive, okay.."

"Okay Kitty.." She teased with a grin knowing how much I hate that stupid little pet name. But that caused me to think about that night almost four and a half years ago, it caused my cheeks to reddened slightly, Maria just giggled. "Let's go home."

"Aw, you guys are leaving already?" Janny asked, sitting up in the chair pouting cutely.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we aren't leaving until Wednesday evening. Ria and I will definitely come back.." After about ten minutes of standing around and talking to everyone, my redhead girlfriend had convinced me to grab Gemini so we can take the furbabies home. She had grabbed Ruby while Janny helped us with all of their things. They mean so much to her and plus these two are just precious chihuahuas, even though these dogs will probably hog some of my cuddle time tonight. Some time alone will definitely help Maria and I figure out our plans and how we are going to handle her situation and figure out where she wants to go. Plus I really want to spend about an hour just snuggled up to her kissing that beautiful face of hers..I have a lot of loving to make up for though.

 **Maria's POV**

 _April 28th, 2011_

 _Beginning of the show.._

As soon as the show started, the big screen above the ring showed numerous Knockouts standing in the ring all of them looking genuinely confused as to why they were out there. There was a theme song playfully in the background which belong to Jeff Jarrett as the camera zoomed in to the ring, Miss Tessmacher was standing next to Madison and Tara, all three members of the Beautiful People were standing to their right; Jamie was talking to Jolene, who was the seamstress. Sarita and Rosita were standing next to a woman out of catering, all of the women looking pretty pissed and looking toward the stage. The married couple emerged with Karen holding an umbrella after what occurred last week with all the horse shit falling on both of them courtesy of the Olympic Gold medalist, Kurt Angle. Velvet was pointing and laughing along with some of the Knockouts, Angelina and Daisy were exchanging words both of them confused why they were out there too. Lacing her hand to her husband's, the couple made their way down the ring, Talia was making me laugh as she kept pointing straight up while the fans loudly chanting 'You suck'. Mrs. Jarrett was skittishly looking in every direction while the blonde man held the middle rope up for her. Brooke backed away and the 'Queen of the Mountain' climbed into the ring.

The couple made into the middle of the ring, both hiding underneath the umbrella, most of the Knockouts in the ring at least took a step back. Velvet was still laughing and point up, Rosita was waving her hand in front of her face while holding on to her Tag title. Whenever the tallest brunette thought that it was safe, she rushed over and go a microphone from a crew member. Jamie was basically motioning to the older woman to hurry up as Madison started her bitchy whining, I couldn't understand her screeching until Karen got into her face. "Get away! I don't want to be pooped on!"

That made me laugh so for sure. Mrs. Jarrett ran her hand through her long, dark locks and placed her hand on her hip. "I am sure that you all are wondering why I called you here this evening." There was a mixture of answers from the girls which included 'Yeah' and 'Duh' and a loud groan which was from Angelina. "Well.. My crazy ex husband has hired a mistress slut 'for business purposes only' to take a hit out on me.." She stated while her husband walked around behind her, pointing the umbrella at each one of the Knockouts. She lets out a chuckle, "So I have decided before anything happens to the Queen of the Mountain, we are going to nip this in the butt." Finally the woman in the black dress turned around to the women in the ring with 'Thank you Kurt' chants echoing behind them, "I have here my list of suspects. Yes oh yes, each one of you." The bitch herself starts walking over to Brooke and starts slowly walking toward the others down the line. "And I think we are going to start.."

Karen turned to face Velvet, Daisy and Angelina, Jamie retorted sarcastically. "Here we go.."

"right.."

"..Here we go!"

"..here with you, Grandma." She suddenly walks over to the oldest woman in the ring, which was the woman that works in catering. Jeff towered over woman who only look confused about the entire thing. "What is you do here?" Karen held the microphone out so the woman could answer but quickly took it back toward her lips. "Oh, that's right. You're in catering."

"Leave her alone." You could hear Velvet say in the background as you can see Madison and Tara looking behind her.

"Yes.. You don't think that I haven't been watching you, oh my goodness." Daisy just shook her head from side to side, her eyes noticing Tara looking over in her direction, the pair glared at each other momentarily before looking back at Karen. Who's bright idea was it for those two to stand beside each other? I get that their feud is over but still.. "Oh yes, I have been watching you the last few years. Oh yes. Kurt Angle walks into the room. Oh oh Kurtie's here..Kurtie's here..Oh oh move over Kurtie needs a place to sit. Kurtie needs a place to sit." She did this really high pitched annoying voice as the girls in the background were either shaking their heads or rolling their eyes. "Honey you're using the oldest trick in the book. Everyone knows the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Running around acting like a senior citizen schoolgirl, making a fool of yourself. What do you have to say about that?"

"Really?"

"Yeah really!"

"I am the caterer and I cook for Kurt and I cook for fifty other wrestlers here. Now are you done with me? Because I need to go back to the trailer and make my pot roast."

That got some of the girls to clap and the crowd to cheer for some odd reason, Karen only scoffed at the older woman, "Well hit the road, Grandma!" The woman started to walk toward the ropes but Karen turned back around. "Oh.. Oh. Grandma, Grandma, and by the way, your Taco Tuesday sucks!"

"I LOVE TACO TUESDAY!" Jamie immediately shouted which caused Daisy and Angelina to chuckle in response but they agreed.

"She's right, it sucks." Madison said in the background.

"I will take a taco any day of the week," Daisy said, nudging her teammate which caused the two toned blonde to laugh, Tara cracked a grin and Ashley quickly covered her mouth trying to suppress her amusement with that statement, Lauren however just shook her head from side to side. Leave it to my girlfriend to make a sexual remark on live television but I love her.

Karen only chuckled in amusement as Velvet only repeated herself and Jeff pointed to the caterer to get out of the ring. Some of the girls gave the older woman a hug before she exited the ring. "My my my my.. Well well well.. Everyone is so upset." The Queen of the Mountain pointed out the obvious as she paced back and forth between the girls once again. "And what do we have here.." The tallest woman in the ring stood next to Jolene, who just gave a half smile. There were 'Taco Tuesday' chants going on in the background now. "What do we have here.. Spandex Slut herself! Good ol' dancing fingers, Jolene, the seamstress." Tara and Velvet both gave looks of disgusts as the taller woman bent down to get into Jolene's face, "I have been watching you too last few years, gosh, how many years now Jolene.. six years.. watching you run your grubby, little hands up and down my ex husband's body playing him like a piano. Huh? What do you have to say about that?"

"It's my job, it's what they pay me to do." The shorter woman responded.

"Measuring him up, huh, well that doesn't take very long, does it?" Karen spoke while Jolene just laughed at the statement, Jeff was laughing his ass off in the background.

"It's what they pay me to do, I make his gear like everyone else's, I gotta get his measurements."

"Well you know what, why don't you take your dancing fingers and dance out of this ring?" The seamstress walked over to Velvet and some of the other girls, Tara was motioning at her ringgear and talking about her outfit. "Hm." Karen walked around once again before silently getting into Tara's face, who looked like she wanted to pounce the bitch and walked away, the tallest woman walked immediately to the left.. or is it right..left from the TV's perspective over toward Miss Tessmacher. Brooke just looked not amused with her arms folded, she cracked a smile. "Oh my, and then have the triumphant return of Miss Tessmacher, Good Ol' Funbags herself, jacked up to her chin." Jeff decided to follow his wife as the crowd cheered loudly for Tessie. "Is it a coincidence that you and Kurt arrived at the same building at the exact same time."

"Considering that we're BOTH employees for TNA and that we BOTH showed up to.. earn our paychecks.." Brooke sassy demeanor stayed as she poked Karen's chest then her hand ran down her body. "I don't find it odd at all."

"Really, you don't? You don't. Well what about this? It's also been pointed out to me that you were both at the exact same gym at the exact same time this morning.." Brooke once again smiled as Karen inched herself closer to get into Miss Tessmacher's face. "What do you have to say about that, huh!"

The shorter brunette took off her glasses, "Did you or your resource happened to see the other twenty five wrestlers that were working out that day too?" She asked sarcastically, waving her arm around. "Again.. just a coincidence.."

"You know what you little hussie, you got an answer for everything, don't you?" Brooke mouthed an 'I do' before looking away from Karen, "You know what..look at me.." The youngest woman turned her attention back to the ex wife of Kurt. "Consider yourself warned, I'm watching you."

"Whatever." The best part so far is when she 'accidently' dropped her glasses and mumbled an 'Oops' and bent over to pick them up. Mrs. Jarrett groaned loudly and the crowd cheered for her.

Madison cringed her nose in disgust, Jeff immediately shook his head and turned away as Tessie climbed in between the ropes and exited the ring. "Narrowing it down. Narrowing it down." Both herself and her husband were circling the ring once again, "And then we have..over here.. Rice and Beans, the little Burrito sisters." Thea looked like she was going to kick Karen's ass at any second, starting to take her earrings off, Sarita was also saying something to the brunette that I couldn't understand. "Oh yeah, all Hot and Spic- Oh bring it on, bring it on.." Sarah was speaking in Spanish over to her Cuz, who really just wanted to slap the tallest woman. Jeff was standing in between the two Latinas as Sarita held her arm out toward the shortest Knockout as the Queen of the Mountain mocked them. "All Hot and Spicy, just the way my ex husband likes them. Yeah.. You wouldn't consider it a coincidence using the American theme in all your interviews. Would you? Because Kurt Angle, he's an American Hero..That's not a coincidence at all, is it? Is it! Is it! What do you have to say about that?"

Sarita just grabbed Karen's microphone, "Listen Karen, maybe you should take your head out of your.." The next word was censored but the look on her face was hilarious as the BP girls chuckled in the background. "and pay closer attention to Impact because we are Mexican America. Alright. We don't want anything with any of you Gringos estupidos and that includes your husband Kurt." That was the last thing she said before heading over toward the ropes with her cousin following behind her.

Karen just laughed to herself before circling around once again stopping in between the Queen Bee herself and the Black Widow. "Oh my goodness then we've got the whiny Madison Rayne.."

"Watch it.."

"..and Tara. It isn't a coincidence that the two of you and my ex husband are all three former TNA World Champions is it? Oh remember that, having that gold around your waist, riding up and down the road.. Gosh, having that Championship belt, I bet that you think you have a lot in common with him, don't you?"

Ashley just let out a small grin before speaking into the microphone, "Well Karen, you're right about one thing." She points dramatically over to Victoria, who has her hands on her hips and turns to face her off-screen girlfriend. "This one does think she is somebody special. I've been telling her that for three weeks. You know I wouldn't put it past her to lay down for an Olympic hero because between you and I..she's a dirty, filthy slut." Karen was chuckling the entire time as Lisa looked like she was about to lose it, you really don't want to piss of the Black Widow, Daisy and Velvet were trying to urge Victoria beat the shit out of the smallest woman, Lauren was the smarter one and backed away. "What Tara, you going to do something? Do you have something to say, huh? What!" Lisa just spat her gum out onto Ashley, as Mrs. Jarrett gasped as she was enjoying every second of this conversation.

"Ooooh!" Madison placed her hands onto her hips as the raven haired woman climbed between the ropes with the crowd cheering loudly for her. They are really trying to escalate this feud more since Lockdown since it was forgotten for some time because of Winter and her bullshit. "I guess she did have something to say."

"I would keep an eye on that one if I were you Karen, because I wouldn't past her to try and sleep with this one either.." Ashley points over to Jeff, who shook his head as she goes to exit the ring.

"That ain't happening.."

The Heel woman slowly circled her way back around to turn face to face with the last three remaining Knockouts in the ring, another chuckle escaped her lips. "Well.. Well.. Look what we have here, Jeff? It's the Beautiful People, all three sluts themselves and one of them is Kurt's Mistress.. We have finally narrowed it down and none of you are leaving the ring until we get our answer and your confession."

"This is the biggest waste of time of ever.." The bleach blonde complained as Velvet was making 'blah blah' motions with her hands over at Karen.

"Now which one of you ladies is it, which one of you have been secretly working with my crazy, ex husband to take me out, huh?" The Queen of the Mountain walked between the three, getting into each one of their faces, each one either cracking a smirk or a blank expression. "And I think that I am going to start.. Let's see.. Jeff, which one looks to be the guilty one here.." Her eyes drifted back to her husband while Jamie let out a loud sigh while his fingers hovered over Velvet, who just looked up. "Oh ho, so it's-.."

"I hope whoever it is punches you in the face because that's what you deserve. I feel bad for Kurt, he put up with you way longer than I would have." Nicole decided to retort which made the tallest woman immediately stop looking at Talia, and drift to look over toward the Knockout's Champion, Jeff towering over her as well. "Judging by the look you are giving me, you think it's me.. but I have better things to do than waste my time with you."

"Oh it's not you, huh? NOT YOU? I am pretty damn sure now that I have found Kurt's Mistress.."

"Are you deaf or something? I said it isn't me.."

"Leave her alone, Karen!" Velvet immediately went on the defensive and laced onto her teammate's hand which was kinda cute. "Shut up and leave her alone!"

The brunette dismissively ignored the two toned blonde for a second, "Velvet.. Velvet honey, this next part of the conversation has nothing to do with you.. because..well you don't know what being Knockout's Champion feels like, do you?" She angrily started to say something back to the Heel woman but she completely ignored Talia and focused her attention back to my girlfriend. "Don't you dare try to lie to my face young lady.. Just you how you and Angelina are former and in your case, current Champions.. Did you earn that by doing special little favors for the Gold Medalist, hm? I know that you two have had a history of working together too, you both have know him for years."

"Just like everyone else in this company, we know our fellow co workers.. that's all. Now thanks for wasting all our times because I know that these people's ears are probably bleeding from hearing you talk." Angelina retorted which caused the other BP members to release a small laugh.

Karen let out a small snarl before pushing the bleach blonde away from the other two girls, "Out of the way, you stupid Botox Barbie.."

"Shut the hell up, don't talk to my best friend like that!"

"I will speak to her however I please, Velvet. You just stay there you little hussie, because I will get to you once I am finished here." Jeff was trying to instruct the former Knockout's Champion out of the ring as she backed away, she never left though because Angelina wasn't going to leave her teammates behind. Both of Jarretts circled back around Daisy, who only rolled her eyes and wait for the loudmouth woman to speak again. "Is it a coincidence that before you got into this business that you spent your nights twirling around on poles for a quick buck? Oh and Daisy.. Remind me, sweetie? What was your stage name, hm? Oh.. Oh, that's right I remember it was Mistress! Do I need any more proof that it's you? What do you have to say about that you stupid little bitch?"

"That people would rather still pay more to see me than your revolting horse face-"

Not even letting the current Champion finish that statement, the oldest woman take her free hand and slapped Daisy straight across the face. "You got a retort to everything, don't you? You think you are smug talking to me like that." Jamie instantly wrapped her arm around Nicole's waist and slowly pulled her toward her, the blonde's free hand rubbing the spot that the Jarrett woman had slapped.

"You okay? You sure, babe?" The two toned blonde asked the slightly younger woman, who just nodded her head in response as the bleach blonde walked furiously over toward Karen as well..

"I thought I told you to get the hell out of my ring, Totem Pole." Karen glared over at Lauren, who decided to get in the taller woman's face, screaming about something. "You and your stupid whore, get the hell out of my ring; I have business to with a certain woman named Velvet." Daisy shook her head from side to side, refusing to leave Jamie's side until Jeff pushed her closer to Angelina. "Out! Both of you!"

"This isn't your ring, I don't see your name written on it." My girlfriend retorted as the blonde man lead both of them over toward the rope, after some arguing both of them reluctantly climbed between the ropes and jumped down onto the pavements but refused to walk any further. "Bitch."

"Totally." Lauren nodded, leaning over to whisper something more into the brunette's ear to which Daisy was shaking her head. The bleach blonde also decided to check Nicole's face considering that was a pretty hard slap from Karen.

"Anyways.." The Queen of the Mountain scoffed ignoring the two comments from the other BP members and turned back to Jamie. The two toned blonde sighed loudly with a roll of her eyes. "I get it Velvet.. Really I do, after all the hard work that you did to rebuild your little group back up; only to discover that you are in fact the weakest link of them. I mean Angelina has captured the Knockout's Title several times and well Daisy is in her first reign.. How many times have you been champion?" Talia was screaming something that I couldn't understand until Karen held her hand out in front of the blonde's face. "That's right, you have never been good enough to hold the belt. So I understand why you would want to latch onto the arm of Kurt Angle.. It's pathetic, holding onto his arm in thinking it might get you a free title shot." The brunette turned back toward the ramp and walked slowly over to the ropes. "Oh Daisy, do you not see what's happening here? If Velvet or Angelina is Kurt's Mistress then you are in for a rude awakening, they would be using him to get to your title. To steal what's around your waist, all I have to say is that you better have eyes in the back of your head. Whenever you least expect it, someone is going to knock you down."

My girlfriend alternated her attention to both of the blondes as Karen turned her heels and directed her attention back to Jamie. So Karen is really good at the mind games, it's very interesting. "Shut up Karen, I wouldn't do that to her." Velvet shouted to which Mrs. Jarrett just shook her head.

"Don't lie to her, either one of you would do anything to get ahold of that title. Didn't she do that before?.. Either way, Velvet, with you being about a six and a half.. and me being a ten-"

Daisy shouted angrily, cutting off the older woman in the ring. "We are the tens here, you're delusional!"

"I am a twelve!" Lauren shouted which was hilarious because Nicole looked over to her like she was offended. "We are twelves," she corrected herself.

"It seems that none of you realize how idiotic that you truly are and Velvet, we know that it's you.. You can't win any titles with your so called skills so you have to get on your knees to accomplish that-" Velvet had enough of the tallest brunette and her hand quickly swung out to strike Karen, but her husband grabbed Jamie's wrist. Daisy and Angelina started to walk over toward the ring but the brunette turned back to them. "What? You think you are going to save your precious Velvet.." The camera panned back toward the BP member, who glared daggers into the oldest woman however there was someone who was not too far behind them. It was Katarina, who only grinned viciously, her icy blue eyes looked up to the Queen of the Mountain. "I am afraid that is going to be put on hold.. Remember what I said.."

The blonde woman in the ring noticed Winter standing behind them and went to warn both of her teammates; Jeff covered her mouth before a sound could be uttered.

"Get your grimy hands off of her." Lauren shouted furiously as the bleach blonde went over toward the apron. Daisy followed suit only for Katarina to charge in and hit Nicole in the back of the head, sending her into the floor. This attracted the attention of Angelina Love as she only watching Winter flip my girlfriend over and punch continuously at her face while the brunette could only block the blows. Instead of Angelina running in the ring to help her bestie, Lauren ran over and knocked Katie Lea off of her other teammate. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

A cackle escaped her while her lips curled back into a sadistic grin, "I am the woman that will destroy whatever bonds I have to in order to achieve whatever I please.. And right now, I have no business with you, Angelina. You are not what I seek.." Winter stated however the bleach blonde woman charged after her, the two both engaged in a barrage of punches, while Daisy got up to her feet. Both of BP girls were hammering down on the back of the former Champion in perfect sync, one of the kicking her square in the gut. I don't know what Winter's gameplan was coming down here clearly outnumbered in a two on one assault. Kat let out a hiss able to slap Nicole away and shove Angelina into her teammate to gain a little composure back.

"You should have listened, I warned you that this was going to happen." Karen shrugged her shoulders, content with watching the brawl while her husband held Velvet back from doing anything. Katarina let out one of those god awful shrieks and whipped Lauren against the ring post and she collapsed to the floor. The current Champion went after her and tackled her into the apron and pummelled away at her as well, the witchy bitch's nails clawed the brunette's eyes and tackled her onto the floor. The Queen of the Mountain let out a laugh whenever Katarina slammed my girlfriend's head repeatedly into the concrete. Jamie continued to squirm in the male Jarrett held her back, Lauren got to her feet and went to rescue her teammate. A kick to the side of Katie's head was enough as she pulled Daisy to her feet and the brunette was more interested and going after the woman that attacked her. They went back to beating on the European woman's back while Winter was not providing any kind of offense. This is probably the most hits I have ever seen her take but as I figured, she had a plan. The former Diva jerked her head up and sprayed that stupid mist directly into Nicole's eyes which caused her to scream out. Now with her blinded, Winter smirked while kicking Laur in the stomach and grabbing a handful of my girlfriend's hair and slamming her onto the ramp. Realizing that she wasn't going to get free from Jeff's grip, the two toned blonde was going to outsmart and bit hard into his hand.

"Ow.. you little-" He mumbled out as Karen turned to see what was going on, the blonde wasted no more time and slapped the man across the face.

"How dare you! You are going to regret that!" The tallest brunette screamed going over toward her, Talia didn't care and slid out of the ring. Velvet charged over and pounced on Katarina, who was now trying to fight Angelina. It had caught the former Champion off guard as the furious blonde whipped her against the apron and continuously kicked her in the gut. It was a way of unleashing her anger since Winter has been responsible for everything and I don't think Kat expected this. I enjoy seeing that bitch get the shit beat out of her. Lauren decided to go check on the champion, who was still blinded by the Blood Mist and Jamie was just hammering away once again. Grabbing the former champion, Velvet planted her onto the concrete with her DDT and walked up the ramp to the cheering of the crowd.

She crouched down so she could also check on her teammate, "Babe, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I am fine.. just can't see anything. Winter just got a lucky hit." Daisy mumbled now sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Both of the blondes assisted her in getting Nicole off of the ground and to her feet, Angelina continued to whisper over to her and Jamie held onto her hand. "Yeah, I know."

Karen and Jeff remained in the ring without saying a single word which make it seem that Katarina's ambush was part of their plan. The European woman got herself back to her feet, her hands on the apron, watching the trio slowly back up the ramp. A smirk appeared on her lips again like they didn't even damage her. "That belt is soon coming home to it's rightful owner, love."

"In your dreams.."

"Funny you should say that because some dreams can become reality and others.. your worst nightmare.."

 _Sometime later.._

After the show went off the air, I patiently awaited for my girlfriend to return home; it was a different story because almost the whole division of girls walked into the room. I had forgotten that we were possibly going to go out tonight for whatever reason, but I wasn't really keen to doing that. Ever since the whole Katarina incident, I am always fearing the worst and that she would be able to pull another one of her stupid schemes out. The girls and I agreed that the best course of action was to just have an evening in the hotel and our room was chosen as the place. Not that I can complain because if I get hammered then it's not very far to my bed. And Thea will probably be the only sober one here unless Valerie decides not to drink either; the other redhead is the only one I barely know. There was enough seats for all of us to seat in the living room, I was currently snuggled up in Daisy's lap, her hand would occasionally run through my hair. Sarah was sitting on Jamie's lap which is reversed how it normally is; that was only because the blonde refused to move so the Latina just made herself on the younger woman. Ashley and Lisa were next to us on the couch, Rosita was on the counter next to Val and Lauren, Brooke and Christy were sitting together in the other chair. The only one that was absent from the room was Mickie, who had to go somewhere else before coming here but Tessie said she would be here shortly. "Hey Funbags, I think that we made a good choice on the drinks." The first ever Diva Search winner chuckled, poking Brooke's chest twice, using the nickname that Karen addressed her as early tonight.

I have no idea why we all chose Christy to get the alcohol for us because I probably want to remember tonight, but Tessie tagging with her was the best choice. The brunette looked over to Tryhard with an amused grin as the redhead whispered into her ear. "Bad Tryhard, you can't seduce me that easily." Tessmacher retorted, flicking the slightly taller woman on the forehead which caused the blue eyed woman to frown slightly. It amuses me whenever I watch Hemme try to hit on any of the girls, her antics makes me laugh.

"Did we ever decide what movie we were going to watch?" Lisa asked the group, taking a sip of her beverage.

"Would we even be watching it anyways? All it is background noise and no one will complain on us because we are all in the same room." Lauren shrugged her shoulders placing her glass on the counter, Thea nodded her head in agreement as she was petting Ruby, who was in her lap. Gemini was on my lap laying perfectly still while my hand stroked him gently. Angelina's blue eyes traveled over to Ruby, she gave the dog a quick pet. "It feels weird having dogs around now."

"It's calming..refreshing even." Rosita responded, making kissy faces at Ruby.

"It's like having children around, they can be such a handful at times. I didn't think I would have two furry babies already." My girlfriend responded taking a sip of her drink as well, her other hand wrapping around my waist.

"Well try having a giant womanchild of a girlfriend that lives with you, do you know how much of hassle this one can be?" Ashley pointed to her girlfriend and Lisa tried her hardest to look offended. Both of their glasses were already empty. "Let me tell-"

"You want to talk about childish, huh, do I need to enlighten everyone about the rubber chicken?"

"The rubber ..what?" Sarah nearly choked on her drink, looking over toward us. "Do I even want to know where this is going?"

"I am slightly terrified." Angelina stated bluntly, she was working on refilling her glass for her second drink of the night. Which is more than some of us have managed so far.

Speaking of which, I don't even think I have heard the stories about whatever this is. "I haven't heard about this either.." I responded, turning to look over at some of the other girls. Christy just snickered in amusement, Brooke took a short glance over to her and shook her head in response.

"Alright so I will be going first because I have had the most experience with the incidents itself." I heard my girlfriend state behind which confused me as to when the hell this all took place. Apparently I have really missed some of the best shenanigans, but then again, maybe I don't want to be around this. "Okay right, so I had just finished my workout with Allen and I was walking down the hallway to the parking and I hear Tessmacher scream as loud as possible, 'No! Ashley, stop trying to beat me with your cock!'" That got all of them laugh some harder than others. "It confused the hell out of me, I was convinced that I was starting to go crazy. More cock jokes were being made as I was trying to get out of there as fast as I can. Next thing I know I hear fucking wheels and see Brooke riding a damn production cart down the hall.. but it gets better. Seconds later, here comes Madison swinging a damn rubber chicken around screaming, 'Brooke, get back here so I can put my cock between those buns of yours!'" I couldn't back my laughter at that visual in my head, Lisa smacked her forehead at the antics of her girlfriend. Velvet almost let out a snort-laugh.

"My turn. I had finally left the gym to head to the parking lot.. I had no idea where the hell my girlfriend was and I see Daisy standing right at the entrance. She wasn't moving so I got a little concerned, I had asked her if she had seen Ashley whenever I heard her, 'You will take my cock and like it, Brookie baby!'" Victoria did her best impression of the Queen Bee's screechy voice which was actually pretty good. "All you see is Madison chasing Brooke around the cars in the parking lot screaming like crazy. Poor Daisy barely remembered a thing at that time and comes back to that; she was questioning so much at the moment as was I. We ducked out of there as quickly as we could and that was the origin of the rubber cock."

"The question I want to know is.. Who the hell gave the damn chicken to Tryhard here?" Brooke asked as seriously as she possible could as while some of the girls looked between each other, Christy just blinked innocently beside her. My girlfriend stuck her tongue out with a chuckle and motioned over to Tessie that it was her. "Really? You just had to give it to her of all people. Maddie and I were outside talking and here comes Hemme spanking my ass with it telling me to bend over so she can put her cock in me.."

"Baby, you know that I could pleasure you more than you can imagine." Hemme cooed seductively over at the former ECW Diva.

"So while we are on the topic of stupidity, who the hell put a bunch of mentos into my two liter of coca cola? I know that it wasn't Sarah because she also drinks it too. Plus she would have been on the couch in two seconds if she tried that." Jamie asked with a serious tone while her eyes looking around the room. Why does that make me laugh so hard but at the same time, it's cruel? It sounds like something that Daisy would do, but she wouldn't try it with me at all I would pick her ass on the couch. She knows that too. "I know it had to be one of the three members of the stupid Squad."

"Well I have been a little too preoccupied with my lady love to do something so childish." Daisy said holding her hands up in surrender with a smug grin on her face, it's obvious that she had a part in it or knows who it is. I mean of course she would because my girlfriend joined in on the Idiot Squad and their stupid activities, I swear she is such a womanchild.

"There are four members of the Nicole Squad, thank you very much." Ashley stated in a very sassy tone as Brooke nodded her head as well. "And it's the fourth one that did it to earn her membership to our squad."

"And god damn it, they are multiplying.." Sarita said with a groan. "Alright, whose middle name is also Nicole?" Everyone looked around and at each other, the three brunettes were still grinning as they were pretending to be clueless.

"Guilty.." We heard a quiet voice mumble out behind Brooke and Christy as Valerie let out a chuckle and raised her hand up. That was definitely not what I had expected, she doesn't seem like the goofy rebellious type.

"What the hell Paige, that got all over one of my favorite tops! Not to mention that it took forever to wash it all out of my hair"

"Well I am a 'Nicole' after all, and we all know how to have fun." The youngest redhead said with a laugh and the two toned blonde rolled her eyes.

There was a weird silence between all of us, as Daisy just leaned her head into my chest after I repositioned myself in her lap. She looked down at Gem, who was wagging his tail like crazy at Vic because she was making weird noises at him. Someone had finally turned on the television and was flipping through the channels. Ashley had gotten off of her girlfriend's lap and went over to grab the bottle and placed it on the coffee table. She was also nice enough to refill mine and Daisy's glasses as well. "Baby." I heard my girlfriend mumble out, her hazel eyes drifted up to me. "Get your cute ass off of me, I want to go change into something more comfortable." As much as I don't want to move, I am going to be nice and allow her to leave me for a few minutes to go change. With a playful but dramatic sigh, I got off of her and she mumbled a 'thanks' while grabbing her glass. Sarita had finally convinced Jamie to switch spots with her so the blonde was now cuddled into the Latina's lap. I decided to make myself comfortable again on the couch because the brunette was currently in our bedroom.

"What do we all want to do now?" Thea asked, taking a sip of her water being so she isn't old enough to drink. That is probably the safest thing so someone here would have common sense if the rest of decided to drink way too much.

"I don't know honestly." I answered the youngest woman in the room, bringing my glass up to lips to take another sip.

"Me either, I might try to see what movies are on.. Maybe a good horror movie or something. Any objections to that ladies?" I wasn't going to disagree with that because I have my big, strong flower to protect me if I get scared; I am almost positive she wouldn't run away screaming. None of the girls objected to finding a good horror movie so Victoria was working on doing that.

There was a knock on the door which we all knew was Mickie but considering she has Daisy's keycard to get into the room, why isn't she just coming in? Valerie was the closest to the door so she walked over to open it but the door finally opened. "Ugh god, finally." The brunette emerged through the door but what surprised me was what was in her arms. It was a baby. Why in the hell does Mickers have a baby in her arms?

"God damn it Mick! I told you I was joking about the whole kidnapping a child thing." Brooke exclaimed loudly which got Miss Hardcore Country to chuckle and coo at the baby, who was making some noises. "Go put it back."

"Where did the infant come from?" Velvet went wide eyed finally realizing what was going on, then again she has probably had the most alcohol out of all of us. "The hell?"

"Okay so while I was out I just so happened to run into someone that took on a little run down memory lane." The former Diva's Champion explained to some confusion from the others and especially myself. A little run down memory lane, what does she mean by that? "That's what took me so long, I was sidetracked by them and decided to invite them along to hang out with us for a bit. It's about to feel more like the Women's locker room back in the day." The brunette walked back over to the doorway and peeked her head out into the hall. "Come on toots, I know they are going to be excited to see you."

It didn't take long for the woman to enter the room, my lips curled into a grin instantly; it had been a long time since I had last seen her, not since she retired. Granted that we had always called each other on the phone but I have not called her since coming down to Florida. She's still as beautiful as we can all remember, nothing has really changed besides the fact she is now a mother. Her figure is still desirable maybe even better than before considering she probably worked out like crazy afterwards. Considering all she is really sporting is a pair of booty shorts and a stylish multicolored tanktop, I can safely say that her body is rocking. I mean you can't be in Playboy with a bad body. Her hair was her natural color of a very dark brown this time around which is normally black I believe, curled at the ends and her brown eyes alternated to all the eyes staring at her. One of my best friends, one of the girls I cried to whenever the breakup happened; one of the women that were responsible in helping Daisy and I getting together the first time. Victoria was just as surprised to see how her as well, considering that those two were a team and very close for some time. Brooke and Christy knew who she was as well but they weren't as close to her. The dark haired woman watched as I got off the couch and waited until I was away from all of the furniture to tackle me into an embrace. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Maria? I have missed you so much!"

"Candycane, I have missed you too."

 **AN: There we have it.. The very first chapter of Kept in the Dark.. Did the first chapter live up to the hype? I hope that it was worth the wait. This chapter was almost 13K without my notes and whatnot which I think is a good length to stop myself. So we got some Maisy cuteness whenever the pair went up to Ottawa to visit Maria's parents, William isn't very happy with the outcome, can't say that I blame him.. Gemini and Ruby make their debut in the story as well and they will be around a lot since they are the Maisy furbabies. LOL Daisy doing the Melina entrance was a hilarious visual that I couldn't resist putting in. And now you guys know what one of my favorite segments is, because even though Karen's voice makes my ears bleed.. She's hilarious. Plus.. Taco Tuesday.. Also Daisy's stripper name actually plays a part to this, doesn't it? There was a reason I chose Mistress, make sense now? Ohhh, a familiar face steps back into the picture which catches everyone off guard. I mean.. She has been making numerous cameos in my one-shots that features the Maisy gang. What is she doing here? Wait and find out.. Oh and for those wondering.. Kat will make her first non-storyline appearance in the next chapter..I know you guys miss her..;) Until next time..**

 **PS: I picked this day out in particular because 2 years ago I started Breaking Her Spell so yeah for special date. I do work now so my updates might be slowed down a good bit but you know I put up long chapters. :D (Also no spoilers for those who know what's going on, thanks..)**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


	2. Talking Comparisons

**Pairings: OC/Maria and other pairings..**

 **Rating: M for mature events that will appear throughout the story..**

 **I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

 **Maria's POV**

The embrace with Candice lasted for almost another fifteen seconds or so before the shorter woman released me with a big grin on her face. I swear it wasn't even that long after before Lisa hugged onto her as well and lifted her slightly off the ground; Candice let out a big laugh at her former teammate's antics. "Candy, I have missed you so much!" She squealed excitedly.

"I missed you too VickiePoo, jesus you still give the best hugs.." She cooed playfully, planting a small kiss on the Black Widow's cheek which caused the woman next to me to start to stand up off the couch. My eyes drifted over to Ashley, who looked like she wanted to say something to unfamiliar woman but remained quiet. I could tell that Madison was jealous of their friendship and considering Candice is one of the few women that Lisa has kissed multiple times at one point The Playboy covergirl noticed that Ashley was staring at her but dismissed it quickly.. "I know that I will have to have a sleepover with my giant SpiderBear." Candice joked while their hug finally ended and her brown eyes turned their attention to the Queen Bee, who was still staring at the older woman. "Um..Who might you be because I noticed that your eyes haven't left in about a minute?"

Lisa turned back to see who the brunette was talking to and looked at her shorter girlfriend. "My name is Ashley Simmons and that's my SpiderBear, only I can cuddle and kiss her. I am not very familiar with the concept of sharing and don't intend with picking it up anytime soon." Victoria only grinned at her girlfriend, while Candice only alternated her attention to both of the girls like she was confused. I know the big and bad Black Widow is whipped by this small woman.

The Black Widow went to sit on the couch and Madison made herself comfortable back in the larger woman's frame. "I think someone got a little bit jealous.." The raven haired woman ran her hand slowly back Ashley's back.

"I did not." The former Champion looked away, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, you are." Lisa argued back while Madison just made a pouty face. I can understand the feeling jealous of another girl especially with Daisy being the unintentional flirt that she is. Sure she is faithful, I never have to worry about her cheating on me but the way she talks and acts with other woman does make me jealous. The oldest woman in the room grinned and turned Ashley's head to look at her. "Hey, you know that I love you..and nothing is going to change that..so stop with that jealousy." Vic planted a small kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Because it only took you like a year and forever to stop eyefucking each other and get together." Velvet spoke the truth as everyone looked over toward her and Sarita, who only smacked Jamie upside the head. Some of the girls chuckled as the blonde snapped her head over to look at her girlfriend. "What the hell was that for, babe?"

"Watch your language in front of the baby, Jamiebug." The Latina motioned over to the baby, who thought pulling on Angelina's hair was hilarious at the moment as she rested in Mickie's arms. "My name Sarah and this pain in the butt is my girlfriend Jamie."

"Nice to meet you both." Candice smiled and turned back to see what her baby was doing, "AkiAnne, no sweetie. We don't pull on people's hair." AkiAnne? That's a pretty unique name, it's actually adorable. The former Diva carefully removed the infant's hand from the long, blonde strands and grabbed the child away from Mickie. "I am so sorry about that."

"Nah, it's no big deal. My niece did that to me all the time whenever I went to visit her." Angelina responded, playing with Aki's hand. "My name is Lauren, it's nice to meet you Candice and this little cutie too."

"My name is Thea." The little Latina next to Laur responded with a little wave, while petting Ruby.

"My name is Paige or you can just call me Valerie."

"It's nice to you all, and say hi sweetie." The little blonde baby looked out at her mother before making noises with her tongue and slapping her mom on the chest. "Close enough."

"Well damn Candice, I can say that you still look as sexy as ever.." Here goes Christy being her normal flirty self as the brown eyed woman's attention went to the redhead. "I-" Brooke didn't allow another sentence to leave her lips and she smacked Hemme upside the head. "Ouch, what the heck Tessie! I was just giving her a compliment."

"Uh huh, considering what you tell me on a daily basis.. I knew that it wasn't going to stay PG.. bad Tryhard bad."

"Candice, can I hold the little princess please?" I asked to which she nodded and handed me the baby. AkiAnne just looked around in a questioning manner being that I am a new person and let out what I believe was a laugh. The older brunette took a seat next to me on the couch while I bounced around with her on my lap.

"She likes you, Ria." The former Diva mumbled over to me as my eyes looked down at the infant. "I haven't heard from you in a while, I was going to call but it kept slipping my mind."

"Things have been very crazy down here." Mickie stated bluntly and most of the girls nodded their heads in response.

"All because of that bi-" Velvet started to say but Sarah once again covered her mouth because she didn't want her girlfriend to swear in front of the baby. Jamie sighed whenever Sare released the blonde's mouth. "It's a very long story.."

"Too long and confusing of a story, you wouldn't believe us if we told you.." Victoria stated as Madison nuzzled into the taller woman more, looking over at Candice. The raven haired woman patted Ashley's head affectionately. "Stop being jealous, she is just a friend."

"I hadn't been back home for seven months until just Monday we had went up there for a couple days..It was just whenever we thought it would be the best time to spend up there with my parents for a few days.." I said not mentioning Daisy at all because I want to surprise my bestie with her. Nicole should be coming out of our room soon, I thought she was just going to put something more comfortable on. Knowing her, she probably passed out on the bed.

"We..?"

I heard the bedroom door open behind me which meant that my girlfriend had finally got dressed into something better for her; honestly I thought maybe she had passed out on the bed. "Ria.." Daisy mumbled huskily as she came into my view, wearing a pair of cute blue shorts and I believe that tanktop is actually mine that she stole from me. "I can't find my-" Her eyes drifted to AkiAnne making coo noises in my arms at her mother. "Why did the child come from? I don't.." Nicole looks really cute right now because the brunette is so confused on what's going on, her eyes looked over to Candice momentarily before going back to the infant. A second later, her eyes darted back over like she needed to do a double take, "Holy crap..Candy. When did you? How did you get here?"

The older woman instantly recognized my girlfriend even with her now sporting her natural dark hair. "Nice to see you again too Daisy and I never thought I would see you in the same room with Vic, Mickers and Ria ever again." The retired Diva grinned as she took her daughter back into her arms. But something slightly threw me off whenever she didn't bother to get up and embrace my girlfriend, maybe it's just because she had Aki in her arms. Then again Candice didn't hug Brooke or Christy either so probably just overthinking it. "This is my daughter, her name is AkiAnne. She is almost a year old now. I want to hear what's been going on with you, it's been forever."

"Well believe it or not, I am friends with Mickie and this idiot over here." The brunette smirked, pointing over to the Black Widow, who just gave her a wet raspberry. Real mature Lisa but I can't say much I am probably just as bad. "It's a long story but I owe that idiot a lot-" Daisy let out a groan looking back at me realizing that I wasn't going to move. "Ria, get up."

"No, you got up so this spot is now mine. Deal with it and sit." I flashed a smirk of my own while petting my leg for her to sit. With a defeated sigh, Nicole made herself comfortable in my lap and I just wrapped my arms around her. Daisy decided that she also wanted to play with the baby because she has a soft spot for kids. It makes me wonder that if a child or children would be in our future, of course I am taking years down the road. I wouldn't want to spring that on her so fast. I wonder if Nicole would even want to have kids of her own.. I never asked because we were both always wrestling and plus there would be a possibly that one of would have to retire.. Neither of us are even close to hanging up our boots yet. Would she prefer adoption or one of us to go through pregnancy? I shouldn't be thinking about that right now, I can't. Ugh, this is what my thought process is with whenever I am around children.

"Wait a second, are you guys are back together after about eight million years?" The former Playboy Covergirl said over-exaggerating how long we had been broken up. I nodded my head in response while Candice just stared with a blank expression on her face. "Oh." It was almost monotone like she was disappointed but I could have been overthinking that as well. The brunette clapped her hands together excitedly, "I am so happy for you guys!" Gemini decided to strut himself back into the room since I assumed that he followed his Daddy into the bedroom. He climbed back onto Daisy's lap and wagged his tail swiftly as the dog tried sniffing the baby. "Oh my goodness, is this GemGem? He is so precious." I use to bring him on the road with me occasionally back whenever I got him, maybe a couple months after Daisy left. A dog was definitely my best friend whenever Candy couldn't help me, but she always did her best to try.

"Wait, there is one thing that I forgot to ask that has had me curious." Ms. Hardcore Country spoke breaking her silence as everyone turned their attention to the former Diva. "Not that I ain't happy to see you but what exactly are you doing down here?" Multiple ladies turned to look at Candice, who only sighed. That is something that I was curious about as well, judging by the other former Divas' reactions, they had no idea about her coming down here. Daisy also turned her attention over toward CandyCane.

"It's a long story, but... Ken and I got into it pretty bad that's the jist of it. After so long of constant screaming and arguing I decided that we needed some space." The former Diva responded awkwardly while looking down at the infant in her arms. This seems odd to me because those two were probably one of the better couples that I have seen. They never seemed to argue, so hearing about this makes me think that something more extreme is going on here and she isn't saying. "I remembered that Mickie and Lisa worked for TNA down here so I wanted to come surprise them. I didn't know that you and Daisy were down here too. That makes it so much better!" Not that I would force my bestie to blab, well not in front of all of the women Candy is not familiar with. "It's a discussion for another day..."

"We understand." Lisa spoke giving her a small nod.

"We are here if you need any of us to talk too." I reassured her as my eyes wondered down to the blonde baby that was in her arms. It was the cutest sight, AkiAnne was slouched back comfortably in her lap. Her eyes were closed and light snores were coming from her.

I gestured over to the baby and Candice smiled down at her. "And there she goes, I think that is my cue to head to the hotel room for the night."

"Here allow me to help you." Mickie went over to the couch and grabbed the baby carefully so the brunette could get to her feet. "Want me to take your back to your hotel room?" Candice nodded her head in response.

The pair walked over toward the door and Candice turned back toward us. "It was nice meeting you girls." She directed toward the Knockouts, most responded with 'You too'. "Maria and Lisa I will message you tomorrow and fill you in on the details, give Daisy my number too. I plan to be here for awhile so we will all need to do something together."

"Totally, but we should also get going as well. I am so sleepy. Saraaahhh." Jamie said with a whine at the end, Sarah just let out a sigh. Maybe that is also translation for 'I want to go fuck my girlfriend now since I am tipsy'. I would probably be the same way however I really don't want to rush things with Daisy, obviously I don't think she would mind making love but I will wait until she wants too..or when the time is right. The couple got off the loveseat and went over toward Candice and Mickie. "We will see you guys tomorrow." The blonde gave a short wave before the duo exited out the door, with Mickie and Candice following after we all said bye to them.

"Guess we should go as well. See you guys tomorrow." Angelina mumbled, with Valerie and Thea following behind them. It took a couple minutes for Brooke and Tryhard to also leave. Daisy decided relocate to the bedroom whenever Lisa and Ashley were the last ones remaining in our room. Vic and Ashley also said goodbye after engaging in some small talk with me about the surprise visit and how cute the baby is.

After making sure that room was locked and that Mickie left the keycard on the counter, thankfully she remembered before getting her drinks. I put it in my purse and decided to go join my girlfriend in the bedroom because I am also pretty tired after all of that. Whenever I go into the room, I noticed Daisy take a short glance over toward me with a small grin on her face. I climbed onto the bed and nuzzled up in my girlfriend's arms. "Hey you." Nicole opened up her eyes slightly and I decided to plant a small kiss on her lips. She looked over at me and planted one that lasted a little longer, followed by another one with a slight chuckle escaping her. "Tonight was weird.."

"You can say that again.."

"Tonight was weird.." I repeated only because I know that it would annoy her, she shook her head from side to side. "I love you." I cooed over to her, planting another kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, you cute smartass.. now get some sleep, beautiful." That was my signal that she is exhausted and I shouldn't pester her anymore even though it's really fun. I rolled over to face away from my lover only for her to slither her arms around my waist and cuddle up to me. This is perfect, now I know that I will have no problems drifting up into dreamland.

 **Katarina's POV**

 _May 5th, 2011_

 _During the show..._

"I know whatcha sitting there thinkin' bout, Win." I heard that heavily accented voice speak so confidently as Daffney rested her elbows on the arm of the sofa. She just stared at me with a content hum while still standing beside me. Why does this woman make it her sole mission to annoy the fuck out of me? "How can I get meh dumb, pervy mindless girlfriend back?" No, that wasn't what I was thinking at all, I could honestly care less about Nicole at the moment. "That part of the plan isn't done yet so stop eyefuckin' her."

"The he-" I went to speak out only for the Gothic woman to press her finger to my lips, cracking an amused grin.

"Oi, KittyKat ya never cease to amaze me. Such an interesting person to be around, after all this your emotions still intrigue me." Here she goes again with that stupid rambling of hers about whatever passes through that mind of hers. "You won't admit et, but your fascination with the little brunette is far more than just the zombie purposes.. Jealousy is a bitch fo' sure and you were victorious over Maria but she won the more important battle in the end."

"I don't know what you are rambling on about Shannon but regardless of any of that, Daisy is only in a pawn in my game and someone that is just cannon fodder if that means to protect the Queen." At this point, I am still wondering why I haven't thrown you to the wolves yet..I might be able to think better without this annoyance around but then I would be alone and that wouldn't be in my favor. "That spell was merely an experiment and this time is phase two of an undeveloped plan. Having that pawn is essential for the next move, and any other pieces said pawn can take out before she falls is just a bonus." I explained trying to stray away from this stupid topic while Shannon scratched her head like she couldn't comprehend what I said.

"Ya ignored me topic, Miss Waters.. Tsk tsk, should've known.."

"I didn't ignore you about Daisy, I explained the purpose she has." Of course the raven haired woman didn't believe anything that I had said. Hell at this point, she seems to have more of an interest in the woman than I actually do. "But tell me something Shannon, what course of action would you take if.. an unexpected obstacle appears?"

For some odd reason, this woman's face just lit up instantly. Since her purpose in life is to annoy the crap out of me, the oldest Knockout decided to jump onto the couch. But it couldn't have been that easy for me, instead she landed right into my lap. Why...? "Tell me a story, Win… pwetty pwease..with a cherry n' sprinkles on t-" I didn't even allow Shannon to finish whatever nonsense that was going to spew out of her lips and shoved her off of me onto the floor. "Aye what the fock did you do that fo'?"

"You know exactly what that was for..I don't like people near me ever."

"Yeah yeah, because I am not close to six feet tall with long, dark, brown hair.." There she goes again in her rambling antics about whatever crosses that mind of hers. Of course Daffney is referring to Daisy. The slightly older woman made herself comfortable on the couch, readjusting herself to be hanging upside down, her legs propped on the back of the chair. "So what's all this bout Win, hm? I wanted storytime since I am probably not in the first chapter, ya?"

"Well of course not, you idiot."

 _Flashback.. Last week.._

 _Nothing has changed in the slightest, eleven days have flown by with little to no progression on this new plan. I believe that it is still too soon to act especially with that stupid redhead still lingering around at the hotel. According to Daffney, those two are dating once again because Daisy was able to prolong her departure long enough to confess her feelings. And now we are back to square one, this would be so much easier to execute without her here. Whatever it gives me time and the opportunity to make sure that everything runs perfectly this time around. It's going to be different._

 _After that segment and brawl with the Slut Brigade, I migrated back to my locker room after sending my annoying companion away to snoop around and see what she could find. I waited patiently until most of the girls were gone for the night with the exception of possibly Mickie because her car was still in the parking lot. Not that Miss Hardcore Nothing is that much of a threat but if I play the right cards and up the charm, I could manipulate her as well. She isn't needed now, not this Mickie.. now if only I could tap into that psychopathic side. She loves that stupid, little redhead as well. No.. That Mickie would be too unpredictable for my control, the brunette could easily turn on me. Same goes to the Widow bitch, I would be digging my own grave attempting to control that one, considering how much of a negative effect she still had on Daisy even years after the incident. My best course of action would be to get them both out of the picture, but with Dixie closely monitoring me while I'm at the Impact Zone..how can I manage that?_

 _That can be figured out another time, I can't let any kind of stress to get to me. I finally made it back to the hotel and hopefully the other lunatic isn't home yet so I can have some peace and quiet. Just like an hour or so to think, and not worry about anything or anyone else. I walked across the parking lot toward the building until something stopped in my tracks. "Oh my god, is that you Katarina?" I heard a cheery voice ask me, it was familiar but I couldn't place a name with her. Letting out a soft sigh, I debated momentarily rather or not I should turn around and greet the voice; maybe I should just walk away._

 _I turn around to see a brunette, her name isn't clicking with me straight away. I know this voice, I swear I do but where is the question. Long flow locks, a massive chest and an infant in her arms. It hit me, it's the best friend of Maria, that one Playboy covergirl.. "Candice." She gives a slight nod of acknowledgment while her attention went toward the baby that I can assume is her spawn._

" _It's been awhile, how have you been?" She speaks with a grin like we have been friends for years, I barely spoke to this woman at all. Only whenever I was around Mickie for that brief time period or just casually bumping into each other in the hallway at the arena. I am not one to converse in the locker rooms where all the girls like to hang out half naked and gossip._

" _I just been working at Impact Wrestling now since my release so I can say that I have been pretty good. What about you enjoying retired life?" Right now, I am mentally slapping myself because I have to play nice until it goes away. Then I won't have to worry about her ever again, this seems to random not to be something to think about though._

" _Being married to a chiropractor has it perks and the money is good, so I haven't had to work. I have been just living life as a stay at home mom with little AkiAnne here." She looks down at the baby, who was cooing at her, the drooly creature. I can give her props for the unique name._

" _My curiosity is getting the better of me here so I might as well ask. What exactly are you doing down here in Florida when you are from up North?" I think Candice is from Wisconsin or some place far away from here where she should have stayed._

" _Lisa and Mickie work for TNA and I thought that I would pay them a surprise visit. I will probably wait to call them in the morning since it's pretty dang late and it's almost Aki's bedtime. If you could keep a secret I would appreciate it babe. I guess haven't seeing you for a couple years made me forget how pretty you are." The brunette spoke in a flirty tone which caught me off-guard, she's a married woman and yet is trying to woo me. Stupid slut._

" _Don't worry about it, love.. Nothing about this conversation will my lips." I mirrored her previous tone which got her to grin, I can't believe I am trying to press my luck with this broad. What can honestly can come out of this? But if I remember correctly, Candice didn't mention Maria or Daisy being down here. She is oblivious to her 'bestie' being down here so that means she doesn't have any knowledge of the drama. "But I must cut this short so I can depart to my hotel room and sleep.."_

" _Well that's no fun but I can't win them all I suppose." The former Diva mumbled to herself while I was just wanting to walk away but realize that she is probably staying in the same hotel. Another question now, how is it that out of all the hotels in Orlando, Candice is staying at the exact one as the roster? That's a red flag in my book, that can't be a coincidence, can it? "Kat, one last question before you leave.." Goddamn it, stop talking woman. "Is there anywhere really good to eat at nearby, I am starving.."_

" _The diner across the street is really good.. I recommend it..I know that the girls go and eat there a lot." I hope they poison whatever you eat because I don't want to deal with any friend of Maria's anymore._

" _Thanks, so maybe I can visit tomorrow then.."_

" _Quite possibly..maybe if you ask nicely."_

 _End of flashback.._

"Wow I didn't expect Candice Michelle to be the main character in this story, quite an odd pick.. Pretty interesting if ya ask me!" Daffney clapped her hands together like an excited schoolgirl which got me to roll my eyes. "What-" A lightbulb went off in my head, remembering last week's encounter with the former Slut Bunny and it took talking to this idiot for this to hit me.

"Shut up..I think I got something." Resting my face in my hand, a grin crept across my face. The answer to all my problems just seemingly run into me out of the blue that one night. Could this piece of plastic have the potential to be my replacement? She's close to Maria, Mickie and Victoria which are the three I need to get out of the picture; having her best friend betray her would be another stab in the heart. How many more would it take to get rid of that pesky redhead? Candice could be temporary until I can weed out those that are willing to protect Daisy and maybe shatter that relationship once and for all.. Candice lacks the power that I need but the closeness to the former Divas is what I am looking for here. Yes, while they are dealing with her, I can just swoop in and get my zombie back.

"Win, the silence is scaring me.."

"Good, silence should be something you should practice more often.. Play quiet mouse with yourself while I figure this out.." Being the childish woman she is, the gothic woman folded her arms angrily across her chest and puffed her cheeks out in a pouty face however remained quiet. That's a first.

"Open up Velvet! I know that you are in there!" I could hear the voice of that annoying Jarrett woman as her and Jeff were banging on the locker room that Beautiful People shared. Jeff basically said the same thing and it's really annoys me whenever I see these two on the screen. I can't stand looking at them.

"What Karen what!" Speaking of things that I don't want to look at, this blonde bimbo opens the door and is wearing nothing but a towel around her waist and on top of her head. My eyes are starting to burn at the hideous sight on my television.

"Mystery solved, Velvet..I know for a fact that either you or Daisy are Kurt's Mistress.."

"Nope.. nope.." Velvet just repeatedly says over and over again while making 'intimidating' faces at the taller brunette woman, even going as far as to stand on her tippy toes.

"Deny it all that you want, I know that Kurt hired one of you two and I will not stop until I figure out which one of you it is." Karen said with a monotone voice, still trying to act like she runs the place because she is probably secretly being the old geezers, Hogan and Bischoff. "Jeff won't let that happen." The blonde man just nodded his head, holding his hand out in an attempt to separate the two women. Jamie just continued to make whatever faces she thought were terrifying which honestly were just hilarious at this point. "Go blow-dry your God-awful weave and put your skanky little outfit and meet us in the ring later. I have an offer that you can't refuse, Velvet."

Before the blonde bimbo could even respond, a bucket of water was poured onto Velvet's head and some of the water even splattered on Karen's dress and Jeff's arm. That was almost hilarious considering the angry face Jamie was making. And of course, the one behind the shenanigans was none other than my former zombie as she walked into the doorway with the bucket in her hands and an amused grin on her face and only sporting a bathrobe from the looks of things. "Man, I was hoping get them more than I did.."

The brown eyed blonde woman turned over to look over a her teammate and Angelina is nowhere to be seen. "Why did you do that, you bitch!"

"Aw, don't get hateful.. I was only helping clean you up." Nicole said tossing the bucket behind them somewhere and resting her hand on Velvet's shoulders. Her attention turned to straight in front to the Jarretts, who were both still fuming. "What do you two bozos want with us, huh? Can't you see that we were busy."

"How dare you! You could have completely drenched us in that water.." Jeff spoke with not really convincing authority at all. Why is he whining so much, it's just water?

"Oh calm down drama queen, it ain't like that ugly face is going to win you any beauty contests.." The brunette of the BP sassed which got Velvet to let out a small chuckle.

"You better shut that stupid mouth of yours, you little hussie before I smack that smirk right off your face." Karen's voice lowered and the funny thing is that she sounds more intimidating than her husband if that says anything. The tallest woman poked Daisy;'s chest and the former Diva just mutters a "try me".. "You know what, I want you to meet us out in the ring with Velvet later on tonight. We are extending the offer to you as well.." With an annoyed huff, the Immortal woman turned away and started walking away from them.

"You really stepped in it now.."

"Oooh boy, I am so scared now.." Daisy spoke with as much sarcasm before shooing the male Jarrett away.

"At least I didn't get it dumped all over me." Jamie said loudly which actually got Karen to storm back over there and try to go after the useless blonde of the BP and that was how the segment ended. Now they are talking about so masked wrestler about to make his debut or something and I can care less about any of this.

"Daffney.." Shannon snapped her head back over to me, which I am surprised that she stayed quiet for as long as she did. That honestly surprises me but now I have an idea on two courses of action to take. "Pursue with the original plan but also.. I want you to start keeping your eyes on little Miss Playboy Bunny..and before you smart off to me.. I am referring to Candice. The others don't have any uses.

"Aw yeah, tis much more challenging to do it this way.. but what about your girlfriend?"

I just let out a sigh to the Gothic woman's question..There was no point in arguing with her, it's not good for my sanity. "I will be visiting Daisy very soon, just keep your eyes on the prize."

 **Maria's POV**

The past week has definitely been different from any other especially with the fact that one of my best friends is now down here. Candice's surprise visit threw everyone for a loop, I barely heard from her and now she's down here lying next to me with AkiAnne in her arms. She had hung around with us most of the days so far trying to convince Ashley that she wasn't trying to steal her Spider away from her. But I can see the Queen Bee's perspective of it all, the brunette is scared because she thinks that their bonds overshadows her relationship. Vic and Candice were pretty much inseparable back in the day. Ms Hardcore Country also spent a good bit of time with the former Playboy Covergirl with Tessie tagging along as well. If she wasn't with them, the older woman would be chilling in our hotel room as Daisy and I would tell her countless stories about what happened during the past several months, Nicole even explained what she did after her departure from WWE. But the main focus for me to make sure that Candy knew about Katarina and her bullshit because I will be damned if Winter tried something with her as well. It disappointed her greatly because she actually liked Kat but they never really conversed because of how she was injured mostly at that point. The brunette almost didn't want to believe either one of us but finally realized that we couldn't make all this up. "So how does TNA treat the Women's Division? I never watched that much but I knew that Mickie and LisaBoo were down here." Wait didn't Daisy debut the week after the other brunette did?

"Trust me, the Knockout's Division is way better than the Diva's Division, these girls aren't afraid to fight in Street Fights and Steel Cage matches. Best examples I can at the moment was Vic running Daisy over with her motorcycle and Daisy spearing that Katarina bitch off of the cage." I explained as Candice only made a face that made me almost explode with laughter but the little one was sleeping. I wish that my girlfriend wouldn't do things that crazy because Nicole would end up hurting herself and I can't handle that. I shouldn't even be thinking about it. "It does help that they are former WWE women there can't really go by the name Diva."

"Well I guess that's better than being stuck doing dancing on stage, I mean what Barbara and I did was fun but we were in a wrestling company. But it is what it is.." Candice shrugged her shoulders before trying to lay AkiAnne down on the bed in between us.

Now a certain theme started playing in the Impact Zone one that I am frankly tired of hearing at this point, the couple made their way down to the ring with their hands laced together. Karen had a grin on her lips and her hand resting her hips; that quickly disappeared to a look of disgust whenever Jeff was speaking to her and motioning to the ring. They didn't say anything as the Jarretts go up onto the apron, the blonde man holding the ropes for her. The woman in the red dress walked got a microphone from a crew worker, Jeff trying to silence the booing. "Velvet get your skanky, little, wannabe Women's Knockout's Champion ass out here right now" Having both Women's and Knockout's together like that is kinda redundant isn't it?

It wasn't even seconds later that the Beautiful People's song started playing and the blonde woman emerged onto the stage. Sporting a hot pink tubetop and a pair of black jeans, Velvet wasn't alone as Daisy walked behind her wearing a similar outfit however her top was a short tanktop. Angelina wasn't with them. She wasn't with them in the locker room segment either. They walked down the ramp together, all three women staring down each other like a fight would erupt at any second. Jamie was screaming something at the tallest brunette but I couldn't hear what it was. Karen twirled her finger with nothing but a scowl on her face, once the BP girls were at ringside, the female Jarrett took a couple steps back closer toward the center of the ring. Talia was the first to climb on the steel steps, stopping after the first one due to Jeff being close to the ropes. "Move back! Move you asshole!" The two toned blonde gestured with Daisy walking up the stairs ignoring the man and she walked along the apron, her eyes staying glued to Karen. The blonde man finally stepped back allowing the shorter of the BP women to climb through the ropes without 'letting the pigeons loose'. However I could notice that Velvet's lacy, black underwear was showing in a similar fashion to a certain redhead everyone knows and loves..mostly.

My girlfriend gave a small glance over toward her teammate before the Heel woman started to speak again. "Well Velvet honey, the mystery is over.. I know for a fact that one of you is Kurt's Mistress." Jamie mouthed something to the tallest brunette. "Oh yeah, I-"

Daisy played clueless almost dumbfounded by the revelation that Karen had just unveiled, she parted her lips in a faked surprised face which made me chuckle . "Holy crap really, didn't see that one coming.." Mrs. Jarrett looked over at Nicole briefly before looking back at the blonde.

"I knew it all along tha-" Karen attempted to the continue but the crowd cut her off with really loud 'sloppy seconds' chants. She looked unamused, placing a hand sassily on her hip while Velvet tried to get them to keep going, Daisy cracked a big grin. Jamie pointed in the oldest woman's direction as Nicole let out a laugh. "Keep it up girl..Keep it up. The answer was right in front of me all along.. Velvet honey, I realize now that the answer has been right in front this whole time." She gestures to the blonde, who mouths a 'really', "Oh yeah, it has. Every girl.. Almost every girl in that Knockout's locker room has been champion from Mickie..to Tara.. to Angelina..to Madison..to Winter and now Daisy..except for you." Both of the Jarretts deemed that to be super hilarious and laughed about that as the BP brunette alternated her eyes between the two. "Except you, and Velvet why is that? Why is that you continued to be passed over or should I say walked over." She made the little motion with her fingers as the blonde woman glared at Karen. "Because from what I hear, you have been laying down quite a bit." Jeff laughed again and paced the ring about this whole ordeal but seriously, was there any proof that it was Jamie besides her being friends with Kurt. Hell Daisy hasn't even had a segment with Angle either in TNA so why is she even there.. guess they needed to go after some babyfaces. "So you had the idea..I will tie myself to a thoroughbred. I will tie myself to Kurt Angle and I will become a thoroughbred too." They inched closer to one another. "Oh yeah, you hitched yourself to his wagon, thinking..oh everyone is going to notice me now. Didn't you? Didn't you, Velvet? Because you know what, that's not going to happen. Now Kurt believe he can use your relationship to threaten me?"

"Relationship?" Jamie repeated the word with a sarcastic demeanor to it. "What relationship!"

"What relationship? That's going to happen because tonight honey, that's going to come to a screeching halt.."

"Speaking of halt!" Velvet raised her voice slightly, turning her head and shoved her hand into Karen's face like she was Maryse. It lasted for about three seconds before the taller woman slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me.." She told Jeff, who was just holding his hand in between the women like that would prevent a fight.. "I enjoy listening to myself talk so much, that I am going to tell you one more time. Ready for it, ready for it, brace yourself I have no idea what you are talking about! Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?" Each word was emphasized and Jamie was doing the 'blah blah' motions with her hands. "Let's get real Karen, the only thing that Kurt Angle and I have shared over the last four years in conversation and conversation only."

The next word that left the Jarrett woman's lips was censored but the obvious option here was 'bullshit.' "There is no way that I would ever ever sink so low as to sleep with someone to get ahead here." The blonde stood up on tiptoes to get into the brunette's face which for some reason for me was hilarious. She finally stepped back after Jeff tried getting in between them once again. "..That's more your style." That got some of the crowd to cheer. Karen was not amused by that statement, her face turned into a scowl once again; her husband stared at Velvet but his mouth was open slightly like he was going to say something. My girlfriend was kind of standing off toward the ropes with her arms folded over her chest with a smug smile on her face. The brunette laughed slightly at the crowd's antics but seemed to be letting Jamie handle the Jarretts on her own. Still makes me wonder where the hell Angelina is in this entire scenario and why the married couple aren't targetting her. "Hold on, I will give you one thing, you are right about one thing only. I have never been TNA Knockout's Champion-"

"That's right. You haven't."

"I haven't. For four years, I sat back and watched everyone else here earn their spot. And you know what, that's totally fine with me. I have no problem waiting my turn. And now that the Beautiful People are back together and stronger than ever, all that drama is behind us. I do have a goal in mind for myself, that I have my eyes set on for a long time and that is becoming the TNA Knockout's Champion. Dig it." Velvet got back into the tallest brunette's face, during the last words which got a loud pop from the crowd. But if Talia has that goal for herself, wouldn't that mean she would have to go after Daisy or is she going to wait and see who takes it from my girlfriend.

Karen sarcastically clapped her hands together before letting out an obnoxious laugh. "Such a motivating speech from someone that will never amount to anything without having someone to carry her. Did you even hear yourself?" The female Jarrett started pacing back and forth in the center of the ring as Velvet stared daggers into her. "'I do have a goal in mind for myself, that I have my eyes set on for a long time and that is becoming the TNA Knockout's Champion.'" She mocked in the best Velvet impression she could muster up which got only her husband to laugh. "It's pathetic and honey, you realize what you said right? The Knockout's Champion is standing to right of you and you have your eyes set on the gold. So does that mean whenever the opportunity strikes, that Velvet, you would have to deliver the finishing blow in order to steal that championship. To step all over the achievements of your own tag team partner, to stomp all over your friendship, to stab her in the back...That's a new low even for you, honey."

"You are wrong, Karen! I would never do something like that to her-"

She cut off the blonde BP member with a snicker that caused Jamie to look at her with an almost confused gaze. "You say that now but whenever that perfect moment arises and makes itself known. There is a split second to make that final decision, if it was the easy three count, I bet that you would take the chance to steal the belt for yourself. Not caring how your teammate might feel." Talia continued to shake her head from side to side while mouthing that she wouldn't do it. "Don't you remember that she stole the Knockout's Tag Titles away from you and Angelina?"

"That's in the past.."

"But is it really, sweetie it's alright to admit that it still bothers you inside. Daisy stabbed you in the back, part of you still doesn't trust her completely. What if Daisy decides that she no longer needs a weakling like you holding her back? Maybe that's why you decided to start to cling onto my ex husband, because you already feel like you can't trust your own partner again.." Velvet and Daisy shared a short glance between each other, Jamie shaking her head to the brunette. Nicole only gave a slight nod. "So I know have the evidence to prove that you are Kurt's Mistress.." Karen leaned in closer inches away from the blonde woman's face only to look away whenever Daisy let out a loud, obnoxious yawn. "Oh I am sorry, am I boring the Champion?"

"I don't think anyone classifies you as entertaining Karen, if I wasn't standing up I probably would have fallen asleep." Nicole spoke, leaning herself slightly against the ropes. "I mean honestly, this whole thing is pretty stupid.. Blah blah Velvet's a slut blah blah Kurt hired someone to beat me up blah blah I am a defenseless woman wah. Just shut up and get to the point so where we can get as far away from you as possible. Leave Velvet alone, we all know you are just jealous of her.. You old hag. And this whole manipulation thing is pathetic, Velvet and I are perfectly in sync and I would be willingly to give her a shot at this title along with anyone else. Your little mind games aren't going to work."

"You stupid.." Karen's nostril flared as she took a deep breath in an attempt to relax herself before motioning to Velvet. "We aren't finished here." Jamie goes and makes a mocked scared face while the tallest woman goes over toward Daisy with Jeff righty behind her. "I guess I wasn't paying enough attention to the Knockout's Champion, the spotlight wasn't on her to fill that massive ego of hers."

"Oh trust me, the spotlight is on me even now. I just hate that you think you can bully whoever you please just because you two are besties with Immortal. I mean.. I am the Knockout's Champion after all." Daisy responded with a sarcastic but sassy tone to her voice following it up with a slight laugh. Karen rolled her eyes at the youngest woman in the ring while Jeff was shaking his head in disappointment. "Whether you like it or not, I am the face of this Division and will be for a very long time."

"Someone is very overconfident with herself, always thinking she is the best around. That the whole world revolves around her-"

"See.. that's where I think you are confusing me with yourself, Karen."

"Am I now? Perhaps looking in the mirror would help you understand."

"I already know how hot I am.."

Karen let out an annoyed grunt as Nicole smugly pointed to herself with that damn smirk that I love on her face, well sometimes I love it. Jeff apparently doesn't see her appeal either and buried his face in his hand. "It's clear to me now. Everytime I look into those eyes of yours, I am starting to see a different person and you are shaping to be just like that bitch." The tallest woman inched herself closer almost inches from Daisy's face, who only stared with a blank expression. "I also realize that there is no way that you are Kurt's Mistress because you have nothing to gain from it. You already held the Knockout's Tag Titles and you are the Knockout's Champion. But you never needed him, you took a different way to stardom. You clinged to the BP to get your start and whenever you decided you wouldn't get anywhere with them, you latched your arm onto someone different. Just like she did, ruining a career in the process due to her popularity. Daisy latching onto Winter's arm was the best move you saw in order to steal the gold, there was no manipulation, you two probably had this planned from the start. A washed up hasbeen that clung to Winter to regain relevance because you realize you would have been forgotten otherwise. You guys were unstoppable for awhile and once you got bored of her, you abandoned her and waited for the perfect time to steal the belt you helped her win. Whenever you get bored of the BP again, you will betray them again. It's in your nature to steal all the fame for yourself, and latch on to the next big thing. ...I mean like mother like daughter.." Not even a second later, Nicole swung her hand as fast as she could to slap Karen across the face only to be stopped by the blonde man. He roughly gripped her wrist as Karen only smirked and chuckled. "Oh my. I guess I hit a nerve."

"Let go of her!"

"Shut up, oh right.. I had completely forgotten, the reason I called you out to the ring. Since I know this little hussie isn't Kurt's Mistress, this only applies to you, Velvet."

"Of course it does, what is it, Karen! What!"

"You have a match tonight, no that would be too easy for the likes of you. A Handicap match, you have to compete with one hand tied behind your back." The oldest female spoke as the blonde Beautiful People member looked at her like she had two heads releasing a groan shortly after. "And this one," she pointed toward Daisy, who rolled her eyes, "..and Angelina are banned from ringside. We know that otherwise, they would have to come save you because you can't do anything for yourself-" I am pretty sure that she was already finished being the on-screen bitch that she is, but then a song started playing. A song that I have grown to despise at this point, the BP girls both snapped their heads back toward the ramp. "Oh looks who's coming you guys, Daisy you know her real well, don'tcha?" The tallest brunette mocked the two Knockouts and the witchy bitch slowly strutted her way down to the ring. Katarina's eyes continually alternated between the two face women but of course, her blue eyes would rest on Daisy more which made me feel uneasy. Once Katarina got into the ring, Karen and Jeff migrated over closer to her, finally releasing the brunette's hand. "Winter, you give her whatever it is you are going to give her and you take Velvet out."

Winter's head slowly turned over to Jamie, Daisy looked like she was about to make a mad charge at either of the heel women. Another song played, one that got the crowd to cheer loudly, Karen was the one to snap her head back and let out a frustrated scream. Instantly both of the Jarretts hid behind Katarina which was hilarious. Velvet was excited to see the Olympic Gold Medalist making his way down the ramp, Nicole laughed while keeping her eyes on the former Knockout's Champion. Once Kurt made it to the steel steps, Velvet ran over and sat on the ropes so he could easily climb it. The tallest woman let out another scream which got Kat to snap her head back almost angrily, Jeff was already trying to flee the ring. "Relax Jeff, I come in peace."

"I am pretty busy. I gotta go.."

"Listen, I promised the network I wouldn't do anything I would regret before the main event match tonight." He spoke calmly which got Jeff to nod his head, Karen was still fuming and Katarina was probably still questioning why the hell she was even out there. "So you can relax. Now the network representative that I spoke to just recently, who will be here next week, actually trumped Mr. Hogan and Mr. Bischoff tonight. So Karen you are going to have your little match tonight, but.. it's going to be a mixed tag match not a handicap match." That actually caught both Daisy and Velvet off guard as they both mouthed the last three words with an amused grin because conversing with each other. "I will be in Velvet's corner.."

"Aw shit!" Jamie proclaimed with the second word being obviously censored..

"Ha! Suck on that, Karen!" Daisy responded in her own mocking tone.

"And you Big Daddy, are going to be in Winter's corner.." Both the girls behind Angle were still cracking up at the news and looking at the faces of the Jarretts, they are honestly terrified. Katarina still looked unamused, the usual. "And Karen, you are going to get what you want, and I am going to get what I want...and that's your husband's ass on a silver platter tonight. It's real, it's damn real!"

Jeff immediately walked down the steel steps and started to leave but another voice spoke, none other than Velvet Sky herself. "Oh oh Karen Karen sweetheart. One more thing before you trolley on to the back. I want to personally invite you to join your husband at ringside tonight for the main event. Hold on, because when I am done with Morticia over here. I am coming straight for you and I am going to beat your ass." The married couple were a mess, the tallest woman was in an angry panic and Jeff was furiously taking off his jacket. "Hold on, I am not finished.." Being the jackass he is, the blonde man tossed his jacket at Velvet, which made all the faces angry. She grabbed it but instead tossed it to the side whenever she saw that all the heels already fled out of the ring. "Hold on! Karen, when all is said and done, I am going to put you over my knee exactly what your mommy should have done a long time ago, bitch!" Angle's music played once again while the three heels retreated, Kurt, Daisy and Velvet were all seemingly having a small conversation in the ring. This match event was definitely going to be interesting..

 _Later on in the show.._

The rest of the show was alright, I suppose. Right after the segment ended, another one started with the idiots of Immortal. Basically to sum it up to the best of my understanding, these two wrestle each other and loser leaves the Immortal or some shit that I didn't pay attention to because Candice was telling an old roadtrip story about her and Lisa, still gets me even years later. So the big muscley guy by the name of Rob Terry won the match but Immortal doesn't want either one of them. There was another segment between Crimson and Samoa Joe which is probably setting up a feud between them. So the next match was a Knockout's match between Mickie James and Miss Tessmacher, and can I just say that I love her ring gear so much. I wonder how the lesbian horndog of an announcer kept herself composed during the show seeing that. For being a rookie, Brooke and Mickie put on a hell of a match which is also showing how great of a job Lisa and Daisy are doing with training her. The Virginia Native was victorious in the match however afterwards Madison and Tara came out. Madison and the face Knockout bicker for some time, even about the Knockout's Championship and how this needs to end between them because it's gone on long enough. Ashley says that if Mickie loses at Sacrifice that she could no longer go after any title while the Queen Bee is around. She agrees and then starts thinking of a stipulation for Madison and it hits. That if Mickie is victorious then the contract between herself and Tara is over, that Tara would be free. Of course what follows is a big smile from Lisa and surprisingly Ashley agrees to it. While the duo were walking back up the stage, the Black Widow turns back around and mouths a 'Thank you' to Mickie, who only grins back.

Winter's music was the first one to hit as the crowd was booing loudly, she walked slowly up onto the stage with that same confident sway of her hips as earlier. As she was walking down the ramp, I was somewhat hoping that Velvet and Daisy would just ambush her from behind. "Introducing first, from Chelsea, England, Winter!" The European woman didn't wait for her tag partner at the ramp, instead slowly climbed her way into the ring. Not even seconds later, another song started play which was accompanied by even louder boos, the married couple walked on the stage holding hands. "And her partner, being accompanied to by his wife Karen Jarrett, from Nashville, Tennessee, The King of the Mountain, Jeff Jarrett." After Borash was done announcing for the heel team, the duo made their way down to the ring with only louder boos following them. Jeff assisted his wife up the steel steps and sat on the ropes to help her get in the ring before following suit. Still a nice gesture. Karen immediately walked over to Katarina and started rambling about something which I assume is pre match strategy, the former Knockout's Champion nodded her head and occasionally grinned before saying something back. Now a very familiar song was starting to play which made Karen furious, the camera panned up to the ring as the blonde was the first one to emerge on the stage followed by Daisy, who was wearing the title around her waist. I just realized that this is their first entrance together since the BP reformed minus Angelina. There was none of their posing on the stage, instead the brunette of the group just held a hand out. It wasn't but a second later, that Jamie grinned and took her hand. What the heck are these two actually doing? The older of the duo twirled herself around multiple times until she was in Daisy's arms. What followed was actually kind of cute, not like she would dance like that for me though, however this seems vaguely familiar. It's on the tip of my tongue. Nicole just grinned, dipping her to the side before pulling her back up as close as she could. Velvet just laughed as they walked down the ramp together. "Introducing their opponents, first being accompanied to the ring by Daisy, from the Big Apple, representing the Beautiful People, Velvet Sky!" Both of the BP members walked down toward the end of the ramp before stopping, they slowly turned to back to look at the stage, the blonde woman pointed while another theme song started to play. That got an even louder pop than the girls, 'Angle' chants echoing throughout the arena while he emerged on the stage. Karen and Jeff were trying to silence the audience with no avail and Katarina kept her eyes on the ramp, not really phased by the loud members of the Impact Zone. "Introducing her partner, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, the Olympic Gold Medalist, Kurt Angle!" The girls waited Kurt to make it down the ramp before following suit, and the trio made their way into the ring. The heels were quick to migrate to the other side of the ring, Nicole was quick to tease and faunt the title around her waist to aggravate Winter, who just mouthed something to the brunette. The female Jarrett gave her husband a quick peck on the lips before climbing out of the ring. Daisy leaned over and whispered something into Jamie's ear before making her exit to ringside.

Jamie was very ecstatic about starting the match first, both men had climbed out onto the apron leaving the two females inside the squared circle. The bell finally rung and both Velvet and Katarina started slowly circling the ring. Not even five seconds later, Jeff and Karen both start yelling nonsense which distract Velvet and made her turn to face them. "Ignore them Velvet!" Daisy already yelled out to try and help her teammate. Winter takes advantage of the distraction and grabs her by the hair and slams her into the turnbuckle as hard as she could. Katarina attempts to whip the blonde woman into the opposite corner but Jamie reverses it easily and sends the former Champ into the corner. She makes a dash over toward the corner and jumped on the middle ropes and performed a Monkey Flip which slammed Kat down right on her back. It didn't take her long to rise back up to her feet, only for Jamie to grab her and hit not one but two Facebreakers with her knee. This stunned the taller woman long enough for Velvet to hit Winter with a clothesline. Kat crawled away slightly from the blonde to regain her composure and closer toward the corner. The blonde woman made a charge for the Heel Knockout only for the blue eyed woman to maneuver around and slam the BP member into the middle turnbuckle. "Do it again Winter, slam her face even harder this time. Make her pay!" Karen practically snarled as Kat's eyes drifted back over to the oldest woman, who clapped her hands together. Winter doesn't listen to the female Jarrett as the BP woman was already starting to stir around and get to her feet. The dark haired woman didn't waste any time, going and pulling Velvet to the center of the ring by her hair only for Jamie to counter into a jawbreaker. To add insult to injury, the blonde Knockout delivers a hard slap to Winter's face; good girl I would have done it a couple hundred more times though. She bounces against the ropes quickly while the witchy bitch recovers, Kat decides to attempt a clothesline only for the face Knockout to move and bounce against the ropes again. Winter turns around only for Jamie to tackle her into the mat with a massive spear.

"Take that bitch! I taught her that." You could hear Daisy yell from ringside, she was obviously proud of what her teammate had done. It's just funny.

Jamie was starting to go for a cover however loud screaming put a stop to that, it was the wicked bitch herself, Karen. And once again, it seemingly attracted Velvet's attention as she rose to her feet and stormed her way over to the ropes. The female Jarrett continued to antagonize the blonde, until Velvet had enough and reached over and grabbed Karen by her hair. Of course, Karen's white knight had to kick Jamie in the ass which sent her onto the concrete floor. Katarina climbed out of the ring and just started pummeling on the face Knockout, while Karen trash-talked her. Daisy decided to make her way over there as well because of how close the female Jarrett was to her girl. The oldest woman noticed this, "What? You came to same poor little Velvet!"

"I am just making sure that you don't try anything funny, you touch her. I beat you. And I will go after your new bitch right here.." That attracted Winter's eyes to the brunette, who only smirked at her former teammate. "Hey there sweetcheeks, glad that you noticed me." Katarina stopped her assault on Jamie and stood to her feet.

"Oh love, you think you are so smug no-"

"Winter, ignore her!" Karen shouted realizing that the official's count was almost at seven and the blonde was starting to stir around. Katarina let out a loud sigh and turned around as the tv faded to commercial.

Once it return from commercials, the witchy bitch was still on the offensive, hammering on Jamie and slamming her head into the mat. Finally after counting for a couple seconds, Winter hissed and stopped what she was doing. Her fingers tangled in the blonde hair as she pulled Talia to her feet and whipped her against the ropes. Katarina attempted to hit the blonde woman with a big boot only for Jamie to evade, crawling under the European woman's legs and made it to her corner to tag in Kurt. Jeff comes charging in with a clothesline attempt, but Kurt ducks it and nails Jarrett with a forearm and then a clothesline. Kurt whips Jeff hard into the corner and charges after the blonde man however Jeff was able to get his boots up. The King of the Mountain comes charging out of the corner but Kurt catches him with an amazing Belly-to-Belly Suplex and goes straight for the cover. "1…2..-" Jeff kicks out after Karen let out a loud scream scared that he wouldn't get his shoulder up in time. The Olympic Gold Medalist goes for his Angle Slam but Jeff impressively counters it with an arm drag. Jeff kicks Kurt in the gut and nails him a DDT. The referee slides down whenever the blonde man went for the cover. "1…2…" Kurt kicks out at the last second. Jarrett hits Kurt with a couple quick jabs and then he attempts to irish whip Angle but the face superstar reverses it and then goes for a backdrop. Jarrett manages to perform Sunset Flips over Kurt as he attempted to roll him up Kurt rolls through it and locks in the Ankle Lock. The King of the Mountain was still trying to fight it but seemed to be losing his willpower to break free. That's when his wife reached into the ring and grabbed his hands, only for Angle to pull back toward the center of the ring and Karen gets dragged in with him.

Velvet smirked widely once Karen got to her feet while Kurt still had her husband locked in the submission hold. She debated for a second, running her hand through her blonde tresses; Velvet slapped Kurt's back in which the referee signalled for the tag. Her dark eyes locked on one person, she pointed at the female Jarrett. "You bitch!" She circled around the ring slowly as the woman in the red dress moved slightly away, still checking on her husband. Before the blonde could pounce on Karen, Katarina had to come in and make the save and knocks down the BP member.

Winter gripped onto the multicolored strands of hair to pull Talia back to her feet, she whipped her against the ropes. She was hoping to keep that momentum going but Velvet was able to stop that quickly, kicking Kat square in the gut and DDTing her into the canvas. Jamie scrambled down to the mat to hook the leg and the official slid into the cover. "1….2….3!" This makes the second time in a matter of over a month that Velvet has beaten Winter, I can totally dig that. While Karen was throwing a temper tantrum in her corner to her husband, she rested her head against his back while letting out another scream; the BP girls seemed surprised that it was over.

"Your winners of the match the team of Velvet Sky and Kurt Angle!" Borash announced while Daisy climbed into the ring, she instantly walked over to Katarina, who was still laid out in the ring and basically used her feet to push off the apron and into the floor. She walked back over to check on Jamie, who was holding her back, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek while congratulating her. Kurt flashed a small smile over toward the BP women while walking over toward the ropes to grab a microphone.

The Jarretts were already retreating up the ramp with Karen still fuming and screaming whatever nonsense she normally screams about. Kurt turned to face the blonde Knockout in the ring with him. "Velvet, congratulations. Tonight is your night, and I hope this brings you one step closer to retaining your dream of becoming the Knockout's Champion. I really do." Velvet was mouthing 'thank you' multiple times as Daisy was still talking to her as well. Angle walks over toward the ropes, "And Karen, speaking of dreams, you are about to witness a nightmare that you can never imagine. You see Velvet was never the chosen one and you finally realized Daisy wasn't either..The chosen one is someone or something that you can't even fathom or think of."

"I told you!" Velvet exclaimed at Karen.

"No, you are lying. It's Velvet, I know it's her." The oldest woman spoke matter of factly as Katarina finally seemed to have joined them on the ramp.

"You see, the chosen one is going to take you out. She's going to take you out for good Karen so I can focus on Jeff Jarrett and whoop his ass one on one without distraction. And by the way, the chosen one will be here next week, so you can meet her face to face. Oh that is real, that is damn real bitch!" Well this is going to make for any interesting show next week but watching Karen throw a massive panic attack while crying to her husband was hilarious. It seems like someone is going to get her ass kicked soon, but it has me curious as to who it is as well. Oh well, now to wait for my ladylove to come home because I miss her face.

After the show ended, AkiAnne was still peacefully sleeping in between the two of us. Candice and I scrolled through the channels and attempted to find something else to watch until Daisy got home. Part of me still hates the fact that I can't be arena with the others because part of me still feels uneasy due to the fact that Katarina has stayed silent since Lockdown. No one has seen or heard from her unless it's in front of the camera, I know she is still after my Daisy and I am concerned that she might strike knowing that I can't do anything to stop her. The older woman beside me turned the TV off and laid down on the bed. "I missed this."

"Hm?" I mumbled, laying back on the bed being careful not to disturb the infant.

"I miss us being traveling partners, you know just going where the company took us. We always had the most fun, going clubbing with the girls, all days shopping. Just bringing back nostalgic feelings being here with you now." Candice responded with a slight laugh, running her hand through her hair. "It's bittersweet, I wish I could still wrestle."

"I know injury was a major factor but you decided to settle down on your own."

"Yeah guess so.."

"I-" My train of thought was abrupted by the sound of the door opening and shutting, that means my ladylove is home. I got off the bed carefully and walked out of the room to see Daisy bent over and digging through the fridge. That's my bumbum. A smirk graced my lips as I slowly made my way over to the brunette and smacked that ass which caused her to let out a yelp. Daisy closed the fridge door and turned around to face me. "Did I scare you babe?"

"Couldn't resist, could you?" She said smugly, placing her water on the counter and planting a small kiss on my lips.

"Nope, all this is mine. I can do whatever I please with it." I spoke seductively, wrapping my hands around to grope her ass, which got her to flinch slightly.

"Oh?" Daisy sounded amused with how I said that. She planted another kiss on my lips this one a little longer than the last. I still can't believe that I get to feel those lips against mine, it's the best feeling in the world. It's almost surreal like I am trapped in a dream and I have yet to wake up. Nicole decided to move my hands away from her butt and stepped forward, my body moved backwards until I was against the counter. Her tongue brushed against my bottom lip, wanting access to my mouth which I immediately granted. With a content hum, I wrapped my arms around and pulled the taller woman as close as I could. I wish I could hold and kiss her forever. The kiss ended and the hazel eyed woman smirked and whispered. "What would that be, hm? Because I have ideas.." The last sentence was nothing but a purr that made my heart skip a couple beats it seems, I remained silent hoping she would enlighten me with said ideas. "Oh well, I am going to get a shower now. It would be a shame if I had to take it alone.."

Wait a second, was that an invitation to join her? I would take that in a heartbeat and it would probably end with me fucking her until she can barely walk. I have a dirty mind especially when it comes to this beautiful woman. I can say that my dirty mindedness has definitely been because of this woman, something I guess I adopted from her. I opened my mouth to say yes but another voice cut me off. "Seriously.. I am still here you know." Our eyes slowly looked over toward the doorway of the bedroom to see the shorter woman with her arms folded across her chest. Candice sounded clearly annoyed, shit I forgot that she was in the bedroom.. Oh wow, that would have gotten awkward real fast.

"Oh hi Candice, I didn't realize that you were here." Daisy said awkwardly rubbing the back of her head and looking over to me.

"Of course you didn't.. You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"I love her for the way she is, Daisy is my lovable, perverted idiot." I said proudly and gave the brunette a quick peck on her cheek, she just grinned and surprisingly didn't retort about me calling her an idiot.

"Happy for you guys and whatnot, but wait til I leave before you have some intimacy. Let me just grab Princess in here." The older woman let out a laugh before going back into the bedroom to AkiAnne. We followed her into our bedroom to see the little infant still sleeping where Candice had left her. She carefully scooped her into her arms. "Now I am going to leave before I end up hearing things that I shouldn't. again.."

"Whatever gave you that idea, it was just going to be a shower. Stop being dirty and overthinking it..I guess it can wait until the morning." Daisy said emitting a small yawn and laying down on the bed. Way to be a cockblock Candice, now you have gone and killed her mood. That was the first time she has ever tried anything since we had gotten back together. Oh well, it's not like there wouldn't be another opportunity.

"'Just going to be a shower', did you hear yourself? We all know what revolves in that head of yours. Don't try to fool me, Daisy, you really haven't changed."

"Well Candice, can't get past you, can I?" The brunette shrugged her shoulders and slowly rolled herself over. Now I know that she will be asleep within minutes so I decided to converse with CandyCane for a few more minute while walking her back to her hotel room. She constantly tried probing for information about our sex life, it surprised her that we hadn't tried anything. Once again, I tried asking the former Diva about what happened between her and Ken, but she remained silent about the matter. Why the hell does she get to be nosy about my life whenever she won't spill about what's going on with hers. It must be pretty bad, considering I am her bestie, Candice never keeps secrets from me..

 **AN: So since it's been a good week since I have updated.. How was everyone's new year? Mine was alright, I worked both days so I didn't get to party. I was able to land a seasonal job at Toy's R Us in mid October and I am still there. Yay money but boo because I write less..I was working 40+ hours during the holidays. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, especially with Karen's character and all the stuff involving Candice Michelle. We figured out that Katarina also ran into Candice as well, and plans to possibly go after her as well.. And I love Daffney, that's all. We got a dose of Maisy cuteness and almost sexiness, but leave it Candy to cockblock.. Oh well what think you guys think about the new BP entrance between Velvet and Daisy, pretty cute right?.. So.. what did you guys think about this chapter? What will happen next? I really don't know what else to put here soo.. Bye. Hope everyone enjoys their summer break ;D**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


	3. The Reveal

**Pairings: OC/Maria and other pairings..**

 **Rating: M for mature events that will appear throughout the story..**

 **I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

 **Daisy's POV**

 _5/12/11_

 _Orlando, Florida_

"Alright so now that it's all mixed up, we just have to wait for about forty-five or until it's golden. Man, this is going to be so delicious. I can taste it already." I heard Velvet speak excitedly beside me as I put the pan into the oven and closed the door. It was barely eight thirty in the morning but Jamie and I have been hanging out with each other since about sevenish. I am really beginning to question how or why I am up. The blonde woman messaged me about fifteen minutes after I got dressed and asked if I was up; apparently Sarah was being a grumpybutt and Jamie couldn't get back to sleep. I also wanted to take the opportunity to make a surprise breakfast for Maria since she always does it for me, my teammate volunteered to help. Not even eight in the morning, we drove out to whatever grocery store was closest to the hotel and debating on whatever the fuck that we were going to cook. I wanted something that wasn't too difficult to make but at least is somewhat challenging; I decided on a sausage hash brown casserole. "Wait, you forgot the most important part!" She exclaimed randomly which almost scared me.

I turned over to look at her. "I did?" I am pretty sure that I followed the instructions to a tee because I really want this to be perfect for Maria, she only deserves the best. I already know that I am whipped, proud of it too if that means I can call her my girl and vice versa.

"Duh stupid, you almost forgot our special ingredient!" Jamie said holding on a little container of bacon bits. It wasn't on the recipe but she thought it would go great with the casserole.

"Oh shit, I can't believe that I did. Hold on." With that I quickly put on the oven mitts and opened the oven and placed the pan on the oven. "How silly of me, do the honors toots."

"With pleasure because I love me some bacon," Velvet responded with a wide grin as she worked on opening the container, she screwed the lid back on. Whenever she finally got it open, she started sprinkling some where the blonde saw fit. That was... until Jamie managed to completely knock off the lid and dumped a majority of the bacon onto the casserole. Her brown eyes looked innocently over to me, "whoops.."

"Now it's ruined.."

"Nope it's not, just improvise and well.. spread it out across the top. That way it looks more... natural." See this is why Jamie is starting to become my best friend, not many people can understand me like she does. Plus whenever we aren't with our girlfriends, we are usually with each other and sometimes Lauren whenever she wants to chill. Her way of thinking is definitely my style as we both proceeded to spread the bits across so there wasn't so many in one spot. Once that was said and done, now the casserole is going back into the oven and hopefully doesn't take too long to cook.

"Hell yeah, so JamieBug what are your plans for today?" I asked making my way back over toward the couch, the blonde followed behind and took a seat next to me.

"No clue, I am just going with the flow today. What about you?"

"I believe that Brooke is wanting to practice some more since she is on the card tonight. I said that I would meet her at the arena later and work with her. She's improved a lot more than what she thinks with her skills." Apparently I had started working with Lisa to train Tessmacher while I was under the influence of Katarina's spell, I don't know if I offered or if she had asked. Maybe I should remember to ask her later whenever I see her. All this started because Brooke is still green even though she was in WWE for a bit, she hardly wrestled and mainly was a part of Extreme Expose. But I admire that she wants to strive to improve, and hopefully gains confidence in herself. The girls said she was really nervous during her first match in Impact, I believe it was a tag match for the Knockout's Tag Title tournament and whatnot. We eventually need to develop a proper finisher for her.

"Can I join you? I could text Laur and see if she would want to practice with us. Angie needs to learn how to work our new entrance."

"Knowing Lauren, she will probably be like 'no, I am not going to dance like an idiot'.." I spoke trying to imitate my best impression of our teammate which got the blonde woman to laugh. It's true, Angelina can really be super serious about the smallest of things. I guess someone has too. "But of course you can JamJam, the more the merrier. And besides, if Angie says no then it could just be an entrance for you and I anyways."

"I am down for that regardless of what Angie says. Let me text her and see if she wants to come over." I could only nod my head to the blonde woman while my attention drifted back to the tv screen. I believe at least twenty minutes had at least passed since the current program was over and the new one was starting. Jamie continued to type away on her phone for a little bit, I am honestly surprised that Maria isn't even up yet. Normally the redhead is up hours before I am, she is normally the one scolding me for sleeping in so late. But it's honestly a good thing as well because I really want to surprise her with this. There was a knock at the door that even caught Velvet off guard so I can assume that it wasn't Lauren unless she hurried over.

"I got it." I told the blonde since she wasn't very fond of leaving the couch at the moment. I wasn't either but whoever it was couldn't get in unless I let them. Getting off the sofa, I made my way over toward the door and opened up to see Candice with her daughter in her arms, however it was the person behind her that surprised me. It's not to see that she's hanging out with girls she didn't get to know that well but Tryhard of all people. She wants some of Candy, doesn't she? Wouldn't surprise me. "Hey ladies, come in."

"Cute apron," Candice playfully scoffs, before entering the living room; she immediately goes to start a conversation with Jamie. What's wrong with my apron? I have had this thing for years, it was a shade of light purple and had 'Kiss the Cook' written on it in big, white letters. She's just jealous that I rock it so well.

My eyes alternated back to Christy, who only grinned looking at the apron. Dear god, what is that woman thinking? "I mean, Maria would kill me but I can keep a secret if you can." I just stared blankly at her, she really is something else. "Just kidding, but it does cover too much for my liking," The ring announcer snickers and walks past me, making sure that she smacked my ass in the process. I can't even.

The sound of footsteps attracted my attention, I turned back to look in the hallway to see Lauren standing there. She had a small grin on her face even looked like the blonde did her hair and makeup just to come see us. I'm touched. Those blue eyes looked me over which I am assuming was to look at the apron. "No." Angelina walks into the room, I shut the door with a sigh. I can't have any fun, can I?

"Lauren, babygirl, I was just going to text you again and see if you wanted to go to the gym with us. We could totally work on the new entrance." Velvet said excitedly which got Angelina to smile slightly. I think it could be fun to dance for our entrances to switch it up a bit. "That or we could practice while Daisy is working with her 'star pupil'." That of course attracted Hemme's attention even more because 'Tessmacher is her favorite subject' according to the redhead.

"Why would I want to do that stupid dance? What was wrong with our old one?"

"Nothing was wrong with it, it's just fun to mix it up every so often. I mean, you can still do the ass shaking and all that. It's just not my thing." I stated honestly, holding my hand out to the blonde, who was sitting on the couch. Angelina arched a brow before her eyes looked down at my hand like she didn't know what I wanted. "Get up, dance with me."

"I don't want to dance like an idiot, you would probably just try to motorboat me or something." Well I guess I guessed half of what her response would be but honestly that last part had never crossed my mind until now. I could only grin at that thought, but then Maria would kill me, so I probably shouldn't no matter how tempting those funbags look.

"Now that you mention it.." Velvet mumbled softly to herself which got Lauren to glare over at her best friend.

"Considering you are wearing that apron, I can assume that Maria is going to have to order takeout.." Candice teases which got me to let out a grunt. Alright, I get it Candycane.. I am not the greatest cook in the world probably the worst one out of the Knockouts. But I am trying, it's not my fault I was spoiled and accustomed to always eating out or other people cooking for me.

"No because I am helping her." Velvet remarked, pointing to herself with a cocky tone.

"Yeah, it's going to be a complete bust if these two are working together." Angie decided to add her two cents in which got the former Divas to snicker. I know for a fact that Jamie has a big passion for cooking, it's her top three behind animals and wrestling. Her and Sarah cook together all the time, and it's great tasting food.

"I am an excellent cook, don't be such an ass Lauren." The two toned blonde sassed while they both playfully stuck their tongues out at each other. I still am surprised that these two weren't ever a thing but Angie had to be straight. They would have been cute, but JamJam and Sarah have a certain flair about their relationship, it seems familiar. "I have never seen Tryhard here cook anything in her life."

"Oh that's because I skip straight dessert." Christy's eyes looked over to Candice, she purred the sentence softly.

"I am married, Tryhard. Try anything and I will set you straight.." She sent a glare over to the redhead, Christy's eyes darted elsewhere. Trust me Hemme baby, you don't want to even try. That one can be sweet and innocent one second and vicious the next.

"Noted.."

"So when did you ladies actually set that thing in the oven because we haven't seen you check it once since we have been here?"

"..." There was that realization between the both of us, I didn't take note of the time we placed and judging by that face neither did Jamie. How the hell did we not pay attention to the time. "Fuck!" Both of us sped over to the oven and scrambled to get the mittens on. Finally the blonde was able to turn off the oven and remove the casserole, setting it on the counter. I could only cringe my nose in disgust at the mostly burned meal. God damn it, now that this is ruined, I don't have anything to fix Maria for breakfast. Well I guess this is definitely a learning experience and it didn't start a fire in the hotel room. "My masterpiece is ruined!" Velvet whined.

"Our.. masterpiece.."

"Yeah that's what I meant."

The sound of the bedroom door opening attracted my attention along with the others which means that we probably woke up Ria. I hope she isn't cranky. I don't even think she noticed the others standing around me because she just walks out of the room and leans herself against me. Sleepy Maria is always so adorable. I am blessed that I get to lay next to her every night now especially since the redhead has the habit of wearing my shirts to bed. It doesn't even bother me, the shirt she has on now barely goes to her thighs. But it wouldn't be Ria without her being a fucking tease, I am aware that all she is wearing is her underwear underneath that shirt. Patience Nicole, the right time will come and you will claim that ass again. But I swear to God, Hemme better not be trying to take a peek at Maria's bum, I will knock some sense into her. "Mm.. Has the world ended or something? You are never up before me." My girlfriend chuckle slightly while rubbing her eyes, she glanced over and that's whenever she noticed the others. "How long have you guys been here?"

"We just got here a few minutes ago." Candice responded as she bounced her daughter in her lap.

"I hope we didn't wake you up Maria, I have been hanging around with Daisy for a couple hours."

"You are all good Jamie, I had woken up and noticed that Daisy wasn't beside me.. I got a little worried because I am always the first one up." I didn't mean too scare her though, just wanted to do something nice that turned into a disaster. The redhead walked over to the kitchen, looked over at the casserole. "Who tried to start a fire in my kitchen? It smells awful."

"I did.." I spoke with a laugh, my girlfriend blinked at me a few times like she didn't believe me.

"Seriously though..who was it, do it in your own room.."

"Babe, it was me. I… I wanted to make you something nice since you always cook for me and I thought that I would let you rest and sleep in for once. Well.. I messed it up. Even with Jamie's help, I can't cook for shit."

It actually bothers me now how bad I am at something like this, I am almost twenty-nine and I am not capable of making a fucking casserole. That's pathetic, alright I am going to have to learn from Jamie, Sarah, Lisa, hell Maria could even teach me. Maybe I need to read cookbooks instead. Ew.. Reading is for prisoners. The redhead let out a small chuckle before placing a small kiss on my lips. "It's the thought that counts. You are such a sweetheart. Next time, leave the cooking to me."

"Fine fine, I try my best for you..."

 _A little later.._

After ordering some room service since Jamie and I kinda fucked up breakfast, the whole BP squad decided to head out and go to the gym. Whenever we arrived, I met up with Lisa and we did our workout routine which probably lasted about an hour and a half. Not going to lie, I think that I hurt my shoulder because of how everything is a competition between Vic and I. I think the Black Widow is my favorite person that I can go toe to toe with in the ring, there is just something about wrestling her that lights a fire in me. I think it's the same for her too. After the workout, Brooke was there and ready to practice which lasted about an hour; during that time period Velvet and Angie were practicing together. Mickie had followed her into the gym and I have realized that those two have been hanging around a lot together. According to Lauren, they are banging and that's why the bleach blonde had gotten a room with Thea because she heard all the sex. What I did notice was that Tryhard didn't come down here like the redhead said that she would. That's a first, normally Hemme hears Tessmacher's name and comes running. Angie still doesn't want to do the dance..I retreated to the locker room for a quick shower before I head home to spend time with my girlfriend for a little bit before the show. Unless Candice is there then I probably won't get to have too much privacy. The walk was short back to the BP locker room but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched but whenever I turn back there was no one there. God damn it Nicole, your paranoia is getting the better of you. Why are you so terrified to walk at your job by yourself, you don't need a babysitter..

I decided to leave my suitcase at the arena because I am being lazy and really didn't want to carry it back home. The hallway was once again was silent, only the occasional sound of screams and laughter from the girls at the gym. Something else echoed through the halls, the sound of my own footsteps but they sounded almost like heels tapping against the concrete floor.. The thing was that I wasn't hearing heels, I was wearing normal tennis shoes. Which means someone's following me. Not wasting another second, I immediately turned around to see what I wasn't expecting, just an empty hallway. What? I could have sworn that I was hearing footsteps that weren't my own. Was it really my imagination? God damn, I am really pathetic. I released a small sigh of relief and attempted to calm myself down, this definitely wasn't me. That lasted for about five seconds because whenever I turned around I was face to face with the person that has tormented me for so long. Those icy blue eyes stared straight through and a smirk crept across those lips of hers. I wanted to scream out some kind of response for making my heart stop for what felt like an eternity. Katarina's expertise still lives up to her expectations with being able to appear and disappear anywhere with ease. "What, not going to say anything? That's not how you welcome someone especially someone that you know oh so well."

"What do you want?" Even though I can probably already answer that question.

"Don't play dumb, you could have answered that yourself." Winter scoffed, placing a hand against her hip with that same smile on her face. "I am here to knock some sense back into you and help you acknowledge the false reality you are living in because of your mistakes."

"The only mistake I made was ever letting the spell take me over, if it wasn't for that then none of this would have ever occurred."

A chuckle escaped her lips, "Well obviously not love, because you had to go disrupt the balance of the Universe. If you wouldn't have taken that drink, it would have been that worthless redhead that would be under my spell. I don't regret the twist of it at all because Maria really doesn't have any uses besides laying on her back.. Right.." Oh this stupid bitch is really trying to push my buttons, no one ever talks bad about my girlfriend and gets away with it. "Oh, you mad? We all know that it's the truth, I mean that was definitely was one of your uses as well."

"It sounds like someone is a little jealous that I am no longer your little puppet and back with Maria..Maybe you are just mad that she's the woman I love and not a fucking psychopath like you."

Katarina didn't do anything else but laugh at my last statement, I should know this bitch as well as Daffney but her unpredictability makes her insanely difficult to read. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous of your relationship with that useless trash? I am more or less furious that she ruined the bond that we shared. It broke something that was unstoppable, and it ended my new reality.. Because of your 'girlfriend' and her stupid friends, they took away everything that I worked so hard to achieve. The truth of the matter is that no matter how you look at it, you are blinded by lies so you can no longer see the truth." Okay, where is she going to go with this now? Why am I still listening to whatever she has to say? "Before you stare at me with that stupid, confused look on your face and say 'what truth'.. Allow me to elaborate and maybe it might sink into your thick skull. No matter how hard you try to paint this illusion with your ex girlfriend, the fact of the matter is that we are still bonded together. Even with that spell being lifted, I know your true feelings.. feelings that no one know except for myself. You see, our time together was definitely beneficial to me because I know how your head works." She slowly rose her hand up and obnoxiously thumped my forehead, before her finger went down to my chest, Katarina poked it with another sly grin on her face. "Even with Maria being a cheap replacement, you are denying that we actually belong together. But soon that will be changed because whenever I get the opportunity, Maria is going to regret the day she decided to interfere with my plans. The little bitch is going to know her place-" I have heard enough of this bitch's nonsense and I think my temper is going to bite me in the ass. My hand clenched into a fist, and I swung as I hard as I could at the European woman but Winter just grabbed my wrist before it connected with her stupid face. "Oh? Did I push the Maria button?"

"Don't you ever talk about my Ria ever again, I don't want to ever hear you say her name.. or else-"

"Or else what? Maria Maria Maria Maria.. What are you going to do about it?" She taunted, letting go of my hand. Oh Katarina is asking for it and who am I not to deliver? I swung widely again only to miss with the witchy bitch moved out of the way. Her fist connected seconds later with my stomach causing me to gasp out and instinctively wrap my arms around it. That actually fucking hurt! "Nothing, that's what I thought. Love, just remember that you made me do this and whatever follows." Katarina took the liberty of shoving me back so much that I actually hit the wall and a pain shot up my shine. I wasn't even looking at her but I could hear her footsteps approaching until her legs were in my view. "I thought you would put up more of a fight than this, but I assume not because I probably know you better than your own girlfriend at this point." I remained silent after that and clearly this annoyed the European woman as she placed her finger under my chin to tilt my head up. This way I was forced to look her in the eyes. "You look at me whenever I talk to you."

Her lips were inches away from mine, my back was pressed against the wall. My heart was racing, my body was refusing to move like it was completely paralyzed. Why does she have to do this to me? "What's the matter, love, cat got your tongue, hm? What happened to always being all talk?" I wanted to retort to that statement but I was tongue-tied. I have been free from her for almost two months but yet my body still wants to respond to her. But she never moved from the exact spot but I was able to grip onto her shirt. Please. Just stop the madness. My grip only tighten but my body still didn't want to push her back; that's all I wanted was just that and run away. "Why haven't you acted against me, love? You don't want to push me away or are you wanting something more? ...You are falling deeper into the brink of insanity. Were they not able to save you or are you allowing yourself to slowly descend down? I don't understand why you are trying to fight this, I can help you without any kind of spells or medicine. They are lying about keeping you safe. Where are your so called friends now, not here? Sooner or later they are just going to leave you, Maria will probably disappear again to go to another wrestling promotion.. Fall in love with another woman. It might be a repeat of the same cycle."

My eyes were glued down to the ground, I couldn't look at the stupid bitch any longer but my body refused to move away from her. Even now, she can still get to me and make me feel powerless; if I didn't have Ria or any of my friends.. I would probably end up falling in her trap again. But even though I know that her words would never come to reality, doubt creeps up in my mind. What if Maria actually decides she no longer loves me once she signs somewhere else if she does? Would she really throw away all the fighting Ria did for me? I know that Maria loves me, she does. Daisy, calm down..Kat is trying to get inside your head. The second I looked back up at Katarina is whenever I noticed that someone was heading toward us. What is the woman doing around here by herself? An almost annoyed expression was printed across her face as she stood behind Winter, slowly her dark eyes drifted to me before placing her hand onto the shoulder of the Heel Knockout. It caused Kat to flinch, she snapped herself around, almost swinging in the process, to be face to face with none other than the Queen of the Mountain, Karen Jarrett. "Winter. Were you honestly about to swing at me? Do you even know who I am?" For the first time that I can remember the witchy bitch clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Wait a second, is Kat actually scared right now? What is it about the female Jarrett that is scaring her? She's so tense right now, I have never seen her like this before, but if it scares her, should I be concerned at all? "Exactly. You know your place especially considering that you are standing on thin ice, one crack and you fall. I can make that happen Katarina, I just have to tell Dixie that you are disobeying her orders and almost attempted to swing at me. Your sneaky bullshit is over, sweetie. Now get to stepping, if I see you anywhere near Daisy again, you can kiss your job goodbye." Karen motioned at the European Woman to shoo, which surprisingly she started walking away not before sending my last glare my way. I turned my head, and watched the psychopath storm off not even giving some kind of snarky remarks.

Once Katarina disappeared from our sights, I looked back over to the Queen of the Mountain. "Thanks."

Karen chuckled slightly which caught me off guard, she scoffed quickly. "Whatever, I did it because I had too. She doesn't run this place. But don't worry about it, she shouldn't bother you again." That's where you are wrong, for some reason Winter has her eyes on me. What the hell makes me so special? Ugh whatever. "Try not to be a damsel anymore, alright. I have better places to be now, bye Mini Rena." The brunette walked away with a confident strut, she had the nerve to bump into in the process; I could only watch in what could only be bewilderment. It's not that I am ungrateful that she helped me get away from that bitch but the way she composed herself then like I am inferior compared to her. And I don't understand why she called me that, I am not a mini version of my Ma. We are completely different people but this wasn't the only time she compared me to her. Whatever, I don't like it that but it's not important.

After everything that has happened here already, I think my best option is to retreat back to the hotel room for now until closer to the show. Why did Katarina have to show up now and more importantly, why did Karen interfere? Dixie is honestly keeping her word about my safety being her best interest and making sure that bitch stays away from me. Even still her words were able to sink into me like always. She always gets in. Fuck, I should have stayed with Jamie and Lauren, even Brooke would have been better than walking alone. "Hey Daisy." I heard a familiar but unexpected voice call out to me as started my way down the hallway. I snapped my head around to see Kurt walking over to me, I am assuming that he just arrived here because Angle wasn't working out whenever we were. "I am so glad that I found you before the show."

"I don't know if I should be terrified or not, Angle."

"Don't be, follow me..but you have to keep this a secret." The man said with a grin that almost made me chuckle, my eyes looked directly behind Kurt to see another set eyes glued to me, staring daggers through me. Her hands placed softly on her hips as she mouthed something that I couldn't quite understand. I almost wanted to speak out to her, but I remained quiet. Angle noticed my silence and his blue eyes looked back at his ex-wife before gently grabbing onto my wrist. "Ignore her, what she doesn't know won't kill her." Karen only stared for a couple more seconds before turning her heels and walking the opposite way and disappearing from our line of sight. "She acts like I haven't known you way before you even came to TNA, what has it been like over five years or so."

"Something like that, I know that Randy was locked in a feud with you for several months so that meant by default at some point, I was going to get the Angle Lock." I spoke with a half laugh with got Kurt to let out a laugh of his own. If I recalled correctly, the first match between the two was at Wrestlemania 22 which was a triple threat match involving Rey Mysterio. Rey had won the Royal Rumble entering in at number two and lasting all the way through, Orton had picked lucky number thirty but still lost. He decided to challenge the 619 master at the new pay per view, I believe that was No Way Out and if Randy won, he would be the new number one contender for the World HeavyWeight Championship. Being his on-screen girlfriend, I definitely made sure that he was successful in beating Mysterio. My first Wrestlemania and I was valeting for a World Heavyweight Championship match and it was several matches after our stablemates performed with that excellent hardcore match against Foley. Sure we didn't come out on top and I was on the receiving end of a 619 but it's a day that I would never forget.

"Not like I would actually break your ankle though even though that ECW crowd wanted to me to so bad."

"Oh dear god, don't remind me..that was one of my only times in front of the crazy ass fans of ECW. Paulie is just super lucky I didn't punch that fucker that poured his drink on me. It took everything I had to hold Randy back from killing the guy." It was only the second match one the card if you counted the first match that didn't even last a minute. That crowd was fucking insane for Kurt and despised the whole Rated RKO stable as a whole, my first time in front of the crowd and I was hated almost as much as Cena. That is saying something. Since I was caught in the Angle Lock, I wasn't able to help Randy and he was forced to tap out to the submission hold. I was use to taking in the fans insults, however one man yelling caused me to snap my head back at him while I was helping my 'boyfriend'. Before I could utter a word out, he called me a whore and tossed his drink on me. God, I have never seen Randy so mad in my life. I was furious. Thankfully Heyman was able to calm me down and by the time that Adam and Amy were on, the guy was gone so I assumed they expelled him from the arena.. Never again..

With another quick motion, Kurt started walking toward the parking lot, looking down at his phone. "She said that it would be a few more minutes but should be here." Not really saying anything more, I just gave a slight nod and followed behind him. It makes me ever more curious about who the hell am I suppose to be meeting, does that mean this woman is the supposed Mistress? But I can only assume that it's no one that's familiar with this company. Maybe it's a Knockout that is making a return that I have never met before, guess time will tell. There was a long strand of silence maybe lasting three or four minutes as the two of us waited for her car to arrive; I have no idea what the fuck I am looking for specifically so I am assuming next car I see is her. Looking down at my phone, I skimmed through to make sure that Maria hadn't messaged me or anything, last I knew Candy was still there. Nothing. "She's here." The sound of tires traveling slowly across the gravel attracted my attention, it was a black car with slightly tinted windows so I couldn't see who was inside. "I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend along."

The door clicked opened as Kurt walked over toward the driver side door in order to assist the woman out of the vehicle. The first thing that I noticed was her long, flowing, black hair that was a little bit shorter than mine. But once she fully stood out of the car, I realized that the mystery woman was a couple inches taller than I was, she had to be at least six feet tall. A massive chest a slightly muscular frame to match, after mumbling something to Kurt, her attention drifted over to me. But that was definitely not mysterious, I know that face even if her eyes are hiding behind a pair of shades, her cheeks were slightly chunkier than years ago. "Not at all."

"Well I am glad that you think that way, allow me to introduce you to my friend-"

"Joan.." The woman smiled, taking the glasses off almost like she was surprised that I knew her actual name. The Ninth Wonder of the World, probably the most dominating woman in the history of Women's Wrestling was actually here for reasons that I am not sure of. Chyna. How has it been since I last saw her?

Kurt's eyes alternated between the two of us. "Wait a second, you two already know each other.. Where's the fun in this now?" His tone was slightly disappointed but that didn't stop us from laughing at his goofy nature. "Well anyways, I will trust that you will be a great host for Joan, I will see you guys in a bit, I have something to attend to first." We both watched him walk over toward his car in the parking lot and with him leaving our sights, I decided that I would take Chyna to the big locker room for us girls and talk to her for a bit.

We both slowly started to making our way back into the building with Chyna following behind me. It was silent for only a couple seconds before she spoke. "Oh well well I remember you, you are Rena's little girl. Daisy, right? I hope I remembered your name if not this is embarrassing." To my surprise, she actually remembered me from almost thirteen years ago. I couldn't help but flash a small smile back at her. "Nice to see that you actually took my advice after all."

"I did and I really do thank you for that., seriously."

"I guess I was two for two when it came to scouting out legends in the making. Considering who your mother is, you did a complete one eighty and took a route that I am glad to see you in. I would have never guessed that Daisy Sanders is the daughter of Sable. I am definitely impressed with your work here and in WWE." Wait, who was the other one she is talking about? I feel like I should know the answer to this already. Jesus Christ, I can feel my cheeks getting hotter for some reason. Am I blushing? Now I am a flustered mess because she just said she is impressed with my work, pull yourself together Nicole. "How long has it been.."

"Over 12 years, Joan."

 _Flashback_

 _August 30_ _th_ _, 1998_

 _Madison Square Garden, New York, New York_

" _Come on sweetie, don't be so sour about this. It's New York City after all, isn't that exciting?" I heard my mother say to me as I could only grumble in protest. One of the biggest shows of the year, an arena that was going to be filled with over twenty thousand people in about an hour. Summerslam was about to start and I really didn't want to be here. I would rather have been a home by myself than be stuck here with a bunch of strangers. Sure I love wrestling and all but because of wrestling, my parents are gone days even weeks at a time. Thankfully I stay at my best friend's house and that's where I watch them every night they are on._

" _Not really Ma, why couldn't I have just stayed over at Christian's house? I mean that's what I did for all the other shows." I was proud of what they were doing sure, I always will be. But this tonight was going to be this really awesome party that I wanted to go too, sure there is going to be alcohol and stuff. I might have wanted to try some, his bro says that it all depends on what you drink._

" _Because Nicole, this is one of the most exciting nights of the year, plus I don't know if I am exactly fond of those boys that Christian hangs out with. Those boys smoke and I just don't want you picking up that habit from them." Marc told me sternly as I just rolled my eyes at the older man, this is why I don't hang around them whenever you can potentially see me. How am I suppose to get my smokes now? "Plus I am not very fond of the idea of you staying with two teenage boys either especially at your age."_

" _Christian is a fine young man, I doubt he would try anything with my oldest. I will kill him the second he tries..But one of these days, Nicole will find her Prince Charming but not too soon because I am too young and hot to be a grandma.." Rena rambled on as the urge to walk away was definitely growing more and more by the second._

" _Ma, Christian is gay.. Us dating didn't exactly pan out-"_

" _Wait, you dated him! When did this happen?" My dad exclaimed, oh this kills me sometimes he can be so clueless about what goes on._

" _Relax Marc. Oh my god, Christian's actually gay.. I felt like I should have know given you guys have been friends for years. Good for him, I hope he finds a handsome-"_

" _Momma, what does gay mean?" My little sister, Mariah, asked looking up at Sable. I had forgotten that she was even with us because she was being so quiet; how could I forget because I will have to babysit her..most likely unless I can hide away._

" _It's when boys are attracted to other boys. But enough about that, we need to go meet my tag team partner for tonight, it's his pay per view debut and just your type Nicole." God damn it, here goes Ma trying to find me someone that I am totally not going to be interested in.. well maybe not. As of recently, I have been really confused with my sexuality and think that I might be attracted to girls. Or maybe it's just a crush on a girl in my second block class, could be just a phase. It confuses me but thankfully my bff could understand my confusion. I have never started checking out other girls until recently, until that cute redhead caught my eye. "His ringname is Edge, and he is a gorgeous blonde hunk.."_

" _Rena-"_

" _Chill out stupid, don't get your panties in a bunch. You know that I love you." My mother sassed before giving him a small peck on the lips. Gross._

" _Stop trying to set our daughter with someone that is probably in his mid 20's-"_

" _Wait back the fuck up, he is that old? If he tries anything, I will TKO his ass into the floor before he puts his hands on her.. Well unless he waits about two more years..than I won't argue, it's just means he is more experienced." I think Edge is this really tall, blonde haired guy that has only been around a couple months. The more I think about it, the more familiar that it sounds. Now I am going to wonder around this place and see what the hell I can get into before this show starts, maybe I can stay in one of the locker rooms. I need to get out of here before she actually finds the guy, I have no intentions of actually finding out if she's serious or not._

 _Thank god, I got out of there before any of them said anything to me but where can I hide to watch the show? Wondering through the halls, I looked behind me to make sure that Ma or the others were following but in doing so I bumped into someone."Shit. I-" My eyes looked up to see who exactly I ran into, expecting to have ran into one of the male Superstar, but instead it was a woman. One that stood about six feet tall and had muscles that could match some of the males in this company, a woman that could intimidate and even defeat the big boys. Her long, black hair was put up nicely and she was wearing a yellow-greenish tube top and matching shorts to go with it and black boots. Chyna. "I-..sorry."_

" _It's fine, mistakes happen. Are you even suppose to be back here?" She asked somewhat sternly._

" _My parents work here but I just wanted to hide away from them.. they were embarrassing me." The tall woman let out a small chuckle. "So can you pretend that you never saw me?"_

" _Well, how about you come sit with me in my locker room for a little bit? No one will bother you there." I didn't even waste another second, I nodded my head as she twirled her finger for me to follow her. I can't believe that Chyna is inviting me to go sit with her, oh jeez, I hope that I don't do anything stupid because she scares me. We arrived at her locker room which wasn't as huge as I expected but it had a monitor in the room so we could watch the event there. "So you never mentioned who your parents were?"_

" _My Ma is Sable."_

" _So you are Rena's oldest, that's interesting.. I wouldn't have guessed." Well I was going to say it's because I am adopted but decided against it. There was a little bit of small talk between now and the start of the show, I didn't think that Chyna would be all that talkative but it's really cool to be in the same room as her. The first match on the card was D'Lo Brown against Val Venis for the European Championship which was a longer match to start the show and the Champion retained. Venis was furious about the outcome and attacked the referee which is typical heel fashion. The next match was a handicap match that I didn't really pay too much attention too because I hardly know who the Oddities are besides Luna Vachon. The next match was X-Pac against Double J, Jeff Jarrett, and this is a hair versus hair match, someone is going to lose their flowing locks and I might laugh more than I should. "I know that this is completely random but are you thinking about following in your mother's footsteps and becoming a second gen Women's Wrestler?"_

" _Nah, why would I want to do that..Just because I appreciate the business, doesn't mean I would want to waste my time doing that whenever I could get a real job." I just shrugged my shoulders and crossed my legs, turning my attention back toward the screen._

" _A real job? This doesn't classify as a real job to you."_

" _I mean, you don't have to go to college and get a degree to work in this business. Sure the money is amazing but I don't need a higher education for it. If I really wanted to set my mind to it, I could be a police officer or a doctor maybe even an astronaut. Yeah..that sounds badass." Now I am grinning to myself about what if I went through all that school and became one of those things, being able to go into space. Or even working in some big hospital, owning a big house and a couple cars. Living the best life possible, I really don't want to spend most my days driving and flying to different places. However.. having hundreds of thousands of people cheering my name does sound somewhat awesome, maybe not the booing portion._

" _Not every real job requires a degree or higher education, to be a professional wrestler; you have to train for months even years. Perfecting your acting skills and become the character you are set to portray. Blood, sweat and tears go into this business and very few can actually make it to the top. But I mean, think about it you could be known to the wrestling world as just Sable's daughter or Daisy..eh whatever name they would stick you with. A second generation Women's wrestler maybe one that goes miles beyond her mother's accomplishments." Chyna spoke calmly even though I am pretty sure that I aggravated her earlier. "Have you ever watched a match and just imagined 'what if that was me? What if that was me holding that title and all those people cheering my name?'"_

" _Maybe when I was younger but.."_

" _It's just food for thought, you don't have to make a decision now. But trust me kid, I think that you would be a great future Champion." This might sound really corny but that actually made my heart skip a couple beats. It's not everyday that you can sit in the locker room with an amazing athlete such as Chyna. So should I actually take her advice and maybe follow in my mother's footsteps. No. I wouldn't be doing that because she never trained to be in the business. "Being out in front of them, is the greatest feeling in the world." I think really answer back because I glued back to the screen whenever I heard Marc's theme song play, him and Jacqueline came out in these matching red robes and leave it to my dad to be wearing those stupid shades. Jacqueline is a beautiful woman, I give her that, most certainly underrated. So these scenes playing on the titantron are segments leading up to this matchup. Two weeks ago apparently Ma and Jacqueline had an arm wrestling contest which Ma won and the other woman was not happy about; she took the trophy and hit my mother hard in the back with it. Last week, the other woman ambushed Sable at ringside while wearing a disguise and beat the living shit out of her._

 _Now we have the cougar roaring which is Ma as she walked out the cage-like door wearing her 'Sable Bomb' shirt and her long, blonde hair braided. Her walk to the ring was fast not really wasting any time however she was alone with no mystery partner trailing behind. I guess I got let in on the secret a little early. Ma spoke on the mic for a few seconds before a different played and Edge made his way to the ring from the audience. Getting into the ring, they looked at each other for a couple seconds while Rena smirked. Wait this is Edge's first pay per view? Holy shit. There was a short timeframe where Jacqueline had tagged herself in only to run away whenever the blonde man tagged in Sable. Now the guys are brawling again. "Get em Edge.." Marc attempted to go into his TKO only for the rookie to counter into an amazing DDT. "Hell yeah!"_

 _Chyna snickered. "Someone is into this."_

 _Now Ma is beating the shit out of Miss Jackie, trying to punch her face and choke her, "I can't help that I like this match."_

" _That young man is pretty skilled." The way that they have the women wrestling in this match, you can see the animosity between the two of them. The pure hatred in this story line, Sable was able to hit the TKO and went for the cover only for Mero to drag her out of the ring by her ankles. Now the married couple are arguing outside of the ring and Jackie nails the blonde woman in the back hard._

 _Another minute had passed and the men were back into the match, and Edge doesn't waste anytime; he leaps fearlessly over the top rope crashing into dad who was outside the ring. "Holy fuck that was cool." I am always amazed with highflying moves and I really feel that if I ever did become a wrestler that would probably be my strongest point. Just the pure adrenaline of jumping of the top rope, doing moonsaults or suicide dives would be enough for me. He jerked the older man's arm and whips him hard into the steel steps. Miss Texas was quick to hop onto Edge's back, he didn't toss her off but instead walked slowly up the ramp, stopping partway. What happens next made me explode with laughter so hard I almost cried, the blonde man bent her over his knee and proceeded to spank her. "That just made my night.." He goes back after Marc and nails him with a nice crossbody and goes for the cover but only gets a two count. He whips dad into the corner and gets him on the top rope and delivers a neckbreaker. Edge goes for the cover once again but Jackie interfered once again and placed his foot on the ropes which stopped the count. While Edge was arguing with Miss Texas, who jumped up on the apron, the Marvelous One was attempting to gain the upper hand. It was mirrored like before and the rookie had moved, that caused Marc to hit the African American woman off the apron and into the floor. Edge managed to roll the heel man up fast but only got a two count once again. "Come on Edge, get him.." It wasn't much longer before Mom was back into the match and hell she didn't wait, the blonde went straight to the top rope; keeping a hold of Marc's hair for leverage. "This looks like it's going to be cool." Sable delivered a Hurricanrana from the top, and went straight for the cover. Once again Jacqueline attempted to stop them and like the previous time, Rena moved which caused her to dive onto her own partner instead. The blonde woman quickly whipped the shorter woman into the corner and Edge was quick to send the Marvelous one into her. Marc fell down first however Jackie staggered a couple steps before falling down but headbutted Marc straight in the dick. Not long after he had gotten up, the blonde rookie DDTed him back down onto the mat. I was waiting for him to go for the cover and secure the win however he turned to my mother, who seemingly did something and he picked her up and slammed Ma onto her off-screen husband. Sable was the one to pick up the win for her team._

" _Daisy." I turned over to Chyna, "I think you should go congratulate them on a great match, I saw how into it you were. I have to get ready soon as well there are two matches before us." Whenever she referred to 'us', I think that I can be sure that it's her and Triple H._

" _Yeah I think I will do that..." As long as she doesn't have that Edge guy with her and still trying to set me up with him, granted he's not bad looking for sure. I think he might be one of my favorites now, I have to keep a close eye on his matches. "Thank you Chyna-"_

" _Call me Joan.. and it's no problem. Just remember what I said alright."_

" _I will Joan, and have fun out there."_

" _Oh I will, I always do.."_

 _ **End of Flashback..**_

It really didn't feel like twelve years ago, that was the night I had decided Edge was probably going to be one of my favorite Superstars. Chyna's word were definitely an influence and I wanted to do things the way that I wanted. The blood, sweat and tears that were suppose to come naturally; I had made it to the big leagues and it wasn't because of my family legacy. Sadly Chyna had left the company years before I got there, I wanted to face her and I wanted to wrestle her with everything that I had. But remembering how rebellious and stupid I was, I couldn't help but let a small laugh escape me. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know if you remember me saying this but.. I had said that I wanted to get a 'real' job instead of wrestling."

"I can vaguely yes, so did you ever get one of those.."

"I became a stripper….so I could pay for wrestling school." I responded back with my hand partially covering my face, I was actually embarrassed to say that.

"Hm, I would have like to see that." She mumbled quietly but I wasn't sure if I heard that correctly.

"Wait what.."

Chyna's head snapped over toward the door, that was starting to open. I have no idea who the hell it was but I could hear laughing on the other side. We forgot to lock the door. "Hey Daisy, are you in here? Can we come in?" That was Mickie's voice for sure so that means she is probably walking with either Tessmacher or Hemme judging by the fact she said 'we'. I was going to get up and walk out of the room so Joan can relax by herself, I don't know if she wants to meet the other girls just yet. My eyes glanced over to Chyna, who just motioned to allow them into the room which got me to nod my head. Opening the door, I saw Mickie, who just had a big grin on her face however she wasn't with who I expected. She was with the Black Widow, who is not attached to her girlfriend's hip for the moment. Miss Hardcore Country was the first to walk into the locker room, completely oblivious that I wasn't alone. "Jesus what took you so long, you trying to hide your girlfriend in here or something? Dixie would have your ass if-" Her brown eyes locked onto the Ninth Wonder of the World before she turned her attention over to me. "That's fucking Chyna.. how..when.. what.." Alright so the brunette is completely fangirling right now and honestly I don't blame her because I can't believe that she is working with us either.

Lisa stayed speechless while Mickie was trying to comprehend what is going on, but the older of the two women walked over to Joan. "Holy crap, it's been forever!" Victoria exclaimed, giving the slightly older woman a hug, one which Chyna returned. "What are you doing here, Joan!" I take it that these two have known each other for a good bit because Lisa doesn't just walk up and hug everyone like that.

"Lisa, god you are looking good girl.. Actually, I might be making my debut tonight."

"No fucking way, that's awesome. Maybe I will finally get to wrestle you like I always wanted."

"We will see for sure, I would like that."

I decided to add myself into the conversation, "Hold up a second, wait your turn LisaBoo. I get a shot at Joan first." Chyna just chuckled at my response. I know exactly way she showed up to Impact Wrestling tonight but does that mean afterwards that

"How about you add me into the mix and we can make this a Fatal Four Way Match.. oh and this should totally be for the Knockout's Championship. I am getting my title belt back." Mickie stated smugly, pointing to herself with confidence. There is no way that I am losing my baby, not now or ever, I will be the longest reigning Knockout's Champion in the history of this company.

"You're Mickie James," Chyna said over to the shortest brunette, who looked at her astonished, I guess she wasn't expecting the raven haired woman to know her name. "I am a really big fan of your work in WWE and here at TNA.. all of you. The Knockout's Division has a really nice roster for sure."

"Oh my, I didn't ever think that the Chyna would be a fan of my work.." The former Diva's Champion said almost sheepishly, a slight blush appearing across her cheeks which was really cute.

"So Lisa, how do you know Joan?" I asked because I am really curious of how these two know each other. They weren't every in the company together that I know off, well I think Lisa was one of the Godfather's Hos along with Ames before she debuted in 2002.

"Before I got into wrestling I was working as a trainer at the Church Fitness gym after moving to LA. One day sometime in early 2000, I was working and get approached by this woman that was several inches taller than me. She complimented my appearance and told me that I should become a professional wrestler, she introduced herself to me as Chyna. I took her up on the offer and made a biography package and sent it to the WWF and days later, Kevin Kelly called. Not wasting anytime, I looked up professional schools and started training at at Ultimate Pro Wrestling in Southern Cali. The rest is history; Joan and I have been friends since. I owe my career to this woman, I was going to school to be physician studying medicine and working at places as a human tissue coordinator." So it seems that Chyna was an influence on more than just me, it seems that Lisa and I have a lot more in common now. But it was actually really cool to learn more about the Black Widow seeing that we just rekindled our friendship recently; I would have never guessed she was studying medicine in school.

"I hate to interrupt but.." Chyna said in an almost soft tone. "They had told me what I am suppose to do for tonight. But um.. I am not exactly prepared, I don't have the best attire."

"Wait right here! I am sure that we can help you out. I will be right back." Mickie spoke before going out the door before any of us could say anything, once that girl has her mind set there is no stopping her. The three of us engaged in small talk for a couple minutes about various things until the brunette barged back into the room, rolling a massive suitcase in behind her. What the hell did she do, bring her entire wardrobe last time she went to Richmond? Wouldn't put it past her. "Here we are. I think I might have something hiding in here."

"Mickers, did you have bring your complete Richmond closet?" Lisa said having the same thought process as me.

"No just a small portion of it. Let's see what I can find." Sitting the luggage into one of the chairs, she unzipped the suitcase and started digging through the pile of clothes carefully. Why couldn't we go to Jolene and see if she has anything that might help Chyna here? The former Diva's Champion looked back and forth at the Ninth Wonder of the World and the clothes which means that she is getting an idea of what may work. She started setting certain items to side, I guess they are possible attire options. "Hm, let's see.." Mickie trailed off, still digging through her suitcase; a pair of black pants in her hands. Our priority was set and that was to make sure that Joan is ready for tonight. Oh boy, I can't wait to see Karen's face whenever she is standing on the stage.

 **Maria's POV**

 _During the show.._

Madison Rayne's theme started playing throughout the arena which accompanied the loud boos of the audience. Hemme stood in the center of the ring, sporting some knee-high black boots and a dark purple dress that barely goes past her thighs. "The following contest scheduled for one-fall is TNA Knockout's action. Introducing first, the team of Tara and Madison Rayne!" Panning the camera up to the ramp, the former Knockout's Champion was barking orders at Lisa, who only attempted to ignore her off-screen girlfriend's constant bitching. The Black Widow was the first one in the ring while Ashley jumped on the apron. She stuck her body halfway into the ring, wanting to do her usual entrance which Victoria was refusing to do. 'I am not kissing you', the oldest woman mouthed. Now Madison is angry yelling even more than before whenever she climbed into the ring. The brunette stood up on her tiptoes screaming even louder as Christy awkwardly walked back toward the center to announce the other team. ' _Hardcore Country!'_ There's goes Mickie's theme song as her and Brooke made their way onto the ramp. The former Champ pointed over to Tessmacher, who undid the clip in her hair and whipped it around before pulling her jacket apart to reveal her purple ring attire, in a similar fashion as Candy use too. "And their opponents, the team of Miss Tessmacher and Mickie James!" They made their way down the ramp and briefly exchanging words and shortly after Brooke tossed her jacket onto the camera which covered the screen. Madison had already retreated onto the apron, meaning that the more experienced of the women were most likely going to start the match. Now they are playing the segment that happened the week before with Mickie and Madison making the stipulation for their match at Sacrifice.

The face team share a quick embrace and Brooke climbed out onto the apron. "Get her Tara! Get her!" Madison pointed over to Miss Hardcore Country, who only took a stance and the bell rung to begin the match. Mickie and Lisa circled around the ring twice before charging at each other, they lockup in the center of the ring. The struggle for power was short with Tara getting Mickie in a Wristlock and she twists on her arm repeatedly.. With an amazing display of athleticism, the shorter of the veteran counters with a cartwheel and hits an armdrag. Mickie holds onto the raven haired woman's wrist and twists on her arm like what she had done previously. Lisa easily rolls through it and hits an armdrag of her own. Basically these two are trying to out-strength each other but finally the Black Widow secures an armlock. Mickie fights it off and then both for the legal women jumped into the air and attempted dropkicks almost in sync, but of them missed. They both rose to one knee, even small smirks on both their faces. "Get her Tara, stop messing around and get her!" Mickie gets up to her feet and extends her hand out to Victoria which surprises her but somewhat out of character; Tara grabs and shakes the face Knockout's hand which causes Madison to be enraged. "What the hell are you doing!"

The woman in black immediately stormed over to her corner and started arguing with her off-screen girlfriend once again. "Shut up!" Lisa surprisingly yelled out and Ashley's eyes widened; the enraged Victoria then slapped the shorter brunette's wrist and climbed out onto the apron. That got her a loud pop as Ashley has her back turned to the former Knockout's Champion while Mickie crouched even shaking her ass for whatever reason.

"You stupid bitch!" She yelled one last time at Victoria, who completely shrugged the insult off. Whenever the Queen Bee turned around, Mickie pounced on her with a Thesz Press and started nailing her with hard shots while Madison only attempted to protect her face. The official started counting and around the time he got to three, Miss Hardcore Country stopped the attacked and rose to her feet. She grabbed the younger woman again but Ash drove her knee into Mickie's gut. Madison was quick to bounce off the rope and kicked the other brunette upside the head, she quickly turns to Tara. "See, that's how it's done!" Congratulations Madison, you hit once and you are the shit apparently, I love to hate this character of hers. Whenever Ashley turned around, she was face to face with Tessmacher, somehow Mickie was able to go tag in her partner. Rayne only exploded with laughter which is showing that she refuses to take Brooke seriously at all. "You have to be freaking kidding me! You still want to play wrestler! Aw, aren't you cut-" The rookie Knockout nails her with multiple forearms to the face as Tara watches amused. Brooke grabs Rayne and attempts to whips her into the corner; the Queen Bee was quick to reverse that which sent Tess into the corner. Madison charges at her but eats a boot to the face. Tessie jumped up onto the top rope and yanks the hair of Rayne; she gets on Ash's shoulders after whipping her hair around. She performs a pretty good Victory Roll and the official counts. "1...2...3!"

The face team is celebrated as Madison is confused on what the hell just happened, "Your winners of the match, Miss Tessmacher and Mickie James!" I can somewhat hear the theme song they have going for Brooke and it doesn't sound bad, it's hard to hear over the crowd. She has improved in the four months since her last match and that's because of my girlfriend and LisaBoo have been working with her. That's hilarious to think about though.. Daisy.. teaching someone. She's probably just staring at Brooke's booty for a majority of it. I mean, she does have a great ass but still, it wouldn't surprise me. Madison is throwing a bitch fit still screaming a Lisa and trying to be intimidating and chest bumping her.

"How dare you! You messed up Tara, you let her pin me! You are going to regret it!" Lisa scoffed and left the ring, completely ignoring Rayne and her tantrums while the face team walked toward the back. "GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THIS RING!" She yelled, pointing down to the canvas; the black haired woman only backed up the ramp in retort, her eyes glued to Rayne. The segment was officially over now that Ric is on my screen which has to mean something with Immortal. Man this Sunday is going to be interesting, I wonder what kind of role Tara is going to play in that match?

Not long has passed with Immortal and all them still trying to figure out who the network rep is and now here is Tara talking. "If Mickie wins the match then I am finally free from that ball and chain. I am sick and tired of her telling me what to do. Everyday we disagree, she says 'uh huh', I say 'uh huh'. I say 'no girl' and she says 'yeah girl' and I am sick and tired of it." Even though in reality, I don't think those two bicker anymore, they did before they got together because they wouldn't admit their feelings for each other. Ashley still was playing the straight game but couldn't fool me. There in the background, you could see a blurred silhouette walk into view, her hand slowly turn to face where Lisa was. But it was easy to see with the long, brown hair and the red accented outfits that it was Madison Rayne. "She's a freaking skank and I am tired of her. I want to be free, free from that little brat."

The Queen Bee walks over and pokes Tara's shoulder, that made the raven haired woman turn her head to her off-screen girlfriend. She places her hands on her hips before asking, "Who are you calling a rat, Tara? Who are you talking about?"

"I didn't say rat, I said brat." Lisa corrected the shorter woman in a know it all tone.

"It doesn't matter. Listen to me, WHEN I beat Mickie at Sacrifice, I won't have to worry about her anymore and I can get one step closer to winning back MY title. And afterwards, YOUR life is going to be hell! " She picks Victoria in the face before walking away which leaves the Black Widow boiling mad..

 _Later on in the show.._

The winner was barely announced whenever Immortal's music hits and Hogan, Bischoff, & Flair walk down to the ring. Suicide is slowly trying to get back to his feet after that Diamond Cutter from Sangriento, he finally gets to his feet as the Immortal trio climbs in. Another thing that slightly bugs me in that SoCal has to sit on the middle rope to help them in, talk about disrespectful but they are heels for a lot of reasons. Flair kicks the masked man in the nuts and then kicks him out of the ring. What the hell did he ever do to you Flair? One of the commentator guys is rambling over the fact that Immortal is yet again showing no respect for the X-Division. Do they even respect anyone? I highly doubt that because you are deep shit if you don't follow them. Hogan is the one out of the trio with a microphone and after walking around the ring, he decided to speak. "The games are over. If you don't have a telephone, telegraph, newspaper, running water, iphone, ipad, fax machine; whatever the hell it is and you don't know that I run this place. You must be hiding under a rock somewhere! So right now, I want that Network Rep to get his ass out here or her ass out here." Just after he finished that statement, it faded to commercial. Whenever the show came back on the air, the Jarretts were now magically standing in the ring with Immortal while they were still waiting for the reveal. Hell I don't even know how it is either, they only hinted that it could be Goldberg. Could it though? "The games are over, I want to know who this Network Representative is, I run this damn company. I want him right now in my ring."

All five members of Immortal in the ring, turned to look at the stage whenever two words played ' _Bang Bang'._ The sound of a car followed and the titantron had a yellow smiley that slowly got wrapped in barb wire, little spots of blood appeared on it. The name that appeared was Mick Foley. Holy shit, Foley. That's certainly an interesting choice. Seconds later, the legend walks onto the stage which changes Hogan's expression to one of shock but sometimes I feel like that's his normal face. "It's me. It's me Hogan." Mick started making his way down the ramp. "You may have thought that you were the smartest man in the business, maybe you were. Things were looking your way. March 3rd, they started to unravel, didn't they? I mean Immortal had just started to come together perfectly, Jeff Hardy was the TNA World Heavyweight Champion. Then someone known as the Network got in the way, introduced someone known as the Icon Sting. And your plans started to unravel, didn't they Hulk?" The crowd was continuously cheering loudly for Foley as he started to walk around the ring, Hogan staring daggers into him. "There was someone there to checkmate you every step of the way to make sure that your grasp on TNA was not concrete." He climbed up on the apron. "That someone was me!" Foley climbed into the ring and Bischoff was the first to get into his face, "You got something to say Bischoff?" Eric continued to get in his face, "You want to get in my face?" He shoved Eric down hard. "You want to get in my face!" Jeff was the first one to go over to aid Bischoff and Mick turned his attention to Hogan. "Go ahead Hulk, do you want to take a shot! You wanna take a shot at me, you better make sure that it's a go one. I know that you will drop me, Hulk! But I might get up.. I might get up if I do..if I do then you, you, you will never work here again!" Mick exclaimed while pointing at Jarrett and Eric along with the Hulkster. "I am the Network Executive!"

Mick was the one to getting into the leader of Immortal's face. He said something that I couldn't quite understand but I understand what followed. "Am I understood? Because this show is longer about you, Hulk, it's not about the money you make. It's not about you. It's not about you" Once again the Network Rep pointed to both Jeff and the Nature Boy as Karen was checking on Bischoff. "This show is about wrestling!" You know the passion coming out of Mick's voice right now is something that I adore greatly. It's how promos should be cut, he's taking deep breaths. He is getting into and taking this role he is giving and hitting it out of the park. "As of now wrestling matters once again, it mattered when I was a kid at Madison Square Garden and saw you win the World Championship." He turned his attention to Ric. "It mattered when I saw you and Steamboat put in forty-eight minutes in East Rutherford, New Jersey.." He slowly goes back over to Hogan, who has surprisingly remained silent over the entire thing. "Sometimes we forget the fact that wrestling matters so I am saying it now. From now on, this show..this show is about wrestling, this show is no longer TNA Wrestling.. Impact-"

"You can't do that!" Hogan finally exclaimed.

"I JUST DID!" Foley raises his voice even louder, receiving more cheers from the crowd and shutting Hogan's mouth. "I just did. And everytime you hear the name Impact, everytime you hear the word chanted, you will know.. You will think back to this day and remember, this was a day when you stopped making a difference. And to show you wrestling matters, and to show all of you what an impact is all about. We got a new main event, Twenty-Five man Battle Royal. No more politics, just twenty five men in this ring tonight to determine who will be the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. That's Impact and that's Wrestling!" Man Foley is coming in strong with this promo here tonight. The man of many personas points to the male Jarrett. "And because you are going to be wrestling on Sunday night, I'd like- no no no..I don't like to I am going to because I call the shots and I am going to tell you who Kurt Angle's tag team partner is at Sacrifice." He pants, pointing back toward the stage while the others are shaking their heads like Immortal is scared to find out who the mystery woman is.

For a couple of seconds, nothing happened which got the others mainly the Jarretts to search around to make sure this wasn't a setup for an ambush. However the song that played wasn't a new song and one that was oh so familiar but which one is the main thing. It wasn't shortly after that my girlfriend was the one to walk onto the stage, a microphone in her hand and the title belt around her waist. Wait I thought Daisy wasn't Kurt's Mistress or did they played the married couple and the audience the entire time? Karen was in the ring with a mixture of emotions, it was easy to assume that it was a combination of furious but also terrified. I mean, she would have to be in the ring with someone that could easily kick her ass. "Shimmer down Karen, I thought this would make you happy."

"I knew it! Oh I knew that it had to be you!" God, who the hell gave this woman a microphone? And also, wasn't she thinking that it wasn't Daisy and it was Velvet instead?

"You were right all along. I mean out of most of the Knockouts here, I have known your ex husband the longest. We have traveled the roads together and shared more than just conversation. Take that as you will sweetie." She winked which got Karen throwing a bitch fit but I know my girlfriend so this is all just some major mind games on her part. "And I bet that if I wasn't going to kick your ass this Sunday at Sacrifice that your ego would be soaring. Oh I can only imagine whenever I turn you on your stomach and borrow a certain move from your ex husband.. you are going to be tapping like a little bit- "

"There is no way that you are going to get your hands on my wife, hell no.. that match isn't happening!" Jeff interjected with Karen nodding her head behind the blonde man. Daisy only rolled her eyes and a chuckle escaped her lips; she tapped her finger to chin like she was thinking what to say.

"It's funny Jeff because I am not afraid to kick your ass either if that means getting to the self proclaimed 'Queen of the Mountain'. I am going to educate her about who really rules this division, even if I have to go through every geezer in that ring. Legends or not, they won't save you. But the funny thing is.. I am not going to wait until Sacrifice."

"Stay away from me." Daisy started walking her way down the ramp but Karen was quick to hide behind Bischoff and her husband as Ric started screaming some nonsense at her. Hulk wasn't doing shit about the matter, frankly I think that he is still confused on what the fuck is going on. The BP member jumped up onto the apron and stared down the brunette for a couple of seconds. "Stay back!"

Nicole let out a laugh before jumping back down onto the floor, backing up the ramp once again. "Oh Karen, you should have seen your face!"

"That's not funny you stupid bitch! That's not funny!"

"It's hilarious Karen because.. I have some very bad news for you." Once Daisy walked back onto the ramp, her face turned from all smiling to straight serious. "You don't understand what you are getting yourself into..-" Daisy cracked another grin and started snickering to herself, I don't understand this woman half the time I swear. The Knockout's Champion shrugged her shoulders. "Karen sweetie, I can't do this anymore. It's actually not me."

"Yes it is! I know it's you!"

"Oh honey, here shortly you are going to wish that it was only me. But I thought I would do the honors of introducing the nightmare that is going to put you down, Karen. And I am going to be laughing for every second that you suffer and scream because of her. Buh bye." It was at that moment that Daisy blew Karen a kiss; the brunette turned her heels and started to walk off the stage and into the back. Another song started playing as Foley turned to look back up at the titantron. Slowly lines started to appear on the screen and some even connecting together with the audience cheering loudly. The first letter that was finished was the letter 'h', right now I am completely clueless as to who this person is. The second letter to be completed was 'n' followed by the 'y.' With the letters finally all the screen, I had to reread it over again..I looked over to Candice, who basically had the same reaction as I did. Holy shit, Chyna..This has to be another trick right? She hasn't been in a ring in about ten years. The camera panned back to the ring briefly to see that Karen was already panicking, covering her mouth with her hand. Hulk had his mouth opened but still looked confused as fuck. There she was finally making her way onto the stage, her hands rested on her hips as her eyes stayed glued to the ring. In my opinion, Chyna has looked to have lost all that muscle she once had. Could the Ninth Wonder of the World even still wrestle?

The brunette fell to her knees as Jeff tried to console her to best of his abilities, his hand running through his own blonde locks. "I guess Jeff remembered 1999." Candice snickered and I could help but laugh. That was after Double J was Slapnuts right? Wasn't that a Good Housekeeping match or some shit like that because he wanted to show her where 'a woman should be' according to him. Chyna was the first woman to capture the Intercontinental Championship, plus her smashing the guitar on Jeff's head was amazing.

It had faded into commercial whenever my phone vibrated and seeing as Candy was looking down at her phone I think it's a group message. It was from Mickie. ' _Aoifwopaotifjanjbiipeonf She was wearing my sexy black pants!'_

' _Holy fucking shit, I can't believe we might be working with Chyna now. Why didn't I know this! -JamieBug'_

' _Wait I didn't know either. Pretty cool though. -Laur'_

' _Hell we didn't know until I walked into the group locker room and saw her with Daisy. Your girlfriend was being a shady and had the door locked. I almost thought that she had snuck you in there or something. -Lisa'_

' _Don't hate that Angle had me show Joan around but she preferred to stay on the downlow before the show. Don't worry though, she is excited to meet everyone though and plans to tomorrow. Even you babe.. -Daisy'_ Considering my girlfriend is referring to Chyna as her actual name means that she knows her from before, doesn't she?

I decided to get off the group chat as Candice was typing on her phone again so I will read what she posted in the group message if she's replying to one of the girls. Right now I want to text my girlfriend privately. ' _Babe.. I miss you.'_

' _I miss you too but sweetie, you know that if you want to be with me 24/7 all you have to do is sign the damn contract. I am aware that you haven't made up your mind yet but still. How am I suppose to get good luck kisses before my match if you are so far away at the hotel? But right, before I forget.. I invited Joan to come out to lunch with us tomorrow, is that okay? She's excited to meet you. -Daisy'_ I didn't really have anything planned for tomorrow but it seems now that I am going to have lunch with a pioneer of this business. Sounds like a plan to me.

' _I will just give you extra before you leave and cuddle you whenever you come home. I promise. ;) Now onto a different subject, how did you met Joan?'_

' _Long story short, Ma and Marc dragged me to Summerslam back in 1998. I didn't want to be there, I would have rather been going to parties and shit. But Ma was being embarrassing so I snuck away. I ended up bumping into her and she was really sweet and invited me to hang with her. Joan was definitely a decision changer for me becoming a second generation wrestler..Probably would be a dream match of mine. I am being a nerd and mentally fangirling right now. Don't mind me. But hey, I will see you whenever I get home.. I manage to hurt my shoulder working out today, that's what I get for trying to compete with Lisa.. Love you. -Daisy'_

' _Poor baby, I will kiss it and make it better.. I wish you would be more careful. Love you too, don't keep me waiting too long.'_

"God you two are like high school sweethearts, were you two really this bad and I was oblivious to it?" Candice groaned and I turned to look at her. Was she really looking over my shoulder and reading my text messages to my girlfriend? Thank god it wasn't anything bad, not like we have had any kind of conversation like that… this time. Beforehand we were constantly flirting and sending dirty messages to each other, half of the time I couldn't travel with her and couldn't see her for days. I go crazy without my Daisy, that's why I am still indecisive of rather or not I want to go up North and explore my options up there. So for now, I am just going to snuggle in one of her shirts because it smells like her, plus I use them as my nightshirts. I don't think she cares that much. "So Miss Hardass is actually a big softie now, kinda cute I am happy that you guys found each other again. I was trying to ask you a question and you just had this huge grin on your face and I knew it was because of her."

"Yeah, she does that too me..only she can." There is still something that is bothering me about Candice, she doesn't seem completely like herself. I can't really put my finger on it but I don't like the feeling. My best friend has been pressing into my personal life a little more than I would like; however the main thing is that she has been here for a couple weeks and hasn't elaborated why she is down here. I mean I am very happy to get to see and hang out with her and it not only be just an hour every couple months. Maybe I need to be a tad bit nosey about whatever is going between her and Ken. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I know that's it is a sore topic but you realize that I am your best friend and you can talk to me about anything, right?" Candice parted her lips to speak but just nodded her head in response with a small smile on her face. "Tell me what about happened between you and Ken.." The smile that she had instantly disappeared, she shook her head from side to side. The former Diva stayed completely silent for the next minute or two while I continued to think of anything that could have happened to make her this way. Then it hit me, "Candy.." The brunette didn't respond so I grabbed her face and forced her dark eyes to look at me. "Did Ken hit you?"

Her eyes widened like she was shocked that a question like that could ever be thought of. "Oh god no, Ken would never!" It was almost a defensive tone and I can't figure out if I believe that sentence to be the truth or a lie to protect her husband. "He would never do something like that, you know Ken.." The older woman trailed off, her eyes drifting over to AkiAnne, who was still sleeping. "The reason we argued is because I accused him of cheating on me and..it's just..ugh.. He was spending so much more time at the Office and there is this new secretary there and I know she has the hots for my husband.. It's suspicious."

"He would be stupid to cheat on someone as beautiful as you..You are like the total package." Alright so I am finally getting some information even though it's probably only the beginning of how Candice came to be down here. She isn't the type to easily get jealous of another girl so this bitch has to be a perfect ten or flaunting her stuff so much that it makes Candy uncomfortable. Perhaps my bestie had a reason to be afraid but some things still aren't adding up. She smiled slightly at my compliment which was good because she has a pretty smile. "...Was he? I mean what made you suspect that-"

"Does it really matter? Drop it Maria..!" She snapped which is completely out of character for someone that's normally so quiet.

I decided to drop the subject because the last thing I wanted to do was upset my best friend and make her uncomfortable. On the other hand, I didn't want her to feel like she had to bottle everything up, that's not healthy. We turned our attention back to the television and I believe that main event battle royal or whatever is on now. I can't even remember what was going on since I haven't been paying attention for a good bit. "I am here for you if you need to talk."

"I know, you always are.."

 **AN: Well it's about fucking time that I finished this monster of a chapter. I hope that this chapter was just as good as my other work, I feels like it's a little off..maybe I am paranoid. Only took what like a month and a half. And two weeks or so was struggling with the Foley/Hogan segment and the part of the confrontation between Katarina and Daisy. Note to self, don't push the Maria button. But also, Karen came in to help Daisy, she ain't such a bitch after all.. As for the main part of this chapter, I altered Daisy's bio slightly to make more sense as to why Chyna would be a big influence plus an appearance by Sable is always a plus. She fucking killed me. The whole thing with Mickie's big pants was based on a true story that Mickie posted on Facebook after Chyna's passing, I thought I would add it in to keep some realism. RIP Chyna.. I had too much fun writing the whole reveal of Kurt's Mistress with Daisy going out there and messing with Karen's head.. She's such a trolly character. Also we got a little bit to go on with what's going on with Candice, she doesn't seem to be opening up just yet. She's got a best friend in Maria and hopefully she will let go of whatever weight is on her shoulders. Also the Daisy and Jamie bonding time was kinda cute.. This recap was so fucking scattered.. I don't care. Until next time, next chapter is going to be Sacrifice!..**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


	4. Slowly Coming Out

**Pairings: OC/Maria and other pairings..**

 **Rating: M for mature events that will appear throughout the story..**

 **I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

 **Daisy's POV**

 _ **Sacrifice, May 15, 2011**_

"Come on baby, it's time to get up.." I heard a voice coo into my ear while I felt her arms slither around my waist. No babe, leave me alone. I don't want to get up yet. Not that much time passed before the redhead groaned softly and connected her lips right against my jawline. The contact was enough to make me shiver and Maria was probably smiling at this thought. Those lips of hers connected lower on the side of my neck, sporadically nibbling and sucking which causes me to let out an involuntary gasp. God, this has to be best wake up call ever..maybe I shouldn't actually let her know that I am awake, she might stop. "Wake the fuck up already..sleeping beauty, your princess is here. Awaken from your slumber damn it so I can love you.." Maria spoke in a really soft tone, planting a kiss on my lips followed by another peck. That was so adorable, I couldn't resist not responding to a request like that. Slowly I opened my eyes to see my girlfriend grinning at me, I just smiled back, bringing my hands up to rub my eyes. "Kitty.."

Here she goes calling me that damn pet name again, I want to hate it but it's just the way that she says it that makes it likable. "Hm..someone is in a good mood. I really like it."

"Well duh, of course you would you pervert." Maria said trying to be as sassy as possible. She readjusts her positions to where she is on her knees, her hands resting in her lap which gave me the opportunity to completely gawk at my girlfriend. Her hair was still somewhat messy and curly which means that she hasn't been awake for very long, even though she has no makeup on, still the most beautiful face I have ever seen. From what I could see, Ria was only wearing one of my Impact shirts for a nightshirt and most of the time I question where half my wardrobe goes. Finally I managed to set myself up, I didn't give a verbal response to the redhead but instead twirled my finger. We never need words to express our wants and desire for each other, I have been waiting for almost a month just to attempt to move to the next step. I don't want to rush anything and enjoy every second with this beautiful woman. Once Maria was close enough, I pulled her into my lap and connected our lips together once again. This kiss wasn't at all slow but fierce, lustful but yet passionate; my hands were allowed to roam her back and slowly glide down toward her butt. God I love that ass so much. "See? Waking up in the morning isn't so bad.." The former Diva cooed once we broke our kiss, she let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah yeah.. I love you." My lips connected to the side of her neck almost hungrily as my hands groped her ass, sometimes I really can't help myself. I love kissing every inch of her skin but I don't want to leave any marks that might last awhile.. Well, that would normally be the case however, Ria isn't signed to any promotions or going to make any appearances..fuck it. I am going to mark what's mine. Moving from the column of her throat, I nibbled and sucked against her pulse point which earned me a soft moan of approval. Ria's leg wrapped around my waist and her hands tangled into my hair; I didn't want this too ever stop, I needed to hear her some more. I stopped my assault on her neck much to her surprise, before I flipped our positions and the redhead was pinned underneath me. However those legs of hers only stayed wrapped around which kept us closer, our lips connected together once again like magnets. This lasted for about another minute or so with us staying this way until the sound of tiny footsteps could be heard. It was then the blonde fluffball known as Ruby jumped onto the bed, her tail was just wagging and she was playfully barking. Now she decided to give Maria a bunch of kisses that caused me to readjust myself so that I was sitting up on the bed.. Can't we have any kind of intimacy without something or someone interrupting us? My eyes glanced over toward the door to see it open slightly and more tiny footsteps approached. Gemini jumped on the bed as well, that. "Children, give Mommy and Daddy some privacy."

The redhead laughed lightly as she sat up on the bed as well, she placed Ruby into her lap and started petting them. "They just want a little loving, Daddy, they stayed off the bed most of the night." In the couple weeks that we have had the dogs at the hotel with us, I have grown attached to having them around and it's not just because they belong to Maria. I have taken the role of being the second parent that they need. Ria and I sat on the bed petting and playing with the chihuahuas for a good while, now they are laying across the covers. "Hey.." She purred almost in the suggestive tone as the older woman leaned closer. "I am going to take a shower, come join me."

That completely caught me off guard, my heart started beat even faster but I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face. I haven't been wanting to rush anything with Ria because I want our first time making love again to be absolutely perfect...maybe I should take it slow and see if the right moment is upon us. I want to worship every inch of that beautiful naked form. I already know that I am a pervert but can you honestly blame me? I remained silent while I got off the bed; I grabbed the redhead's arm and lead her into the bathroom. Maria let out a sharp gasp whenever I pinned her against the wall and ambushed her neck with kisses. It was long after that my needy lips connected to hers once again in a heated liplock. "I am going to enjoy undressing you.."

"You took the words right out of my mouth.." Ria spoke seductively while her hands gripped roughly onto my tanktop; she pulled me into another kiss. God, I love how feisty she gets whenever the redhead wants to get intimate. For the longest time, while we were together the first time, I was mainly the one in control. But it only took about ten months and Maria really showed a dominant side that I adore completely. Once our tongues were done dancing together for now, she broke the kiss. My hands tugged at the bottom of the black shirt which the older Diva obliged, lifting her arms up so I could finally take this thing off. It only took a matter of seconds to dispose of the clothing onto the floor. Thank god, because I really didn't want to deal with unhooking a bra right now. My eyes were immediately glued to those perky, round mounds of hers. They are as perfect as I can remember. "Pervert."

I could only snicker at the remark. "I can't deny that."

"I knew that you wouldn't." The redhead smirked and grabbed my tanktop, I immediately followed her lead to let her remove my top. "God damn, I love you." Her hands were eager for exploration as they ran up my stomach, stopping right underneath my breasts. I expected loads of teasing because Maria is definitely the type to love hearing me beg; while one hand stayed, the other hand traveled lower. Her finger slowly traced along the lines of my tattoos, almost like she has memorized it already. Now that I am thinking about it, maybe I should get some color on it one day or even get another tattoo; ever so slowly her finger hooked the top of my shorts. "These need to come off..all of it."

"Well duh, if we are getting a shower...the clothes need to go." I responded with a bit of sass in my voice as the redhead only stared at me with a blank expression. What? Thankfully the water hasn't been started or it would be freezing cold already.

"Well if you continue to sass me, I could just take one by my lonesome and you can wait your turn..and the only way you would ever think about touching me is in your dreams."

"You wouldn't.."

"Wanna bet?"

"No because I always lose.. but seriously, clothes off.." I know not to test her at all because when she is completely serious, I am in deep trouble. Especially with betting, I always fucking lose no matter how small the wager is. My voice was clearly showing how impatient I was to undress my girlfriend, Maria noticed this and brought my hands over to waistband of her shorts. Without wasting another second, I jerked the shorts down her legs which she kicked off of her ankles. "Turn around.." The redhead obeyed and turned around to face away from me. Now there was only piece of clothing separating me from what I really want. Crouching down slightly, I planted a kiss midway down her back while got her to shiver at the contact. Each kiss would be lower than the last until I reached the lace of her panties..Inch by inch I pulled down the fabric to reveal all of those goods that I can't wait to taste. She kicked them off into the floor as well. God I really want to get a taste of that ass a little early.

However the redhead turned back around, her hands tangled in my hair but weren't motioning me forward to her center. My eyes locked onto hers and all she did was grin at me while her fingers ran through my dark locks. "Someone is really impatient huh? We are supposed to be taking a shower, there is plenty of time once we get in there.. Now, someone is wearing too much clothes for my liking." That was cue to stand back to my feet which the redhead was already hooking her finger on the waistband of my shorts to pull them down. Those were now kicked off my feet and into the floor. My heart is really starting to beat faster by the second; Ria leaned closer and planted a small kiss on my lips while she started to slowly pull down my underwear. Seconds later, my panties joined all the other clothes on the floor. "That's more like it baby. Let me get the water started.." My girlfriend cooed before turning around to walk over toward the shower. I only watched her for about a minute while she turned on the water and adjusted the temperature to her liking.

Maria turned back to me for a second, only to twirl her finger with a seductive smirk on her face. She chuckled before climbing into the shower and disappearing behind the curtain. Hey that's not fair, she's not even waiting for me. I walked over and pulled the shower curtain back enough so I could climb inside with her. The water wasn't boiling hot or even lukewarm but a comfortable in between; I am pretty positive that here in a few minutes I won't give zero fucks about the water anyways. Because this time, there is no one else around to cockblock us like last time, not naming anyone in particular.. Candice. That woman never surprises me anymore. Her body pressed against mine which pushed me against the wall, almost out of the reach of the falling water. Ria's hands were eager to explore all my naked curves, gliding along my hips and up onto my breasts. She groped them which got me to gasp out in approval, once again Maria connected our lips together. This woman has barely fucking touched me and I am almost ready to explode.. She tilted her head downwards replacing it with her warm tongue. "Ria.." This tongue is definitely one of the many things I love about this woman, have you seen it? It's pretty dang long and makes oral magical for sure. Her tongue flicked across my erect nipple afterwards nibbling and sucking on the mound, while her hand continued to grope the other breast. God damn, I love that long tongue of hers. But wait a second, I am the one that wants to worship that wonderful body. "Mhmm.." My hand tangled into those red locks, tugging on them enough to make her hiss out. I closed my eyes only hearing a small pop before those lips attached to my other nipple making sure she didn't neglect that other one.

My hand tilted her head up so I could look directly into those beautiful, green orbs of hers; I could only pulled her closer into another kiss. This one seemed different, we completely melted into each other's arms. Once again, a moment I thought that was never going to experience again, but my pep talk with Lisa definitely helped spark my confidence. Either way, I don't think I would have let her walk away again, not after everything. My arms wrapped around her backside, picking her up slightly and pinning her against the tile wall. She let out a surprise gasp, her legs wrapped contently around my waist while our bodies were pressed together. "Mhmm, Nicole.." My lips attached to the side of her neck, making sure that I leave my marks on her beautiful flesh. A slightly moan escaped Maria's lips as I slowly traveled down her throat each kiss lasting longer than the previous one. Tilting my head down and readjusted my girlfriend by lifting her slightly up so I could kiss the valley between her breasts. "Daisy.." Ria spoke in a hushed tone while her hands ran through my soaked hair. My lips inched closer the bronzed flesh, it was enough to make Maria whimper out in anticipation. The redhead let out a content hum whenever I took the erect bud between my lips. I know that being under the water means that we would only have a certain amount of time before the water becomes freezing balls cold. But I want to take my sweet time and savor every single second. I want to enjoy tasting every inch of her body and hearing her whimpering and moan because of me. Another content gasp escaped her whenever I alternated my attention to her other breast, my free hand had plans of their own as it slowly descended down her toned stomach. I had to readjust Maria, she unwrapped her legs and stood back to her feet. "Please.."

My lips detached from her nipple with a small pop and glanced at her momentarily; I couldn't help but smirk widely. I haven't even really started to play with her yet and she's already panting like we have fucked for hours. But she looks so innocent right now with those pleading eyes..hell innocent is not a word to describe this woman. Connecting a small kiss to the side of the redhead's neck, I purred into her ear. "Please what?" It sent a shiver down her spine, I could tell by her movements but I just started kissing on her neck again. I wanted hear Maria thoughts about how bad she wanted me because I would be the exact same way. I went so long living without the love of my life, I can't even bare time apart from her.. My hand finally reached above her wanting center, she instantly spread her legs apart so I had better access. "Please what.. Maria.." My finger trailed between her lower lips, her juices already coating it.

"Just touch me,..eat me like a goddamn buffet.. do something please before I lose it."

"Consider that wish granted, my dear-" I couldn't even complete that sentence due to a loud knocking at the door cutting me off. "God damn it. Why now?" It is probably fucking Candice, the former Diva is always hanging out with Maria whenever I leave to go work out with the girls. I was actually planning on skipping out the workout and just work with Joan later on today. I mean...I was about to get my own workout in here.

"Ignore it, Candycane can wait. I want you." How I can even consider denying that pleading tone in her voice? Once again we were interrupted by another knock at the door, this one louder than the previous the last. "GOD DAMN IT… how hard is it to leave us alone so we can fuck.. I'm going to kill her."

At this point with an angry redhead, it's probably better for Candice's safety that I go greet our friend. Even though listening to Maria bitch is actually hilarious whenever I am not on the receiving end of it; it's completely out of character for her to be like a rabid chihuahua. "Honey relax, you just finish your shower. I will go see what she wants." ...And why she has to be constantly up my girlfriend's ass, that's my job; even though I have my ideas as to why. Maria mumbled an 'okay' before letting out an annoyed grunt, it's kinda cute to see her all pouty like that. "Stay cute okay, Red.." I cooed over over to the slightly older woman, planting a small kiss on her lip before exiting the shower. I am too soaked to step into any clothes so I grabbed my bathrobe and put it on. Wrapping my hair up in a towel, I left the bathroom to Maria still angrily ranting about how her friends love to cockblock us. "Can't we have just a day of privacy!" Making sure that I was revealing anything I wouldn't want shown, I opened the door. I went to open my mouth to probably scold her and rant about how she is always around at the worst time, that is probably my sexual frustration talking. The sight in front of me was certainly an unexpected one, instead of the former Playboy Covergirl, it was Lauren standing there with a confused look on her face. "Oh hey sweetcheeks, wasn't expecting it to be you. What can I do for you?" The bleach blonde didn't say anything straight away but instead just continued to stare at me, so with a small smirk appearing across my lips I spoke again. "Why are you staring at me? Do you like what you see?"

"Fucking hell...you are naked under there, aren't you?" Angelina spoke in monotone as I only nodded my head to respond to her question. She sighed as I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "No stupid, I don't want to see what's underneath the robe.."

"Well Laur, I am not going to strip for you, my goods are for one woman. Sheesh, I didn't realize how dirty that mind of yours could be."

"I… I really wonder how I am friends with you."

"Because the three of us are a squad, and so we are the dream team plus you love me, you know it." That got the bleach blonde to roll her eyes at me, still I am curious as to why she is here so early. Maybe if Ang can wrap this up, I have a pretty little redhead in the shower that I need to attend too. Lauren mumbled something to herself but didn't say anything to me. Right, so I am really cold and wet right now, gah. "So, what's up?"

"Daisy! What's taking so long, who is at the door?" Maria called out from the other room, there wasn't the sound of any water running so I assumed that she has finished her shower. God damn, I missed my chance there. "Hurry up and get back in here." I couldn't help but grin at how child-like she sounded like right now. Lauren's eyes alternated over in the general direction and then back to me, another uncomfortable look appeared on her face.

"It's Lauren, I will be back in a few. I promise babe."

"Well since you are pretty occupied at the moment, we can go out to lunch another time. Just text me later."

I said my brief goodbye to the self-proclaimed leader of the Beautiful People and locked the door back up. Hopefully that is the end of the interruptions because one I am freezing, two I need to finish up my shower and lastly, I have a girlfriend that I want to spend quality time with. Walking back into the bedroom, I noticed Maria sliding her pants up her waist, those bright eyes looking over her shoulder at me. "What did Laur want?"

"Wanted me to go out to lunch with her but she realized that I was preoccupied at the moment.." I hate that she has her back turned to me because her chest was completely exposed; frankly I wasn't finished exploring that body. "So where we were? I could postpone my shower until after I workout out if that means that I could remove those pants she just put on.

"Not in the mood anymore, just go shower...Don't forget you have to meet Joan and Lisa here in about an hour at the arena." Oh that's right, I had almost forgotten about our little training session to get Chyna ready for her match tonight; if I can call it that, I just want her to toss Karen around by her pretty, little head. Only because of our persona, Karen doesn't seem that bad as a person, she did help me with Katarina last week.. Speaking of Kat, she's been really quiet and that terrifies me; like I haven't seen a trace of her or fucking Daffney anywhere. Her car has stayed at the hotel in the same spot for days, so either she has another mode of transportation, the witchy bitch hasn't left her room or she's not here at all. Sighing in defeat, I made my way back into bathroom, Lauren owes me after what she prevented.

 _A little bit later…_

"I swear to god Lisa, one of these days, you are going to rip those pants of yours. And when that happens, I am going to be standing here laughing my ass off." I don't know where the hell she picked up these ridiculous dance moves from but they aren't half bad. Vic thought having some music while working out would be something different and instead of actually working out, she has been dancing for like ten minutes. It doesn't bother me any because we will be working with Brooke later and hopefully get the privilege of working with Chyna. Just have to wait for Tessie to show up. Joan has this huge grin on her face, thankfully she knows how much of a goof she can be. Dancing in itself is a huge workout, I should know.

Lisa stops for a moment, pausing the music on her phone before her attention turns solely to me. A smile creeps across her lips whenever the raven haired woman spoke, "Oh I had forgot that I needed to be almost naked to dance like a professional. Unless you think that you do better than what I was throwing down."

"I-"

"But I forgot that you can only dance whenever it revolves around twirling around a pole for dollar bills shoved in your bottoms, right?" She stated in a very cocky tone, which got me to arch my brow at her. Is Lisa really wanting to go there right now? If this is our next competition than it will totally be on and I will be victorious since I have more experience here. "What, are you scared?"

"You are really going to eat those words because I have more skills than you could ever dream of, toots."

"Yeah because being a stripper was totally goals for me."

"You're just mad because I have a rocking body to show for it. You couldn't keep up with me, grandma." I teased which got the raven haired woman to scowl, her hands resting against her hips. For everyone else around, they probably think that we are actually arguing or about to fight or something. This is just how we are on a daily basis now, Lisaboo might be the oldest one out of the group but she has a body that can match even the youngest of Knockouts. "What, you mad?" I mocked her earlier tone to which she slowly stepped closer to me, I could only grin at her silence.

"Easy children." Chyna spoke softly, stepping into between the two of us which almost got the two of us to chuckle. I have spent some time with the older woman within the past week and I have learned that the Ninth Wonder of the World is actually is pretty fun to be around, she likes to joke a lot but can also be soft spoken. Maria and I had went out to lunch with Joan early this week and with my girlfriend's random fangirling, it was really enjoyable. "Now if you two don't stop your bickering, I am going to have to put you in the corners."

"She started it." Victoria said childishly as she wanted to play along with schrade even longer; the former Knockout's Champion even pointed over to me.

"Young lady don't argue with me." Why are we even doing this? It's hilarious so I am going to keep the ball rolling.

"There's nothing about 'young' about her. I'll prove it by out dancing her with little to no effort."

"Oh hell no!" Another recognizable voice chimed in from elsewhere in the gym which immediately got all three of us to turned in the direction. It wasn't just one but two Knockouts heading over toward us. Of course it was easy to identify the voice as Velvet's, Sarah following behind her. Smart woman, I know what's she's doing. Whenever Jamie made it over to me, she smacked my chest which got me to hiss out. "Were you really bout to dance without me, you slut? You are not a solo act anyone, we only perform together nothing else." Jamie said grabbing onto my hand with that grin appearing across her face. "Now let's show Lisaboo here how it's really done."

"Yes my lady, we got this.."

Sarita narrowed her eyes over at me before speaking, "I swear to god, if you even think about motorboating my JamieBug. I'll kill you."

I am not even test the Latina, I know that she would in an instant...if Maria didn't get to me first. "Never Sare, only Angie."

"Yeah only Lauren, SareBear.." Jamie chimed in with a laugh which got Sarita to mumble something in Spanish.

"Hate you both.." Another familiar voice cut in and speak of the devil, Lauren had her bag slung over her shoulder like she had just entered the gym. She just had a blank expression on her face, the blonde didn't say anything else and started making her way over toward the machine. "I should have listened to Ashley whenever she said not to come in yet. She saw her girlfriend dancing like a moron and turned straight back around."

"We love you too, Ang." I spoke to which the 'leader' of the Beautiful People continued to mumble something to herself while setting her stuff on the floor next to her machine. "What's got her panties in a bunch?"

"Probably needs to get laid…. I mean years ago, I tried to get that ass before Lacey and even Madison were members of the team." Velvet pointed over to Angelina, and all the older blonde did was sigh loudly which got Lisa and Joan to snicker, since they had started conversing about god knows what.

"Don't remind me, Jamie." Her girlfriend spoke sternly while her hand rested on the curve of her hip, yeah Velvet honey, don't piss your feisty Latina off.

"Well I made advances toward her a month or so back and nothing.."

"Shut up, I hate you both right now..ugh."

"Stop lying to yourself, you love us." Jamie retorted in which Angie just gave a small grin but remained silent and proceeded to begin her workout.

"What the hell did I get myself?" Chyna just blinked a couple time as Lisa decided to snicker at her remark.

"Welcome to Impact Wrestling where you can actually have a personality and a good time..And not be branded as a prissy Diva but a badass Knockout.." Jamie was the one to answer Chyna's question as the five of us started engaging is small talk. Now all I have to do is wait for Brooke to show up whenever she feels like. Maybe I should be more stern with her, I mean she's always late for class. But I can't help it, I really like staring at her ass. I guess just this once, I will let it slide. Plus maybe I will have enough time to show Vic a lesson or two in skill, good thing I am multi-talented.

 **Christy's POV**

It feels like I have been here for eternity, constantly reading through what needs to done before the pay per view tonight. Jeremy Borash and I basically have a massive script to read through about the order of specific events and the timeframe of the matches. A lot of people don't know how difficult our job actually is, we actually help 'direct the traffic' to make sure the matches stay within the given timeframe. For example, the first match on this card seems to be Mexican America of course with Sarita and Rosita accompanying against Ink Inc. It's already predetermined who the victors are but the match can't be longer than ten minutes or we are down time for the promo to follow. Along with the referee of the match and the commentators, we wear a small headset that I can easily hide underneath all my hair; we have Dixie relaying information and giving orders for JB and I to signal to ref to go for the finish of the match. Normally I get the scripts a day or two ahead of the show which gives me enough time to be prepared but unfortunately I was in New York City until yesterday because I made an appearance on the independent circuit for a fairly new organization known as FWE. I was to be the special guest referee for women's match for the two other Knockouts appearing at the promotion. One was my travel buddy and roommate for the day, Thea and the other… god, I don't understand why she is allowed to wrestle at any promotion after all the chaos she has caused. Katarina is still allowed to confidently walk around like she owns the place, even up there. It's like they didn't end her reign of supreme over all of us. Winter isn't going to stop, she's power-hungry and the witchy bitch isn't going to stop scheming.

Now I am wanting to go get something to eat since I have been at the arena for over three hours and it's about two now. Lunch is in order. And scanning the parking lot, I can see that some of the girls are probably practicing at the gym, well at least Daisy is wandering around here. I would hope not by herself because of Katarina possibly roaming around. I see that Lisa's motorcycle is here so her and maybe Ashley are around too. Maybe I should go see if any of them want to go out to lunch with me, not having Valerie around kinda sucks. I kind of miss having a roommate. "Tryhard!"

I wouldn't even need to turn around to recognize that voice. It's one that I always love to hear on a daily basis, I turn around to see Brooke walking over in my was wearing a backpack, her hair was nice and straightened which means that she had just showered after finishing her workout. I am more or less curious as to why she has to loudly exclaim that nickname I have been branded with. I haven't even been back a day yet so I can't be in trouble. "Hey sexy, what can I do for you?" I didn't receive a verbal retort to my greeting instead the slightly shorter woman just rolled her eyes at me.

"Just wondering where the heck you have been the past few days.." That's cute, I think Tessie has missed me a good bit, I knew she couldn't go too long without the Hemme charm.

"Don't you remember, I had that appearance for FWE up in New York with Thea. I was the special guest referee for her match with that bitch, Katarina."

"She didn't try anything while you guys were up there, did she? Shannon wasn't with her, right?" I just shook my head side to side which got Tess to sigh in relief. Thank god, Katarina didn't start any bullshit while we were in New York. The fact that her and Daffney had their eyes set on the newest Knockout for some reason, supposedly it was because Miss Zombie Hot wanted a mindless puppet of her own. In fact, Winter never said a single word which was a bit nerve wracking until we were set to go out. Only thing was that those eyes would send glares over to us with her arms folded across her chest. "Which meant that Daffney was left here for a reason.." God damn it, Brooke is absolutely correct. Katarina hardly ever travels without her right-hand woman to secure her protection against us. That means Shannon staying behind had to benefit them somehow in order for Winter to get whatever she wants. But the problem is trying to get a step ahead of this clever bitch and figure out what the European woman is after. But what if this isn't the case and she just wanted a day away from her psychopath for a partner? Maybe that's what she wants us to think..

"It's a possibility with Katarina's bullshit, we can never be sure. This could be them stirring trouble and having Shannon spy and gather information. Or it could be for the purpose of making us all paranoid for absolutely no reason. If Katarina moves, it's most likely going to be going after Daisy again like before.. Speaking of Daisy, you didn't leave her alone in there, did you?" Maria had already relayed the information out, that Daisy had a confrontation with Katarina last week. That if Karen Jarrett wouldn't have intervened that her girlfriend's mental state could have been far worse. Winter has a way of destroying people with only words, you could know that she is lying about every single thing but somehow it still slips in.

"Of course I didn't, Daisy is in there working with Joan for her match tonight along with Lisa. I think whenever I left, they were arguing who was going to spar with her first. They had both worked with me beforehand and Chyna was observing which kinda made me nervous. She also gave me some pointers. Speaking of the gym and what not, I haven't seen you at the gym all week even though you said you were coming.." You know, it isn't hard to actually picture those two acting like children in front of Chyna.

"I have been busy especially today, sitting through that long ass meeting." I said shrugging my shoulders but Brooke looked like she didn't completely believe me.

"Today sure but I can't shake this feeling that you are avoiding me.." Maybe I am not telling her the complete truth, some days I just hadn't wanted to go to the gym to meet up with her and Mickie. Those two are inseparable for like ninety percent of the time anyways and it's only because they are banging. Why would I want to be a third wheel? Part of me wants to question what is so great about Miss Hardcore Country but I could take forever to explain the answer that I already know. "Wait, this isn't because of Mickie and I..is it?"

"I am not avoiding you, Tessmacher. I told you, I have been pretty busy these last few days." I told her almost immediately which probably wasn't the best thing because it makes me seem suspicious. But honestly, I have been out of town and too busy to hang out with her. However I really feel the need to push her buttons just a little to see how the brunette would react, even though I probably already know. "You know the image of you and Mickie together is pretty fucking hot, I must admit. Next time, you should let me join in.."

Brooke blinked a couple times like she was actually surprised but quickly shook it off and punched my shoulder lightly. I pretended like Brooke actually hurt me. "You wish. Fucking Tryhard.." The former ECW Diva turned her head away but the longer I stared at her face, the more I noticed her cheeks brightening up. Is she blushing? I guess that if her cheeks are pink because of me than I succeeded in catching her off guard.

"You must be hungry after working out that pretty ass of yours. Come out to lunch with me." Okay Christy, you basically asked her out on a date, well she might not even see it like that. "Maybe afterwards if you are up to it, maybe we can go back to my room and we can have our own little, private workout session."

Instead of the head slapping or glares that I was expecting, Brooke only grinned. The look she was giving me was definitely intriguing, one that I don't see very often. "Well.." Her tone was more of a purr and her hand rested on my shoulder.. "..if you wanted a workout that badly then you should have came to the gym with me. I needed a partner." And this is how she can easily turn me on and play hard to get at the same fucking time. The former ECW Diva let out a small laugh. "But I am down for lunch, I was thinking about walking to the diner across the road.." She pointed over to and I turned my head to look. That's the place that her and Mickie always go to after they work out, at least that's where I can assume because I always see them walking from that direction.

"Nonsense, let's go somewhere a bit nicer." I spoke, grabbing onto her hand and leading her over to my bike. Thankfully, I still had my spare helmet in my trailer that is attached to the back of my Harley; it's mainly used to store my helmets and bag for either working out or the show. After putting my helmet on, I pulled out my keys and climbed on the bike. "You aren't scared of getting on her, are ya?" Brooke just rolled her eyes once again before grabbing the helmet and putting it on. She climbed onto the bike. "Just hang on tight, I promise to be gentle."

"Shut the hell up, Christina," The brunette spoke blankly as her arms slithered around my waist.

"Oh hell yeah, I love how you say my name, maybe soon I will get to hear it in a more suggestive tone." I was only greeted by silence which means she is probably rolling her eyes and I can't see through the helmet. "I am just kidding Tessie, but not really though. You aren't one to stray away from being a little rough..I know that for sure."

 **Candice's POV**

No matter how hard I try to make something good out of a shitty situation, I was always seem to stumble and fall right back into the same hole. I put on a straight face and pretend like everything is alright but reality, one slip up and a lot of people get hurt. A lot of lives could be changed forever by a mistake. I never wanted such power at my fingertips, I am the last person that wants to cause anyone harm even people that I dislike with a passion. That's why I needed to get away and cool my head from all the bullshit with my husband of six years. Oh god damn it, our anniversary was the seventh...and we didn't share a single text between each other. I doubt that therapy would fix what remains of our marriage. Would it make me happy? Nothing would be able to change things back to what it used to be. I love Ken with all my heart, I really do. Akianne is a symbol of how perfect we were supposed to stay but.. it was thrown out the window even before she was conceived. God damn it.. Why did I- "Candy, are you okay? You are really starting to worry me."

Thankfully that calm voice was able to snap my tainted thoughts; her soft, green eyes looked over to me. I parted my lips; I wanted to scream that everything wasn't okay. I wanted to curl up in her arms and sob of how I didn't deserve what's happening in my life. The sad reality is that this is just karma and it was going to catch up to me sooner or later. I don't want anyone getting dragged to hell with me. "..Yeah Ria, I just got lost in my own thoughts I guess. I have been doing that alot lately and I'm sorry about that."

"I can understand what you mean, I use to do that all the time back after I broke up with Daisy and she went off the grid for years." Maria's voice dropped a little bit at the mention of that bitter memory, and I could remember that time as well. I just remember a sobbing, slightly drunk Maria knocking on my hotel door at close to three in the morning about what a mistake she had made. "But it's not healthy to bottle up your emotions, if I didn't have you and MelMel back then.. I would have probably been way worse than I actually was." I could only scoff at the mention of that bitch's name, even years later, I can't stand Melina. It wasn't even because of how pretty she was or how the Hellcat presented herself. We constantly argued back and forth over the smallest of things whether it was due to us using similar finishing moves or the fucking boots being almost the same. Another thing that gets me is that god damn ego and attitude of hers. Calm down Candice, don't let someone like her get to you. "I know that you still don't get along with her but whenever you couldn't be there, she was."

"And I am at least happy she was a good friend to you..but this is just something that I can't open up about yet.. I just want to lay with you and watch the show." Maria smiled slightly and patted her knee, my response was to lay down on the couch. My head rested in her lap as her fingers ran slowly through my locks, it was really soothing but not enough to make the unhealthy mixtures of emotions go away. If things weren't already shit enough with Ken, I had learned all the drama that had happened with Katarina and the girls. It's weird because Katie always seemed nice the few times that I got to talk to her, Mickie also said that she was a sweetheart. So it confuses me to a degree that now she's the most despised thing in the Knockout's Division, and all the witchcraft bullshit. However Winter wasn't alone in these schemes of hers, she had recruited someone to tag along with her on her quest for power. A woman that I had never personally met beforehand but Victoria told me that the Zombie Hot woman was completely off her rocker. She mainly goes by Daffney, but her actual name is Shannon. A woman that.. I had the unwanted privilege of meeting myself just yesterday.

 _Flashback.._

 _Yesterday Afternoon.._

" _Come on Candice, you are being fucking ridiculous.. I want to see my daughter..Come back home." His voice stayed in monotone, it was clear to me that he was refraining from yelling at me again. We hadn't really talked much since I arrived here in Orlando with the girls, it's strange that I feel more at home here than I do back with my husband. I was suppose to be meeting LisaBoo and Ashley here after they finished their workout and whatnot. I don't know how they are going to take, and I didn't want to order my meal without them. My phone rang, I debated for a solid ten seconds before answering it.. We have only been talking for about five minutes and honestly it's the longest that we have gone without arguing recently, this space is doing us some good._

" _Why? Just so we can scream and argue constantly.. AkiAnne doesn't need to go through stuff like that.. We don't need to go through that, Ken.."_

" _And you think running away is going to fix that Candice! You ran to your old traveling companions, your friends.. I am assuming that they don't know a damn thing about this, do they? Would you really open the door to all of this? Did you throw bullshit claims about me and Sophia too? You know why you are randomly so defensive now. It's between the two of us, so don't play the victim-card.."_

" _Ken, they don't need to know about any of this.." Frankly the less drama that emerges out of this the better, but Maria is trying to get me to talk.. I can't. I know that my best friend only is trying to do what's best for me but there is just too much at stake here. "Ken..I want to fix this.."_

" _That would never happen overnight but honestly.. you know that this is on you. Candice, I love you. I love you so much.. and be lucky that I do because those pictures could have been leaked to the dirtsheets. They could have been viral within hours, but I would never sink so low. I was furious, boiling whenever I saw them..but what kind of pathetic revenge would that be. It's still a fresh wound but for AkiAnne, I am willing to try to fix it. I will do whatever it takes.." I know that the words already left my lips but do I really want to attempt to rebuild an already broken marriage? Our lives could never return to normal, the two of us can't brush this under the bridge without consequences that someone has to take action for. Ken is all I have ever known, what true love really was. All I could do was look over at my little angel, who was sleeping peacefully in the stroller, she's a living symbol of our love. But even before she was born- "Candice.. Please bring AkiAnne up to see me soon, we don't even have to say a word to each other..I just need to see my princess, we will take this one step at a time.."_

" _Alright.. Baby steps..I am going to get off here Ken.. I am meeting Lisa for lunch.."_

" _Okay, I love you..Talk to you soon."_

" _Ken, I love you too. Bye." I didn't even wait for him to say goodbye and I hung up the call.. The recurring pain in my chest has returned and it's because of my husband that it happens. It doesn't matter the scenario. Now I am fighting the urge to cry in a public place but I don't want to make the effort to return to my hotel room. I still have no idea how long the couple is going to be. Everything seemed peaceful for the moment, Aki was still sleeping and the roads weren't that traffic heavy. It wasn't too hot but there was also a slight breeze that hit every now and again; days like this make me happy that I choose a diner with outdoor seating._

 _The sound of footsteps started approaching me, so I turned around to expect it to be Lisa and Ashley. The second I looked was the second I realize how wrong I was about it, my eyes met with a woman that I wasn't familiar with. Her hair was jet black and rested along her shoulders, her eyes were covered with thick and dark eyeliner and purple eyeshadow. They were a piercing green color as a smile crept across her glossed lips. This woman.. why do I feel like I know her? There wasn't much to her outfit, just a plain gray tanktop and denim jeans._ " _Was, Katze hat deine Zunge?_ _ **(What, cat got your tongue?)**_ " _She spoke in a language that I couldn't understand. Huh? My head cocked slightly to the right as the gothic woman just laughed, taking a couple steps closer to me. "What? Fo' someone bein' of German descent, ya can't speak the language.. I expected too much of ya, Miss Beckman..I mean Mrs. Ehrlich." As soon as the accented words left her lips, it was only a matter seconds before the cogs started turning in my head. The lightbulb went off. This was Katarina's little friend that has been helping her with all her planning.. the one that was trying to drug Thea into becoming her little puppet. This is Daffney. Which means if Shannon,I think that is what Ria said her real name was, is here. Does that mean that Katarina wants something from me? This couldn't be a coincidence that we ran into each other. No._

" _Your name is Daffney, isn't it.." The older woman gave a reassuring smirk that I was correct in my assumption but didn't say anything in retort. She continued to walk closer, her eyes slowly drifting over to my daughter. "Don't you fucking dare.."_

" _Hey woah lassie, who bunched up ya panties. I am just looking at the cutie.." She said almost defensively before her eyes drifted back over to me. Maria and the girls told me to be very cautious of her especially considering her connection with Katarina. Speaking of that witchy bitch, where the hell is she? Has Shannon ever been walking around without the former Diva? Not that they have told me, which means.. Katarina has to be around here somewhere observing my movements and reactions. Right? Maybe I should text Lisa and Ashley are tell them situation but what if that isn't the best idea. I don't know how unpredictable this woman is, she wouldn't attack me in a public area..right? "Wee lass there looks like her dad.. I'd assume so." So she has went from German to sorta Irish in a course of minutes.. "AkiAnne is a unique name.. AkiAnne Rose, correct?"_

 _Wait just a fucking second, how does this psychopath know my daughter's name even going as far to know her middle name. Have I even told any of the girls her middle name? This is really making me uncomfortable. "How do you know her name?"_

" _Besides da fact ya just said it to the hubby over the phone..I know lots about you, Candice." Daffney waved her hand nonchalantly with a slight purr in her voice, another accent that I am clueless about. But she just gave me the answers I was needing, Shannon has been watching and eavesdropping since I started talking to my husband which means that Katarina now knows that I am having issues with him. Thank God the lunatic couldn't hear what he was saying or else this could be a lot worse..so much worse. And no matter what, I can't let it be revealed.. "Candice Michelle Beckman born and raised in Milwaukee, Wisconsin up til she decided to pursue a dream.. to be become an actress and a model. Packed her shit and moved to LA, there you attended Santa Monica College studying theater and studying acting_ _The Piero Dusa Acting Studio. Adding onto all that you also were very sporty playing college basketball as well. Before being in the wrestling business, you were well known as a Go Daddy Girl and posing in several magazines. Also.. apparently did some adult films as well as made cameos in some movies, who wants plastics.. I dunno. Blah blah playboy covergirl blah blah former Women's Champion.. Needless to say, I know a lot about you._ "

" _What would you monsters gain from knowing all this about me?" That got Daffney's smirk to vanish almost instantly, her brow arched like she was surprised that I would say something like that._

 _Shannon reached her hand out, her finger slowly started to twirl some strands of my hair. The look that she was giving me was certainly unsettling, it was almost a predatory gaze. "Tisk tisk.. Ya should've thought before ya spoke. A little barbie like yourself doesn't know what she is gettin' in ta.."_

" _I know exactly what I am saying, I didn't stutter any. It's because of your crazy ass and Katie fucking Lea that all these bad things that have happened to my friends. Both of you should have been fired or put in some sort of nuthouse!"_

 _I can tell that I have angered the gothic woman however she didn't make any sort of outbursts, she didn't express any kind of anger. Instead she only leaned a bit closer, detaching her fingers from my hair. Daffney only chuckled before speaking again. "The funny thing is... you are blaming me for things that I never technically did. I might be Kitty Kat's friend but all of these shenanigans were her idea. I just came along for the ride; I am just intrigued by how she handles things. Now how can you blame me when I am just a bystander in the whole thing, how can you blame me whenever I never did anything to you personally? I never attacked your bestie or those plastic Divas. So, we can just start this shit over.." There was something unsettling about what she said and I instantly knew what it was. For the first time, the raven haired woman didn't speak with any of her fifty million accents. Which is definitely concerning because the other Knockouts that have known her for years say that she is always in some sort of character. Her tone was serious and it's given me an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Because if I was into cheap plastic like you, I could easily have you in my bed, submitting completely to me. You haven't seen what I am capable of...none of them have." Her hand gently caressed my cheek which caused my body to shiver involuntarily. I went to smack her hand away but she made sure to grab ahold of my wrist. Her eyes looked down at the tattoo on my wrist, her head moved side to side like she was disappointed about something. "..Faith? As far as I am concerned, you aren't anything revolving around the word. That's your reality check..and you know exactly why. However I am sure that we will meet again, Ms. Beckman.. very very soon." With that Daffney turned her heels and started walking away, not even looking back to see the reaction on my face. I am actually nervous right now, it was how she emphasized those last three words with that seductive purr. She stopped for a second which kept my attention on her. "While Kitty Kat is away, Daffney is goin' ta play." Is Katarina is away, where the hell is she? Does that mean Winter is elsewhere planning something else? Does this mean she is gone for good? I doubt it. A soft whimper directed my attention of to my daughter, who was still napping. My eyes darted back to see that the mysterious Knockout had vanished._

 _My phone vibrated which completely startled me at first, for some reason I almost didn't want to look to see what it was. However it didn't vibrate again which meant that it was a text message. It was a message from Lisa. 'Hey sorry, it's taking so long. Ashes took forever to get ready, we are heading to you now Candycane:).'_

 _Now my mind is debating on whether or not I should tell them about the encounter that I had a few minutes ago. What importance would I be to someone like Daffney and Katarina? Could this be a ploy to mess with our minds and they are hoping that I will run straight to my friend. I think I am going keep this to myself for now, I could always tell them whenever they get here. 'Great, I will see you guys in a few..' I don't want to cause any drama, but I won't let Daffney win._

 _End of Flashback.._

I don't know how much time had passed since I zoned out in my own little world, but Maria was still talking about whatever. I do kind of feel bad, I have been ignoring basically everything that the redhead was talking about...and I am suppose to be her best friend. Maybe I am not the best listener, I have been zoning out way too much.. I don't even know how far into the show we were but I do know that the ladies haven't been on yet. Part of me is thinking I am really stupid for not alerting the girls straight away about Shannon's unexpected little visit. But the other part of me feels that is exactly what they want. It's to stir the pot and I really don't want to do that. Maria's hand would run through my hair on occasion while I was still resting my head in her lap. Now it seems that I have tuned in at the right time as the camera was panned into the backstage area. JB, I believe that is what people call him is staying beside LisaBoo, who is looking pretty hot tonight. Her hair was neatly pulled back allowing some of the curls to drape over her shoulder, the Black Widow was sporting a black tube top and a nice pair of jeans. "The action continues at the Sacrifice pay per view event. Up next is TNA Knockout's action, Mickie James going against Madison Rayne and someone with a lot of interest in this matchup." The raven haired woman turned to face the slightly taller man, nodding her head. "Tara, you have contractually obligated to Madison Rayne for the better part of a year now. And tonight if Mickie James is victorious that contract is null and void, you life changes."

"Drastically and I am very torn and in an awkward position here. Madison got me my job back, got me back in TNA. My job was to protect her and make sure nothing happens to her but she has been treating me like crap basically. And if Mickie James wins, I am free from this queen of Madison Land; I don't know what the hell she is doing but I don't appreciate it. I am torn, I really am." It was easy to hear the frustration in her voice, like Tara had no idea what to do. From what I have watched of TNA, this was a feud that was surprisingly built up pretty well until Winter's powerhungry ass rose to stardom. They picked it up again and rose the stakes even higher which is the reason why I am intrigued to see what Lisa's character will do.

"Point blank Tara, let's put it all on the line here. Who do you want to win this match, Madison Rayne or Mickie James?" Borash, she just clearly said that she was torn..

The Black Widow let out a sigh and was about to speak before a voice interrupted her, one that was easy to identify. "Hold on, hold on." They both turn to the direction of the voice to see Rayne walking over to them. Honestly, I can't stop staring at that massive, stupid looking tiara that the brunette has on; at least it's the size of her ego. "I want to hear the answer to this, Tara." She spoke getting right into her off-screen girlfriend's face. "Who do you want to win, huh? Huh?" Vic went to speak but the shorter woman cut her off again which the appropriate hand moment. "Shut up, it doesn't matter. I don't care what you want." She spoke sternly, poking the older woman's chest. "It's all about me and what I want." That got my former teammate to roll her eyes at her, Miss huge Ego snapped her fingers. "By the way, you are welcome for getting you your job back. But what I want tonight is for you to stay put, right here because I don't want you out there. I don't need YOU out there. The last thing that you want to do is go out there and cost me this match tonight." She continued to point her finger at Lisa like she was scolding a puppy even though she is the one always yapping and barking orders. "Understood. Excuse me." Her voice lowered slightly as the younger woman purposefully bumped into Tara as she walked past her and towards the stage I presume. The raven haired woman only turned into the direction Madison walked in and her body language showed that she was confused.

Afterwards, they started showing the video package of how Tara ended up under contract with Madison. How they slowly started to fall after the Black Widow couldn't protect her from Mickie James which ultimately costed Rayne the title. She had blamed Tara on the fact that she had one job which was to take Daisy out of the picture and to be fair, she did defeat the BP member in that street fight, even running her over with her motorcycle. It was both of them underestimating the faces that caused their downfall. More footage was shown of matches between Mickie and Madison, even how they felt like since all the Winter business was behind them, this needed to end. The camera pans out to the ring and Hemme is standing in the center of it. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first from Seattle, Washington, Madison Rayne!" Here comes the brunette onto the stage with that fucking tiara and sash to go with it. She waves to the crowd, her hand over her chest before taking a bow. Ashley makes her way down the ramp almost losing her headpiece in the process, occasionally waving to the crowd that was booing her. Making her way into the ring, she climbed onto the apron and continued to do that model wave.

' _Hardcore Country!'_ That immediately made Madison's eyes dart toward the stage, a look of pure disgust printed on her face. "Introducing her opponent, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!" The older brunette held her arm in the air, her usual routine wearing her signature flannel and daisy dukes. Mickie half-skipped her way down to the squared circle, high fiving any hands that she could reach on the way. After sliding into the ring, the brunette climbed onto the middle turnbuckle and raises her arms into the air for the Impact Zone to cheer her. She jumps down and turns to be face to face with the Queen Bee herself, she taunts Madison which activated Ashley's squeaky bitch voice as she was screaming at Miss Hardcore Country. Madison was still yelling and Mickie only laughed while the official kept them separated. They both started pacing around each other in half-circles as they patiently awaited for the match to start. The former WWE Diva bounces excitedly whenever the crowd started chanting her name, the referee signalled for the bell. But before either of the women could lunge forward to lockup, they were cut off by another theme playing; one that got both pairs of eyes locked on the stage.

' _Everytime I stop and turn around meanwhile I can't seem to figure out. The way I feel..'_ It was Tara walking down the ramp despite Madison's orders, a stern look on her face. "No way! What the heck are you doing out here!" The Queen Bee rolled out of the ring and started making her way up the ramp but the match was officially under way. "I told you to stay in the back!" Lisa didn't back down either, the raven haired woman continue to walk closer to her off-screen girlfriend. "What the hell are you doing? Why are you out here! I gave you an order!" She screamed right into the taller woman's face, who once again didn't budge an inch, instead her eyes peered back toward the official that just counted to two. "I gave you an order, I own you Tara!" ' _I have something broken..shattered but...still I love it. At times it leaves my heart frustrated but it's a habit..'_ The music had finally stopped and Rayne was still screaming. "I own you Tara, why are you out here! You better be out here to do your damn job!"

"They are going to count you out." Victoria stated in a know it all tone as she pointed to the referee as he counted to five.

Madison bolted to slide back into the ring but instead received a baseball slide like kick from Mickie. That stunned the heel Knockout long enough for the former WWE Diva to clothesline her into the floor. Tara balled her fist and looked like she was going to charge after her former rival but the two only looked at each other. Mickie pointed at Tara, before Madison was able to gain the upper hand in the distraction and slam the older brunette into the steel steps. Ashley rolled back into the ring, holding on her head as Lisa started to make her way around ringside. The face Knockout slid into the ring at the two count only to be kicked in the head by the Queen Bee. She immediately went for the cover, however she was putting her feet on the ropes for leverage. "1..-" He turned back and noticed the younger Knockout's feet on the rope, tapping them for her to remove them. "Hey, get your feet off the ropes, you can't do that!"

"What!" Her eyes widened before she started scrambling to drag Mickie closer to the center of the ring for a cover which was barely a two count. "What!" Ashley exclaimed once again, turning her attention to her so called bodyguard and began to scream nonsense at Tara. The brunette turned her attention back to the face Knockout, her hands attempted to tangle into Mickie's hand but Mickie punched her gut. A second later, the former Diva attacked with another punch to the stomach and rose to her feet to deliver a nice forearm to The Queen Bee's face. Madison stumbled in the corner which meant that the older brunette was in hot pursuit; she went to whip Rayne into the corner but it was quickly reversed. The former Women's Champion hit the turnbuckle back first, she released a sharp gasp but had hardly any time to recover because Ashley charged straight after her. Mickie was able to swiftly counter with another forearm to the face, she managed to get herself propped onto the top turnbuckle; her legs wrapped around Madison's head going for her Mickcanrana. The Queen Bee had that move scouted out and was able to move the face Knockout's butt onto the ropes and made sure that she was dangling over there. Her hands then tangled roughly into Mickie's dark locks. "Let go of her hair! Not the hair, let her go!" With a smirk on her face, Ashley slammed the back of the older woman's head onto the mat; she held her hands up in surrendered while the official continued to scream at her. That's whenever Rayne went for another cover, "1...2-"

Mickie was able to get her shoulder up into the air which got her head to snap over to the referee. "WHAT!" The camera panned over to show Tara running her hands through multi-colored hair, it was cleared that she was terrified that Madison would have gotten the victory there. With a sigh, Ashley dragged Mickie over toward the ropes, right in front of Vic's face. She's made sure the brunette was resting over the middle rope before pressing her knee to the back of Miss Hardcore Country's neck. "What are you doing?" With the referee continuing to count, Madison finally releases Mickie and climbs out of the ring to stand right beside the Vicious Vixen. "Are you going to do something?" Now the shorter brunette said something a bit more quietly to Lisa before climbing back into the ring. Whatever was said was enough to for the raven haired woman look on with nothing but pure panic on her face. I can understand that it's displaying that the shorter brunette still has some control over her bodyguard. Rayne's hand tangled in Mickie's hair, possibly going for another attempt at her finisher. That was until Mickie started to retaliate, delivering a forearm followed by another and a neckbreaker. Victoria was still looking as she slammed her hands against the mat to try to rally Mickie back to her feet. The brunette stumbled closer to ropes and her dark eyes met with Tara, who held her fist up like she was going to hit her. Madison decided to take the opportunity to grab Miss Hardcore Country's hair and drag her back toward the center of the ring.

It didn't take very long for the veteran to quickly reverse out of the hold and roll Madison up. "1..-" As soon as the shorter brunette got to her feet, Mickie was quick to grab her legs and slam her down before going for a bridge pin. "1..-" They were quick to their feet once again, this time the former Diva wasn't successful in getting Rayne into another pin. They were struggling to overpower each other until the ladies accidentally bumped the official. With a cocky smirk after seeing what happened, Madison kicked her foot back which went right between Mickie's legs. After the former Diva fell to the ground, the Queen Bee made a quick escape to the outside of the ring. She crouched down and pulled the up to grab the item she desired most. It was the loaded glove. Madison slipped the glove on and climbed into the ring over in the corner, patiently waiting for her opponent to get to her feet. She clenched her fist but Tara was the one to climb onto the apron and grab ahold of her off-screen girlfriend's hand, pulling off the glove in the process.

"No!" The former Women's Champion screamed out as she jumped back onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing, Tara!" Madison screamed out only to turn around to be greeted by a quick kick in the gut by Mickie, who was going for her signature DDT letting out that warcry of hers.

But Madison was able to predict this and quickly counter into a roll up, the sneaky bitch grabbing onto Mickie's shorts. "1...2…-" Oh that was really fucking close. Lisa starting pacing back and forth at ringside still carefully observing. The Queen Bee was quick to charge after the still dazed opponent going hard with a potential forearm, but Mickie was able to block it. A smile crept across her face whenever she slapped Ash in the face. Madison made another attempt at a forearm but the same results happened. The older brunette hammered away at a couple more forearms before avoiding an incoming clothesline from the younger Knockout. Leaping forward, she nailed the former Champion with a forearm of her own which repeated itself a couple more times. With an annoyed screech, Madison ran straight at Mickie again only veteran to lift her up and slam her down right on her face. Miss Hardcore Country kipped herself but up to her feet with loud pops from the crowd, a grin spread across her lips as she went to the corner to climb onto the turnbuckle.

Making sure her balance was perfect, Mickie leapt off the top going for a Thesz Press, the heel Knockout predicted such a move which resulted in James landing on the referee. Holy shit, these ref bumps happen so often and I love it. The former Diva realized what occurred, her eyes drifted over the man in stripes, Ashley took advantage and nailed Mickie in the back hard. The Queen Bee walked confidently over to Mickie, lifting her up by the hair and placing her knee onto her neck. "Say goodbye, Tara!" I assume this is going to be her finishing maneuver but I didn't get to see it because Mickie wiggled her way out of the hold and knocked Rayne onto the mat. She crouched slightly and twirled her finger, anyone that has been on the receiving end of this move knows what's coming next. A quick kick to the gut and a head tucked under her arm, Mickie let out her scream that was until Lisa slid into the ring, wearing the loaded glove. Mickie immediately released Madison and turned to face the Black Widow, both of them staring each other down. "HIT HER!" It was the voice that both caused them to look over Madison, who was getting to her feet. "You better do what I tell you and HIT HER! I own you, Tara and I said to hit her!" She pointed over to Mickie, who took a defensive stance waiting for Vic to go after her. The raven haired woman turned slightly over toward Madison, rose her fist in the air. "Wait!" Rayne held her arms out which made her off-screen girlfriend to stop, Ash brought her arms back to her chest. "I'm your friend! I gave you back your job!" It was clear in Rayne's voice that she was panicking to say whatever she could to keep Tara on her side. A look of confusion appeared on Lisa's face, her character was honestly struggling on what the right thing to do was. This storyline has honestly been one of the better ones that I have enjoyed, I had to go back and watch a majority of the storyline to understand what lead to this match. "Please. I am your friend." Madison fell to her knees, her hands pressed together. "Please, do the right thing Tara." Tara gave another concerning look like she still was unsure what was the right decision. The Impact Zone was chanting for Tara, telling her to hit the Queen Bee. Ashley rose to her feet again. "Do the right thing, Tara.. Do the right thing."

The Black Widow looked a Mickie again but this time it was a regretful one. She held up her fist like she was going to strike. "I am sorry. I am really sorry.." Miss Hardcore Country was about to lunge forward but instead, Tara swiftly turned and nailed Madison right in the jaw to the loud pop from the audience. The face Knockout was astonished at this result and looked over to Ashley and back to Victoria again. No words were exchanged between the former Divas, Lisa pointed to the unconscious Rayne, which was enough for Mickie to realize that Tara was practically sealing her fate. She wanted her freedom, even if that meant siding with someone that is her enemy. However that wasn't what the Black Widow had in mind, the brunette went to pin Madison but instead was greeted by a fist to her jaw by Victoria. The crowd had mixed reaction to it as did I.. Why would she do something like that to someone that was helping her. "It's nothing personal..honestly Mickie.." The Vicious Vixen then dragged Mickie and placed her over the still knocked out Madison. She then crouched down to wake the official up, once he started stirring she fled the ring.

"1...2...3!" The bell had rung which made Tara practically jumping for joy as she made her way back over toward the ramp. Well Christy was announcing the winner of the match, the man in stripes was checking on Mickie, who was starting to stir about. She shook her head and grabbed ahold of her jaw. Her eyes only widened whenever he rose her hand in victory, looking at her surroundings to see Madison holding onto her face. She turned her attention back to ramp to see Lisa, her hand cupping her face once again.

"Thank you, but it was nothing personal Mickie." The brunette only continued to stare at the older woman until it faded to commercial.

 _Later in the show.._

The most entertaining part of this match so far has been watching Karen cry and cower in fear at the Ninth Wonder of the Word, who was sporting a red, white and blue outfit to do along with Kurt. The crowd was echoing loudly with 'we want Chyna' chants so Kurt points over to Joan with a loud pop from the audience. He drags the blonde man over toward his corner and makes the tag to Chyna. Since it's Mixed-tag action, Karen is the legal competitor. The brunette starts to panic, and places her hand over her chest before slowly going down the stairs. The referee demands that Karen gets in the ring as Jeff Jarrett escapes to ringside because he doesn't want any part of Chyna either. Who can blame him, whenever you have an obstacle like her in your way? Both of the Jarretts are basically cowering in fear at this point, mainly the brunette that is hiding behind the ringpost. The Ninth Wonder of the World stands confidently on the middle rope not showing any kind of fear, she doesn't care which Jarrett she wants to wrestle. The blonde man is still thinking about what to do as he directs the referee back into the ring. This plan backfires greatly on him as Jeff was yelling something to Chyna, the man in stripes points to the legal woman in the match then to Karen. This gets a smile out of Joan as she turns to face the female Jarrett, who retreated to the floor. "Jeff, get in the ring!" She exclaims to the blonde and then looks at the woman near the ropes. Both of the Jarretts couldn't figure out what to do, her husband couldn't wrestle for her.

"Chyna's gonna kill you!" That was the echo going around the Impact Zone, it was loud and clear. The official starts counting as the Queen of the Mountain slowly walks back up the steps again with absolute fear. It's karma for the bitch, she harasses everyone and now Chyna can finally get ahold of her.

Karen climbs slowly onto the apron, "Get her away from me! Back her up!" She screamed at the official, who tried to back her up. That allowed Jeff to sneak in from behind and attack Kurt which meant that the men were legal in the match. Well time to see these guys go at for it another five or ten minutes, maybe we will eventually get to see Karen get what's coming to her.

 _Later on in the match..._

Angle grabbed the blonde man around his waist and attempted to go for another slam but Jeff was smart to latch onto the ropes. He couldn't tag in his wife, who was standing on the steel steps because Kurt tried to force Jeff to tag her in. It was all apart of his plan, the official was to distracted with trying to get the King of the mountain to release the ropes that he had completely missed the lowblow. However that played into the face team's favor as Kurt crawled his way over and tagged in Chyna. Her target wasn't the woman outside but instead the man against the ropes as she patiently awaited for him to hear Karen's warning. Whenever he turned around, Chyna picked him up to a massive pop from the audience and slammed him to the mat. She lost her footing slightly but that didn't stop her from grabbing him again and suplexing him down to the mat. There we go, kick their asses Chyna. She points at the Queen of the Mountain and slowly approaches the corner she is in. "No..I am not going in there. No.. back up. Back up." The cowardly woman was quick to retreat to ringside but Joan wasn't going to wait on her to enter the ring. She wanted to bring the chase outside the ring. She didn't want a silly countout victory, she wanted to destroy Karen as did probably all of the Knockouts at this point. The 'kick her ass' chants are also pretty funny to be honest. Karen gets in the ring hoping to escape from the Ninth Wonder of the World, but backs her butt right into her ex husband. "Please Kurt.. don't hurt me. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry." Angle didn't buy any of her bullshit and grinned as the Gold Medalist motioned for her partner to come in the ring. He points right behind her which makes the Queen of the Mountain turn, practically shaking in her boots at the sight of the taller woman walking toward them. "Oh god, no.." She whimpers slowly trying to back away from both of the face wrestlers, it was her mistake because they backed her right into the corner. Chyna basically runs full force into the female Jarrett and sandwiches her into the turnbuckle. Not satisfied with just one attack, Joan's hands tangle into those dark brown locks and brought her back up to her feet. What followed next was something all of familiar almost nostalgic, Chyna smiled widely; she tucked Karen between her legs and tucks her arms up. She slammed Karen hard onto the mat. Joan actually used the Pedigree. Instead of going straight for the pin which probably would have ended the match right there, her eyes drifted over to Kurt. And the idea the Olympic Gold Medalist had was definitely sinister, Chyna picked up one of Karen's legs and got into ahold that was familiar to the Jarretts. The Angle Lock. "Help.. Jeff.. help me! It hurts!" The brunette called out with her hand in the air about to submit from the looks of things.

Jeff scurried into the ring to prevent his wife from tapping out, he held onto her arm gaining a confused look from Joan. Kurt grinned and immediately went after the King of the Mountain, getting him in his famous submission maneuver. Once the married couple got separated, Karen screaming while slamming her hand onto the mat and the referee called for the bell. I would hope with Chyna and Kurt giving them this much of a beating that would end of their tyranny. But deep down, this might be only the beginning of it all, the female Jarrett might continue to go after the Knockouts since her character is a perfect heel. But with Chyna around now, maybe Karen should think first before acting again. As they celebrated in the ring together, my phone vibrated which meant it was a text message. I opened the phone to see that it was from my husband. ' _I know that you really didn't have a direct response but I want to see my daughter soon. Would it be easier for you if I come down there instead..'_

Shit. Think fast. ' _No, definitely not. We will discuss this in the morning, I miss you Ken, it might be a bit longer but I wasn't lying whenever I said that I wanted to fix this.'_ This mess that I gotten myself into and brought people down with me. Even more people could get hurt if anything else is exposed and considering Daffney's interest is on me, I have to be even more vigilant. If that information falls into Katarina's hands, I might as well be putty in the palm of her hands. She could destroy everything with little to no effort. But one thing lingers in the back of my mind, is Winter the one that I really have to worry about?

 **Hello friends and rhinos how are you? Good? I hope you're good. I'm alright I've just been thinking a lot so there's a bunch of weird shit on my mind. Anywhore I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it only took forever and a decade to be finished. (Sips tea) lol I'm kidding it was more like a century but that's okay because the chapter is here. It's uploaded and you just read it. Like that part where Gail said that thing to Whatsherface, that was pretty funny. And that match was good didn't expect it to end the way it ended but it ended the way it ended anyway. You know how it goes all the clues point in one direction but in actuality you were supposed to go the other way so now you're lost af and it's getting dark and you're too far from where you started to try and figure out where you even started so you just keep going until you find a map, but then you don't know where you even started on the map so now you're really screwed. But you got shit to do, people to see, and places to be so you keep going and following your gut until eventually you end up back to where you started. And I think that's a pretty accurate representation of how that last scene of this chapter went. If you're lost at this point you need to regroup and start from the beginning because it's obvious your navigation skills are terrible. See now my navigation skills are top of the line so I know exactly what happened in this chapter. There's no way I could be writing this without reading the chapter. That'd be crazy if it's actually May when I'm writing this and the chapter only just now came out on this date that this chapter was uploaded... But hey there's no way for you to know. I mean you could ask Dez but I guarantee you she doesn't know either only I will and that's the fun in all this. You're probably wondering wtf is this bitch referring to herself in third person right? But you can't do that if the third person isn't at all the third person who you think it is... Then again if you're really a loyal reader you should know exactly what I mean by that. If you don't then you're a fraud and you're not allowed to read my stories anymore. That's ok we can still be friends but just don't expect me to share my chocolate milk with you anytime soon. Damn now I want chocolate milk. Lucky me I have chocolate milk so imma go handle that. Make sure you leave a review on what you think about this recipe and if you have any suggestions. I'll catch you later you chunky chimichanga.**


	5. The Thirst Meter

**Pairings: OC/Maria and other pairings..**

 **Rating: M for mature events that will appear throughout the story..**

 **I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

 **Maria's POV**

 _May 19th, 2011_

 _During the show.._

Winter's head instantly snapped back up toward the announcer's table, her icy blue eyes stared directly at the Knockout's Champion. She leaned against the ropes, yelling whatever nonsense left her lips as Velvet was slowly starting stir about after that backbreaker. Katarina could have finished this little street fight then and now but instead she allowed herself to get distracted by someone that isn't participating in the matchup. Jamie's hand tucked around the taller woman's leg and rolled her into a small package. "1...2...3!" Are you kidding me? That is fucking hilarious. As soon as the bell rung signaling the match was over, the blonde quickly scurried out of the ring while Winter sat herself back up.

"Way to go Velvet, that's my girl!" Daisy spoke energetically as the European woman got herself back to her feet. A mixture of emotions printed on her face, mainly anger and confusion. Winter had control of the majority of this matchup and she manages to mess it up for herself. Kat started running her hands through her long locks, pacing back and forth in the ring, mumbling to herself. This gained a smirk from the victor of the match as Velvet held onto her throat. That smirk only grew wider as their eyes met each other, the former Champ actually tried to charge through the ropes until she was stopped by Earl.

"Why did you have to go and ruin such a good match there, Daisy?" Taz had to open his mouth which got my girlfriend to snap her head over toward him.

"Not my fault that Winter couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. But I think it is finally setting into that thick skull of hers.."

"And what exactly is that, if you don't me asking?" Tenay questioned.

"That Winter is nothing without me by her side.. That's just a fact."

The camera pans back down to ringside where Katarina and Velvet are still apparently yelling at each other. "How did you like that? Wh-" Jamie got knocked down with what felt like a freight train considering that she managed to hit the steel steps. Who the hell is this? Her hair was long, curly, almost knappy looking. A black tanktop that didn't go all the way down her back, her arms were covered in tattoos.

"Who is that?

"...What is that?" Taz asked as the mysterious woman stomped on Velvet before rolling her over and climbing on top of her. "Oh I know that voice. I know that knappy hair! That's ODB!" She continously started beating on the top of Jamie's head while all the smaller blonde could do was defend herself.

"Looks like you have seen a ghost, Bam!" She smacks her breasts before proceeding wrap her hands around Velvet's neck and started choking her. "You like that huh? You happy to see me, whore!" The only sound that we heard besides the mixed reaction from the crowd was the sound of a microphone hitting a hard surface. "Well I'm back bit-" The loudmouthed Knockout didn't even get to finish her statement before her eyes darted away to the right, well the left for her. "Who the hell are you?" Merely feet away from ODB was Daisy, who standing there with a monotone expression on her face. It was clear that she was angry because her best friend was lying nearly unconscious on the concrete. With one last glance at the blonde, she released her hand from Jamie's neck. "I understand now, you are here to protect this whore." The woman stood to her feet and turned to face my girlfriend. "I get it, you are just like all the others here. Right champ? Did you sleep your way into getting the gold? But you have major balls for walking down here to stand face to face with someone like me."

"These people know you well but I don't care who you are.. I am not going to stand by and let you hurt Velvet. You crossed the line, and you are going to regret it. How about instead of sneak attacking like a coward, you fight like a real woman."

ODB just let out a loud, obnoxious laugh as Nicole decided take a couple steps closer almost getting into the returning Knockout's face. "You were serious? Let's see how long you last pretty girl." It wasn't even a second after that statement was uttered, that the two Knockouts started throwing a barrage of punches at each other. After one last shot to the jaw of the shorter woman, Daisy basically tackled her against the apron. But while all of this was going, Winter was just standing in the ring watching this brawl unfold. What confused me was the mixture of emotions that seemed to be on her face, one moment she had that fucking smirk on her face and the other her face was completely blank. Her knee rested against the middle ropes almost like she was exiting the ring. However the sound of a body hitting the steel steps stopped her whenever she heard the current champion gasp out. "Not so tough are you whore?"

The vicious woman went to grab Nicole by her hair but was abruptly stopped by a right hand across by her jaw. "You hit like a girl. It's going to take more than that to stop me, bitch." She tackled the shorter woman into the ring apron, hammering away anywhere that the brunette possibly could. The fact that no security was trying to break this up was astonishing, do they really expect Earl to go down there and stop them. He could only scream and try to reason with them. The offense from Daisy was short-lived with ODB managing to connect her fist to my girlfriend's stomach.

"What a weakling..." She said mockingly while her hands tangled into champ's long locks. ODB let out another laugh before using her monstrous strength to toss Daisy back first into the steel stairs next to where Jamie was lying. "You're supposed to be the champion? Pathetic." My poor babe I hope that her back is okay after that, don't worry I will nurse you back to health afterwards. I promise. ODB started making her way back over to the laid out Beautiful People members, mockingly she kicked Daisy to see if she was conscious or not. "Stupid whore." I was half expecting the vicious woman to continue assaulting both of the women but instead her eyes darted to the ring where Katarina was still standing. Wait, I would like you more and might forgive what you did to my girlfriend if you go beat the shit out of that one. However Katarina didn't say anything but now had that stupid smirk on her face. "Did you like what you saw or somethin' Casper?" Now the European woman was slowly working on climbing her way out of the ring and hopping down to the concrete floor, her eyes glanced back over toward Jamie and Daisy.

"Someone has to attempt to correct what the others poisoned, this division is tainted more so than ever. ...I remember you now, it seems that our paths cross again. Don't cross me and I won't cross you, simple as that." It seems like this conversation might be deeper than it is intending to on-screen but with how Katarina speaks; it's almost impossible to tell. The knappy haired brunette only give a smirk of her own toward Winter but didn't say anything more; she went back to eying her work. The last thing that Winter would need is an ally as powerful as ODB, and I have a feeling if the girls don't reach out to her soon, that will be the case. The blue eyed woman said nothing else in response and started walking her way back up the ramp toward the stage.

 **Christy's POV**

Everyone else was starting to get impatient, but I wasn't. I was too busy enjoying the views around me. I was surrounded by beautiful women all day. How could I not look? Ever since I started wrestling I've been keeping a thirst meter. Just to track which women appeal to me the most. Mickie, small and well built with a banging body. She could be the cowgirl in my own personal rodeo. Yeehaw. Thirst is riding in at about 7. Madison, kind of bitchy but a night with me would sort that out or rather it would sort me out. Plus, I kind of like it. Thirst coming in at about 6. What? You're wondering why they're not all 10's? Fuck you I have standards… Okay. Maybe I don't. But, you can't judge me! Who's next? Tara, I would let her manhandle me. I bet she's a freak and a night with her and Madison would be a dream. Thirst is 8 because I like to get got. What? I'm freaky.

Let's move on to the next one, Angelina, the token straight girl. No chance I get with her, but if she ever turned I'd be the first one in line. Those legs go on for days and I'm betting so does she. It'd be a marathon and we'd be racing until we finish. Thirst is a 7. Maria, now I've never been with a redhead. But, the latest news is that they are freaky deeky and down to fool around if you know what I'm saying. If her and Daisy ever split up again.. I just want one night with Maria. Thirst is 9. Candice, I hardly know you. But, oh baby you can bet that Mama Christy would put some love on you girl. What do I have to do to be inside you? For real, the thirst meter is off the charts! Thirst is 12! I need some release, please! Brooke, good god you have the best ass I have ever seen. If there is one woman everyone is thirsty for it's Brooke. Brookie Wookie I would eat your ass like a cookie even if you looked like Snookie. I had to make it a little rhymey because I want to get all slimy.. Okay. That sounded A LOT better in my head. Wait. This is my head. I'm a dumbass. Thirst meter on 10.

"How long does it take to get from the arena to here? I swear. My idiot squad is probably getting into some trouble. I can only babysit for so long." Lauren spoke looking down at her phone. I am presuming that she is referring to her fellow BP members. I didn't think it could be any hotter than I already am, but those two are another quest that I would love to conquer. I have all my equipment ready for show but the obstacle that stands in front of me is that they are already taken by another woman. First off is one of the original members of the Beautiful People, her name being Velvet Sky. God damn whenever I first laid my eyes on her years back, I knew that I was going to have to try to get ahold of that ass. Her sexuality was a mystery to me, Jamie wasn't easy to tell but whenever I did have thoughts. I thought she was with Ang. Well that wet dream is gone because Lauren is straight as a board, if someone like Daisy couldn't turn her then I am shit out of luck..

"Nah Sarah and Jamie are probably going somewhere for a quick fuck or something." I responded nonchalantly which got some eyes directed toward me, one probably being a glare from Laur. The only thing I want to know is how in the fuck can I get in between that sandwich, I can handle some Latina for sure. God I want Mexican now. And with an ass like Jamie's, I could dine all night long. Thirst probably around a 9, almost a ten.

"Of course, you would say something like that." Maria retorted.

"What, they are both smoking hot? Can you blame me?"

"Nah, I can't blame you. I have seen Jamie naked before so I have seen the goods." Finally someone that shares my thought process but out of all people it was Madison that spoke up. That gained some curious looks from Mickie and especially her girlfriend, who kind of cocked her head down to look at her. Ashley shrugged her shoulders and looked up at her Black Widow. "What? We use to share a changing room together. I have seen Ang and Lacey too."

"Man, the girls back in WWE didn't give a shit. We all used the same changing room a majority of the time." Mickie said with a cheeky grin of her own. "Fucking Lisa, was always walking around with a towel or just naked."

"Bitch, I don't care I am smoking hot. Clothes are for prisoners." Why don't you take them off then I could really use a good show about now?

"I could tell you many stories about Lisa here… trust me. I was her travel buddy for a long time." Candice smirked over to the Vicious Vixen, who only glared over to her former teammate. "Wanna know what happened one night when she was rooming with me and Nora and decided to take a bath at 2am?"

"I don't remember this, I was drunk!"

"Ooooh, I want to know. Tell me." Rayne quickly added herself back into the conversation.

"Lunch tomorrow, just the two of us. I can share a lot of stories of your woman there. I'll text you." God damn it, I guess it's going to remain a mystery for everyone else here until they decide to spill the beans. I was liking the image I was having in my head.

"Jesus, we have a welcoming committee, should I be concerned?" That voice belonged to none other than the last member of the BP. I didn't even hear the car pull up I was too distracted with my thoughts. This attracted Maria's attention instantly who went over to greet her girlfriend with a tender kiss on the lips. "I missed you too babe." Since I know she likes redhead's, what would I have to do to be in the middle of that sandwich, ooh or even be a piece of the bread. God, Daisy… She's definitely a piece of fine art, rocking body with no modifications. A great ass, maybe not Velvet or Brooke calibur but it's still nice to look at… I want to see the rest of that tattoo on her hip, I love chicks that rock tattoos.. And she use to be a fucking stripper, baby, you can practice those dances on me anyday. I volunteer as tribute. I shouldn't be thinking so much of a woman that is taken but I had a very sexy dream about her once. Her in nothing but this smoking hot cop outfit, I guess I had been a very naughty girl because I was cuffed. I loved her interrogation methods for sure, and that nightstick. Gah, why does Maria get that? Can I switch places with her just one night? Thirst is a 9 for sure.

"Nah, it means we are popular duh.." Jamie stated a matter of factly which got her girlfriend to roll her eyes in response. Mhm, Sarita, you can teach me how to salsa any day sweetie. I love girls with attitude and honey, you got enough for the entire roster. Same goes for the newest half of the duo, Thea. Thea thank god you are legal girl. I've met a lot of young girls like you and I know when I get them in the bedroom they become eager. So young and horny, eager to please and be pleased. I can tell. You're waiting for one person to get good enough into your good graces to be good enough to get into your goods. Oh why does someone so hot and spicy have to be straight. Fuck the age difference, if I had one night with her she wouldn't think the same again.

"BEER! MMMOOONNNEEEYYY!" What the fuck? I was caught off guard as a large breasted brunette woman ran up to Thea and pick her up by both arms. "No seriously. Who has beer money?" Hold on… I recognized that voice. It was a blast from the past, ODB. I'd seen her earlier, but I didn't think she'd stick around since she didn't last time she had a random appearance.

"Jessica?" I said looking the woman up and down. Holy shit! It had been a long time since I last saw her and she was still hot as fuck! What? You were expecting me to say something sweet or how I missed her? Fine. I missed her large breasts and motorboating liquor from them. How's that? That's what I thought.

"Chrissy?" Jessica put the confused girl down and turned to me with a glint in her eye. Uh oh. "Come 'ere girl!" She wrapped in a tight hug that felt more like a belly to belly and spun us around. It didn't take long before I was seeing stars and tapping for her to stop. She let me go and I stumbled back into the wall. Jessica was only slightly unsteady and grinned the whole time. "We're going drinking tonight, my girl!"

Once I was able to see straight again, I glanced around to see the reaction of the other girls. Of course, Lisa was already laughing her ass off and Jess hasn't even been here a minute. Those two were good friends during their feud back a couple years ago. Ashley and Jamie were just grinning while Brooke was just giving the woman a confused gaze. Oh christ, if anything I have to make Tessie tag along with us tonight because I know that at the end of the night, she'll be in my bed and not with Mickie. Sounds like a plan to me. Good now stick to it. Sarah just sighed, shaking her head side to side, knowing the antics of ODB. There were definitely a couple of the girls that have never met this crazy Beer Goddess, especially the ones that aren't even with the company. Honestly, I think she actually scared Candice and Maria a good bit with her random screaming and tackling into me. They have no idea what they are getting themselves into but honestly I will love every second of it.. Except whenever I have to pay the tab because she doesn't have any beer money.

"I'm down for that. So who else here wants to go drinking, it's party time!"

"I shouldn't but the hell with it, I'm down." The first one to speak up almost instantly was Daisy, who just looked over at Jessica with a smirk on her face. Why am I not surprised that she would be the first one to want to go? "If Tryhard here is that excited to party, then I know that I need to go and experience this firsthand." This gained the Knockout's Champion a look from her girlfriend as Daisy turned to face her. "Sounds like fun, doesn't it babe? Wanna go out. I know it might-"

"I don't know how I feel about going out to some random bar to get wasted. I'm okay with drinking with our friends in the hotel but since last time. I just.." Now I wasn't there for this but the last time all the girls went clubbing and whatnot was Maria and Daisy's first day down in Orlando. Daisy had just signed with the company after apparently being in talks for a month or two prior, Ria was randomly down here to possibly get back into wrestling. Well this was the start to Katarina's scheming, she drugged a cup that was meant for Maria and Daisy was the victim. "I don't feel like it's safe to do this yet.."

"I understand babe, but it's not like I am going to be alone. This time is different because we know what to watch out for. We can't live the rest of our lives afraid to have fun because of that bitch." The younger brunette had a point there, what happened can't be changed but Winter's been knocked off her high horse.. Speaking of Kat, she's pretty damn hot if I say so myself.. God, her accent in itself is a wet dream. What the hell are you thinking, Christina! Don't think that about the enemy, even though I would like her to tie me down and… God damn it, my mind is a dangerous place. She's hot, and like eight different types of crazy; I can't handle a manipulative psychopath.. Lunatic is as far as I will go.

"You go and have fun but that doesn't mean I won't be worried until you come home to me." Those two are adorable even though I want to be fucked by both of them, or fuck them, I am good with either.

"Don't worry Maria, Daisy won't be alone because she will be with me!" Well she wasn't going to be alone anyways since Nicole was going to be with us. The voice belonged to the one and only Velvet Sky, that got her brunette teammate to grin. "And Ange will be there too, so the whole squad can have a girls' night! Right Angel?" The blonde turned excitedly to her best friend, who just sighed.

"No. I don't want to be stuck babysitting the two of you while you ladies get wasted. Count me out." Angelina said glancing back at her phone. "Plus I don't need to be hit on by the Tryhard or Miss Huge Ego."

"But Laur, it could be fun, you can even finally get some dick after a couple centuries!"

"I don't.." The bleach blonde started to say but stopped herself, I guess arguing with Velvet was already pointless to her. "Some other time, Jamie, let's go out to lunch tomorrow okay."

That's when Velvet admitted defeat and decided that Lauren wasn't going to be tagging along with the rest of the squad. Makes me curious as to which ladies want to let loose and party tonight. Maria and Angelina are out, I am assuming Candice won't because she has her daughter to look after but I hope she finds a sitter. Thea isn't old enough to drink but I wouldn't mind sliding some drinks her way to see how she flows. "What about you SareBear, please?"

Sarita grumbled slightly to herself most likely in Spanish, oh how she hates her girlfriend calling her that name in public. "Nah, you go have some fun. Thea and I can just chill together."

"Hell yeah, I'm down for that."

"I think I am out too, I can't go partying with Akianne here. I wouldn't feel comfortable making one of you ladies babysit her if you wanted to go." That's exactly what I figured, shit another one down.

"I prefer to actually remember what happens, plus I have a date tonight and she would kill me if I stood her up." And that one sentence shows how whipped Lisa is whenever it comes to Madison Rayne, only took forever and a day to hook up.

"Son o' a bitch, you old dog.. Who's the lucky lady!" Jess piped, giving a wide grin over to the Black Widow. Oh Jess, you have to be filled in on so much shit, so many of the girls are hooking up. Wait, last time I checked, Lisa still had a husband whenever Jessica was around. How does she even.. It's better not to question.

"That would be me, Jessica." Ashley spoke, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist, that got Vic to look down at her and grin. "And she knows the consequences of standing me up, no one stands me up. I know where Spiderbear here sleeps and she would feel my wrath." There was a small but sinister grin that formed across her lips, now I can see that the brunette has gained some crazy from her woman. That's kinda hot, maybe my thirst for her went up a little, now I am curious as to how freaky she is in the bedroom.

That just leaves one more glorious piece of ass that I need to come with us, Brooke. Walking over to the brunette, I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Before you say no and try to shut me out, think about it for just a second. Imagine all the fun we can have together, sure the partying would come first. But after the drinks, I can promise to be your workout partner for a different session, just the two of us.. No one else around." I stated in a sultry tone reminding her of the conversation we had last week. There was a certain look on Brooke's face, one that I was really starting to enjoy. It definitely wasn't an innocent grin. Hook, line and sinker I think that I got her. However my eyes drifted slightly over to the right to see a pair of brown eyes staring at me, someone that I had almost forgotten she was here. Mickie. I don't think she appreciates me flirting with supposedly 'her girl', I don't see a ring of that finger. I had eyes on her first and I plan to claim my prize.

Brooke was silent for a few moments before a smirk crossed her lips, she leaned over to whisper. "Well then Christina, you missed up on your offer whenever you decided to not show up for practice. Nice try though."

Shit. Maybe I should have skipped out on my meeting then if that meant getting a piece of that ass. Why does she have to play so hard to get? "I already have plans tonight and I would want to be sober for it so I will pass this time." Miss Hardcore Country finally spoke up and gave a little grin.

"Okay so it's decided, let's go..Jess, use that beer sense of yours and get us the best bar in the city!"

 _Later on that night.._

I don't know exactly when things started getting really out of hand. But, I had a feeling that it was when ODB convince college students to call their friends and have them bring a keg to the bar. She even got the bar owner's permission! The Beer Goddess was really going all out tonight. It had been fairly empty when we arrived. But, soon Jessica had gotten it packed and the drinks were flowing. I couldn't really complain though because there were a lot of young and hot women.

Honestly, I don't know why I was still trying to get Brooke. By this point, I could be getting laid. But, no. Here I am trying to convince Brooke to come to the bar and then go home with me. God I was being a tryhard right now. Damn it.

"Come on Tessie." I said in the best seductive voice I could manage while drunk. "Don't you want a ride on the Hemme Express?" Really Hemme Express, that's the best that I could come up with.. I dig it but normally I could come up with something better for the situation. Fuck, where is my head at right now?

I couldn't help but feel slightly offended as she laughed at me. "The Hemme Express? Christy you are too drunk right now." She wasn't wrong though, I have had many drinks in me. To the point I don't even know where Velvet and Daisy are. The last time I saw them two they were dancing together. Jamie is probably sexting her girlfriend right now, who knows about Daisy though. If only she was single, I could probably get laid.

"No, I am not." There was silence on the other line for about fifteen seconds or so. "Okay, maybe I have had a couple drinks too many." I admitted which gained a sigh from Brooke which was probably a disappointed one. "But honestly, it feels like we haven't hung out in forever, you are always hanging around Mickie now." I spoke with a tiny speck of venom into my voice. Which is probably where she is right now and part of me can't stand that. I have been trying for that ass for months now and Miss Hardcore Booty just struts her stuff and gets what she wants. I need another drink or maybe like five. Just to drown out all these thoughts that are circling around in my head, it's starting to piss me off. "Tessie.." Her nickname left my lips almost sounding like a whimper.

"Yes Christina."

"Do you remember that night?" I asked with this uncomfortable feeling stirring in the pit of my stomach; it was almost heating my entire core longer I waited for the brunette to respond the quicker my heart started pounding. What the fuck was wrong with me? Was I scared to hear her response? No.. I was nervous. Get a grip Christina, you don't get nervous. Perhaps I need another drink to calm down my nerves, yeah sounds good to me.

"Of course I do." Brooke sighed over the phone finally which almost made me release a sigh of my own. Part of me was afraid that Tessmacher could have possibly forgotten all that happened that night. I wouldn't completely blame her since this was in the middle of all the underground bullshit that I barely knew was going on at the time. I had heard about the motorcycle woman from some of the girls and Brooke.

"Did it.. Uh.. did it.." What the fuck is going on with me? The words were flowing out perfectly in theory but whenever they go to leave my lips, I get this embarrassed, jumbled mess. I was actually afraid to ask her. If this was any other random girl that I made effortlessly scream my name, then.. No, this conversation wouldn't have even cross my mind if it wasn't someone important. But here am I, with a lump in my throat trying to form the words to talk to Brooke. God damn I am a mess right now. "..Nevermind..Um, it was just a really good night."

"Yeah.. it was a really nice night." Brooke said in a distant voice. "...Christina, we've never talked about that night."

"There was never a real reason to talk about it..there wasn't anything awkward about it..It was just sex..between friends." I said automatically although it was slurred. It was something I had repeated to myself a couple of times since that night.

"Just sex between friends, huh?" Brooke asked in slight suspicion but she almost whispered the sentence, it was barely audible. Was Tessie still in the same room as Mickie or did she come into the room? There was an uncomfortable, burning sensation building up in the pit of my stomach once again. This one felt different from before. Could it be just because of the alcohol? Probably. "You answered that pretty quickly." Maybe I did answer that pretty fast, was she expecting me to say something else? Did Tessie want me to say something else? Have I already fucked up my chances here but not giving the correct answers? "Do you think about that night a lot?" I wonder if she thinks about what happened as well.

"Sometimes.." I couldn't help but whisper it softly even though it escaped before I could reel it back. "..I just like to remember the way that ass bounced up and down. You know me and my love for those perfect buns of yours." Finally something that left my lips that sound more like the Christy Hemme that has gained the nickname of Tryhard. It was definitely a safe response. More safe.. Safe? Why the hell would I need to feel safe? There is nothing wrong with what's going on right now except this stubborn lady refusing to come here so I can claim that ass again. I'm just doing what I normally do. Go out, drink, and hit on girls.

"I bet you do." Brooke said cockily with a something thoughtful in her voice. "Christina you should take it easy tonight."

"Uh. Uh. I needs my drinks and the forgetting. The forgetting is nice." I said before knocking back another shot. "Why don't you come babysit me? I'll just forget later anyway." Again I am still considering why the fuck I am still talking to Tessmacher here when I could turn around and see countless women that could use their dosage of Hemme. Part of me feels like they should excite me and I should be eager to hang up the phone and play. Right now, I don't want some kind of dish that I could have anytime of the day. I want that main course.

"Why is the forgetting nice, Christy?" Brooke asked curiously and little tentatively.

"Forgetting is good for bad things and things that are hard to remember." I said not sure what I was saying. "Like memories or feelings even.." What are these words that are leaving my lips right now? I need another drink to shut this mouth up before something happens that I regret.

"Feelings?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Feelings ya know what those are. They're things that people have for each other." I slurred leaning on the counter slightly. "Like Christopher Robin and Winnie the Pooh or Mr Mouse and Mrs Mouse." What did that last sentence even mean?

"Christina, are you alright?" Brooke asked in concern. Oh how cute, she actually cares about me. Well that is at least something reassuring to say the least.

"Yeah." I said before feeling another lump beginning to form in throat. It was actually starting to get pretty hot in this place. Wait just a second, I don't like this feeling I am getting. "Actually no I think I'm gonna-" Not even caring what the hell stood in my way, I got away from the counter and made a mad dash to the closest trash can in my line of sight. Thankfully I was able to make it in time and emptied the contents of my stomach into the metal can. God damn it, I guess I am really over-doing it but it doesn't matter to me. I am just having an off night. "Shit.."

"You are drinking way too much, Christina. I will be there in about twenty, behave yourself."

"Yay thanks, Bootymacher-" With a sigh, the brunette mumbled something that I didn't understand before hanging up the phone. Mission success, it only took a disgusting detour of me puking my guts out. Now I just need to wait patiently for Brooke to show up and then I can woo with my Hemme charm into my bedroom. I looked down at my phone and over toward the counter to realize none of my possessions are over here. Where the fuck did I leave my purse? Did I even bring my purse into this place or is it still in the car? Who the fuck knows but I don't trust putting it in my pockets either. Best place for a woman to store her important shit is in her bra so that's what I am going to do. Where the hell are the others at? I don't plan to question Jessica but I haven't seen Velvet and Daisy for a good while now. I need to make sure that they don't somehow end up fucking, only way this is okay is if I get to join in or watch. Then again Sarah and Maria would definitely kill me if something like that happened. Not if they don't find out about it.

"Heyyy Chrissie, there you are!" Wait a second, speak of the devil I know exactly who the owner of that is. I glanced over to see Velvet making her way over toward me with Daisy following behind her with a big grin on her face. "Whatcha doin' over here by yourself?"

"Just you know doing my thing, where have you two been?"

"You know just dancing around and shit, I just so happen to have a wonderful dance partner.." The taller brunette said with a giggle that was not a normal thing for her, giving the shorter blonde a quick glance. "Come on Tryhard, have you been striking out all night? All talk with no game huh.."

"Oh fuck off, bitch. I could have any girl in this bar right now."

"Well not any girl because I know that little Miss Hemme couldn't handle me. That's just a fact." Oh really now? Does she even know who she is talking too? If that was an open challenge, I would sure to show her everything I have. But her taunting means nothing right now, she's only trying to push my buttons.

"Hm, I think I could handle you, Daisy.. Easily.." Velvet teased which a sly smirk over toward her BP teammate which caused Nicole to arch her brow in surprise.

"Fuck you."

"Shut the fuck up, you totally would.."

"I don't want to die just yet, Jamie, but maybe I would..I am going to get us some more drinks, let's go toots." With a nod of her drunk ass head, the blonde eagerly followed behind the taller brunette as they walked over to talk to the bartender.

I thought my troubles were over until I heard another familiar voice.

"Hemme! There you are you little whore!" ODB yelled slinging an arm around my shoulder. "You threw up? Damn you've become a little weight while I've been gone! Or your mind is on other things." Her familiar chuckle actually took my mind of off Brooke and reminded me that we used to be good friends. I looked at her face and her eyes were piercing right through me. I forgot how scary a drunk Jessica was. It's not that she's violent. She's one of those intelligent drunks that seems to do everything ten times better while intoxicated. Sometimes if you haven't seen her drinking you wouldn't even know it. It was like she knew something was getting to me. Then again, Jess knows a lot about me some things even the others don't know. This is why we are so close even if we aren't employed by the same company, or states away.

"Nah I just messed up my pace." I said promptly denying the truth.

Jessica didn't look impressed with me, it only took a couple seconds for her to see through my bullshit.. Grabbing my hand, the older woman lead me over toward a pair of bar stools away from the other people. Last thing I really need is anyone getting on my nerves, especially Daisy and Velvet, they would give me hell for as long as I live. The brunette practically shoved me onto one stool while she sat herself down on the other one. Setting her beer on the counter, her dark eyes turned over to me and gave me her full attention. "Damn it. I hate your perception. Why can't you just be a dumb drunk bimbo?" I said not meaning it. I was just frustrated that I wasn't able to hide my true feelings right now.

"Seriously tell me, Hemmes. You probably need to blow this gasket." ODB said with a chuckle. Though I could tell she was absolutely serious, Jess wasn't wrong in the slightest. I didn't need to just blow a gasket. I needed to release months of pent up aggression and these randoms aren't doing it for me.

"Alright.. What if I told you that.. I'd gotten feelings for someone. Someone that works with us...one of the knockouts.." I asked testing the waters. This was seriously not me and admitting anything like this felt like I was being exposed for all the world to see. I wouldn't usually have a problem with that but this felt like the most uncomfortable expose imaginable.

"Go on, Chrissy." ODB prodded lowly saying a nickname I hadn't heard in awhile.

"Okay.. uh.. Well.. alright.. So.. Fuck!" I was tripping over my words while trying to get this out. This wasn't me. This couldn't be me. I don't get like this..I have never been this flustered before. Why was this so hard? Brooke was like any other girl before we slept together. She was just another quest that I was set out to conquer. With an ass like that, how could I even let that slip away for even a second? She played hard to get and trust me, I enjoy the chase. God why is it so different now?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Jessica who was giving me a comforting look that held no judgement. "Take a deep breath, Chrissy. Then, start from the beginning. It's alright. I won't judge you."

I placed my hand on top of hers on my shoulder and squeezed it tightly before letting go. "Okay. So this new knockout arrived and she wasn't very skilled. In fact, I met her on her first day with the company.."

My mouth started to recount that day and my mind started to drift back. Hearing the sounds echoing throughout the Impact Zone. Seeing all the familiar faces that I travel the world with for years now. Soon enough I was remembering the meeting and suddenly I was no longer with Jessica..

 _I'd finished up announcing for the night so instead of staying at ringside with JB, I decided to pack it in for the night. It had been a long show so far and I was ready to relax. After being out there for so long, it gets so fucking humid. Plus I was starting to get a headache, maybe just a relaxing bath and hit the hay. Nah, that's not my style. I have been hitting a dry spell when it comes to scoring with the ladies, since my last one. It's been a good bit. I think I am going to go to the club and see what I can score and how many. Well that was what I was thinking about when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up into the face of a woman I had never seen before. She was barely shorter than I was with long, dark brown hair that was put up nicely. If I had to get it was probably a little longer than mine is; brightest hazel eyes I have seen in a long time even hiding behind those glasses. This was interesting sight indeed. In fact, she was dressed very formally._

" _Hello Mrs. Hemme." The woman said extending a hand out to me. What the actual fuck? Did they hire me a hooker or something? I'm not usually into roleplaying but she was cute enough for it.._

" _Hello..?" I dragged out in confusion. "Who are you?"_

" _My name is Brooke Nichole Adams." The woman, now known as Brooke, said with a pleased smile._

" _Okay.. Well Brooke.. My name is Christy Hemme, but I'm sure you already know that. After all, I know word of my conquests has reached many ears." I said confidently backing her into the wall and putting my hand up next to her. "So.. the real question is.. What do you really want.?"_

 _Brooke's emotionless expression confused me, her eyes quickly alternated between myself and my arm beside her. Hm? What is she thinking? With a sigh, the brunette gently grabbed my arm and pulled it down so I took the hint. "Uh.. I don't know what kind of woman you think I am. But, I just came to introduce myself since I'm the new knockout." Wait a second, a new knockout.. I would have heard news about a new signing coming into the company. I always do. Oh wait.. She's really committed to roleplaying this character, hm?_

" _Oh is that so then.." The purr escaped my lips, I mean she hasn't really moved away from the wall that I backed her up against. She's really good at playing innocent. "I'll be sure to wrestle you down to the mat real good..then I will give you a dose of my Flying Firecrotch Guillotine and pin you down. Hm, you like that?"_

" _Uh.. I.." Brooke struggled to get any words to her lips, her eyes darted away and she would bite nervously down onto her bottom lip. "Well that's not possible now is it, didn't you retire last year Miss Hemme?" She remarked with a bit of sass to her voice, she walked over to my right and got off the wall. Oh, Brooke has sass. I didn't expect this woman to fire something like that back at me. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go introduce myself to Dixie Carter." Brooke said and spun on her toes, instantly heading down the hallway. Shit she was actually serious.. what was I thinking? Only ODB would send me a hooker at work, but she was gone I had to remember that._

 _Well.. that has been a very interesting last few minutes. Seems a little stuck up and a bit of a prude. But with a little bit a time, I bet that I could change that. Mm.. Thirst Meter is coming in at about 7. She was cute and had an accent like she's from the South and I kinda like that. But there was nothing really drawing me in.. The sound of the heels clicking on the concrete was still starting to fade out slightly, my eyes glanced over in her direction and boy.. was I glad I did._

" _Holy shit.." I said in complete shock. That had to be the best ass that I have ever laid my eyes on and I have seen a lot of them. It was completely covered but god damn.. I just knew that I had to get a hold of that ass for myself. There was no way that I was going to miss out on this. THIRST METER IS 10! THIRST METER IS 10! "Wait! Brooke wait up! I have a meeting with Dixie so I might as well walk with you!" I quickly finished packing and slung the bag over my shoulder. Then, I hurried before Brooke could leave._

I was pulled out of my memories by Jessica's snapping fingers. She looked at me in amusement as I shook my head and came back to reality. "Ooo girl she has you good." ODB said with a smirk. "Surprisingly you finished the story while you were in la la land."

"What should I do?" I asked running my fingers through my long locks. "This isn't me. I don't get like this."

Jessica looked off to the side for a few moments before turning back to me. "Chrissy. You are one of my closest friends. I want you to be happy. So, you need to talk to her about your feelings. Put yourself out there!"

I looked at Jessica in shock for a moment before rapidly shaking my head no. "HELL NO! Tryhard doesn't get feelings! She doesn't cuff anyone! She has to experience the entire buffet of life! The entire menu of delectable dishes that this world has to offer! There's no way that I can settle down!"

Once I finished my speech I looked at Jessica, who was simply looking at me with an amused grin. "You are so gonna be whipped. It's gonna be funny as hell!" Then, she started laughing her ass off. On one hand, it pissed me off that she was laughing. On the other, I really missed hanging with her and laughing. There was a brief struggle over which would win, but the second hand quickly won out. I laughed along with her and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"I've really fucking missed you, Jess. I really did." I said trying to convey that I really meant it. She looked at me and gave me a warm smile. The Devil's Duo was back together and we still had it.

"Christy?" A voice said interrupting our little lovefest and we turned to face the Booty...I mean Tessie.

"Heyyy Brooke!" I said with a little bit too much excitement. "How the hell are ya?"

I look over at Jessica who was silently looking between us. Then, her face morphed into a look I didn't quite trust. Suddenly I was a little scared.

"Oh ho.." ODB made a sound between interested and pleased. "Seems you're here for my girl, Christy." She stood up and slithered her arm around Brooke's shoulder and sat her in the bar stool next to me. Jess whispered something in her ear before shooting me a look and winking. "Sorry Chrissy I gotta go keep the party alive. But, let me know when you get home safe. You two enjoy your night.."

"She's a bad influence on you, huh?" Tessie responded nonchalantly while watching ODB walk away to god know where. "So you two are pretty close.." I don't know it was about the tone in her voice but I can sense something off about it. The brunette leaned slightly against the counter, her elbow stayed on the surface and tested her hand in her hand. Her eyes however stayed glued to me which actually mean my heart skip a beat or two. Stop it Christina..No.

"Of course we are, she's like my best friend... Why does that matter Brookie?" I have known the beautiful Beer Goddess for years now, ever since she first started with the company. I could pin her as being partially responsible for awakening the full fledged party animal that was slumbering inside me. It was always sleeping in my core, rarely to see the light of day. Now I was still a party animal even in my Diva search and WWE days but not to the extent that I am now.

"Just curious, you never mentioned someone like her before." Huh? That's so odd, there is no way that I went this long without mentioning ODB to Brookie before. I feel like she would have came out at some point. The younger woman didn't say anything for a lengthy amount of time, it felt like an eternity but it honestly could have been just a minute or two. "So Christina.." I finally heard her trail off..which perked my attention back to her. That being said, my attention was on her to begin with because my eyes were too busy checking her out. You know those jeans make her ass look nice from what I can see. But why the fuck does she have to wear tight jeans, those bitches are going to a pain in my ass to take off her later. Instead of her usual hairstyle, Brooke's hair was actually put up similar to the first time that we met. "I am curious about something. What do you mean by what you said earlier over the phone that you wanted to forget your feelings?"

"Well.. I I uh.." Why does she have to remember shit that I said earlier? I was hoping that Tessie wouldn't say anything about this now she's suspicious of me. Shit. My mind instantly recalled my conversation with Jess minutes prior to her arrival. Open up about my feelings? Would now be the right time for that...in a place like this? Christina, no! Remember who the fuck you are, no woman is going to tie you down. You don't catch feelings. "Hell I can't even remember half the shit I have said tonight so it was probably just some bullshit. Forget about it."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at me, adjusting her glasses slightly which is showing me that the brunette is not believing me. Fuck. "A drunk mind speaks a sober heart."

"The fuck you talking about Bootymacher..come on, let's grab another drink or two.." I continued to play clueless about our phone conversation earlier. I motioned over toward to the bartender which earned an annoyed grunt from Tessie. Whenever she brought over the shots, I picked one of the glasses up and held it close to her lips. "One drink won't hurt your pretty little head.."

"No. You are trying to get me drunk, not working this time." She spoke moving her head away from the shot; she took the glass out of my hand and placed it gently back onto the counter. The shorter woman then grabbed her purse and stood to her feet, her hand extended out to me. Hm? Grabbing onto her hand, Brooke assisted me to standing to my feet but I slightly leaned into her. I think I got up way too fast for my liking. "You have had quite enough to drink Christina, I am taking you home." Her arm slung around my waist as she gave me concerned eyes.

"At least dance with me for a bit...pleaseeeee.." I practically begged because I really didn't want to leave just yet. The night was still kinda young and she just got here. Surprisingly the younger woman nodded her head in agreement and released me to take off her glasses and put them somewhere safer. I used this opportunity to snag up one of the shots on the counter and drink it up. However I wasn't sneaky in the slightest because Brooke was just glaring at me whenever I turned around. What? I am not going to leave them to go to waste. She didn't say anything and just grabbed my hand again and lead me over toward the dance floor. I don't know how many many songs passed by but she was actually enjoying herself completely. My focus was solely on dancing with Tessie however there were times that my eyes scanned all over the bar. Was I actually looking for a back up plan? No. I was somewhat looking for the other girls that I haven't seen in quite some time. But something stood out to me… or should I say someone. A lone woman sitting at a table with a wine glass in her hands, eyes were locked on directly to me and Brooke even through the crowd. There was an odd feeling rising up, the longer I stared at her. The woman twirled her fingers for me to come over to her, part of me debated on whether or not to go over to her. "Gimme a sec, be right back.." I whispered into Brooke's ear which she just nodded her head in response. Why the hell am I wanting to go over to this woman? I have that fine piece of ass dancing with me. But something is drawing me to her and I don't know if I like this feeling. It didn't take long for me to notice more distinctive features the closer I got to her as she slowly got out of her seat. Long dark hair… piercing, icy blue orbs that stared daggers into me, mostly black clothing...that strut on her hips. Wait a second.. It all became clear to me whenever a smirk crept across her lips. It's Katarina!

What the hell is she doing in a place like this? It took seconds to answer my own question..Daisy.. My head snapped back to scan the dance floor but I couldn't see Jamie or Daisy which hopefully means that they most likely went on home together. That's a relief. Get a grip, she's walking over toward you right now.. I am walking right into a trap. I need to get Brooke's attention so I can warn her. She's not laying a hand on Tessie ever again. Whenever I didn't see who I was looking for, I turned back to see that Katarina was nowhere in front of me. Wait.. She was just walking toward me, where the fuck did she go? Maybe my head is fucking me and that was just her non evil twin, but my god, that was her. Wasn't it? Christina.. Where is your head right now, you are seeing things? Maybe Tessie was right and I have had way too much to drink.. "Poof! I am a ghost! Boo!" I heard a heavily accented voice exclaim in my ear with a loud laugh that followed. When did.. That voice belongs to her, that fucking is Katarina.. How did she get behind me so fast?

"What are you-" I snapped my head back to confront her only for Winter to be nowhere in sight. "Is she a goddamn ninja!" There is no possible way that she was able to get away that quickly.. I thought the stories were fake however experiencing this shit firsthand.. Unless my head is just really fucking with me bad, why her of all people? I mean her accent is so damn hot but..

"Christina, there you are." Thank god, a voice that I really want to hear right now. I spun around to see Brooke maneuvering through the crowd of people. She noticed how tense I was and asked with concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Daisy and Velvet?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen them since I have been here.. Why?" She answered not sure where I was going with this conversation.

"Katarina's here.. Follow me." I grabbed her hand and lead her back over toward the counter, this way I can scan a larger radius of the club. Hm shit, I don't see any of the three. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing.

"Are you a hundred percent sure.. I think you are just so drunk that your head is fucking with you." Why doesn't she believe me? I wouldn't make something up especially with about the witchy bitch.

"She was sitting right over there, her shit was still there!" I point over to the table she was sitting but whenever we looked over there, nothing was on the table, the bottle, the bag all gone. Brooke just looked over to me again with confused. I am not crazy Tessie, I saw a familiar face nearby so I shouted out to her. "Jess!" That gained ODB's attention. "Have you seen Daisy anywhere?"

"Oh yea, right here ya whore." She grinned holding up a bottle of Daisy Cutter Pale Ale. God damn it Jessica, that is not what I mean. Wait… where did she get that bottle from? "Want her?"

"No, not that kind of Daisy. The girl that was with was, tall brunette.. You know, the one that you had the brawl with on Impact."

"Oh, the one that acts like your fucking twin.. Nah haven't seen her."

My head is now throbbing, I don't understand anything that has happened in the last five minutes or so. "Christina.." I heard Brooke soothe softly in my ear, her arm wrapped around my waist. This actually made me feel safe. "I think you have had enough to drink for tonight, what do you say to me taking you home now?" I didn't protest in the slightly and nodded my head in agreement. Going to bed sounds pretty nice right now and maybe Tessmacher here will take care of me. "Good girl, let me get you home." We started walking away from Jess, who gave me a wink before I looked back over to the beautiful brunette beside me. With Jessica back where she belongs, this is one of many parties we are going to be having..but I could get use to this.

 **Katarina's POV**

Don't you just love whenever something falls perfectly into your hands like putty? It was completely unexpected but at the same time I could see it coming from a mile away. This is what happens whenever you decide to explore around and search for additional options. And I guess the only way that I could achieve anything major is to adventure off from my annoying roommate. All she has done is run her mouth about some pointless bullshit ever since the spell was broken. Just anything to escape this reality I am stuck in, now matter how small that timeframe maybe. Shannon has gone on and gone about this plan to turn this around but then she contradicts herself by saying this plan is going to take a lot time to act out. My mind continues to wonder if that bitch even has a plan to begin with. Why do I keep her around for? It's because she's useful with her many skills that can play into my favor. But I am on a very small timeframe because the longer I stand around and do practically nothing, that gap starts closing even more. It's only a matter time until I can't get myself out of the hole that I dug myself. But now… now..something precious fell right into the palms of my hands and I couldn't help but act out on my own. My eyes glanced around trying to gather intel on my possible surroundings, before I mumbled to myself. "Fuck, just a little more."

Such a shame that I can't really drive back to my hotel room at the moment, which means it's about a ten minute walk or so in this direction. I think.. Fuck, am I even going the right way anymore? All these streets look the same at this point, I guess I really don't have a choice unless I want any more of these imbeciles looking at me; I am tired of walking around anyways. I couldn't help but smirk massively whenever I reached into my purse to grab my cell so I could my way out of this mess. With a sigh, I dialed the number and patiently waited for a response. "You never call me.."

"Shannon, I am lost. Where the fuck... is hotel room at?" I spoke, looking at my surroundings for anything that seemed familiar.

"Kitty Kat, our room is where it is always is.."

"That doesn't help me any..." I said casually taking a sip of what remains in the bottle which fucking sucks because I remember it being half full not too long ago. "Useless..empty."

"Wait a second, Kat are you fuckin' drunk right now?" There was a loud laugh on the other line which caused my head to start throbbing. God damn it woman, this is why I didn't want to call you. My mission would have been in jeopardy if the gothic woman had tagged along. Oh it wouldn't have played out the way it did. "This is certainly unexpected.."

"No. I am out of my drink anyways now."

"Tsk tsk, ya know this is not to answer to heal that shattered heart of yours. Where ya at? I'll be comin' to get you." Here she goes on about some shattered heart bullshit blah blah, plenty of fish in the sea blah. I really don't care about most of the things that leave that woman's lips but that same speech just pisses me off until no end. It is the power that was stripped from me that I am furious about, all because that redhead and the other girls. If it wasn't for Maria then I would be still sitting upon my throne that I had built solely through manipulating the others to my will.

"If I knew where the fuck I was, I wouldn't be calling you.." Great, now I have to find somewhere to tell her so I can get my ride home. Maybe I should walk until I find the hotel so I wouldn't have to hear her talk the whole ride back and go all mom mode on me. I am not some teenager.

"Oh ho ho. Lookie what we have here! A stray kitty cat!" A familiar but annoyingly loud voice screamed from behind me. Each word drilled into my head like they were nails on a chalkboard, it was an agonizing pain and I just wanted it to stop.

"Be silent!" I hissed rather loudly and turned to face the woman even though I already knew who it was. Jessica Kresa better known as ODB, someone that I am not exactly fond of but have known for several years now. The last person I wanted to see in this state. Well.. actually not **the** last person. But now I know I won't hear the end of it. Wait.. What the hell is this crazy bitch doing here? I thought that she.. she.. Nevermind.

"Uh oh. Looks like someone can't handle their liquor!" ODB said in the same bellowing voice, which felt like it was drilling into my ears. I really need to get the hell away from her, I need to get back home. But I can't remember where the hell home is, I think. I don't know.

"Stop that!" I yelled furiously out of nothing but pure frustration. "Be quiet I'm trying to get home!"

"Oh ho.. Someone is a testy drunk! Guess it's better than your usual emotionless self." ODB said with a laugh. Emotionless? I am not emotionless. I do have feelings that I don't show to unworthy people like you or those other idiots. Wait, no I don't, fuck you. "Give the phone 'ere." And before I could protest she snatched the phone from me, holy shit, she has some fast reflexes. That or I have the reflexes of a dead cat right now. "Hello? Shannon? Yeah it's Jess. What up girlie? You need to know where we are? By a Chinese place called Chinatown. Has Gungan Dragons and shit on the front. You're on your way? Alright bye girlie!" ODB ended the call and tossed the phone at me. I scrambled to catch it and almost fell over, leaving Jessica in a fit of laughter. "Kat we need to get you drunk more often!" Why the fuck does she have to laugh at me? I mean, Jessica could have cracked my phone, or broke it.. Why did she have to throw it knowing that I probably wouldn't have been able to catch it? Asshole.

"Like hell we will. You'll never see me like this again." I mumbled as I stared at my phone. For some reason, I was feeling a little sad. I wish I had gotten to say goodbye to Shannon.. Wait.. What? I'm just gonna pretend that I didn't think that. But then I remember something that she said whenever ODB was talking Shannon. Chinatown? "Anyway when the hell did we get to New York?"

"What?" ODB asked, giving me a look of confusion with a few curious blinks. She's giving me a look as if I am stupid or something.

"When did we get to New York?" I asked even though I really hate repeating myself but this is really starting to bother me. "You said we are in Chinatown."

ODB stared at me for a few moments with an unreadable face. Then, burst into another fit of annoying laughter that almost sent her to the floor. She continued to laugh and it was starting to make me angry and.. sad? That's definitely not right, why do I keep feeling this way?

"Hey! Stop laughing at me!" I said feeling my voice shake a little with emotion and it wasn't just anger. I pushed the feelings away and shook my head. A bad idea as I became very dizzy, not one of my best decisions I have made tonight. Escaping this woman would be my best option in order to regain my sanity. But wait, Shannon is on her way here to get me away from this place and back home. Maybe if I could just rest against something until I can head home, maybe my head would stop spinning. Taking a step forward, I immediately regretted my decision because I already starting falling. I braced for impact but I never needed to because I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and hold me in place. What…?

"Woah there Kat! You're gonna be okay. I got you." ODB said chuckling, her breath hitting my ear.

I stared up at the woman surprised that she had caught me. No one else would do that for me in any state of mind except maybe Daffney. Considering the gothic woman is my only 'ally' in a sense but the fact that this woman willingly helped me. It's unheard of. I couldn't help the overwhelming gratitude I felt at that moment. I don't understand what is going on anymore but my arms slithered around her and pulled her into an embrace. I wrapped both my arms around her and put my chin on her shoulder. I leaned into Jessica and hugged her for a moment before I realized just what in the world I was doing. This isn't me..Why am I doing this? I quickly relinquished the hug and took a few steps back from the woman. It seemed that my change in demeanor caught Jessica by surprise because she could only stare at me now with wide eyes. Taking a few steps forward, I moved right back into her personal space and looked her dead in those dark eyes of hers. "You don't tell a soul about any of this? None of this. Do you understand me?." Showing that she understood my words, she eagerly nodded her head in agreement. This reassured me a bit that I was behaving more like myself, and that I am still able to intimidate people.

There was the sound of a car and we turned to face Daffney's car as she rolled down the street. I sighed in relief ready to get home and into bed. I was satisfied with my night more than I ever thought I would be. The car halted on the side of the road, and the driver side door opened almost suddenly. Why does she have to get out of the car? But the second she emerged from the vehicle, I felt slightly uncomfortable not a feeling I was use too. Was I really happy to see this annoyance? The gothic woman started walking over in our general direction but her speed started increasing. "Jessie!" Daffney screamed out loudly before practically tackling the large breasted woman into an embrace which ODB returned. "I missed you, you stupid, nasty bitch!"

"I miss you too, you crazy motherfucker." Well she isn't exactly wrong, that's how I would describe Shannon too. But I have to examine this situation the best that I can in my drunken state, these two are obviously pretty close. I mean, I have never seen Daffney have an attachment to anyone else perhaps besides Thea and myself..I guess. And since Jessica is here now, the other Knockouts haven't informed her about the events of the past several months. Either that or she just doesn't care. So this could be used to my advantage, but this woman would be hard to manipulate. Right? Who knows. But Shannon could perhaps convince her to join my side or stay a neutral party.

They finally release their little hug and Daffney grinned back toward me. "Thanks for taking care of my KittyKat."

God I hate stupid nicknames, even the girls had some for me. But at the same time, it didn't annoy me as much as it normally does. "She can't handle 'er liquor very well, I couldn't leave her by herself." Um hello? I am right beside you, don't pretend like I am not here.

"She's not much of a drinker Jessie, but Kat's just a little lovesick that's all..but she won't ever admit it."

"Stop talking about me like I am not here. And Daffney, stop trying to spread stupid lies like that, the least you could do is make it something believable." This attracted both pairs of eyes onto me, and both of them grinned. Maybe I should have stayed quiet, but I didn't drink tonight because of a so called 'lovesick heart'. It was all a part of my plan, but I might have drank a little too much since I can't remember what that plan is at this exact moment.

"See I told you, she's in denial." She spoke in a sing songy tone over to the brunette.

"Can we just go home now Shannon, I just want to lay down in my bed and relax." I am trying to do whatever the heck I can to get away from this woman and out of the middle of the city. And I am still not even a hundred percent sure where I am at, the solitude of my hotel room is what I am seeking.

Daffney stood there talking to ODB for another minute or two and I was starting to feel mixed emotions about it the longer they conversed. They embraced for a short time once again, Jessica then turned her attention over toward me. "What? No hug goodbye Katarina?"

Not even being subtle about what happened earlier, man she is really trying to push my buttons. Even though I am annoyed with this large breasted woman, my night can not be ruined, no matter what. "Tch." I scoffed almost playfully which definitely isn't like me in the slightest. I managed to walk over toward the pair, I reached out and grabbed ahold of the Zombie Hot Knockout's hand and jerked her closer to me. "You. Home. Now." Shannon didn't protest but just giggled almost like an annoying schoolgirl as I lead her over the car.

There was a long strand of silence after I released the older woman's hand, she walked over and climbed into the car. I sighed in relief once I opened the door and got into the seat; this meant that I was one step closer to being home. I set my purse into my lap and put the seatbelt on to some difficulty. "You know that drinking your problems away isn't the answer.." Here we go again, why can't she stay silent for a couple minutes.

"It's the same song and dance with you, and my answer will always remain the same. This is not what you babble on and on about."

"Sure. Okay. Anyways, a different subject comes to mind.. How did your midnight stalking experience go?" As much as I wanted to protest that it wasn't stalking but gathering some intel and research for our plans. I couldn't. My mind only continued to think about how tonight started and by the end of it, everything was working in my favor. I looked over at the raven haired woman, I couldn't help but smile. Not a smirk but a genuine smile. "Hm?" A small chuckle escaped my lips as the events replayed in my head, one of the many times tonight. The more that I thought about it, the more that chuckled evolved into pure laughter. Something that I couldn't control. "Kat?" I might have just secured my victory over everyone and after all the hell I have endured. You bet that I am going to use this to it's fullest potential. Those bitches will learn their place and that's beneath me. "You are scaring me.."

Finally I was able to compose myself and stop laughing, my blue eyes looked over to Shannon, who was confused at my behavior. She'll understand soon enough. I didn't want to keep her in the dark any longer, I actually wanted to tell her everything that happened.. "You know what Shannon, my 'stalking' experience was great.. And I think it's time that I give you a story.."

 **Maria's POV**

Maybe I should have went with them, I don't prefer to drink in a public place especially after what happened. I hardly like drinking at all anymore because of that bitch. I am normally not much of a party animal, even during my days with WWE. There are just some uneasy feelings drifting in the back of my mind that won't go away. Even just being away from her for any amount of time is making me paranoid that something is going to happen. I haven't got a text message back from Daisy which is slightly unnerving but she's probably be having a lot of fun. That's what is important. Her and Jamie have been hanging around a lot together here ever since she's been free I should be thinking positive about it, she's not alone. But it's almost two in the morning and I haven't heard from any of the girls that went out or heard any loud obnoxious laughter in hallway. I am thinking now that maybe I should just try and go to sleep, or at least make an attempt to until my girlfriend shows back up. Lord knows how wasted the brunette is going to be because apparently this Jessica woman really parties it up. I readjusted myself on the bed and rolled over to face the nightstand. That's whenever I heard a really loud thumping noise which sounded like it was really close. What the fuck was that? Was that right outside my room? I guess I need to go investigate or else it's going to be bugging me for the rest of the night. With a sigh, I climbed out of bed and made my way over to the door. The only sound I could hear was all just low grumbling and mumbling. Whatever, let's just see what the hell is going on outside my room. Whenever I opened the door, it was a sight that was definitely relieving to see. "Oh shit...hey babe." What followed was a loud obnoxious laugh that I knew that she couldn't control the volume of. I can already smell the booze on her, she's wasted. "I.. uh can't find meh kee." I bet if I looked into that purse of hers right now, I would find it within seconds.

"Nicole sweetie, let's get you inside." What left the younger woman's lips was jibberish about how hot I looked, or something along those lines. I think. Something is off here and I can't exactly put my finger on it. It doesn't help that this woman's hands are trying to explore my body and there is no way in the hell that our first time since being back together is going to be her wasted. I looked over at the brunette sternly which made her chuckle in response, with a sigh I roughly grabbed her hands and rested them by her side. "Stop it, not while you're drunk Daisy."

"B-but baaaabe, don't cokblock us like Candi doez." That's funny because it's actually pretty true; given that I love my best friend to death but she has the worse fucking timing in the world. I could easily take advantage of the situation in my favor but then again, I really want us both to remember what would happen. Plus I want her sober whenever she's my bitch and I pound into that ass of hers and screams my name. Hehe.. I can't believe I just said that, well it's not like anyone can read my thoughts anyways.

My eyes glances behind to notice that the door was still open slightly, jesus Maria you are really not paying attention. Daisy started mumbling to herself and stumbling her way over to the counter for whatever reason. Clicking the door shut, that's whenever it hit me. The hallways were filled with dead silence which means that none of the girls accompanied her back here. Unless they were quiet as a mouse and considering that Jamie and Christy are never really quiet, I don't see that as the case. "Hey." This got my girlfriend's attention to snap back over toward me a look on her face that I couldn't even describe. "How did you manage to get back to the room? Did one of the girls drop off? Or did you walk home by yourself from the club? Please tell me that wasn't the case because that is too dangerous. What if you had gotten hurt or someone got a hold of you?" I know that I am sounding too overbearing, but I really overthink about anything bad happening and I can't be there to help her. Just thank god, she's safe.

"Huh?" Daisy just stared at me puzzled before shrugging her shoulder nonchalantly. "I don't know. One second I with Jamie then poof now I here." That doesn't even make sense, did she leave out a couple words in that sentence.

"Okay.." It's better not to question anything. Daisy let out a little laugh before she made an attempt to walk over toward our bedroom door. That lasted about three or four steps before the brunette stumbled, almost falling to the floor in the process. Of course, her drunk ass managed to make it home somehow so she must of walked a good bit without falling. "Nicole..Hold on baby, let me help you." I cooed whenever I made my way over to the slightly taller woman holding onto her as close as I could. Normally I love the scent that normally comes off her but right now it's overshadowed by so much booze. Maybe I shouldn't let her go get wasted, but then I feel like I would be too controlling.

There was about a strand of silence that trailed out for about ten seconds or so, just enough time for me to open the bedroom door. Great now all I need to do is sit her down on the bed and find her something more comfortable to wear. Sleeping in jeans can be so hard to do, I have done it before somehow. "God, you're so hot." The brunette mumbled huskily into my ear, and there it is, I wondered how long it was going to before she tried her drunk seduction skills out. Daisy is such a horndog whenever she is drunk...wait she is always a horndog, it's just amplified by ten times when wasted. I didn't say anything back to her in response, just helped her over toward the bed. A chuckle escaped her lips as she sat down on the bed, her eyes starting to pierce through me with a smirk printed on her face. "Now we can get this started babe." Not even wasting another second, her hand roughly grip by arm and pulled me into her lap. Her hands were already roaming my curves, trying to slide themselves down underneath my tanktop. Her lips connecting to the side of my neck, almost got me to moan out.

As much as I want this, now isn't the best time for it so I have to control myself in order to stop her perverted mind. "Daisy.. No." My hands pressed over the top of hers which stopped her assault on my neck. "You're drunk. No."

"I am never too drunk to get it on. Come on, we're finally alone. No one can bother us now." That is one thing that Daisy is right about, all of our other attempts to make love have failed. And I am not over exaggerating whenever I say all of them. The closest we got to fucking was in the shower and that was interrupt by Lauren. I want her. I do but maybe… Oh, she's trying to tempt me with the facts.

"And I want you to be sober whenever we are... intimate.. I can't handle your booze breath for long. Stop it." Nicole looked at me for a moment, her lips curled into a pout as I moved her hands out for underneath my shirt. Now I do have to admit that the whine the younger woman released whenever I climbed off her was adorable. "Let me get you something more comfortable to wear."

"On it.." I heard Daisy mumble behind me as I walked over toward her suitcase to dig out some pajamas or in reality just some shorts and a shirt for her to wear. But maybe with all the movement I am hearing on the bed, she might just pass the hell out now. Let's see what do I want her to wear tonight. Nothing.. Get your mind out of the gutter Maria, she's a bad influence on you.. in a good way. "Huh? This is weird." She said clearly confused about something but I didn't pay attention to it at the moment, grabbing whatever I thought was cute in the process. "Babe." It was that confused tone in her voice that immediately got me to turn around and face her but it wasn't a sight that I was expecting to see. Not that I wasn't excited to see the love of my life topless in front of me. Oh temptation.. "Where the fuck did my bra go!" She exclaimed with a squeak in her voice, her eyes slowly stared back up to me.

"Don't give me that look, I have no idea where your bra is.. Did you take it off after you changed out the ring attire you had on?"

"Um, does it look I really know where it is?" Okay, that was some unnecessary sass coming from my lovely girlfriend, majority of it the time it's attractive. Not now though, it's pretty annoying. I am trying to piece together what the hell has happened in the time period I was apart from Daisy. Something isn't adding up and I would like to think that is because of me overreacting. "It was my favorite bra too!" Nicole whined as she layed back down onto the bed.

"So the purple and black one, maybe you left it in your bag at the arena.. You could probably ask Lauren or Jamie tomorrow if they have any clue. It's nothing to be dramatic about.." Daisy just nodded her head and I decided that I needed to get some clothes on her before I risk losing control of myself. This will be one of the only scenarios where I will prefer the brunette completely clothed. "Here is something more comfortable to sleep in." Tossing the outfit over into her lap, the hazel eyed woman just stared at them dumbfounded. Her looking all confused like this is kinda cute, I will admit this.

"Yeah, yeah..clothes right. Just let me take this off here.." Her hands went down to the button of her jeans, the brunette seemed to be struggling with undoing it which amusing me. "Babe, help me.. It's stuck." She whined cutely. I bet you that it isn't even stuck, she's just too drunk to undo a simple button.

"Okay sweetie.." There was a slight purr that escaped my lips as I walked over to the end of the bed. The sooner I can get her out of her casual clothes and into her night outfit, the faster I can get rid of the temptation to take her on this bed right now. I have such a bad mind, I blame Daisy. Plus I am really tired and want to go to sleep so hopefully she would pass out straight away after I get her more comfortable. Reaching down to her waist, it only took me a matter of seconds to unbutton her jeans and in response, Daisy gave me a surprised look that caused me to giggle. "See that wasn't so hard silly.. Now get dressed please." There was a slightly stern tone to my voice but at the same time, it was kind of soft.

Giving her a small peck on the cheek, Daisy just grabbed a hold of my hand. "I love you. Lay with me.."

"I love you too, Nicole..but not until you get some clothes on." I grabbed a hold of both of the younger woman's hands and pulled her back to her feet. That caused Daisy to whine slightly. "I am just getting our bed ready.." It didn't take me very long to pull out the covers so I could tuck her in later. But however instead of putting out the clothes I gave to her, the brunette flopped back onto the mattress with a content hum. "Woman put your clothes on."

"Why? Clothes are for prisoners anyways, I am just going to get hot and take them off anyways. What's the point.." Well at least those were a couple complete sentences. I just sighed in defeat. Why I deal with this stubborn woman sometimes is beyond me.. Daisy just grinned widely while patting the mattress beside her. So I decided to climb into bed and lay beside her, I took the liberty the pulling the covers over the both of us. The younger woman was nuzzling herself into my frame. Boy I am going to have to explain this is in the morning..she's going to have a lot of questions and I don't have all the answers.

 **Author's Note: Do you ever wonder why it is that dogs do the things dogs do? Or how water is in a lot of food. Or what about why nobody cares that a cow jumped over the moon? And what about Charlie? What happened after the left Candy Mountain. I know I always wonder about how Minions came into existence? Like are there male and female minions? Are Minions asexual and just one day divide into two minions? I'm mean these are some serious questions that need answers. Dreamworks! Speaking of which Shrek is Love Shrek is life and that's the key to life. If you understand that saying and if you say it over and over again you will one day understand why I feel the way I feel when I say The limit does not exist!**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


	6. Fire and Ice Collide

**Pairings: OC/Maria and other pairings..**

 **Rating: M for mature events that will appear throughout the story..**

 **I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

 _May 26th, 2011_

 **Daisy's POV**

"You know toots, that was pretty fun workout. It was nice to get you off your girlfriend's ass to spend some time with me. I was having bitch withdrawals." Allen said in a cocky tone as the taller man slung his arm around my shoulders. I should punch him but I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape my lips. I mean ever since I have gotten back with Maria, I have sort of been neglecting this asshole. And now that Ria knows he's a married man and not interested in me in the slightest.. I think; she knows I have no interest in him. She has nothing to worry about. Mister Phenomenal Dickhead here messaged me about two hours after I had gotten up. With my girlfriend being so addicted to rewatching Supernatural lately, she really didn't mind that I left for a few hours. I mean I am missing out on some valuable cuddle time but that can happen tonight as well, she's the best pillow I can ask for.

"Well with an ass like hers, would you really wanna stay away from it?" I spoke nonchalantly before removing his arm from my shoulder. "I missed you too, asshole." My mind is debating whether or not I should shower here or at head back to the hotel room, maybe I could get Maria to join me this time. Eh maybe not, Maria hasn't been in the mood to get intimate. Every time we even attempt to try anything, someone or something magically happens and the moment is ruined.

"I wouldn't know, I am a married man after all." Allen shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly which caused me to roll my eyes at him. "But hey, I will see you around asshat I am going to go shower and relax before the show today. Stay out of trouble."

"I am an angel, what are you talking about?"

"I can see your horns holding up that broken halo..and your tail poking out of those shorts."

I didn't say anything as the Phenomenal One grabbed his bag and walked toward the hallway leading to the male showers. Why am I friends with that asshole again? I swear to god, Allen really reminds me of somebody and I still can't think of who it is. I kinda feel like with have gotten that sibling bond over the small course of our friendship, I am the oldest of four siblings after all. Speaking of my siblings, I believe that Mariah has moved down here to Florida or was planning to move down this way. Grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I started walking toward the opposite hallway so I can shower and go home to Maria. "Daisy!" A voice shouted from over toward the practice rings, I snapped my head over to see both Mickie and Brooke standing in the ring together. I guess I should go see what they want, I walked over toward the ring which got Miss Hardcore Country to smirk. "I need a good practice partner that will actually give me a challenge." The brunette taunted to the woman standing next to her.

"Hey watch it because I will out wrestle your ass to the couch and that will be your new bed.." I probably took that way too sexually but the images I got were pretty hot. Don't tell Maria. I feel like I am in Christy's head right now. But Maria and I have been curious with these two lately, ever since something happened a couple months back which caused Lauren to move out. I want to speculate that they fucked. They have been making plans with each other a lot and being all flirty to a degree. Maybe I should ask them out front about it, why would they keep this a secret from us if they are an item?

"Easy Tessie Wessie, I was only kind of joking." Mickie said teasingly which got Brooke to make a pouty face over at the older woman.

"I am curious about something here. You two have been spending a lot of time together here recently, so are you two banging or what?" There was a strand of silence between the two Knockouts while they exchange glances between each other. It's pretty cute, that Brooke is slightly blushing at my blunt question.

"We have fucked before yes, multiple times as a matter of fact." It was Mickie that answered in a pretty confidently which actually doesn't surprise me. Considering that Brooke pretty much has the best ass in TNA, I would be cocky about tapping that ass. I mean, every girl has checked that butt out whenever she walks away. "Trust me whenever I say that it's pretty hot s-" That sentence wouldn't be finished due to Brooke elbowing the older brunette in the side; great now I won't get any juicy details.

"You say that as if you guys weren't hiding it at all. But you never told any of us that you were dating, I am happy for you both." That is probably directed more towards Mickie than Tessmacher because of the Virginia Native's old feeling toward Maria that consumed her for so long. So long that those feelings actually only faded here recently, not really faded but she came to the realization that Ria would never be hers. Nice to see that Mickie had finally took a good step forward.

"Nobody ever asked, you were the first so we aren't really hiding anything.." Brooke was the one to speak with a shrug of her shoulders. I guess that's a fair enough response. "We aren't really exclusive though."

"It's more like an open relationship, we have feelings for each other but we aren't tied down. I can hook up and date other people and so can Tessie. We can experience all that life has to offer us while experiencing the best of all worlds. And at the end of the day, we always end up back with each other.." An open relationship, hm? I never really thought about that before, it really isn't my cup of tea. Sure, I would get to sleep around with whoever I want, it's basically giving each other permission to cheat. But the thought of Maria hypothetically dating or hooking up with another woman or even a man makes my blood boil. I am definitely not a woman that could share my redhead. And I am sure that Maria would say the same about me. It's not for everyone I guess but they seem pretty happy and that's all that matters. "But enough about that, you game for a match or are you scared that I am going to kick your ass?"

Oh, she's really asking for it, isn't she? Placing my bag down on the bench next to the ring, I climbed up onto the apron with a smirk on my face. You know in all my years of wrestling, I have never wrestled Mickie in a one on one situation, even just for sparring purpose. This actually excites me, I know if given the chance, we would tear the house down. "If you are really eager to get your ass kicked, Miss Hardcore Country." That got Brooke to let out a chuckle as I climbed into the ring.

"Trust me honey, I am not going to get my ass kicked by someone in the Beautiful People." She mocked confidently which got me crack my knuckles. I guess getting some hardcore practice in for the show tonight would be perfect and since Lisa isn't here, Mickie will be the next best thing. Plus Brooke can learn by watching two pros go at it. "Tessie honey, I am going to need you to be the referee for this match, it's going to be intense."

Keeping the same grin across my face, I took a few steps over toward Brooke, who looked at me curiously. "And that means, don't you go picking favorites because you are fucking this one over here." I poked her sternly in the chest with a teasing manner..

"Oh trust me sweetie, I don't plan too." The youngest brunette spoke with a sultry tone in her voice as she placed one hand softly on her hip. The one hand shoved me back a couple steps back. "Now, don't be getting into the official's personal space or I will disqualify you before this even begins. That goes for you too Miss HardCore Country." Can I just make it known now that Brooke is my favorite student I have ever mentored? Sure it's a joint effort with the Black Widow but her improvement has been really showing whenever she gets the chance to shine. "Now both of you step back, let's get this match started. I want no eye raking, hair pulling, low blows.. You know the fucking rules."

"We know Miss Tessmacher but you can just stand there and looked pretty like you normally do. Take this as an opportunity to learn from the master of this generation of Women's wrestlers."

"Oh cute, it's no contest here Daisy, we know that I am the greatest of this generation. That ego of yours is making you delusional." The fact that we can come up with improvised lines to match our characters so quickly makes this even more enjoyable for me. I kinda of wish the Beautiful People were heel so I could actually run a feud with this one here, I don't count the whole thing with Winter either. A one on one title match against Mickie James is one thing that I really have wanted to have for years now. I guess this will give me even more of an opportunity to study my future opponent even more than I already have. I need to know where I stand. Brooke signalled for the match to start, we started to circle around the ring almost in sync. That lasted for about a solid five seconds or so before our feet moved us toward each other, locking our arms together. It didn't take me long to overpower the shorter brunette but that didn't faze her in the slightest, in fact she was obviously expecting it. Mickie rose her knee up swiftly, attempting to drive it into my gut but I rose my own knee to block her.

Grabbing ahold of her arm quickly, I spun around her to pin the arm behind her back. She was quick to squirm so I transitioned the arm lock into a headlock. This lasted for a couple seconds until Mickie countered into an arm lock of her own, delivering a quick strike to my back with her free hand. That hand tangled into my long locks which Brooke immediately started screaming, "Let go of her hair, Mickie! Release the hair." The shorter brunette started leading me over toward the turnbuckle, luckily for me I was able to slither out of that hold and push the former Women's Champion into the turnbuckle. Scooping the leg and flipping her backwards, I went quickly for the cover. "1.." It wouldn't be that simple because James kicked out with ease. She was up on her feet faster than I was and she pounced with a thesz press and started hammered away. "Get off her of her Mickie! 1….2...3.. Get off!" She obeyed and we both got back to our feet, she knocked me down with a clothesline. However I saw her charging for a second one, and reversed it into an arm drag, now it was my turn to provide some offense. That's what I was intending to do until Mickie dropkicked me perfectly in my chest which fucking hurt might I add.

"That all you got." The older woman taunted as I got back up and charged at her once again, locking our hands together. This time I was able to whip her into the corner, and went after her once again only counter me with a forearm to the face, followed by another one. My hand instantly moved on it's own and connected right across her jaw.

"No, I haven't even finished warming up yet. Is that all you got?" I said in a mocking tone as I drove my knee into Mickie's stomach causing her to gasp out.

That wouldn't stun her for too long as her fist connected into the side of my face as well, I stumbled a couple steps back. "I am just getting started as well." The brunette move swiftly trying to connect a forearm to my face but I managed to block it, she didn't budge but only chuckled with a wide smirk across her lips. A quick forearm to my gut, followed by another but as soon as she went for a third, I hammered onto her lower back which stopped her in her tracks. Grabbing her hair, I lifted back Mickie back to her feet and whipped her against the ropes. My original plan was to spinebuster that ass down to the mat even though that's not a move that I normally use. Mickie has studied my moves, so I want to mix it to catch her off guard. That didn't work because the second I attempted to pick her, she wrapped her legs around my neck and send me into the mat with a Hurricanrana. Now it was her turn to run against the ropes, out of instincts I flipped over onto my stomach. She jumped and I was quick to my feet to go after her, shoulder tackling her to the canvas. It wasn't long before Mickie got back up off the ground and we started exchanged punches back and forth to each other. Let's just say that we are really into this match because most of these hits are actually connecting to our faces and dear god, do they hurt. Now should be my time to turn the tables on Miss Hardcore Country for sure. It's simple. I went to deliver a hard kick to the brunette's gut but she managed to predict my moves and catch my leg. I hopped several times before letting myself fall to the mat with the former Women's Champion still holding onto my leg. Using my hands I propelled myself upwards to perform a mule kick...but it didn't connect. Holy shit, she managed to move out of the way that quickly. Color me impressed but honestly, I should have expected that. I expect her to attack me or do something; I turned back to face the older woman who stood there chuckling to herself again. "You are as excited as I am about this, aren't you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? But it's time to stop playing around and get serious about this, wouldn't you say?"

"Funny because I was thinking the exact same thing."

"...This is just a warm up for you two...my fucking god." Brooke spoke just amazed that we were just playing around until this point. It is as I said earlier Tessie, you stand there and look pretty and let the masters work their magic. Truth be told, I don't even know if we would go all out on each other with just a simple sparring match. "Oh, how long have you been watching?" Hm? Who the hell is Tessmacher talking too? This also attracted Mickie's attraction, her head looking behind me and back to her roommate, a look that I couldn't quite describe. So this of course makes me turn my head around to see a certain redhead leaning against the apron, it made sense... Brooke is here.

"I have been here for a few minutes to watch half naked women roll around the ring, but then… I saw that you were in the ring. You look good as a referee Bootymacher, they should let you do it more often." Tryhard is at it again, you know the usual. The redhead just sighed and slowly took her sweet time to climb up on the apron and casually lean over the ropes. "Maybe I want to have a one on one match with you later in my hotel room, what do you say?"

There was a small grin that appeared on Brooke's face before she turned to face the former Playboy Covergirl. But before the youngest woman could respond, a voice spoke loudly behind me. "Hey Tryhard, can't you see that we are in the middle of something here.." There was slight venom in her voice as Mickie just stared over at Christy but Christy didn't look away, in fact, her blue eyes glared straight back. Neither one of them moved from their positions as the redhead casually continued to lean over the apron. Everything got so tense all of a sudden and I can't exactly explain why.. It was dead silent. Brooke also remained quiet, her hazel orbs darted quickly between the two.

Maybe I should say something to break the uncomfortable silence, I mean we were in the middle of an important match that I was going to win until Tryhard interrupted. "Oh Mickie, I can see that obviously, I am just assuming my role as a heel valet for your opponent here. I mean you are the top babyface, aren't you?" Speak of the devil once again, Christy was the one to speak for all of us in a slightly snarky tone. She's playing as my valet, hm? Well if she was still able to wrestle then maybe she would be perfect for my bad girl side. I prefer playing a heel character to be honest, well… not that bullshit with Katarina though. Ugh, I hate that I even said her name right now.

"Then get off the apron Christina before I eject you, one and only warning.." Brooke decided to play along as she pointed to the floor. The redhead decided to play along and jumped back down onto the floor, flashing a grin over at me. I understand a look like that, it means to go in for the kill and the referee is distracted so… now's my chance. Wait, did Tessie just call her Christina, I have never heard anyone call the redhead that before. Hm.. I'll stick with Tryhard, that's her name and pretty much has been ever since I have known her.

"Tch whatever.." Mickie hissed slightly and turned her back to me, well she's let her guard down and I am going to take advantage of this moment. I mean, that distraction couldn't have made her already forget about the match, did it? But judging by the tone in Miss Hardcore Country's voice, the brunette wasn't exactly fond of seeing Christy here. It doesn't make sense to me why those two would not get along because they are always so happy around each other. Wait, there is a major piece of this big ass puzzle I am missing here and her name is Brooke. I know that they are in a supposed open relationship but is Mickie actually being defensive in the fear of Tessie moving on to the redheaded woman? I doubt that. Everytime that I observe those two from up close or from far away, Brooke always rejects her interesting proposals. In one swift motion, I decided to get all down and dirty with Mickers here and deliver a low blow right to the vagina and just so you know, it does fucking hurt still. "Ouch, you bitch!" She squeaked before I got her in position to roll that ass up.

Christy grinned smugly and pointed over in our direction which got Brooke to snap her head back. Apparently the redhead had still had Tessie's attention glued to her for the several seconds that it took for me to secure this one. "Hey Bootymacher, don't get distracted with me.. Bend that pretty ass over onto the mat and count to three already for my girl, okay?"

"Shut the hell up Christina.." She spoke in monotone while sliding into the position to count the cover. "1...2.." Just to really get under Miss Hardcore Country's skin and so maybe I could get a rematch in the future without distractions, I grabbed ahold of her tights. "..3!"

Now I half expected a punch in the face for my dirty tactics about grabbing her butt but instead Mickie looked at me, a grin appeared across her face. We both rose up to our feet, my eyes turned back to Hemme, who was now getting into the ring probably to flirt with Brooke again. "Don't think you will get as lucky next time for your cheating, I am going to win. Dirty bitch." She responded with a punch to my chest, her balled fist remaining in place. Oh there we go.

"Oh y-"

I was going to throw out some snarky retort about how I could have easily beaten her ass without the assistance of the valet I didn't know that I had. Even though that would probably be me lying through my teeth. However that obviously didn't happen, a loud sound was what cut me off that repeated itself a few times. What the fuck? This caused my head to turn slowly in the direction of where the sound is coming from. There stood someone that was very familiar to all of us in Knockout's Division, her hands coming together in a slow clap. What the hell is she doing here? This is kind of making me uncomfortable because usually one isn't here without the other one. But I can't show any kind of weakness whenever temptation to show it comes to life, they feed off that. Shannon.. The Zombie Hot woman stood there with nothing but a smirk on her face, but those eyes were staring daggers into all of us. She chuckled happily. "Well that was fun to watch." Then within seconds, the older gothic woman disappeared from our sight but any of us said anything. What?

"What was that?" Brooke was the first to speak up after we all just stared at each other for a quick second.

"I don't know if I like whatever it was.. She's normally never alone. Kat might be nearby." Mickie made a good point which got me to nod my head in agreement but my blood started boiling hearing that name leave her lips. "Tryhard, why didn't you say anything about her? You were watching us too.."

"I never saw her, she can be very stealthy..I was distracted with other things...obviously."

"Nothing can top her friend though, she almost hovers off the ground, I swear to God. I speak from experience."

"Should we be concerned though, I mean.. She wouldn't be watching us for no reason right?" Tessmacher made another good point that makes me think that something is going on her and maybe Daffney was sent here to see what we were doing. The whole group isn't here though, it's just the four of us so there is a possibility that Kat made her watch us for a reason. Who am I kidding though.. it's most likely me. Katarina really gets her giggles from mentally destroying people's head and apparently I am her favorite toy. I am nobody special but she seems to think fate of the universe whatever.. we are bonded blah blah. And it makes sense because Winter wouldn't show her witchy ass up unless she knows that she can corner me whenever I am alone.. Which raises the question of what her motives could be?

"But I know Shannon better than all of you guys, and this could possibly be her trying to make us overthink everything they do. Making us paranoid that they are going to move."

"I agree Tryhard, let's not worry about it too much."

"Yeah.." I really hope that you are right Hemme because if we are wrong, it could be a big setback. "Well I am going to head home to Maria and relax a bit, I will see you guys before the show." Not really much was said after that, just a few 'yeahs' and 'see ya', I started to climb out of the ring between the middle ropes. The sound of running footsteps echoed loudly hitting the canvas and my eyes started to shift that direction. Everything was a blur for me and something connected hard to my hip, felt like a boot, which sent me outside the ring for an almost hard landing. Ouch!

"That's payback for you did earlier." My eyes met with the smaller brunette that spoke those words as Mickie only smirked widely. I guess I deserved that dropkick out of the ring for hitting her in between the legs. I could only grin and shakes my head, I will get her back whenever she least expects it.

"Such a child sometimes I swear.." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Someone's a little salty," Christy sang out while slinging her arm around Tess's shoulder.

"Shut up Tryhard."

 **Katarina's POV**

 _Meanwhile…_

I really don't know how long I have been standing in this exact same spot, time isn't exactly something that I have a lot of. However if I play my cards efficiently and choose whatever appears in front of me wisely, it shouldn't be much of a problem. Last week's events were basically handed to me on a silver platter all because of one rash decision that I made; now I have something strong in my favor. It's all about how I execute it. This time that I have spent alone seems to given me more possible ideas that I could use to destroy everything that has been built up like some fairy tale ending, it's disgusting. Everything that I have worked up and built through my own ambitions seem almost non-existent now, only a sour taste remains in everyone's mouth. Or possibly fear that rests deep inside their core that I can manipulative and use in my favor later. I know which ones that I can go after with that but for now, it's all about severing bonds and turning the tide back in my rule. My reign isn't going to be over just yet, it could just be getting started and once everything has been ruined… I am going to show them that defeating me the first and only time was merely a fluke.

Thankfully Shannon decided to leave me to my research and go do whatever the hell she does whenever I am not around. Maybe she could pick up some useful intel like the last time she ventured out and ended up meeting that one piece of plastic that's bestie with the redheaded leech. And from what Daffney described the conversation that was going on, the slut is having marriage problems and pretty much ran away from all of it. My mind went in complete circles trying to form a strategy that could properly implement Candice into it and ruin everything for the girls but I don't have enough information. I might need compile some more data before that's possible. But at this point, that woman probably got warned about me and all the trouble I've caused so going that route could be pretty difficult. Unless… "Yeah I don't know when exactly I will be up there and how long I am staying for. Just enough to figure out the best course of action for me." I heard a voice speaking close by however that wasn't the voice that I was waiting on. No.. just the opposite. It was a voice that I recognized almost instantly. One that causes a mixture of feelings in the pit of my stomach and makes my blood boil. Maria.. "I just think exploring the options for the promotions up north would be best." Hell that's probably the best thing that I had ever heard come out of her mouth, the further away from here she is.. The better. The footsteps only continued to grow louder which means that she's coming in my direction so I needed duck away and wait out this loudmouth. She isn't who I am looking for. "Janny, I started discussing this with Daisy whenever we had gotten back together. She supports whatever decision that I make. I know that being apart for a couple weeks is going to be hard on both of us but it's not like she couldn't work with the indy scene either. Nicole is thriving down here right now and I am not going to ruin that for her.." I had only took a couple steps before halting completely, this information was actually worth the standing around and waiting. So a couple weeks of no Maria to foil my plans, that actually might be all that I need.

"It might even be longer than a few weeks, I don't know however long that it would take to figure things out for myself." Even longer, huh? That caused my lips to curl into a wide grin, who knew that this bimbo could provide the exact thing I need to secure my victory even further. I mean I could hide in the shadows until the one I was looking for actually shows up but instead, I believe it's time that I deliver some payback to this bimbo here. She made an absolute fool out of me and I plan to return the favor times ten. It wasn't very long until my body started moving on it's own toward the redhead that I despise. She was completely oblivious to me approaching her and honestly this would have been the best opportunity for a sneak attack on her. But of course, something always have to be protecting her, this time being the fact that she is in the middle of a phone call with somebody important to her. "Yeah, of course, I will let you know as I am heading up there, Sis. I love you too, and yes I will tell Daisy that you miss her and all that jazz." Oh great there is another one out there like Maria, just what the world needs. "Alright yeah, love you bye."

The stupid whore was on the phone for several seconds longer before hanging up the phone, however her fingers quickly started typing. Judging by the stupid smile that is plastered upon her face, it has to be Daisy that she is texting. Enjoy your fairy tale while it lasts, princess.. "Not exactly who I was expecting to find but I suppose the second best will have to do for now.." I spoke very smugly which attracted the wanted attention of the younger redhead, her head snapped back at me within seconds. Her bright green eyes narrowed at me as she turned to face me for the first time since our encounter in my locker room. "What's with the long face?"

"And what do I owe this unwanted pleasure of having your witchy ass in front of me.." Maria said in monotone as I just folded my arms across my chest. I can already tell that I am really getting under her skin within seconds of making my presence known to her. "What do you want? There is no way that you conveniently strolled through here."

"Considering that we all stay at the same hotel for weeks or even months at a time, it could be purely a coincidence that we crossed paths. However I am not going to give you the satisfaction of knowing whether or not your answer is right or wrong."

"Cut the crap, what is it that you want with me this time?" Still on the defensive already, this is going to be so much fun because I know that even though she won't believe anything that I say...it will still sink into her thick skull until it completely consumes her. Then again, it's all about how I play my words into hers.

"Straight to the point, aren't you Maria? But nothing at all, I want nothing.. from you...anyways." That caused her to emit a low growl that was barely audible but I could tell that Maria got the jist of where I was going with that one statement.

"You are going to stay the hell away from Daisy.." Maria immediately responded in the best threatening tone the redhead could muster up. Does she honestly think that I would be intimidated by someone like her? But I know that Maria isn't exactly stupid, probably one of the smarter ones out of the Knockouts. "This time you don't have your little bodyguard to protect you.."

Oh that's absolutely precious, does the redhead actually think she could intimidate me like that? I'm totally shaking in my boots right now.. This woman in front of me is probably the least intimidating woman that I have ever met, hell Thea looks like more of a threat than her and she's five foot nothing. I couldn't help release a chuckle, that evolved into laughter that confused Maria which I found pretty hilarious. I needed a good laugh and I didn't know that this waste of space could have provided that. We are going to play this game huh? Taking a few steps closer, I inched myself closer to the younger woman that didn't budge in the slightest. Cute, she trying to stand her ground against me. "I don't ever need Shannon to protect me, especially from someone like you. I didn't know that anything remotely entertaining would leave those tainted lips of yours. But as for your little girlfriend, why would I bother with someone like her at a time like this. I already have all that I want from her….and then some." There could be some truth to that last little statement that I chose to emphasize with a purr to get my point across. I pretty much don't need Nicole for anything at this point but it's just extra chaos if I continue to use her. I'm still deep within her thoughts and we were bonded at one point and pieces of said bond probably still remain inside her. I could destroy both of them mentally and make them beg for mercy. Is that how I want to play this out? My option for the medication to regain a zombie has been out the window for months now. I could just fuck with her head mentally until there is nothing left and then Daisy could be easy pickings for me. And doing that while Maria's away on her little soul searching trip would be perfect. However I need to work on the stronger of the couple, that being this little redhead in front of me.

"And what in the hell do you mean by that.." She rose her voice slightly.

"Exactly what I just said, take that as you will. I could have your little girlfriend back with the snap of my fingers especially after what all has happened here recently."

"You are bluffing through your teeth right now, Katarina, and it's pretty pathetic. What are you trying to scare me into thinking that I might lose Nicole? It's not going to work this time like it did before.." Now if this was any other situation perhaps she would correct about that however she doesn't know all the power I hold in the palms of my hands. I can tell by her body language that I am still having a negative effect in some way that's what I am continuing to expand on. "Why can't you just leave us alone? You had your second of fame and you lost it. Leave Nicole and I alone."

"But the question that you should be asking yourself right now is, am I really lying though?" That caused the redhead to give a brief look of confusion because shaking her head side to side.

"You are, that's all you ever do. If it revolves around anything to get to the top, you will do whatever it takes.. It's the type of scum you are." Scum? No, no.. Maria I believe that you are confusing yourself, I am nothing like the rest of you.

"Not entirely true there, love. There have been some instances involving your lover that have been nothing but straight facts." That caused her to growl once again while her fist balled together tightly, enough to hear her knuckles crack. Oh, is she wanting to hit me, that's pretty cute. In this situation, it would be very easy for me to overpower her but with many coworkers in the vicinity.. It wouldn't be the best time or place to exact my revenge in a more psychical manner. "But I don't have to go into details about some things that you already know.. I wonder if I am the only one that can trace the outline of that tattoo on her hip.. Or you know how she does that one thing with her tongue-"

"Katarina, shut your fucking mouth right now!" She practically snarled shoving me back looking like she was going to pounce any second. God, this is too easy.

That caused me to release another laugh before nonchalantly responding back to her. "Oh, I guess I really hit a nerve there. Answer me this though Maria..." Not even wasting another second, I closed that space back up in between us. "Since you seem to know everything, how do you know that your sweet, little girlfriend is still going to be yours whenever you come back from your trip?" That basically gave away that I was eavesdropping in on her conversation with her sister.

"So there was a reason for you to be creeping around, and that's all you can come up with.."

"I suppose that it was purely a coincidence that I stroll through here to overhear that you are planning to take a trip to wherever. But that is besides the point, because in those few weeks that you are away. How can you be so sure that Daisy won't crawl into another woman's bed?" I spoke nonchalantly with a shrug of my shoulders and I grinned over at the redhead that narrowed her eyes at me. "..How do you know she hasn't already… Do you have an answer to that, Miss KnowItAll? Nicole isn't around you every second of every day, she hangs out with other girls and you aren't there to see the things she does.."

"I know Daisy and I know how much she loves me. We went so long of being apart from each other over four years.. four long years. And still somehow everything worked and we never lost the love that we had and reunited. Daisy and I got back together even through your fuckery, all your stupid bullshit! So that's how I know that Nicole wouldn't do anything to put my heart in danger, just like I would never risk damaging what we have.." Well that was really a moving speech about how I can easily fuck up everything that they worked so hard to fix.

"Just like I manage to delay said relationship by claiming her as my zombie. Or how she played you by dating you for shits and giggles only to toss you away like the trash that you are." Okay now this the time that I start bluffing because Miss Nicole decided to disobey my orders and pursue her ex on her own. I wonder what was going to my zombie's head at that point, well I already know the answer to that fuckery.

"She only did that because you made her. That was all. I know my Nicole.."

"You aren't the only one that knows how Daisy's head works, I know what makes her mind tick just as much or if not more than you do. No matter what, the time that we were bonded together taught me a lot of things, some that you can't even fathom.. And considering how her body still responds to me in many ways shows that our bond was never completely severed. You know like when I fucked her mu-" I couldn't even finish my last statement because the fiery redhead had apparently heard enough. I should have realized how easy it was to get underneath her skin, I had succeeded with it once before resulting in her termination from the company.

"Only because you have to drug her into forgetting everything but you.. She wouldn't have willingly done that.. You won't keep speaking badly about my girlfriend or else I'll-"

"You'll what? You are about as threatening as chihuahua so don't try and act tough."

"..You don't know her even close to how I do.. " Her tone had soften surprisingly from before.

"Think whatever the hell you want, love.. Because it's a matter of time before your little relationship comes crumbling to the ground. Soon Daisy will realize that she doesn't really love someone like you."

"Nice try, but that's not going to work." Maria spoke calmly and almost confidently, pretending like the last several minutes of this conversation didn't happen. She's trying not to show any weaknesses here but I already know how to mentally fuck with her head. Evidence being the fact that she actually laid her hands of me. The nerve of that bitch..

"It's not? Just because I haven't gotten any pills to place her under my spell, how do you know that I have figured out another method to make her my puppet? All I had to do was study and improve what was necessary to make the transformation as normal as possible. She seems like the same stupid brunette that you love but is she though? Are you doubting yourself now? Or am I bluffing because I have had plenty of opportunities to see that through.." Now Maria's eyes darted away from me for a brief second, she nibbled on her bottom lip. It seems that I have successfully managed to plant the seed of doubt inside that empty skull of hers, now I wait for it to bloom. It shouldn't be long, depending on the situation.

Her expression returned to an almost emotionless one before speaking again. "...I don't believe a word of what you are saying." Considering the tone that was spoken in, she's lost the confidence from earlier. Oh love, you can't fool anyone like that. Maria is trying to remain strong but how long can that facade last?

"Then don't, that's all up to you. But one more question before I go, did Daisy ever find her favorite purple bra?" Now that definitely got a reaction out of her, her eyes narrowed and lips curled down into a scowl. Did I say something wrong, I was merely asking a question?

"How do you even know about that!" Maria exclaimed with nothing but venom in her voice, leaning forward to get even more in my face. That's cute, even now she's trying to stand her ground.

I leaned even closer if that was even possible, a smirk appeared across my lips. I was doing everything in my power to suppress the urge to burst into laughter at this exact moment. Is Maria really that clueless about what I said? Maybe she isn't as smart as I had originally thought. There was only one word that I could use to perfectly describe what all I could be thinking in my head right now. After all the hell that this bitch has put me through, I am finally dishing something back to her and hard. Of course, Maria can take this however she likes but it's the thoughts that will instantly circle in her mind that will lead to her destruction. How are you going to interpret this, huh? "Guess." I didn't wait for a reaction or for her to say or think anything else; I turned my heels and slowly started to walk away from the redhead. She remained motionless and her lips stayed sealed, not being about to retort back to me. Which tells me one thing… I won.

 **No One's POV**

 _During the show.._

"You've got to be fucking shittin' me, did you really.." Jessica asked almost skeptical to the brunette standing beside her. The pair departed from the locker room about ten minutes ago and started their way toward the gorilla position for the upcoming segment. Now the duo were sitting on top of the crates waiting on the other two Knockouts to head over here. ODB had returned to the Impact Zone last week while sneak attacking Velvet and laying Daisy as well in the process. She has quickly regain her spot in the group of girls and to some of them, it felt like she never left. Out of the newer girls, Daisy has clicked with her with most, the two have spent a lot of time conversing about clubbing and even Ohio Valley Wrestling came up at times. The Beer Goddess had went to OVW mid 2006 after had been gone from there for about six months.

"Hell yeah, I am not a pussy." The younger woman stated with a grin.

"Pretty hardcore, I didn't know you had shit like that in you since your girlfriend has you too whipped." Jess said nonchalantly, nudging Daisy in the side with her elbow. The brunette parted her lips to speak but was immediately cut off. "Don't deny it, she's gotcha good. Does Maria even know bout all that.."

"Nah, so that means that you hush that drunk yap of yours, okay? That's our secret." Daisy cooed over to the large breasted woman, giving her a wink that caused ODB to chuckle slightly.

"Shit. You're tryin' to get me in trouble too, aren't you? God damn it, I ain't got a choice now, Daiz."

Seconds later, both women started laughing for no apparent reason and this seemed to be a common thing due to the types of conversations that they would have. They weren't paying attention to the surroundings enough to hear the approaching footsteps. "What the hell did I walk over here too.." Another voice said in almost monotone as the pair of brunettes looked over to see a familiar blonde standing in front of them. "Nevermind, I don't even want to know."

"Lauren, couldn't seem to detach Jamie from Sare's ass hm?" Angelina just grinned and shook her head from side. "I never saw those two coming at all."

"I could see it from a mile away, Velvet had always had a massive crush on Sarah since like day one. Now Sarah was definitely a hard one to read, but I would occasionally see her looking at Jamie when no one was looking. That gave me the idea that maybe she was interested as well.. She makes my best friend happy so.. that's good enough for me." Angelina was always all smiles whenever it came to talking about her bestie, JamJam.. most of the time.

"Come on Laur, you can sit up here with us while we wait for Vel to get over here." Daisy cooed patting the empty spot on the crate beside her.

"No thank you, that's way too close for my comfort."

"Ange, stop it. Don't be so grumpy, I wasn't going to do anything honest. I have a girlfriend, don't be so dirty minded.." Angel rolled her eyes at the tone in the brunette's voice. It was still a mystery to her why she is still friends with Daisy after everything that happened between them about a month back. She never understood the motives behind the brunette's actions but it was whatever in her eyes. Plus for Lauren, Jamie has seem to have taken a liking to Daisy as well maybe they are a bit too close in the bleach blonde's eyes

"Hey guys!".A fourth voice echoed loudly through the backstage area with all three sets of eyes turning to one that was heading to them. There was the last member of the Beautiful People that they were waiting on. "Sorry.. I was umm.. finishing getting ready.." Velvet was wearing a white crop top that had red lettering on it, those red letters saying 'Letting the Pigeons Loose Since 2007', a fitting shirt for the BP member. She wore some blue jeans with black boots and a choker around her neck. First thing Jamie did was walk over to her blonde teammate and gave her a short embrace. "God Laur, you look hot tonight.."

"Funny because I was about to say the same to you, JamJam."

Velvet smiled and made her way over toward Daisy and Jessica, who had started chatting about god knows what at this point. "Daisy baby.." That caused the brunette to smirk and glance over at the blonde that was working over toward her. "Hi.."

"Hey you, where's my hug?" She asked not even standing up for the shorter blonde to embrace her, instead Velvet just slapped the younger woman's thigh. Sticking out her tongue like the immature child she acted like most of the time, Daisy decided to spread to legs enough for Jamie to slither in between them. Her head rested against the chest of Nicole while her arms wrapping around the waist in front of her. "Oh you naughty girl, already between my legs. You slut."

The blonde's brown eyes glared up to meet the hazel orbs of her stable mate, she tilted her head upwards while still resting comfortably in place. "You are the slut, you were the one that spread your legs for me."

"Blah blah, anyways Jess was wanting us to join her in another night out.. What do you say VelVel?"

"Hell yeah! I am down to party again, that was a fucking blast."

Angelina let out a loud sigh and folded her arms across her chest. "Do we really need a repeat of what happened last week? Because I wasn't exactly thrilled to get a phonecall from a drunk bestie at like 4am telling me that she couldn't find any of you guys. She didn't want to call Sarah because Sare would have went on a murder spree if anything would have happened to her." ' _Something doesn't add up though and I can't quite put my finger on it..'_ Lauren thought to herself while glaring at the two brunettes that we partly responsible for abandoning Jamie at the club that night. ODB just shrugged her shoulders, mouthing a 'my bad'. Daisy on the other hand was pretty confused because that wasn't something she would do, she just chuckled nervously with her eyes looking away from Angelina.

That got her blonde bestie to separate from Daisy and skip her to one of her partners in crime. "That's because you love me so much Ange, my hero!" Jamie exclaimed while embracing Angelina tightly, she plants a long kiss on the blonde's cheek before laughing like crazy. The blue eyed woman just slowly turned her head to look at Velvet. "What? You liked it.." She goes to playfully kiss the slightly younger blonde's cheek only to be stopped by Angelina, who places a finger over Jamie's lips. "Oh stop it.. probably the most action you have seen in awhile.."

"Three things I have to say to that.. One, Sarah wouldn't appreciate all the flirty nonsense you are doing with the two of us right now..especially Daisy. Two, you all know for a fact that I do not swing for the same team as you ladies.. And no, you are not going to push me over that fence. And lastly, I hate you guys.."

"No you don't Ang, you love us as much as we love you, duh!" Daisy responded, leaping off of the crate.

"No I just tolerate your existence.."

 _ **Segment time...**_

A familiar song played throughout the Impact Zone, belonging to the ever so popular stable the Beautiful People. Velvet Sky was powerwalking down toward the ring with her best friend, Angelina, following close behind her. No booty shaking, no shenanigans. They both meant strict business. The titantron decided to show the events that transpired last week's show which the surprise return of the Beer Goddess; along with her unexplained attack on Velvet Sky. Daisy also tried to protect her teammate but couldn't match the brute strength of ODB either. "ODB, you and I have some unfinished business to tend to. That fucking sneak attack from behind last week don't fly with me. So why don't you woman up and get your ass out here, face to face and tell me what your problem is." To say that Jamie was furious was an understatement, she was boiling and with a proper motive to be so. "Now." Without any music, Jessica made her way down to the ring with her flask in hand. "You got a lot of explaining to do little girl." Angelina nodded her head in agreement whenever the Beer Goddess grabbed a microphone and climbed up onto the apron. Stepping into the ring, Sky continued to speak, "Now that I have your attention, you mind explaining to me face to face like it should have been in the first place and not from behind. What your problem is with me?"

She wasted no time replying, "You want to know what my problem is with you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know about a year ago, I got a little phonecall from management saying I was no longer needed around here anymore."

"So how is that my problem?" Jamie asked not having any idea where this was going.

"And I was thinking, huh.. Was it because I have no talent? Was it because of my bad attitude?" She was listing reasons up holding up a new finger everytime.

"Both are true." Angelina mumbled to herself which caught the attention of Velvet, who looked back at her bestie then back to ODB. It was funny because the fans were saying yes to anything ODB had stated previously.

"..Was it because of my wrestling ability? No, it was none of the above. Then I am like, what was it? Then I was thinking, it was YOUR ass that got me fired." Jessica got closer into Jamie's face as the two-toned blonde woman just gave her a look that said 'what the fuck.'

"You are so ridiculous.." Ange said once again nonchalantly, attracting the attention of the brunette in the ring. "Velvet didn't do anything to you."

"How was it my fault, ODB? I don't mean harm on you or any of the other Knockouts." She pointed to herself. "But somehow, everything is always blamed on Velvet. Velvet's always the go to girl, everyone picks on Velvet. Well you know what, I am sick of it. I have earned my spot here in TNA. I have proved myself. Every single thing that I have accomplished in this business, I have worked my ass off for! How dare you? How dare you say any less than that.." It made absolutely no sense for the Beer Goddess to return after an absence and immediately start pointing fingers at someone to blame. But of course, it had to be Velvet? Like Jamie had someone, she is always the target of someone..

"Oh yeah. If you call working your ass off by laying on your back… You slept your way to the top and so did your little teammates too. Each one of you have and it's pathetic." Lauren took a step forward but was stopped by Jamie by moving her hand in front of the slightly younger blonde. ODB continued as she pointed over to the ropes."You think working hard is grinding your little pootie tang on the ropes. What? You break a sweat doing that?" She walked closer to Velvet. " Look at you, you are pathetic. All plastic up, the little silicone.. well big silicone.. Then again, the whole Slut Brigade seems to be filled with it, huh?"

"You are really one to talk here.." Once again the bleach blonde sassed, pointing to the large breasts on the Beer Goddess.

For the moment, Jess chose to ignore the remarks of Angelina Love once she was finished with Velvet here, she would get rid of the remaining BP members."Oh, you going to cry, you going to cry about it, huh? I will give you something to cry about you bitch!" A quick punch was what sent Jamie into the floor, Jessica was going to attack the other blonde until Angelina stepped in. She went for a quick slap that stunned the brunette woman for a moment, enough time for Velvet to get back to her feet. The self proclaimed leader of the made the first move, striking down on ODB's back but that didn't really faze her. She practically speared Love into the ground and started viciously hammering away at her. "I guess I'll do the word a favor and rid the world of whores like you." Before the heel could wrap her hands around the younger blonde's neck, Velvet came in to the rescue and tackled Jess off of Angelina, her fists landing all over her body. With a grin, ODB easily overpowered the blonde and turned on the offensive and started hammering down on her. She paused for a second before turning back to see Lauren getting back up. "Guess I will finish you first.." It was a short lived burst of offense from Angelina, she managed to get a couple good punches to the face and gut in before Jessica hammered down on her back sending her into the canvas. "Pathetic, the other one put up more of a fight than you." Her hands tangled in the blonde strands, slamming her head against the turnbuckle multiple times before tossing her out of the ring and onto the concrete. Now the brunette's attention turned solely to Velvet Sky, she climbed on top of her again and started throwing punches. All the blonde could do to protect herself was cover her face, she was powerless. "That all you got?" She cooed, wrapping her hands around the pretty blonde's throat. After an eternity, the security finally started to get in the ring in an attempt to separate the two.

ODB decided to kick it up a notch, removing the belt from her camo shorts, Velvet started to scoot away. Her eyes finally scanning the ring to see that she was alone with this beast of a woman. "Angelina.. Ange.. No.." Security couldn't even keep them apart for very long as Jessica ran back over to Jamie with her belt in hand. "Stay back!" She pounced again, hitting the BP member any way that she could, with her fists or even with the belt. By the time the five security guards got the large breasted woman restrained, both of the BP were seemingly out cold. She could only chuckle to herself, it was pretty easy for her to do. But within a week, ODB had managed to lay out all three members of the Beautiful People and no one was stopping her mission..

 _ **Later on in the show..**_

"Coming up next is personally my favorite time of the night, Knockout's action. But honestly Mike, I don't know if Angelina is going to compete against Winter after that assault by ODB earlier tonight. That woman laid of all three members of the Beautiful People within a week. Is there even going to be a match tonight?" Taz spoke looking over toward the man at the announcer's table, Mike didn't have a response for him. Winter has had a program with the Beautiful People for many months now on and off, ever since she first appeared in front of Angelina Love during her debut. But since losing that belt to Daisy, the former Champion has been on a losing streak whenever it comes to facing the least skilled out of the BP, Velvet Sky. Her next step she was going to attempt to climb was the self proclaimed leader, however ODB got ahold of her and easily disposed of her.

They took a brief commercial break as the crew was trying to prepare for the upcoming changes from the original script. Christy was the first to stand up from her chair at ringside, with a nod of her head to Jeremy, she climbed into the ring with a microphone in hand and waited. "Alright Taz, I have just received the information that you were looking for; someone else is stepping up to the plate in Angelina's place. I wasn't given any names but I feel like I know the perfect candidate to go after someone like Winter."

"Let them do whatever they want, someone like Winter can take on any opponent that gets thrown in her way.."

"She's been on a losing streak as of late ever since losing the Knockout's Championship."

"Losing to Velvet was an absolute fluke, that was solely because of Daisy running her mouth about things that weren't true. It won't happen again." Tenay wanted to retort that that wasn't to the only time Katarina had lost to the blonde bombshell recently but decided against it. A few seconds passed before the first song started playing, it was the eerie beginning of this song that made the crowd automatically start booing. Kat walked onto the stage with the same strut of her hips and smirk across her face.

"The following contest is Knockout's action and is scheduled for one-fall from Chelsea England-" However the crowd started cheering whenever someone else started walking up onto stage. A face that hadn't been seen in the ring for over two months since an injury was suppose to end her career. Putting her hands together and cracking her knuckles, she smirked widely while Katarina glanced back at the older woman.

"Holy crap Mike, that's Daffney! I thought that Mickie ended her career.."

"I thought so too Taz.."

Christy walked back and forth in the ring, contemplating if this was even what was suppose to be happening. Something didn't seem right here. With a sigh, she finished her previous statement. "-being accompanied to the ring by Daffney, Winter!" The duo started walking their way down to the ring with the fans screaming for the one that wasn't even competing in the match. Daffney wearing her signature black and purple outfit that was accompanied by a matching top hat and extreme eyeshadow. While Kat had already climbed into the ring, Daffney did her little split on the apron and rolled underneath the ropes. Not even going to the turnbuckle, the Zombie Hot Woman's lips curled into a grin whenever her eyes set sight on the redheaded announcer. With a chuckle escaping her, her hand brushed against the red tresses but Christy took a step back, shaking her head from side to side. Both of the Heel Knockouts made their way to the middle of the ring as they patiently away for someone to come out. It was clear that Angelina was going to be able to compete since the Beer Goddess easily disposed of both Ange and Velvet during the segment earlier. A song started to play which caused a smirk to curl of her wicked lips, it only meant that there was one last person that would step up to the plate. There stood the one brunette that has managed to overcome the obstacle of Winter once, her eyes glancing back behind her. Her small smile turned quickly into a frown whenever it continued to dawn on Daisy that her team members won't be out at ringside to help her. Nicole knew that it was pretty much suicide to do this, it was a two versus one scenario but somehow, someway she was going to beat the witchy bitch's ass into the mat. "And her opponent from Knoxville, Tennessee, Daisy!" The Knockout's Champion made sure to maintain her confident walk down to the ring, the belt around her waist. There wasn't any playing around, she slid into the ring and almost walked straight into Winter's face before being stopped by Earl. She took a few steps back before handing her championship to him which he passed down to Christy, who had climbed out of the ring. With a motion of her hand from Kat, Daffney nodded and climbed out of the ring and stayed by the apron.

Earl had signalled for the match to commence, neither one of the two Knockouts started circling around the canvas. They both stood motionless, the brunette trying to predict whatever movement that Winter was going to make. Katarina stayed still with a confident grin across her lips, she wasn't going to move; she wanted Daisy to make the first move. Nicole was the one to make the first move, a running start toward the heel. The pair locked their arms together in a struggle that wasn't really going anywhere. The brunette released her arms and attempted to kick Kat in the gut but the witchy bitch caught her leg. Winter decided to perform a leg drag that quickly sent the taller woman into the canvas. That didn't keep the BP member down long as she quickly got back up, making a wild charge to go for a clothesline. She missed once again and a little snarl left her lips as Winter slithered around behind the brunette, driving a quick elbow into the spine. The Champion shook it off quickly spun back to deliver her own elbow to Kat's face, followed by another one. Nicole only turned again, grabbing the Winter's arms and whipped her against the ropes. Daisy attempted yet another clothesline but the former Champion was able duck underneath. However that's what the BP member had hoped for, turning to perform a dropkick that sent Winter into the ropes. She capitalized on this moment and scoop the woman up into a quick roll up. "1..." It wasn't even close, Katarina kicked out and both women got to their knees.

With a smirk across her lips, Daisy was the first one to get up to her feet. The witchy bitch noticed how overconfident the woman was becoming with every single strike she has made so far. Her mission was to shatter that into pieces, which wouldn't be too hard. She's done it before, right? They ran forward once again locking their arms together, this time the BP member was overpowering her opponent and grabbed ahold of Winter's arms. However this was all a facade because Katarina reversed it and sent the younger woman into the corner. The former Champ was quick to walk over to the stunned woman and drive a knee into Nicole's gut, her arms resting on the brunette's shoulders. With a grin, the vixen leaned over and whispered, "It's been awhile since we have been like this, hasn't it, love? Don't you remember all those times?"

"Your mind games aren't going to work on me.." She spoke rather confidently despite the indecisive look on her face. She inhaled and with one swift motion delivered a headbutt that made Katarina stumble backwards. "Ouch.." Daisy grumbled holding onto her head for a brief second, she continued to stay on the offensive and bounced herself against the ropes. Winter didn't see it coming as Nicole grabbed her wrist and performed an arm drag followed by a fast second one. The blue eyed woman opened her eyes to see the BP member running against the ropes once again, and she knew that she had to regain control. Kat had to put an end to this short burst of offense. Instead of a typical clothesline, the former champion tried to kick her head off with a big boot but Daisy pulled a Trish Stratus and evaded it, or at least tried too. The Heel Knockout decided to elbow the brunette in the gut sending her into the canvas.

"Even if you don't remember everything now, those memories will eventually surface. It's inevitable at this point, you might as well surrender to those thoughts."

"I refuse to allow myself to walk down that road again. I won't… I won't let you take control."

"Love, it's foolish to say such things. Your feet are already moving on their own, your body acts against your mind." Katarina waited patiently for Daisy to get back up to her feet before speaking again. She smirked. "History has already repeated itself in ways that you wouldn't want to fathom. Things that made you scream in more ways than one. Sounds that you never knew that you could make.."

"..No.." A barely audible mumble escaped the lips of the brunette, her mind was racing in circles trying to decipher the meaning of the witchy bitch's words. It was sinking into her head but she didn't believe her, did she? They always crawl inside her. There were brief memories that were trying to scratch the surface of Nicole's consciousness, she tried to shake them away. No longer was she focusing on trying to compete in the match, Daisy just wanted these thoughts to stop. The BP member was stroke multiple times before getting sent down to the canvas, her eyes wandered over to Winter, who stood over her. The voices… the noises.. Were they real? What Daisy is seeing right now can't be undone, it was the past. ' _It wasn't my fault… Forgive me.. Please, forgive me, Maria..'_ Of course Maria understood that Daisy wasn't in control of herself while being trapped in the spell's influence. Her girlfriend doesn't hate her but part of her still feels like she does. All the torment that she put her through, the brunette didn't feel she deserved her love. Daisy doesn't understand what Katarina did but now she was resting against the corner, a pain shot through her back. The BP member let out a gasp, her fists balled together; this wasn't her. Right now, she's letting the memories haunt her and Daisy knows she is a lot stronger than this. All this fighting that the girls have done for her, it would just all be for nothing if Nicole couldn't find the strength to overpower the mental torment that Katarina has casted upon her. "I won't let.." She mumbled out before slowly making her way back up to her feet. "you...win this battle."

"I know this for a fact love, but even the strongest willed will fall as the seed of doubt has been planted into your thick skull. My words are affecting you in negative ways and soon, you will be nothing.. and I am reclaiming my throne above the rest." No matter how many times that she tried, Winter always seemed to have an answer for whatever she had dished out to her. It was different from the last time that they faced each other, granted that was locked in a steel hellhole and no chance for interference. Daisy beat her before in order to correct the mistake of ever assisting Katarina in winning that championship. But Kat's style wasn't the same as before, it wasn't methodically slow. In fact the European woman was using swifter movements, but the same calculating method. She wasn't going for the slow but hard hits, the older woman was taking her time with quick, weaker strikes that stunned Daisy. Nicole charged forward looking to try to knock down the older woman, but Kat managed to evade out of the way and slither behind the brunette, her hands quickly going the dark locks of the slightly taller woman. Before Daisy could even comprehend what was going to happen, the Heel Knockout slammed her down onto the mat with Daisy rolling over on her stomach. The blue eyed woman took a second to glance over to Daffney before a sinister smirk appeared across her lips, her attention then drifted back to Nicole, who hasn't stirred. Dropping down to her knees, Katarina wrapped her arm tightly against the younger Knockout's throat, causing her to gasp out sharply. She made sure to apply as much pressure as she bent Daisy's spine even more. The European woman leaned down to whisper into the brunette's ear with the thick strands blocking her lips from the camera. "I bet Maria never treated you rough like this. She's too soft for it. But, I think we both know that you like it."

Daisy couldn't even part her lips to fire back at retort at the witchy bitch, every passing second she was in this submission the harder it was too breathe. Everything was starting to become fuzzy around her, the brunette reached one of her arms forward hoping to grab ahold of the bottom ropes. That was pointless effort since they were in the middle of the ring. ' _She's trying to fuck with my head again.. I can't let her win like this.. I can't show weakness, I have to do something fast..'_ The referee slid down and started speaking to the brunette, she shook her head. "No." There was no way in that she was going to surrender to the likes of Katarina, she would never hear the end of it if that occurred. "I said no!" She shouted again while everything started to fade around her. She used what little strength she had, Daisy grabbed Kat's wrist in an attempt to pry her hands apart. This lasted for a few second before everything in her body turned limp and her arms slumped onto the mat.

"Once again, you prove to me that you are a submissive bitch to my will.." Winter whispered huskily hiding behind the hair once again, but this time a laugh escaped her. With Hebner checking on the seemingly unconscious woman, she has pretty much won the match. It seemed easy enough considering how Kat has remained in control this entire match. It was almost too easy to mentally destroy her former zombie's mindset. The first drop of her arm made Kat grin, some booing and screaming occured. Some of the fans were trying to will her forward but it seemed pointless after the second drop of her arm. "Looks like I have won this time, love.."

This fight wasn't over, Daisy used all the strength she had remaining in the tank to tilt her head slightly down so Kat's arm was covering her mouth. ' _I won't let you.. step all over me again.. No matter what!'_ Nicole opened her mouth and pierced her teeth as hard as she could into Winter's arm.

The surge of pain lasted for a few seconds until Katarina released her and slammed her into canvas. "You of all people resorting to playing dirty.. It looks I have corrupted you after all, but it won't be enough to defeat me, love.. So lay on your back and take it, that's your speciality, isn't it?" She confidently took a few steps away from the woman, while Nicole continued gasping for air, her hands toward her throat. Winter chuckled as the younger Knockout crawled a few steps away trying to recover in any way possible, this pleased her. She couldn't help but want to play with the wounded woman. "You weren't like this before.. they made you so weak.. It's pathetic."

"What does that make you because I have already kicked your ass and took your precious belt?" Daisy replied with a lot of sass in her voice, her head tilting to look back at the now annoyed European woman. "Without me, you are absolutely nothing and that's all you will ever amount t-" She wasn't even able to finish that sentence before a hard kick in the stomach practically took her breath away. It was quickly followed by a second one to which Daisy managed to snicker. "Did I hit a nerve, love?"

Katarina scowled at the brunette mocking her accent with such confidence, it shouldn't be digging into her but it was.. However that wasn't the only thing trying to sink through. The European woman deliver one last kick to Nicole's gut that made her roll over onto her back. Climbing on top on Daisy, Winter started to furiously hammered down with a barrage of fists, all Daisy could do was protect herself by covering her face. "Winter, get out of her! 1...2.." At first the former Knockout's Champion couldn't bring herself to stop throwing the punches but Earl yelled again. "Winter, that's enough.. 3..4..-"

Before the final count, Katarina decided to climb off and scoff as the referee continued to yell at her. Daisy could only chuckle to herself while she got back to her feet. ' _How many screws have I knocked loose? Why is she laughing..'_ "Should have just stayed down, love.. Sometimes just submitting can reward you more than stubbornness." Without even making a retort, the current Champion made a running charge toward Katarina. Not even wasting a single second, Nicole spun around for her Beauty Shot kick, but the kick wasn't a direct hit instead it hit Kat's arms. She was fortunate enough to know her former partner's moveset and approach enough. She confidently grabbed the leg causing the brunette to hop in place. "Were you even trying?" Daisy let herself fall back without saying a word. "Not today.." Winter said smugly releasing the younger's woman leg to prevent a mule kick. That didn't even seem to faze Daisy that her opponent managed to successfully block her finishing maneuver but even a signature too. That smirk that irritated her so much never faded while she rose back to her feet and twirled her finger for the older woman to come to her. Winter observed the woman as the brunette only took a few steps around the ring, her eyes glanced shortly to Daffney before going back to her opponent. For the first time in the matchup, Katarina couldn't figure out what the hell was going on that head of hers. She's exhausted while Winter believes she has enough energy left in her to put this annoyance down for the three count. It would all have to be used sparingly and make all these hits count. Katarina decided now was the best to act and ran forward at Nicole, whose expression changed finally. It settled into a more serious scowl. A missed clothesline from the heel as the babyface made a quick strike that sent Kat crashing face first into the turnbuckle. She let out a hiss and took a few steps backwards only to be tripped and sent into the mat. Daisy didn't waste any time walking over to the stunned woman, people expected an attempt at a pinfall or even kicking the shit out of her like Kat did to her previously. Instead she smiled and rolled the witchy bitch onto her stomach, her hands grabbing the other woman's legs and folded them together. One hand grabbed the legs and the other wrapped about Kat's throat and bent her backwards, except this time Nicole's knees were digging into her spine. She rocked back and forth for a second and rolled onto her back and had Winter's body horizontally across her knees. Kat let out a hiss as the brunette bent her down even further; a move that had truly surprised the witchy bitch.

"It's not as much fun whenever you are not in control, huh love?" Daisy mocks trying to make her best impression of the European woman once again.

"Testing my flexibility, are we? Figures as much you pervert.." The smug woman decided to retort which got Daisy to apply more pressure and bend Kat's body even further back. The pain in her spine was growing every second and if Winter couldn't think of a way out of this situation, she is going to be done for. Blood was starting to rush to her head as the Earl decided to check on her and asking if she was going to tap. "Shut up old man, no." She reached out to realize that they were pretty far away from the ropes. "Never." She told him once more. ' _This is nothing but a fluke. I can't reach her from here. She got one good move off and her ego is soaring, I'll be the one to put that down.'_ Opening her eyes and looking past the official, Winter saw something that was going to change the tide of this matchup. A smile crept across the other woman's lips whenever her trapped companion darted her eyes quickly over toward the chairs sitting at ringside. Not to be used as a weapon, there was something in the lap of a particular redhead that Daffney wanted.

With a small smile over toward the European woman, the Zombie Hot woman turned her heels and continued the ring. Her eyes glued to Christy Hemme, who slowly looked over to see the raven haired Knockout approaching her. The former Diva looked up at the woman standing in first of her, a mixture of expressions printed across her face. "Hiya Chrissie, I'll just be taking this." She spoke, jerking the strap out of the younger woman's hands; that caused the redhead to flinch. Daffney smirked, her other hand quickly twirling a strand of red hair between her fingers. "Thanks Hemme, chow sweetie." The Gothic woman threw a little wink before slinging the Knockout's Championship over her shoulder. With a content hum and a small skip, Daffney made her way over toward the ring again, finding the closest spot to where Daisy is. "Hotstuff, it seems ya forget bout little ol' me." This attracted the attention of the brunette, who looked back at Shannon. "Tis a pretty belt, I wonder how it would round my waist instead." She spoke nonchalantly, placing the belt over her stomach which actually got some people to cheer. "Better watch out because I could be the one to take pin ya down for the long count.." Daisy instantly released her opponent and turned to face Daffney, who just winked at her. Winter was glancing over at her partner while trying to recover from that deadly submission, a grin on her face. "Ya mad bro?" Not even a second after that was said, the babyface woman slid out of the ring beside Daffney. The raven haired woman bolted instantly with Daisy in hot pursuit chasing her around the ring.

Katarina managed to raise herself back to her feet, her eyes watching the display outside. Her mind contemplated whether or not she wanted to slide out of the ring and ambush from the side. However with a smirk on her face, she remained still when Daffney slid in the ring to the right of her. Daisy wasn't far behind. Whenever the Gothic woman slid back outside the ring, Winter decided now was the time to strike. Her former zombie didn't even lock eyes with her until it was too late. A cheap shot from the side was enough to stun the brunette, Katarina grabbed a hold of her and swung her around for her Backbreaker. But the European woman wasn't going to go for a typical pinfall even though she come claim her victory that way. She dropped down to the mat again and wrapped her arms around Nicole's throat. "Go to sleep, love, it's easier whenever you don't fight it. That loses its touch after a while." Winter whispered once again into the ear of the brunette, who didn't even response to the remark. Unlike last time, there wasn't even a struggle in the submission hold. She was out cold whenever the older woman delivered her Backbreaker and Daisy remained limp in Kat's arms. Earl continued to check on the seemingly unconscious woman until he gave his own ruling and signalled for the bell to ring.

"Here is the winner of the match by submission, Winter!" Katarina took several seconds to take in the words spoken by Christy Hemme before reluctantly releasing Nicole. A chuckle escaped her lips as her blue orbs glanced over to her companion, who slid into the ring. Daffney still had the Knockout's Championship over her shoulder for several more second before tossing it on the unconscious woman. Daisy still wasn't stirring as Earl had gotten the ringside doctor into the ring to evaluate her. With one last smile, the duo left the ring. The way she was manipulating her words to dig into Daisy's skin, obviously deeper than the European woman had originally thought. It showed Katarina one important thing… she is reigns victoriously over..both of them.

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


	7. From Hell to Asstastic

**Pairings: OC/Maria and other pairings..**

 **Rating: M for mature events that will appear throughout the story..**

 **I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

 _June 2nd, 2011_

 **Maria's POV**

 _Ever since I had arrived in Orlando about an hour ago, the atmosphere has felt completely different, almost heavy...it's unsettling. Perhaps it's because I have been away for almost a month and I am diving back into the hell that almost drove me away for good. Part of me wishes that I didn't have to come back to this but the other part of me would regret it with every fiber of my being. I have so many important things down here and I wouldn't dare leave behind what is here. Even though I almost did in the past, thankfully I was persuaded to stay for just a bit longer. That became a hopefully forever scenario of pure happiness. Stepping out of my car, I looked up into the sky to see the dark clouds looming over the area, I thought that I had avoided the storm further back.. I guess that there was another one around. There was this weird feeling in my gut that I couldn't quite describe but it was a familiar feeling that doesn't settle quite right in my core. Shake it off Maria, there is nothing wrong. I didn't hear the familiar ring of little bells down toward my feet, or little panting sounds as I walked closer to the hotel entrance. I thought I brought Ruby and Gemini back with me, did I really leave them with Mom? Am I really this distracted over the smallest of things? None of that really matters now, I just want to go cuddle and kiss on my girlfriend. I miss seeing her pretty face and listening to whatever leaves those lips of hers. It seem like an eternity since I last video chatted with her or even called her, it's not like I was busy but why does it seem so long ago._

 _It was then that I finally noticed someone familiar heading out of the entrance of the hotel, her brunette hair tied up nicely. She wasn't sporting her usual flannel and blue jeans, instead just a white top that cut off right above her stomach and a frilled beige colored skirt. The top had a lot of small beads and had a complex pattern almost floral looking. The more that I observed the outfit, the more it seemed like she has worn this before. Eh, it's not important, she's rocking it regardless. The brunette woman was holding something against her shoulder that I could identify as a wooden baseball bat, it doesn't look new in the slightest almost damaged. Her brown eyes finally noticed me as I waved over to her, with a smirk, she skipped her way over. That was so cute. "Ria!" She squeaked excitedly which seemed almost out of character for her, but then again I haven't been here for a while._

" _Hey Mickers! What are you up too?" Something doesn't quite feel right, maybe it's just me being paranoid but no one really ever leaves without a companion._

" _Oh nothing, just going to get some swinging practice at the fields with Brooke and Tryhard.." She stated nonchalantly, resting the tip of the bat in the palm of her hands. If Mickie is going to be hanging out with just Tessmacher and Christy, I wonder where the others are. Now that I could see it better, that bat really looks like it has seen better days; pieces were chipped out of it from excessive wear and parts of it was stained darker than the rest. Another thing that caught my eye was two letters written in what seems to be black sharpie. KK? Are those initials and if so who do they belong too?_

" _Oh, are the other girls joining you?"_

" _No." Hm, then I wonder if they are all down at the arena since none of their cars are in the parking lot, it took me just now to notice that Mickie's car was here. I could have sworn that it wasn't there whenever I looked for Daisy's car since now it's right across from hers. "You should come join us instead.." Mickie spoke before putting a red lollipop into her mouth, wait where did she even get that from?_

" _Thanks for the offer but I am really wanting to just go and relax in my room for tonight. Maybe some other time." Just some quality cuddle time with my girlfriend really seems like the best thing. Plus I believe that I have to make up for lost time when it comes to not getting any for a couple weeks. What can I say, I am addicted?_

" _Maria, I am being serious. It's better that you come with me." Her tone was serious but her eyes were telling me a different story, they softened up. That cheeky smile disappeared off her face replaced by a frown that told me something was bothering her._

 _I wanted to ask many questions as to what this attitude change was about, but my attention was drifted elsewhere. My phone was vibrating in my pocket which confused me. I thought I had the volume turned all the way up. Pulling my cellphone out of my pocket, I noticed that there were no phone calls or even unread messages. Was I imagining it? No, I wasn't maybe it's time I start searching for a new phone. Oh wait, I have my bestie standing in front of me right now waiting for my answer but I want some answers myself first. "Mickers wh-" My eyes darted in front of me to see that there was no one in front of me, it's like Mickie had vanished into thin air. Her car wasn't in the parking lot anymore but maybe I was mistaken and it belonged to someone else. "Mickie?" I spoke again turning around to see if maybe the brunette had decided to leave by herself but there wasn't a single trace of her to be seen. How did I not hear her walk away? Whatever, Maria Louise get a grip, you are acting all paranoid already and you just arrived back._

 _Ignoring the said feelings of overwhelming paranoia, I made my way into the hotel that didn't seem to be filled with that many people. However the elevator took it's sweet ass time coming down to the bottom floor, it's not going to be long until I feel completely safe again. Finally I heard the ding I was waiting for and stepped into the elevator. There was something that was bugging me the more I thought about it. It was brought to my attention whenever I was looking at the parking lot searching my girlfriend's car. Where are the others? I mean if they are all doing their own things, shouldn't there still be some cars in the parking lot. They usually always carpool, Velvet and Sarah never ride separately, same goes for Ashley and Lisa. Candice doesn't seem to be here at the moment either but her explanation is easy; she simply went home to work things out with Ken. I hope.. Something like this shouldn't be bothering me, but it's still unsettling deep within me. Stepping onto my floor, I turned the hallway to finally get to my room. I couldn't help but smile, I didn't tell Daisy that I was heading home a few days ahead of schedule so I can't wait to see her smile. There are so many stories that I have to share with her that I didn't get to over the phone, and I am sure that it is the same for her as well. I wonder what shenanigans her and the Idiot Squad have gotten into. What about her and Lisa's training with Tessmacher? It feels like an eternity but it's only been about three weeks. My footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway each step getting louder and louder; which doesn't surprise me because all the girls seem to be out at the moment. I finally arrived at the door to my hotel room so I started digging around in my purse for my key. In a matter of seconds, I will be reunited with the love of my life, all those negative feelings are disappearing. There we are.. I found it. Inserting the key into the slot, I turned the doorknob to no avail. What the fuck.. Giving it another go, I only achieved the same results. Why the hell does my key not work anymore? I am just nervous I guess, I'll just knock on the door. At first there wasn't a single sound for the other side of the door but finally I heard footsteps approaching. Hurry up woman so I can love you already. I am going to pounce this bitch so hard. Click! Jesus now my heart is racing for no reason. The door started to open. "Babe, I'm ho-" I instantly stopped in my tracks whenever I wasn't greeted by my girlfriend, no the exact opposite. I don't understand what is going on here. I took a short glance over toward the room number again, it's 411, this is our room. Why.. Those soulless blue eyes stared at me with a confused look on her face before her lips curled into a smile. Katarina.._

" _Well hello there, love. This is a certainly a surprise visit." She responded with a cheery tone in her voice which had to be obviously forced. I have never heard her sound this happy before in my entire life, even whenever she outsmarted us. There was always this snarky flair about her voice. What is she planning?_

" _What the fuck are you doing in my room?" The European woman didn't verbally respond to my question, her eyes once again gave me a confused gaze.. a innocent one. She's mocking me, isn't she? "Don't play dumb with me."_

" _Love, I don't understand. This has been my room ever since Shannon branched out to do her own thing." So now the witchy bitch is trying to tell me that her little zombie crazed best friend isn't on the other side of this door. Nothing is making any goddamn sense anymore. Where's Daffney now? "Maria." The way that she mumbled my name almost made me sick to my stomach, it was too kind and something a woman like her could never muster up. "Would you like to come inside? I made some tea and crumpets before the show that I think you will find rather delicious." Has hell froze over? I really can't understand if Winter is trying to be genuine here or this is another trap of hers. No, there is no way that she could be this nice even with her superior acting skills. That being said… why am I fucking believing it? Now that I am finally looking over her appearance, nothing has changed. Well there is the massive apron covering what I assume is her ring attire or even just her normal clothes. Wait a second, that apron belongs to Daisy! That's her 'Kiss the Cook' apron, wait why is Kat wearing something like this? She wouldn't. I am so confused. My brain is going in seventy-five different directions trying to comprehend what the hell is going on._

" _Can you just cut out the bullshit and tell me what's your scheme is?" It wasn't long before I felt her hand grab onto mine and start leading in her hotel room. Why can't I stop myself while walking with her? I don't want to be in the same room as her, hell even the same hotel. Am I really that curious to see what she has up her sleeve? "Let me go."_

" _It's fine, love. You've obviously had a long day. Just come enjoy a meal with us."_

" _No, you're not fooling me. Now, let me go."_

" _Fine, love. But, at least have a cup of tea before you go." She spoke releasing my hand and strutting her witchy ass into the kitchen, I guess to grab my tea that she has probably poisoned. Why am I still standing here and not beating her ass? Where the hell is my girlfriend? Why is this psychopath of a woman in my hotel?_

" _...whatever.." I scoffed whenever Katarina returned to the living room with two glasses in her hands. Setting them down on the table, the European woman walked back into the kitchen, and returned shortly with a plate of what I assume is crumpets. Taking one glance at me, another smile crept across her lips before Kat took a seat down on the sofa. The European woman crossed her legs and nonchalantly patted the cushion next to her. Is she fucking serious? How hard did she get her head bashed in while I was gone? I would not sit next to her ever, even being in the room with her in making my nerves skyrocket. I want to stab that witchy bitch with the dullest knife I could uncover._

" _So.. how's the love life. I heard that you finally gave Brooke a call the other night." Winter decided to break the strand of awkward silence that had been lingering in the room for several minutes. I just gave her a very confused look while she glanced back at me after sipping her tea. What the hell is she talking about now? Love life? Brooke? Excuse me dumbass but I have a beautiful girlfriend. Or did Kat magically forget that?_

" _What?" That was the only thing I could respond with._

" _It's no problem, love. We're both girls. Tell me.. How was it?" Now she is wanting to gossip about something that never happened. Why am I here still? Wait, this is my fucking room, why is this bitch still in here? I never called Brooke while I was away, I mean once but not within the last week._

" _I don't know what you're talking about."_

" _Come on, Marie. We've been friends for ages now. You can tell me."_

" _Okay, this is where I am stopping the bullshit train. First my name is Maria, MA-RI-Ah.. Say it with me, it's not that hard. And you are friends with me..that is some of the funniest shit that I have heard today maybe in the past year. Do you really think after everything that you have done to us, that I would welcome you back with open arms? Frankly, I am surprised by how well I am restraining myself for as long as I have." Okay maybe I am blowing a gasket here but I don't know what to think anymore. She's playing this character pretty convincingly, I'll give her that. Katarina actually looked like my words had a negative effect on her, that cheery smile was replaced with a slight frown. Did I actually upset her? Her eyes still showed one thing.. Innocence. She had no idea what I was talking about, she's pretending that she is clueless. I will make her remember. "Did you forget or something? Let me give you a rundown-"_

" _Marie, excuse me Maria, I honestly haven't the slightest idea what you are going on about.."_

" _After all of this, you still have the audacity to play stupid.. I can start with the pill that you spiked my drink with after our first time seeing each other in several months. But I didn't end up drinking it, my girlfriend did. From there you formed the whole schrade of the motorcycle woman and started attacking all the girls. I never suspected you, not till toward the end. You thought end of everyone, with countless strategies to fuck us over. But love prevailed, and now you deal with the fact that we outsmarted you!"_

 _Once again, Katarina didn't say anything in retort to my statement, she is still playing innocent and it's pissing me off to no end. I am never believing anything that leaves those wicked lips of hers. Her blue eyes darted over to my left, toward the bedroom with a slight clicking echoing throughout the room. Wait.. she hasn't been alone this entire time. "Katarina, what the hell is with all the ruckus? I was trying to nap."... No.. I didn't even have to turn myself around to know who the voice belonged too, it was enough to make my heart stop beating. Daisy.. Sounds of footsteps followed behind me, each one getting louder than the last. She's walking toward me, but my body is froze, I can't turn around to see my girlfriend. Why is she even here? Is it possible that Katarina managed to get ahold of her and retransform her into her zombie while I was gone? Winter wouldn't have used the same tactic of using the medication, would she? The witchy bitch knows how we could possibly break her free again._

" _My apologies, love, I believe that something is wrong with Maria. She's been spouting a bunch of nonsense since she knocked on our door." It was then that the brunette finally came into view, Daisy turned over to face me, nothing looked different from whenever I had left a few weeks ago. The same long, dark brown hair that seemed curlier than usual, hmm, normally Nicole always straightens it. I do like it curly though. There was definitely life in those bright orbs of hers, it was the way that she looked at me that told me that. She's not under any medication or spell; what the fuck is going on then! This outfit seems pretty different from what I am use to her wearing, but it's hot nonetheless. Grey jean shorts that barely come down her thighs and a black crop top that looks like it had been torn right above the stomach. You basically get to see half of her tattoo with her dressing this exposed. Still doesn't excuse why the fuck she is in here though.. Babe, what's going on?_

" _Daisy, why are you here with her.. None of this makes any sense.."_

" _What are you even talking about?" The brunette looked genuinely confused at what I was saying. I heard Katarina get off of the sofa and walk behind me but I could care less about whatever the hell that witchy bitch is doing. "You are not acting right, Maria."_

" _I am acting perfectly fine!" I shouted louder than intended which got Nicole to widen her eyes at me. Katarina walked back into my line of sight with a plate and a glass of tea in her hands, however the darker haired woman only looked at me again with concerned eyes. "The ones that aren't acting right are the two of you. After everything that she has done to us Nicole, done to you.. You are just going to let her in your life while I am gone. Babe, don't believe the schrade that Kat's playing. She's a cold manipulative bitch, and you know this."_

" _I don't know where the hell you are coming up with this nonsense, but Katarina has been nothing but nice to you. She invites you over to dinner, to hang out with us and you have the audacity to treat her like this.." Daisy was actually raising her voice with me, she's defending the reason that all this mental torment is happening._

" _Why the hell are you trying to defend her, I am your girlfriend, Nicole.."_

" _Love, something is wrong with Maria.. You guys have been broken up for years now." Katarina mumbled over toward Daisy, who just nodded her head in response. We are dating now, we haven't been dating for that long.. So why are they acting like Daisy and I never got back together? "Perhaps you should go get some rest, Maria.. We can talk about whatever problems we supposedly have another day." Wait, I live here, I am not going anywhere._

" _I am not leaving especially without MY girlfriend. I am making sure that Daisy is as far away from you as possible." Not saying another word, I grabbed onto Nicole's wrist and tried to lead her away from the madness. If that witchy bitch refuses to leave then I suppose that my girlfriend and I can get a hotel room elsewhere. That didn't last however because the brunette pulled herself out of my grasp. "Daisy.."_

" _I am not going anywhere Maria, you have overstayed your welcome." That's when she turned her to look away from me and I felt like my heart was psychically shattering into a million pieces. Nothing still makes sense here.. Why am I getting nowhere with this? Daisy's not even acknowledging that I am her other half, that I am her lover. I don't even really exist to her right now; she's just looking over to Katarina, who just handed her the plate and glass. The urge to burst out in tears was starting to overwhelm me as I watched the brunette eat her crumpet and talk to Winter like I wasn't even here. "Thanks." She directed toward the European woman while eying the apron. "Why not?" She casually leaned over and slowly connected her lips to Kat's with a content hum. No!-_

"NO!" I shouted almost instantly, raising myself up to god knows where. My eyes shot up open to a familiar surrounding of darkness. Where am I now? I moved my hands to feel around, it's really soft like my mattress. Am I in my bed? My body is trembling uncontrollably, it's overheating.. I can feel the sweat dripping down my forehead. My heart won't stop racing, I can't control the heavy breathes that are leaving my mouth. Was it all just a bad dream..? No, that was me taking a dive into the deepest hell imaginable. But what if it wasn't a dream..? Taking a deep breath, I knew that there was only one way to find out and that caused my eyes to dart over beside me.

It was probably the most comforting sight that I have ever laid eyes on, Daisy was lying peacefully beside me from what I could make out. She's here. Nothing could stop the tears that flowed down my cheeks, I couldn't control them anymore. My chest just continued to tighten like the air was getting sucked out of me. Why, the love of my life is still laying right beside me; I shouldn't be crying or afraid but I am. Was what I saw just my worst nightmare or a vision of what's to come? It's been seven days since my encounter with Katarina and yet, now this is choosing to happen. I closed my eyes once again, resting myself against the headboard.. Rustling could be heard as I assume that it is Daisy moving around, probably trying to make herself comfortable. "Ria, honey..what's wrong?" My girlfriend whispered softly over to me as I could feel her hand covering over one of mine, squeezing gently. Nothing ever left my lips no matter how hard I tried to talk to her. "Did you have a bad dream?" The next thing to escape my lips was nothing but choked sobs which caused her to grab onto me almost instinctively. It wasn't long before I was laying down nuzzled into her arms as I couldn't stop sobbing. I sound like such a mess and I hate myself for thinking that nightmare could be a sign of the future. She could leave me… for her. It's not possible, or is it? "Baby, talk to me.." The same results took place, I was just incapable of speaking with only sounds that couldn't be distinguished leaving me. "I can't try to help if you don't tell me what's bothering you?"

"I-I.. You..Katarina.. She.." Great job explaining yourself there, Maria, she will totally get what you are trying to say. "...Her words, t-they got into my head even t-though I knew she was l..lying." My breathing was still not right as I felt Daisy's hand start to run through my hair like she normally does whenever I am upset. "I-I.. Shit, Katarina was here with you.. You.. left me, just like that bitch said that you w-would."

"Katarina is a master of manipulation but there is one thing that I can say for certain.. Do you know what that is.."

"W-What?"

At first Nicole didn't respond to me at all, it honestly terrified me for a good second. Her hand carefully brought itself up to my face, her thumb brushing against my lips. I don't like this silence but at the same time, the contact made me shiver. "Ria." My name left her lips so quietly that I could barely hear it, it was almost overshadowed by the bed rustling. But something happened that lit a massive fire in my chest, it was an unmistakable feeling that I was completely safe. The second that her lips connected to mine, I smacked myself back into the reality that I wasn't alone, not anymore and I never will be again. That part of my life is long behind me and we can face anything together. After parting from our kiss, her forehead pressed against mine. "That I love you. Just think about it, it was four long years and after everything that happened, we are back together. You fought for me and I would do the same for you in a heartbeat. I made a lot of mistakes back then but I wouldn't change the person I have become. Katarina thinks that we are playing into her hands but we are going to show her that she can't destroy our love, no matter how hard she tries.."

That one kiss was all that it took for me to regain composure over myself. I know that Daisy really loves me, and that little speech was pretty cute. She's right, I know that if Winter's plan hadn't screwed up and I was the victim instead; Nicole would have fought for me with everything that she had. "I love you too, so much that my heart can't even bare the thought of being without you. That's when, I saw in my dreams that you were with her.. I lost all the sanity that I had. You kissed her, you treated me like I didn't exist… I am scared, she's planted the seed of doubt in my mind that..-"

"I can understand where this is going and that's what Katarina is trying to do. Her words claw deep into you and regardless if they are truth or fiction, they still sink in. I know that from experience even to this day, I know she's feeding off the fact that I can't remember everything from that time as a zombie but what I do remember. It hurts.. I wouldn't.. I would have never hurt you like that..." She started to trail off which means that she was starting to get upset with the discussion.

"Honey I know that, and that's why I forgave you instantly. I knew that it wasn't really you.. We don't have to worry about that anymore and never again hopefully.."

"Yeah, she's not winning anymore. But let's get some sleep okay sweetheart," Daisy said giving me another quick peck on the lips and keeping her arms wrapped around me.

"Of course, I feel a lot better now." I readjusted myself so my head would be resting against her chest which is obviously my favorite pillow. Just hearing her heartbeat relaxes me in a way that i can't describe. The brunette didn't say anything more, and just allowed me to lay on her. However my mind started traveling back to the nightmare briefly and one thing instantly came to my mind. So much for one of my little fantasties though but now it's only clouded by that stupid witchy bitch. Calm down Maria, I am safe now.. I always will be. "By the way, I am burning that fucking apron of yours.. End of discussion."

 **Daisy's POV**

"Don't tell me that's all you got Brooke, you will have to move faster than that." I spoke out to the smaller brunette that tried countering one of my moves only to miss. Granted that she has improved tremendously since the rookie Knockout was taken under our wing, it might not be enough. Tonight she has a match against Katarina for whatever fucking reason that higher ups come up with; I just want to make sure that Winter doesn't make quick work of her. Brookie can definitely stand her own but will it be enough? "Reversal. Arm drag. Clothesline." It was those three simple callouts that got a whole sequence started between the two of us. We charged forward toward each other, my hand gripping roughly against her arm. I attempted to whip her into the corner but she quickly reversed it and sent me against the ropes. Tessmacher never charged forward but instead waited for me to start making a charge toward me. She moved out of the way and grabbed my arm and slung me into the floor. After that, the smaller brunette leaped forward to knock me down with a clothesline.

"Oh come on Daisy, you are being too soft on her. Stop playing around with her." Lisa said sternly standing on the side of the ring observing our student.

"Shut up, I am just letting her warm up." I jumped up to my feet, and waited for the brunette to stand up. I know what I am doing Lisa Marie, don't underestimate my teachings. I see the potential that Brooke has, I can see that she is going to be a champion someday. "Brooke, you ready to get serious now. No callouts, we are going all out. You want to beat Kat's face into the dirt, don't you?"

"After everything she has done, I want nothing more." She snarled cracking her knuckles, keeping her hands balled up. I love seeing the look of determination in her eyes, this is going to be fun. I might actually get a good challenge out of this. "I am not holding back Daisy, so prepare yourself!"

"I might actually get a challenge from you for once. That's funny. Also I realized that there is one thing that we haven't really discussed yet."

"What's that?" Tessmacher asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"You don't have a finisher."

"Oh I have one, I hasn't been completely established yet. Let's just say it's pretty unique if I do say so myself." Brooke said in a pretty cocky tone which actually made me curious as to what it could be. That's whenever the smaller brunette made a running charge after me and we locked our arms together. "Don't attempt to distract me, I am going to show you what I am made of."

 _A couple minutes later.._

I haven't given Tessie enough credit here during this little warm up match. She is certainly keeping up with everything that I dish out. It's making me sweat a good bit. I finally might have another good practice partner besides Mickie and LisaBoo, who is playing the referee for the match. It's going to be hard to conquer the coldest bitch of them all. Hell I am pretty sure that I happened to be just a little bit better than Katarina. I had the motivation to climb straight to the top, I didn't leave that long battle without some scars. I am sure that it isn't over yet, Kat will be coming back to reclaim anything that she deems as hers. Brooke is pretty fast compared to some of the other girls, speed is a good factor to have against someone like Winter. Her style is slower but you bet she has the next ten moves planned in her head. I must have spaced out long enough for the shorter brunette to slammed my back into turnbuckle. Shit, a pain shot up my spine and my body collapsed underneath me. Now I am sitting in the corner of the ring with Tessie looking at me with a massive smirk on her face. Hm, I am curious if this next move is going to be the finisher that she was talking about. I could easily get out of the way but this one thing, I am going to sit here and see what this is. What is Brooke's greatest weapon that can make a finisher unique? My question was quickly answered whenever she turned her back to me and her hands moved and placed firmly on her ass. Brooke's ass is definitely her great asset. Ha pun intended. The shorter woman charged forward and next thing I know, her ass slammed right into my face. Okay, that hurt slightly. Now she proceeded to practically twerk her ass against my face. I bet Hemme would love to be in my position right now. Oh my god, that ass is so amazing but Maria's ass is my favorite so I am going to have to refuse anymore up close and personal encounters with this ass. Now that would be a threesome I could get behind, god, I just mentally laughed at my own joke. I rolled out of the ring deciding that was enough for me today, now I am going to have to go get a shower. I am turned on right now. "Okay Tessie, that's enough from me today. Lisa can handle that next."

 _Twenty minutes later.._

"Nice to see you all wet just for me." That caused me roll my eyes at the sexual remark glancing behind me in the mirror to see none other than Tryhard standing behind me with a stupid grin on her face. I can't even with this one, I swear.

"You wish but that's only for one redhead Hemme babe, maybe with you didn't think that I couldn't handle you beforehand then maybe." I decided to tease back while working on digging through my bag for something to wear before tonight's show plus I am only in my bra and panties right now.

"Well shit, it's not a missed opportunity yet… I mean I can keep a secret if you can." I didn't even respond back to her with words just turning my head back to look at her. "Sheesh I am just kidding, Maria would kill me and I know what she could do whenever Red is all angry. No thanks."

"Good girl. Don't you have a thing for Brooke anyways?"

"What? Of course not, she's just seems so innocent and teasing that sweet ass is pretty fun." Considering how quickly Christy came up with a response to my question perfectly, I am going to believe that statement is not completely true. From the short time I have known this spunky redhead, she hasn't exactly made moves on a lot of the Knockouts. That could be that Hemme isn't stupid enough to hit on a taken woman but she still manages to tease me at times. I have seen her flirt with Candice, she's married and Mickie briefly but nothing takes the cake when it comes to how much she seems to pursue Tessmacher. I started working into my outfit for today whenever she decided to remark again, "You have a pretty nice ass." I should have known that she was checking me out.

"Thanks, I got quite the workout whenever I use to be a stripper." I said knowing full well of the reaction I would receive from the redheaded pervert. Tryhard didn't respond while I was finishing get myself dressed for the day, I look to see her thinking probably naughty thoughts.. It's the only thoughts that flow in that mind of hers.

"What do I have to do to get a private dance, hm?"

"Not going to happen Tryhard bu-" The redheaded pervert was cut off by my phone going off and the second I heard the song, it made me perk up instantly. Holy shit, it's been forever since I talked her way before I even came down to Orlando.

"Wait is that who I think it is?" Christy knew instantly who the woman on the other line was.

Picking up my phone, I answered the request for a video chat and spoke, "Mouse's Ear Slut Emporium, we currently have a sale buy a hoe get one half off. My name is Daisy, how may I be of service to you today?"

"Oh my fuck I can't refuse that offer, just give me all the sluts you got."

"I fucking missed you Ames, it's been too long."

"I know that it has Mini Me because someone doesn't know who to answer the phone or call her bestie for months at a time. I am hurt, I thought you forgot about me." The raven haired woman faked a saddened tone as I could only roll my eyes at her response. Our video chats use to be a weekly thing sometimes even multiple times in the course of seven days. I kept in close touch with Amy after departing the company the most.

"A lot of shit has happened since I came down here like.. You would think that I was on some major drugs or something. Like you wo-"

"Bullshit and a lot of fuckery, but don't worry Li, it's settled down for the most part." Tryhard decided to wrap her arm around my shoulder, making her presence known to the former Diva.

"And you even have Chrissie there with you, I haven't seen you in years Firecrotch."

"She's probably the same old Tryhard that you knew back in the day, isn't that right Hemme?" I cooed over to the shorter woman and patted her on the head. She rolled her eyes at Amy chuckling at her new nickname that was acquired a few months back. "So much has changed around here Ames, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"I have some time to spare as long as you do, let me hear it.." For the next five minutes or so Christy and I started explaining some of the events that happened the course of the seven months I have been down there. I whispered over to Hemme that I wanted to keep Maria a secret and the fact I was now friends with the two people that caused me so much hell. I wanted to see Amy's face whenever I reveal it to her. "Really? The hell did you girls get yourself into.. Hold off on the story for a second.. What? Uh huh, I finally got her to answer the damn phone. Come say hi.." Considering that my best friend is dating someone that I am not particularly fond of, I really don't want to talk to Phillip right now. "Don't be dramatic, your hair looks fine and your makeup is on point."

But thankfully for me, it's wasn't Punk's face that graced the screen but a another familiar and beautiful face. "Ames, you got your girlfriend to grace herself with her presence! You two are so cute together I swear." Now I know what you are thinking, Lita isn't gay and is dating CM Punk.

"Oh haha, very funny. And my god, it's Hemme-"

"God damn Trishie, you are extremely hot as a brunette. I dig it. By the way, I am in use of some private lessons if you catch my drift, my yoga is out of touch. I need a good teacher."

"Nice to see that she hasn't changed in the slightest." Well my assumption was correct on Christy always acting like this. Trish and Amy are always around each other, most of the time whenever I call; they are together. After a little bit more conversation, Christy decided to leave to do her own thing because I bet that she is going to hunt down that Tessmacher ass and watch from afar. She should still be out here practicing with Vic.

"So as you can see, I have been dealing with some really stupid shit that has been mentally fucking me up.." I said, tossing my towel into my gym bag and slinging it over my shoulders. I really should start heading home so I could show them the beauty that is waiting at home for me. Opening the door, the first thing I see was Lisa and Brooke were still going at it with the drill sergeant barking out the sequence that follows. "I have a surprise for you guys, give me a second. Hey dumbass, turn around!" I screamed as loud as I could which attracted the attention of the Black Widow, however that only caused her to instantly get kicked in the face. Brooke covered her mouth at her actions, it's not your fault Tessie, your teacher let her guard down. Christy was laughing her ass off because of course she was close by.

"Motherfucker!" Lisa screamed, covering the side of her face and rolling out of the ring. "Why did you do that?"

"You see, a master like myself wouldn't have let a small distraction like that take place. Lesson is over for today Brookie, you did great." Lisa proceeded to childishly mock me while walking over to me. "I have two friends on the phone here so do you want to say hi slut? Guys look who I found." Waiting for Vic to get over beside me, I turned around and held the phone enough to get both of us in the camera.

"Holy shit!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time which got us both to chuckle.

"Surprise."

"Ames, Trishie, how the hell have you girls been? Man talk about the good ole days. Too bad Mickers isn't here to get in on this too." That would have been funny to have Mickie here at the same time but she is nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"You see Lisa here was a big help in dealing with all the drama that took place here in the past several months. You know looks can be deceiving even though she acts childish and goofy, Vic is pretty smart. Her and Mickie were piecing together all the evidence that pointed out the true mastermind behind the attacks." I explained for both of the older women to attentively nod their heads.

"So you have started explaining all that to them, what abou-" Oh no, LisaBoo you are not going to spill the beans about my girlfriend. That's going to be all me. Knowing that's where her train of thought was going I instantly covered her mouth. That got the other two girls to look at us suspiciously. I just shot a looked over to the raven haired woman and removed my hand. "Gotcha, my bad."

"So um, how exactly did you guys become friends again because last time I knew, you guys weren't on the best of terms?" It was Trish that decided to ask.

"Well whenever I first saw Lisa, I wasn't exactly fond of working in the same company as her. I had discovered after signing my contract here at Impact that she was also here, not only that but Mickie too. Now part of that was past hatred, because I didn't want to believe her whenever she has told me that she had changed. Mickie was also one of the first ones to see me but I wasn't that fond of her still. The past shouldn't have took over the present but I wasn't willingly to let it go." I had started explaining before turning over to Lisa, "Since I really don't remember the middle of the story, care to take over?"

"Gladly. Alright so, that night all the girls decided to go out to this night ass club in downtown. We all decided to go onto the dancefloor and get a little wasted because why the hell not. That's whenever apparently Katarina managed to spike a drink meant for someone else and Daisy somehow got ahold of that drink. After that night, she wasn't acting like herself to me anyways considering how friendly Daisy started to act to me. It was like all that drama years back didn't happen. The next thursday was the attacks started happening with Mickie being the first victim and people instantly started pointing fingers at me, since it was my outfit. Well, since Daisy and Tryhard explained about the attacks I assume, I won't go into too much detail about that. Weeks started passing and the two of us started becoming friends, which ended up being a clever illusion but to me.. It meant that I was starting to redeem myself. Whenever it was revealed that Daisy was being controlled by Katarina and was one of the attackers; I made it my personal mission to get her free. Trust me, I was the one that unmasked her, expecting it full and well to be Katarina. I must admit that it broke my heart a little." I am really glad that the two of us were finally able to make amends because hearing this from her perspective makes me feel bad. I know that wasn't in control of my actions but.. She thought I have forgiven her and was letting the past remain there. I hadn't just yet. Was I planning too, I am not entirely sure.

"Fast forwarding to March, I had came to in a middle of a match which was Vic's plan to trigger me through events from back then. She's a clever little vixen, she coaxed me to follow her to safety which was in the back and away from that witchy bitch. There I had found out four months had past. I didn't remember much of anything, except for occasional voices in my head that helped me recall those blocked memories. It was the small conversations with Lisa and all the things that the other girls had told me, about how determined Lisa was to help me. It made me grateful, and I knew that I had to patch things up with her. Now the both of us continue to teach our student Tessmacher together, which I apparently said I would do while zombified. Plus Lisa is definitely a good sparring partner."

"Bitch I am the best, who are you kidding?"

"You wish."

"That's great that you guys were able to make up, I mean not the best of circumstances with all the fuckery but it's still good to say the least." Amy said giving a small smile.

"It is, now you will excuse me ladies, I need to go ice my face because Nicole took it upon herself to be an asshole. Call me sometime girls, nice seeing your pretty faces." Victoria spoke again, placing her hand on the side of her face once again.

"See ya Lisa."

"We will call you later."

"Just get Ashley to kiss it better, see ya LisaBoo." I winked over to the Black Widow, who didn't say anything in response and just walked away toward where I need to go to get back home to Maria. "Anyways, I am heading home now if you ladies want to accompany me. I need to hear more about you girls, and why the hell you two are dating yet. I ship it." I started making my way across the way, giving a small wave over to Tessie and Chrissy, who was probably harassing her again.

"You know Nicole, I have been married for four and a half years now.. I am a straight woman obviously." Here we go with the same old excuse from TrishiePoo she has used for years now.

"Yeah I know you are married, I was there at the wedding Patricia. That doesn't mean you are completely straight though.. Just look at spaghetti."

"Pffft, that's true. You know I gave up on that years ago, she said I wasn't her type even though I know I am.." The former blonde shot a glare over at her best friend, Amy only grinned meeting her gaze. "Sheesh Patricia, I am kidding..not really." The next few minutes consisted of Trish talking about how her Yoga studio was doing and some of her other business ventures. If I ever go to Toronto, I will need to remember to stop by and see her for some lessons. Maybe I should have walked with Lisa just until I got closer to the parking lot, I really dislike walking around the arena by myself. No matter what, I always feel like I am being watched or I hear the imaginary sound of heels clicking on the floor. It's like Katarina's always around but I hope that's not the case… her car was here. My eyes peered back just for extra reassurance and this caused the raven haired woman on the other line to be curious. "You alright.. You have looked behind you multiple times already."

I didn't answer straight away because something familiar hit my nose, that scent.. It was extremely intoxicating, it would have instantly drawn me in if I hadn't already known what or in this matter who it belonged too. "Yeah.. I am fine, just my paranoia fucking with my head again." My time with Katarina has really gotten me use to the way that she works, her patterns, her movement style. The witchy bitch hasn't bothered to mix that up at her, she still flaunts her shit. However it always seems to work the way that she desires. But thankfully I have a safety net being these lovely ladies on the phone. Sorry Kat, but you aren't getting me this time. I am not anyone special.. Leave me alone. I am going to pretend that I haven't figured out that she's following. "So tell me Ames, what's going on with you?"

Lita started going on about how her and Phillip were doing and the progress she was making with her band. It was very subtle but I heard heels clicking on the floor and they slowly disappeared along with that smell. I guess she had finally gave up or Kat's just planning something else. Once I was safe in my car, I had to turn the video off and switch over to just a phone call, now just to get home. I have something beautiful to show Trish and Amy, plus my fur babies too. It was mainly just small talk now, they asked about my time at Impact Wrestling has been going besides all the bullshit. Not bad for only being there about seven months, I have the Championship and I am apart of the best stable in the Division so I can't complain. Made a lot of new friends and during my stay, I was able to win the love of my life back. I have it pretty set here at TNA now. Finally I arrived at the parking lot to hotel and started making my way inside. Now hopefully there is no one else with Maria because after this phone call I am hoping to spend some quality time with her...not in that way. Well maybe, whatever she's in the mood for. Turning the doorknob, I heard my welcoming party at the door. "Arf! Arf!" It was Gemini and Ruby, both of them wagging their tails as fast as they could. "Bark!"

"I know, Daddy's home and she missed you puppers, come here. Look at my babies.." I switched the phone back so that I was showing video feed on my end and turned it down to the chihuahuas. I crouched down to hear awe from both of the girls whenever the both climbed into my lap. "This little boy right here is Gemini, and this pretty girl is Ruby." Introduced our dogs to the former Divas in the correct order, giving them some pets because I know they missed me. GemGem thought it was funny to start licking my face. "Okay calm down, I am home for a bit, boy."

"They are so precious, how long have you had them?" Lita asked after I stood myself back up, the dogs were of course following right by my feet.

"I haven't been the Dad of them very long, about a little over of a month or so."

"There you are, I was wondering if you were going to come home before the show." There's that sweet voice that I was hoping to hear. I looked over in the doorway to see Maria leaning against the doorframe, still lounging around in her pajamas. If I had to guess, the redhead has been watching her shows all day instead of being productive. "Are you on the phone?"

"Who's that?" Trish must of heard her in the background but couldn't decipher the owner of the voice. Good.

"I am on the phone with Trish and Ames, do you wanna come say hi?" Hearing those names caused Ria to let out this cute giggle as she made her way over to where I was. "Guys, you won't believe who I found.. Say hi."

Maria leaned herself over into the view of the camera and smiled, holding up her hands to make a pair of peace signs. Fuck, she's being adorable right now, when isn't she? "Hey girlies, it's been a long time."

"When? How?" I wish that I could describe the expressions on their faces right now, last thing they knew.. Maria and I had no communicate with each other, we never mentioned her name during our video chats, that pain in my chest only grew thinking about her. It was always lingering there, I never stopped thinking about my beautiful redhead.

"Are you guys..?"

"I don't know, you guys tell me." Maria cooed mischievously, putting a finger on my chin and turned my head over to face her. She planted a small kiss upon my lips which actually caught me off guard. I heard a pair of mocking 'awws' that made my cheeks heat up slightly. "Does that answer your question?"

"We want details now!"

"Babe, I have already explained most of everything else to them. I made her that I was extra careful about leaving the pieces with you out so we could surprise them together."

"Buckle the fuck up ladies, because I am going to tell you a story about how love prevails over witchcrafting slut magic." That caused me to explode with the giggles, I don't know what has gotten into her but that was cute. My woman is something else. "Right so, after I got released from WWE I decided to take a small break from wrestling, explore some options and made some music. Well back in October I had decided to go down to Orlando and attend some Impact taping since I knew that Mickie and Lisa were down there. Fate has a funny way of working because I found out later that day that THIS one..-" Ria emphasized, poking me in the cheek. "-had just signed with the company. Awkward was definitely an understatement. We still acted pretty close despite the spell taking its toll on her. We still acted like a couple, those feelings never left us. There was even a point during the whole spell that we made love but only later on to figure out that it was just an illusion. But the thing was, Daisy disobeyed Katarina and slept with me against her orders. It was her love for me shining through those lifeless eyes she had. No matter how many times, I felt like giving up that I wasn't going to free her, the girls wouldn't let me fall. We broke her spell and I had to tell her about the motorcycle woman and ...that she was in fact one of the attackers, the one that hurt me. She was heartbroken but I was never mad at her. It was all Katarina's fault. And eventually Katarina got what she wanted because I lost my shit and beat the holy hell of her and it caused me to get fired from TNA."

"I couldn't let her walk away, I had made the mistake of running away before. I wasn't going to lose her, it took a lot of lashing out unspoken feelings of betrayal and pain. No one was completely to blame. I convinced her to stay...just for a few days more and I had to make every second count."

"Miss Casanova here planned a nice romantic dinner after her title match for what I thought was my final night in Orlando. Wine, a nice home cooked meal, just the two of us on the beach. It was paradise and no, Daisy didn't cook it." My girlfriend joked which caused me to frown at her slightly. The former Divas chuckled at that statement knowing how bad of a cook I am, that's why whenever I went to stay with them, they did the cooking. "The reckless shit injured herself and instead of resting was going through with this whole plan she had laid out in her mind."

"Of course because you were way more important, if it was going to be your last night with me. I was going to make it perfect..and I was probably going to just tie you up and keep you in my bedroom if you refused to stay with me." Maria turned over to look at me slowly, a hint of red appearing across her cheeks which was adorable. I love getting her all flustered. I don't want to think all dirty right now, not the right time. I would love to cuff her to my bed anyday. "Anyways.." I trailed off trying to get all the dirty thoughts to leave my mind. "I wasn't woman enough to make the first move, Ria wanted to ask me a whole lot of questions and I answered them honestly."

"She was going to quit the company and walk away because they fired me. She said that if Lisa would have backed her up, Nicole would have still walked away without regretting a single thing. That was when I knew that I couldn't leave without her being mine again."

"Oh my god! Eek, that's so cute. You guys have your own little fairytale." Trish squealed loud enough to have the other woman beside her lean away from her for a split second.

"That was my ear Patricia jesus." Ames growled playfully over toward the brunette, who only covered her mouth and giggled. These strong has the strongest friendship I have ever seen. It's amazing. "I am happy for you girls, I am. Daisy was lovesick as hell."

"Guilty. My motivation to get out of the bed in the morning was gone, I could hardly th-"

"Don't be overdramatic, save it for the promos." My girlfriend spoke with no set expression on her face which caused the ladies on the other line to start chuckling. We already know that both of our lives were hell during our time apart. Considering that I went back to my old job showed that I was in my dark place, it ended up benefiting me in the long run though. I have something to fall back too if my wrestling career has to end. No, I am not talking about the stripping, perverts. "I'm kidding sweetheart. I hate to rush all this but I am wanting to spend time with Daisy before the show. Is it okay that we call you tomorrow?"

"Of course, anytime you want." The raven haired woman said with a coo.

"And nine times out of ten, she is going to be with her girlfriend." That is something I am never going to get tired of seeing just because I know how much it annoys Trish. We talked to the former Divas for just a bit longer, god how I miss the old days in the WWE locker room. I would have probably been there at least a few years more if it wasn't for all the drama. I wanted my release and I got it. "So babe, how long do we have until Candice comes over?"

"However damn long I please because she can't get in unless one of us opens the door." She cooed almost seductively while wrapping her arms around my waist. I love whenever she gets the feisty tone in her voice such a turn on. "Are you wanting to go out to dinner tonight or no?"

"It's whatever you want babe, we could always just stay in the hotel and do whatever." Not naming anything in particular because every time we try anytime, someone or something gets in the way. Man, I should have waited until I arrived home to shower so she could have joined me. Noted for next time. "I am perfectly fine with staying here with someone as gorgeous as you. No distractions and only the two of us." I leaned over and kiss those lips of hers, it always lights a fire in my core. A taste that I can never get enough of. My hands were eager to roam her curves but before I could, I heard a small bark from below. Oh right, I look down to see Gemini wagging his tail looking at the both of us. Ruby couldn't care less and made herself comfortable on the couch. This is awkward now, the dogs always cockblock too. "I mean the four of us."

 **Author's Note: No I didn't forget about this story. I had a good portion of it done for like four months now. I kinda got obsessed with my newest project, writing something AU outside of wrestling is pretty fun. Mickie and Alexa have been my new favorite ship for a while now and that story is dark and fucked up like my usual writing. The nightmare scene is by far my favorite part of this chapter. It shows that not even Maria can escape those manipulative words of Katarina. She doesn't believe her but yet it still sinks in. Daisy being there to comfort her was the sweetest. I missed writing my girls.. A couple familiar faces return and learn about all the things that have been happening in Orlando. Tryhard is still being a tryhard, some things never change it seems. I have a couple things hopefully coming out soon so be ready for that. Next chapter is the last Impact before Slammiversary so place your bets on who is going to get their chance at Daisy's Knockout's Championship. I wonder if anyone is going to get it right.. Hmm**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


	8. Heated

**Pairings: OC/Maria and other pairings..**

 **Rating: M for mature events that will appear throughout the story..**

 **I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

 **Author's Note: Long time no see with this story, I had half of it done for like ever now and just managed to finish it up. This chapter is the show before Slammiversary and boy is it going to be interesting. One of my favorite chapters thus far, but Slammiversary is going to be covered in 3 chapters. Yes THREE! Which means that a lot of stuff is going to happen.. Hmm.. like what, we will have to wait and see. Until next time loves, I hope my personal life won't get involved anymore. I miss writing.**

 **Maria's POV**

"The following contest is an over the top rope Battle Royale to determine the opponent for the TNA Knockout's Championship at Slammiversary. All participants will start out in the ring and the only way to be eliminated is for a competitor to go over the top rope and both feet must hit the floor." Our favorite little Tryhard was explaining the rules of the match as my mind started to wander off in it's own direction. I was already predicting that the witchy bitch would cash in her rematch clause but apparently they have other plans. One by one, each of the Knockouts started making their way down to the ring. They weren't in any particular order, first was Rosita and Sarita, they would make sure to work together so that only the two of them remain. That would be the smartest thing for the Knockout's Tag Champions to do, it would be a higher chance for them to possibly get all the gold. I am not sure if they could defeat Daisy though, not doubting their skills but my girlfriend is one of the best. Okay, I am gloating just a little. ODB came out to no music which is something that is always happening now. The Beautiful People were next to come out, well two thirds of them. Velvet and Angelina were most likely going to be in sync the entire match as well, they have a lot of targets on their backs.

"Who is Mommy's Princess? You are! You are!" I heard Candice coo next to me as she was playing with AkiAnne, lifting her up in the air. The baby kept giggling as the brunette continued to repeat her actions. Candice had went back home for a week to see her husband and see if they can work out whatever issues they might have. She has been here for over a month now and has yet to really tell me what's going on; I understand that it's a touchy issue. However I bet that this has to be eating her up inside, I haven't pushed the issue in a while. "Who do you think it's going to be, Maria?"

"Not sure." I looked back to the screen that everyone else was in the ring except for one bitch that was all too familiar to me. "Anyone but her.." Winter made her way onto the stage, the same emotionless expression on her face. The fact that she has entering the ring with nine other Knockouts didn't seem to phase her. Surely she already have methodically planned out how to win this match and I hope to God that Kat is the first one to get thrown out. "I feel like ODB has a pretty big shot right now." Jessica hasn't been back long at all but her dominance over the Beautiful People establishes her well as a good heel. Her main target is Velvet, however she has given Daisy several beatdowns. It's a match that hasn't happened yet and I kind of really want to see. All ten of the Knockouts stood around in the ring, their eyes alternating back and forth to the women standing merely feet away from them. The bell hasn't rung yet, but instead another song echoed throughout the Impact Zone. One that you can say that I always love to hear.

That attracted most of the girls' attention toward the stage as my girlfriend slowly made her way up front and center. "Looks like we might have a special guest out here at the announce table." Mike was the one to speak and Daisy gave a short look at the announce table before walking down the ramp.

"See what you did Mike, you scared the Champion away. I don't know what she is doing out here but is it really smart to go down there with ten women that want what's around her waist?" I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that my girlfriend completely ignored the commentators.

Daisy made her way to ringside circling around over to Christy, holding her hand out toward the woman. She grinned, handing her a microphone. The brunette told back to look at the countless pair of eyes staring at her. "My my, it seems that I can manage to be the center of attention even with most of the division in the ring. Don't worry ladies, I am wanting to observe this match up close and personal." She started to walk her way over toward the steel steps and the closest ones to that corner were Katarina and Tessmacher. The Knockout's Champion walked up the steps slowly, she stood on the apron which got Kat to take a step back and continue to observe. "And despite having issues with some of you, in the past or even the present.. Yeah I am talking to you, Winter. Oh and that one back there." She pointed back to ODB, who took a couple steps forward. "Relax, I have no business with trailer trash at the moment."

"You want to act tough hiding back over there, come say it to my face, bitch." Jess screamed out which got Daisy to chuckle. I don't understand what the hell she is doing, she's working up someone that has beaten her ass before.

"It seems that you are angry, I get it. I really do but that's your flaw sweetie. You allow something like little ol' me bother you, when you have nine other ladies to worry about. I admit that you have beat me down before, but that was then and this is now. Next time will be different, I will promise you that."

"Why don't you walk your slutty ass to the back?" Sarita was the one to inject causing Daisy's eyes to look over toward the Latina duo.

"In case you have forgotten 'Champ', you aren't the only one with Championship belts. We beat your team to get the Knockout Tag Titles from you. Did you forget that? They use to belong to you." Rosita taunted with Sarah joining in on the mocking to the brunette.

"Oh I didn't forget that, but if I remember correctly. You never pinned me. The one that you pinned to win the belts was Winter. Congratulations, I have to applaud you on that." My girlfriend clapped her hands together a few times which didn't amuse the Latina duo in the slightest. "You pinned Winter, that isn't that hard to do because I just so happened to do the same thing to win this title. And I am pretty sure that half the women in this ring have beaten her at some point. I am shaken in my boots right now."

"Love, I know what you are trying to do and it isn't going to work." Katarina spoke for the first time which got Daisy to arch a brow over at her former tag team partner.

"Well 'love', if you would have let me finish I might have said something that would have peeked your interest. So do the world a favor and hush that wicked mouth of yours." Daisy proceeded to tap her finger against her chin before speaking again, "Before I was rudely interrupted by a certain someone, Sarita and Rosita, I hope you realize that I never got my rematch for those titles. The only reason that we lost those titles was because well, I wasn't myself. We all realize that I was in my right mind. I want to think that the spell Winter had me under hindered my abilities somewhat. But now is a different time and I want to bring all the gold home to the Beautiful People, there is a saying that matches what I am thinking perfectly. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. What do you say Winter, are you with me or not?"

What the hell is she doing right now? Yes, I can understand that she gets a rematch for losing those belts a couple months back. That would mean that she would have to align herself with the bitch that caused us so much trouble. Kat arched her brow trying to study the woman's facial expression; she looks like she doesn't believe the words that left her mouth either. Velvet and Angelina looked shock to say the least as well. "You are unbelievable you know that, trying to coax me into believing your mind games."

"It's a shame Winter, it really is. I am only trying to help you because that's the only way you are going to get any gold around your waist." Daisy tossed a wink over toward the European woman, who stared back with a blank expression. "I was trying to keep you relevant sweetheart because without me, you will fall into obscurity. Winter only lasts for some time before the flowers start to bloom. You mean nothing now."

"Th-"

"Now who is it going to be, which one of you will be my opponent? Who do I even want it to be? Oh, now that's a tough one." I personally love how she is fucking around with all of them right now, she's a over babyface but I am getting heelish vibes from this. I doubt it though, she just turned not to long ago. My girlfriend's a fighting Champion and the confidence oozing out of her is so sexy right now.

"It's going to be me! And as soon as I beat all these idiots, I am kicking your ass!" Madison screeched making Daisy look over in her direction, a chuckle escaped her lips. "What's so funny!"

"Everything that you say is hilarious Madison, do you think you can do anything without Tara up your butt? Speaking of Tara, that would be interesting to say the least. I have never beaten her one on one before, I can admit that she's gotten the better of me before." Lisa and Daisy exchanged glances between each other, they didn't need words to show their feelings about that. "What about a wildcard like Tessmacher?" Brooke looked over at the brunette with a determined look in her eyes. I would like to see Tessie get a shot. Daisy and Lisa have really been working with her, she's still a rookie but her time to shine will come. "Mickie would be an ideal opponent, I have never faced her in one on one competition before." Her eyes seem to focus on Miss Hardcore Country mouthed something over to the Champion. A small smirk graced my girlfriend's lips as she looked over to her best friends. "Oh goodness, what if it's Velvet or Angelina. I might have to face one of my girls. This is getting me so excited. Anyways good luck ladies, you are going to need it.."

With a wink, the brunette started making her way down the steel steps and toward the ramp whenever a particular song started to play which caused the Impact Zone to start booing. "Oh god, why! Why!" Velvet shouted as she dramatically motioned her hands toward the person that was walking on the stage and her best friend beside her. Daisy's steps faded as she halted to see the person in front of her, that beautiful smile disappearing off her face. Karen Jarrett was the only one to emerge from behind the curtain surprisingly her husband was nowhere to be seen. "Go to the back Karen, no one wants you here!"

"Well I don't care what you think Velvet." Of course the lovely Karen Jarrett would always have a microphone in her hands to make everyone's ears bleed. "I am happy that I had made it just in time before the match began. I just talked to Hogan and Bischoff and well, the match is cancelled." What the hell did she just say? The entire Knockout's Division were in utter shock except Kat, who stared blankly back at the Queen of the Mountain. Madison was screaming utter nonsense about who she was going to win the title, you know, usual bullshit that comes out of her mouth. There was a bunch of yelling clashing with each other because no one wanted to lose a championship opportunity. Daisy didn't seem to buy what was going on and folded her arms across her chest, her brow arched. "Settle down settle down." The tallest brunette spoke after a short amount of time and tried to calm the angry Knockouts down. "I said shut up!"

"Come make us, Karen!" That was Angelina that yelled out followed by Velvet yelling something that I couldn't quite catch behind her. The commotion had all the face Knockouts agreeing with the Beautiful People and the Heel Knockouts disagreed and this started a verbal clash. The only ones that didn't seemed phased were obviously Katarina, who gives literally zero fucks about life itself and Daisy, who continued to look at the Immortal woman.

"Tell me Karen, why did Bischoff and Hogan cancel the match? What kind of scheme do you have brewing in that twisted head of yours because I know that it wasn't your husband." My girlfriend sassed, resting a hand against her hips as she waited patiently for the female Jarrett to answer.

"Oh I hate that disrespectful mouth of yours. Isn't the Champion suppose to be a respectful role model to all the young boys and girls out there?" What followed was a sarcastic eye roll from Daisy, who just seemed irritated at this point. Karen started to slowly step down the ramp toward the ring before halting, apparently fear had consumed her or that's what I think. "Now allow me to explain-" She pressed her lips together as her eyes darted from my girlfriend to the ring as the other nine Knockouts continued to argue as Winter leaned up against the turnbuckle. Her eyes were solely focused on Daisy, of course. I still don't understand the European woman's fascination with the brunette. She could probably explain the whole bonding process over and over again, the fate and the universe. Blah blah. It's so confusing. Daisy was a pawn in her little game, and I was suppose to be the target. If that was the case, wouldn't her fixation be on me? I don't know the woman is a psychopath. "Will you all shut up!" The girls in the ring stopped their arguing to glare over at the tallest woman on the ramp. However the audience would do what I would do and continue to boo louder, I hate this persona of hers so much. She's about as annoying as Madison, but Ashley makes her voice high pitched which makes it worse. "Shut up, I don't care about what you people have to say, you don't matter. Originally tonight was going to be the night where hopefully the right opponent would have came along and took away your belt this Sunday at Slammiversary."

"Are you still angry about the whole Kurt's Mistress thing because honey, you got what you dese-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me, you hussie. But then I had an idea, one that benefits everyone, so I pitched the idea to Hogan and Bischoff and well, I got the green light." That wicked smile on her face is telling me that this isn't going to benefit everyone out in that ring. Karen rested the microphone in the palm of her hand while she studied the faces of every woman in front of her. She brought it back up to her lips after a few seconds, "The Knockouts are going to complete in a Gauntlet for the Gold match for the first time in two years. And if some of you don't understand, I will dumb it down for you..It's where two people start in the ring, more people come out and then the final two have a match for the title. Usually the Champion is one of the last ones. Did your brain process that?"

"Obviously Karen, so basically whoever is the last competitor faces me, right? I am down for that." Oh that confidence is so sexy, she is assuming that she will be in the final two. One of the many things I love about her, maybe if I am lucky I can give her a special workout before the show. Who am I kidding? The mood always gets ruined. I might have to wait for her to make the first move.

"Good girl, but there's a catch." There was a pause as Daisy arched her brow and wait for the heel woman to finally get to the point. She looked past my girlfriend back to the ring, and back to Daisy. "Sweetie, you are entrant number one. Which means, if you go over the top rope and those feet hit the floor. You lose that precious belt and we are guaranteed to have a brand new Champion. How do you like that Princess?" Daisy glanced back at the ring which all eyes focusing directly at her, she understood the severity of the situation that one mistake would cost her. She didn't seem phased by it or wasn't showing it. Velvet and Angelina were the only ones really not drilling a hole through her, they seemed concern. Regardless they are her best friends, and they would want a fair chance at her. She parted her lips to speak before Karen interrupted her, pointing at one of the blondes in the ring. "Before you open that mouth of yours Velvet about how unfair this is to your bestfriend. Be thankful I am even allowing the Beautiful People to participate in this because honey, I don't need another piece of trash as champ. But Velvet, honey, I am rewarding you with the entry number two."

"I know what you are trying to do Karen and it's not going to work!" Jamie yelled knowing what the older woman is trying to pull. It was something that the heel woman has loved doing ever since she began targeting Velvet Sky. Her main goal is to cause chaos among the Beautiful People as payback for all the disrespectful stunts they have pulled toward her and Jeff.

"We will see Velvet, but if you really want that Championship that you have always dreamed of..You need to do whatever it takes to secure the win. Your lack of talent won't help you if you plan to make it to the final two. I am giving you a fair shot at the title as well, don't waste it." The Queen of the Mountain's attention shifted over toward the bleach blonde that was next to Jamie and the last remaining member of the Beautiful People. "Don't think I didn't forget about the last remaining member of your trio.." Angelina's head glanced around her pretending to be oblivious to Karen staring directly at her. After a few seconds, she pointed to herself. "I know that the bleach has damaged your brain some Angelina, but it was so obvious that I was talking to you. I am awarding you with entry number three."

"I couldn't care less about what you have to say Karen." Lauren said nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders. "Give me whatever number you want, the Beautiful People aren't going to fall for your tricks."

Karen parted her lips like she was going to respond to the self proclaimed leader of the Bp but decided to direct her attention elsewhere. "Winter." Oh let me guess, I am expecting some kind of way to make it beneficial to the Heel bitch. She has been assisting the Jarretts in whatever the hell they have planned. "I am tired of giving you chances, only for you to fail so in return, you are entry number four. If you don't take out the Beautiful People in this match, you won't get your rematch for the Knockout's Championship." The European woman expression stayed the same, completely blank but mentally I think she's freaking out. The BP have outsmarted them on several occasions which have results in loses for the trio. It's probably the only time I will like what Karen says. "The rest of you will be randomly inserted in the match so good luck, Daisy, you are going to need it huh Champ."

"Oh I can't wait to rub it in your face after I am victorious on Sunday, Karen. Just you wait." I love the cockiness most of the time, it's so hot. Yes I will always say that. Bite me. "Are you done yet?"

"We will just see afterall you have that massive target on your back. I will be gloating whenever you lose, I promise you that." I really don't like that menacing tone in her voice so we will have to see what the bitch is up too. Karen is totally going to do whatever it takes to make sure that Daisy loses her precious title.

The show was already on it's main event as I zoned in and out of watching. If I wasn't talking to Candice, I was stuck in my own mind. I had already decided that after my lady love's birthday that I was going to finally make my adventure up back home. I needed to figure out what I was going to do with my life, I might find a promotion for me up there. Maybe I could go back to school like I always wanted. I have always wanted to do event plannings, so maybe I could go back for business management or something like that. "Ria so I have been thinking.." Candice let out a long drawn out sigh after speaking for the first time in forever. I turned over to look at her and waited patiently for her to speak again. I wonder what this is going to be about, perhap she will finally time me what's been going on. "Have you ever done something that you want to regret but deep down you really don't?"

"Yeah Phillip." Getting back with him was a mistake, it showed how vulnerable I was after the break up. "I mean, don't get me wrong.. He's a sweet guy but.."

"Did he suck that bad in the sack or something? Jesus Ria, that was such a fast response." Candice was trying to joke about the situation which made me chuckle in response. "Wasn't he packing though? Like how big was he..?" This was an awkward conversation to have but this is the kind of stuff that best friends will talk about which each other. I looked down at my hands before spacing them out enough for the appropriate measurement. "Ah nice."

"I am not saying he sucked, it was different then what I was use too.. Plus Daisy does this thing with her tongue that..-"

"Okay, I get it. I heard enough of what she could do when we were all on the road together. Anyways, part of me regrets this time away from Ken but after everything that happened.. I still wouldn't change anything you know. Stuff happened for a reason.."

"What exactly happened anyways.."

Candy let out a long sigh before looking back over toward AkiAnne, who was peacefully asleep next to her. "While I was still in WWE with you and the girls, I.. I was having an affair while I was away from Ken. It happened on and off for such a long time.."

"Candice!" For someone that has known her for as long as she's been in the industry, that honestly took by surprise. From what little she had told me, I had assume that this fight had started because of Ken and his assistant or whatever. "...You are joking right, that isn't you."

"I am not joking, it was going on and off for years, anytime I was on the road. But.. I don't regret what I did entirely, I hurt so many people in the process yes, I am an awful person for that. I will continue to hurt more people but what happened.. Happened and I can't fix that now. There so now you know.. " Candice clicked her lips togethers like she was debating on adding anymore to the subject. I didn't want to press it any further, I could see by the look in her eyes that it was hurting her more than she was letting on. That bombshell though, I would have never seen that she was cheating on her husband while we all travelled together. Was it even after she retired too? Those are questions for another day. "So.. are you still wanting to go back home for a bit?"

"Yeah I will be leaving next weekend after Daisy's birthday. That does remind me." I had been meaning to ask her for a while now especially right after my confrontation with Katarina a few weeks back. And learning what happened today with Nicole means that it is needed that much more. "I need you to stay here with Daisy while I go back up.. With Katarina lurking around and whatever schemes she has in her head. I need someone here with her and I trust that you will look after her.."

"I don't think that is the best idea.. I mean, I am not as strong as the other and I am still not sure about all this-"

"Candy, you are my best friend and you know how much Daisy means to me. So please, make sure she doesn't fall while I'm gone." The former Diva looked at me with serious eyes as she needed her head in response. Nicole knows that this is something that I desperately need to do and it's for us in the long run. I could ask Mickie or someone else, but Candycane is one of my best friends and I know she will do what she needs to keep my girlfriend safe. "Thank you, I always knew I can count on you."

 **Daisy's POV**

 _After the show.._

The show has been over for about ten minutes or so and I am assuming that most of the roster has returned to their hotel room for the evening. Part of me wonders why I don't just rent out a place down here since thankfully Impact does not travel too much. I mean I am still paying for my place in Knoxville that I haven't been at in months. Yeah, that actually sounds like a good idea and if I can remember, I will ask Ria about it later. My head is not in a healthy place right now, I haven't had any time to just sit and think. Thankfully enough, the segment with all of the girls was able to direct my focus to something else. Everytime I feel like I am finally starting to climb out of this hole, the ground crumbles underneath my hands and I fall back to the bottom. I fucking hate it. What am I going to do? It's all to get into my head again but the only possibilities I can come up with are all...erotic. No, I am faithful to my Ria, I would never cheat on her. I leaned onto the dresser with my face buried in my hands; I was doing anything in my power to not let my emotions overwhelm me. It's just the more that I think about it, the more I can imagine a heartbroken Ria crying and pleading as to why I would do such a thing. I didn't though, I never would. This is just the mental mindfucking that I should be accustomed to by now but why does it always sink through.. I can't.. She's always- "Daisy?.. Are you okay?" I split my fingers apart enough to gaze at the reflection in the mirror, I didn't need to do so because I recognize that softer toned voice. It was Tessmacher, but she wasn't alone, following behind her was not who I was expecting. It was another familiar redhead in Valerie and Ashley. Huh, what are they all doing here?

"I.. uh.. Yeah just got lost in my thoughts, that's all." I mean, I am not completely lying but I am avoiding the truth. "So what are you girls doing here? And how is Christy not latched onto your butt?" That was probably what surprised me more than them actually being here in my locker room.

"Jessica dragged her out to go get wasted so I will probably be hearing for her soon." Brooke said with a shrug of her shoulders. I like the Beer Goddess, she is a hell of a character and a just chill gal to talk too.

"You didn't leave with Jamie and Lauren, so we came to check and see what was up." Paige was the next one to speak which got the remaining brunettes to nod their heads. I have never really met SoCal until after the whole spell bullshit was done and over with, well if I did beforehand I don't remember. She is the third youngest out of the Knockouts with a heart of pure gold. She's pretty funny too, always joking around.

Madison started making her way over to me which got me to finally turn and face them. Her fist connected lightly with my chest and she wiggled a finger at me with her other hand. "You are so lying, Nicole. Something's up and we want answers."

"How is your girlfriend not attached to your butt either, you guys are hardly ever apart?" I spoke as I playfully smacked her finger away trying to force a smile on my face. I mean, I am speaking the truth. Ever since I have known that Lisa and Maddie were together, they are hardly ever apart unless it's match related, it's really cute. I am happy that Lisa has someone that loves her so much, that could have been part of the reason she changed in the woman she is today.

"She went with Mickie to- ...Hey don't change the subject Missy, this is serious."

"Spill the beans, Nicole Squad members doesn't keep secrets from each other!" I have no idea when this squad was exactly made but one of the rules is to not hold secrets from each other. I love hanging around them and doing whatever stupid shit we can get into. I am the oldest Nicole/Nichole so therefore I am the apparent leader of the squad.

"It has to do with Katarina, doesn't it?" Apparently it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how my head works. Instead of Ash or Brooke speaking the obvious, it was instead Valerie, who is probably the least informed member of the roster. She had nothing of interest to Katarina and wasn't always around but I am aware now that she has been completely informed. I didn't say anything to respond to her as I had three pairs of eyes drilling into me, I don't want to talk about it or her.. I want to go home and try to adjust to whatever the fuck is going on. "Judging by your silence, I am going to take that as a yes."

"Of course it does." I murmured in defeat as I leaned up against the dresser, I didn't want to continue thinking about anything that had to do with her but the event from earlier started coming back to me.

 _Earlier before the show.._

 _It wasn't long before the show started and I had about an hour before the Knockouts were going to be on the air. Originally it was going to be a Battle Royale to determine who I was going to have my first title defense against and for some reason they changed it. I am assuming it's for the best because I know that witchy bitch still has her rematch at some point in the future. I have no idea what they are planing there, I don't understand this company sometimes. Well, I wouldn't put it past them to have me lose my title already because I am not on the best terms with Dixie ever since I stormed into her office. I am surprised that I got it in the first place. My locker room was right next to the Beautiful People's room, being Champion has its perks I suppose. I had been contemplating on what exactly I was going to where tonight. I am not going to be wrestling at all so I don't need to wear my ring attire. Not going to lie, it has grown on me some, still not going to shake my ass for the camera though. Now I am leaning against the dresser in nothing but my panties and a towel wrapped around my chest because I still can't decide what in the hell I want to wear for my top. If I go with my ring attire, I have no reason for a bra but I guess I figure out what to wear after I figure out what to do about my hair. I grabbed the straightener and glanced back into the mirror to see that someone was in the reflection. This seemed like major deja vu but it caused an uneasy shiver to down my mind and rightfully so. Those soulless orbs that are mistaken for eyes were staring straight through me; they occasionally moved up and down my body. Yeah pretend to check me out weirdo, but there is different than before. Katarina wasn't saying a single word, no gloating not even a cocky smirk...just a grin. Her smiling is making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I watched as she took a few steps closer toward me, the only sound heard being her heels clicking the floor. "Do you like what you see or something?" There was no answer which is starting to make me feel like this is all in my head. This could be a hallucination but why would something like this happen now of all times?_

 _A minute had passed and the European woman behind me didn't budge an inch, her expression didn't change in the slightest. I am trying so hard to pretend that the illusion of this older woman doesn't exist but my eyes keep darting over to her. Wait a second, I wouldn't have heard her heels on the floor if that was an illusion, right? Maybe I am imagining it, but something deep down in my gut is telling me to turn around. "Are you done yet?" My voice was raised enough to show my irritation toward the woman that has been my life a new kind of living hell. A loud sigh escaped me as I attempted to mentally prepare myself for what's to come. One.. Two.. Three.. I slowly counted to myself before abruptly turning around to see that Katarina was in fact standing behind. Just fucking great.. "What do you want from me this time, Katarina? Let me guess, were you in the closet?" Where the hell are Jamie and Laur whenever you need them? I am guessing that Velvet is with Sarah and I don't want to know what is going on there. Okay, I lied… I am a little curious. Aren't we all? Angel seems to wander off and disappear for a bit, probably hanging out with the guys in catering._

 _Again the woman said nothing which was really starting to make me uncomfortable, here I am almost completely exposed for this bitch. She's not really moving and hasn't said a fucking word since I have seen her. I hate that I know that Winter is doing all of this to fuck with my head and the sad part is...it's working. I can't predict what she will do or eventually say. The wicked woman is studying everything that say, ever move that I make, Kat's game plan is to wait for the perfect moment to strike. "Okay the silence was cute at first because I thought you were speechless by my beauty but now it's getting on my nerves. Why are you here?" My attempt to annoy her was not phasing her either, I was hoping that she would have at least fired something snarky back. This Kat is more annoying than usually and the European woman is saying a damn thing._

" _You know I am starting to like this better, I don't have to hear your annoying voice anymore. But yeah, I am ignoring you now." After everything that has happened, I am not going to sit here and her to get to me again. No way in hell, she's already tried making bullshit up to get into Ria's head. Our love is too strong for all of the mind games, that's what we believe anyways. I doubt she can actually form some sort of complicated strategy to break us up, go bother someone else. Well I will give her props, Kat is intelligent as hell but she uses it to fuck with me and my friends. Why? Fuck if I know._

 _I turned back around to face the mirror so I could prepare for the show tonight. But my eyes drifted over toward my phone and a simple thought crossed my mind. Why don't text anyone to come visit me and Katarina will run away like the scared little bitch she is. That is sounding like the best idea I could possibly have at this moment. My hands reached out over toward it only to have a hand placed on top of my own. Hm? I took a short glance back at Katarina before snatching my hand away. "Don't touch me." Breathe Daisy, I know that you want to punch the crap out of her but she is not worth your job. The European woman didn't distance herself from me either, instead kept herself close. I watched from the reflection as she started digging into her bag. My attention went back to my phone because I was planning on getting someone in here to get her away and now she's distracted so it seemed like the perfect time. Reaching over once again, I felt something light and soft placed on the top of my head. What? What did Kat do now? Jerking it down, my eyes widened at the purple and black piece of clothing that was in front of me. No way.. This can't be what I think it is. Examining it closer, I noticed the small tear in the lace that made me one hundred percent certain of one thing.. That this was my bra. The one that went missing a couple weeks ago, my favorite one. "Where in the hell did you get this?"_

 _Again the woman pondered responding to me and placed a finger on her chin with that devilous smirk across her face. She remained silent. "Answer me Katarina." I demanded, turning back to face the woman that is always in my nightmares. I remember wearing it to the show that night before we went out to the club with some of the girls. I always wear whenever I have a show because it's my lucky bra. "Kat!" My voice was louder than I intended but again, she remained silent. "Did you steal this out of my suitcase or something? Real funny." That smirk only grew wider as I continued to talk to her and it made my mind wonder. I don't remember ever taking it off that night, I am most certain that I didn't. Then how would it be gone, is there something I am suppose to piece together from this? Wait.. That entire night was almost a blur for me, I remember going out with the girls and suddenly, I was awake the next day. I had a god awful hangover, puked a little bit. Maria had told me that I showed up at the door by myself with none of the other girls in sight. Ange had to go get Jamie because I had apparently left her there. I have no idea where Jess went. Christy had told me that she had thought that she had seen Kat that night at the bar, she swears on it. Now the redhead could have been imagining it but this… it's starting to make sense to me. I hate it. She was there. Winter had to of been. But why would she randomly bring this to me unless she is trying to tell me something… Wait, no.. no.. no.. Thoughts like those need to get out of my head. Is Katarina trying to tell me that something happened that night? Is that why she has it? I didn't have it whenever I got home that night and it wasn't in my bag. No.. She's lying. "How did you get this? Tell me at least that." Again she was silent and it was starting to drive me insane. "Y-" I couldn't even get out the first word before a cold hand caressed my cheek lightly, that smirk disappeared back into a smile, not a normally cocky grin.. a fucking smile. It was only there for a couple seconds before Winter turned her back toward me and started walking toward the door. "Answer me damn it, Kat!" Her eyes glanced back at me one last time before the door clicked shut. "God damn it!" I couldn't contain the scream that left me as I sat myself against the dresser, fighting the urge to cry. She fucking did it again, she's gotten into my head._

 _End of Flashback.._

"So the bitch basically came into your locker room, give you your bra back and left without saying a fucking word.." Madison spoke angrily as she clenched her fist tightly. I was originally going to leave some of the details out but I don't know what to think anymore. I am going insane thinking about this.

"What do you think happened?" Valerie was the next one to speak as all the girls turned to await my answer.

"Honestly, I don't know but this is Katarina that we are talking about. She could be using the fact that I don't remember anything from that night against me. She might have stolen it out of my suitcase before I left the arena and is toying with my head." That is what I am wanting to think, I refuse to believe anything else.

"Whenever I was there to get Hemme, she was going on and on about how she had claimed to see the bitch.. I wish I would have believe her then. She was trashed and the club was dark so I thought there was no way that she saw her." Tessmacher spoke as the recalled the events of that night. I had no idea that she was even there, but it makes sense if Tryhard had called her. Probably trying to get laid..typical Hemme.

"That settles it! We are going to track that witchy bitch down and get the answers that you deserve to know." Ashley said with a determined expression on her face. I really these girls, they really don't seem to be afraid of anything. I am not going to sit here and wait until Katarina decides to show herself again. We are doing things my way now.

"I'm down.."

"I still need to get her back for framing me!"

"Nicole Sq-" I cut the Queen Bee off but clearing my throat loudly as Ashley turned to look at me. "My bad."

"Better be because I am the head bitch now." It was the only the leader that could make important decisions like this and now I am in control. Maddie wanted to retort but instead made this cute pouty face by puffing her cheeks out. She knows I am fucking with her but seriously, I am the head Nicole now. "Nicole Squad, rollout!" With a mission in hand, the other three girls rushed out of the room ahead of me. I trust them to be able to find our target and hopefully not get caught. They were able to outsmart her once. Katarina can only stay silent for so long and I will get the answers that I rightfully deserve.

 **Katarina's POV**

Amused. That was one word that I could use to describe what I am feeling right now. Something that seems to come so easily now a days but it's worth every second of it. I loved watching the confidence on her face slip away and all hope slowly start to leave her whenever I returned her bra back to her. The mystery of how I obtained it can stay for now, the only ones know the truth are myself and Shannon. Whether or not Daisy wants to learn the truth is up to her, it's inside the depths of her memories. So much had been successful that night and experiments seemed to be somewhat successful but repeating past actions would never be the smartest path to take. Perhaps maybe, it can be used sparingly like before only whenever I deem fit. First time was a success with seemingly no long term consequences.I did all that I wanted to do for tonight so I guess that the only thing left is to depart and head back to my fortress of solitude where Daffney will be awaiting my return. Shame I wouldn't be really alone, but I haven't found something proper to entertain her yet. To be fair, I am pondering leaving after the Knockout's segment earlier. I saw Karen wandering around a good bit and decided to stay put but something else told me that it would be better too. Maybe it's because of my earlier encounter with Daisy and my eagerness to try and predict what the brunette will do next. I know her head better than anyone else and that means it shouldn't be hard. She will probably run back to the redheaded bimbo she calls her girlfriend. I started to venture out into the hallway after mostly everyone else had left the arena, there was a small noise that caused me to look back slightly. It sounded like a gasp or a grunt, but perhaps, I could be imagining things. I continued to walk again and I heard a very faint voice behind me. "Dumbass, she almost caught us."

Wait a second, it seems that I have some unwanted company and judging by that voice, there has to be multiple behind me. "Well excuse me, you are the one that won't keep her mouth shut." That voice.. It seems very familiar despite it sounding so quiet. The owner is definitely a Knockout if that isn't obvious enough. I wonder what the plan is here. "Psst, Brooke. What's the plan?" That answers my question, they don't have any course of action either. What is the point in all this then? One of them is Tessmacher, who was identified by the other female voice. Judging by past events that I wish to forget, I can deduce that the other woman tagging along has to be Madison Rayne. Those two were responsible for locking myself and Nicole in our locker room and that started the downward spiral that ruined everything. Is it possible that Maria sent them to monitor me? Daisy must have informed her about what happened earlier, and the over protective bimbo sent out reinforcements to try and stop me. Cute.

"Both of you, hush. We got our orders. Follow the target until told otherwise." A third voice instructed the duo but this one was not familiar to me. Who the hell do they have assisting them in these pointless shenanigans? Are they expecting for me to slip up and expose my plans to them? No. However, I believe that I can get some entertainment out of these idiots so I am going to let them think that they are being sneaky for now.

"Ow, Madison! You stepped on my fucking foot!" Brooke half yelled.

"Your foot shouldn't have been in my way then!" The annoyance of a brunette snapped back as all I could hear after was a soft but disappointed sigh. The duo were seemingly arguing in the background but I was giving a single fuck about what they were talking about. They are following me around like I am some criminal when I have not done anything wrong. All I did tonight was perform my part in the show and pay a visit to a dear friend of mine, and this is how I get treated. I will make sure that they regret disrespecting me in such an ill manner. This nonsense went on for several minutes as I walked closer toward the parking lot and occasionally would pause and stop to look at my phone. I would pretend to be texting out messages that would perk their curiosity. "You think Daffney is around too? That has to be who she is messaging, right."

"That doesn't matter right now, our objective won't change." Someone actually has common sense out of that group. What is their objective, though just to follow me around? "No word from Boss yet?"

"Nada."

"Shit, this is boring. She's not doing anything."

"Do you think she's onto us?"

"Nah, we are great at this spy stuff." Okay these morons are going to spill anymore important information so I have no use for them to be following me anymore. But I don't want to just turn around and reveal that I am aware of their presence. I want to have some fun with this, while they were busy conversing among themselves, I turned the corner quickly. "Wait, she's getting away! Come on!" I recognized Madison's voice get louder as the footsteps only grew loudly, it seems they really suck at this stealth stuff.

A smirk presented itself across my lips as I leaned myself against the wall and extended my foot out enough to catch the brunette as she ran around the corner. Madison yelped and crashed into the tile floor as I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me. "Ash!" Brooke was the one that catered to her friend and the fresh face looked directly at me. Wait a second, that's the redhead that sits beside Hemme at ringside. Her name isn't that important though as those soft blue eyes drifted back to her friends. Tessmacher was the next one to look at me before she screamed out. "Mission compromised, retreat!" I only blinked a few times as I watched all three of them scramble to their feet and run like the cowards that they are. What the actually fuck just happened? No matter, I will deal with whatever the fuck that was another day. I am just wanting to relax in my bed .

My mind was still thinking of countless reasons as to why those idiots were following me around. I know that they were not doing it on their own accord. Who is in charge of the idiot train? They aren't a threat… Wait, I said that last time about Madison and Brooke before they ruined everything. Whatever.. The ride back to the hotel was quiet, which seemed pretty odd. Shannon hasn't bother me at all which is always something the gothic woman does. Maybe she isn't home which will grant me peace and quiet after all. Inserting the keycard, the living room was completely empty and no trace that my partner in crime has been here in hours. Normally she informs me if an idea has hatched in that wicked head of hers, I am still awaiting this amazing plan that Daffney has thought of. No matter, what I am doing is perfectly fine. It's close to midnight at this point and I am not in the mood to watch television or eat anything. Perhaps a quick read before bed will work, maybe I could use another spell temporary like before. They seem to be a lot better for short term uses. I opened the door to the bedroom and froze instantly whenever I saw someone laying down on my bed. It wasn't Shannon. What the hell am I looking at? I studied the woman for several seconds before she took notice of my presence. Her eyes darted over toward me as the woman sat her on the edge of the bed closing whatever book was in her hands. Wait a second, that's my spellbook. "Welcome home, love." She was mocking my accent heavily as she stood to her feet and slowly started making her way over toward me. I would like to think that this is some sort of illusion but even after a couple blinks, the brunette was still in front of me. Daisy..? "What's the matter, love? Kat got your tongue?" So many questions were going through my head as the slightly taller woman brought her hand up to caress my cheek. Daisy didn't have a shit eating smirk on her face like she normally does as her eyes stayed glue to mine. It was a mimicry of my smile from earlier, except Nicole doesn't mean it at all. What the hell is she planning to do? Doesn't she realize whose domain this is? "I bet you have a lot of questions brewing in that wicked mind of yours. Maybe.. if you are a good girl, I might answer them for you."

That tone was seductive as she whispered and emphasized several words in the sentence to get her point across. I don't understand why the temperature in my body is rising slightly. Why am I bother by this? But I know that this is starting to annoy me, I play the mind games around here and such weak ones aren't going to get to me. I have plenty of questions to ask the brunette as her hand finally trailed down my cheek and my neck.. She chuckled as her finger twirled some loose strands of my hair. How do I react to this? My mind can't find a proper solution at the moment and usually I know her head better than she does. "I thought this is something that you wanted, Kat?" I arched my brow at the brunette woman as she took a couple steps backwards and I examined her body fully. Nothing was off about her body language and that could be troublesome. But something made me take a second look back over her...those clothes. Wait a second.. "Oh love, you finally noticed. We are the same size after all and I thought I would wear something more proper. I like it. Do you?" Nicole decided to ask after doing a mocking little twirl to show off what she completely looks like in my clothes.

Part of me wanted to stay silent and see where Daisy was going to take this encounter. For once in a good while, I am completely stumped on what her motives are. She would have wanted to kick my ass after what I did earlier. I would think she would want me to answer her questions. "Imitation is the finest form of flattery, love." I spoke confidently which got that stupid smile back on her face. Maybe I have to play along in order to get all the information that I seek, and I don't plan to lose this little battle she's trying to start.

"Oh so you can speak after all, Katarina. I was starting to get concerned since you haven't said a word all night to me. That's not how to treat a woman of my calibur. Shame, you have done better from what I can remember." It was that last sentence that really got my attention, my brow arched once again at her. So is all of this because of a memory that made itself known to her now? Her fingers started to descend downward as Nicole innocent played with a piece of my shirt while keeping her eyes glued to me. "Tell me Kitty Kat." There was that husky tone once again as the grip on my shirt tightened, "What is it that you want with me?"

"Nothing in particular, you are rather enjoyable to play with. You make it pretty easy."

"Is that so?" Her head cocked over to one said as I could only smirk in response to her question. "I would say that it's only because of the spell you placed on me, that control that you had on me and the bond that we shared." Her head snapped back toward the bed as she began to speak again. "I was reading the spellbook while I was waiting for you to come home. I learned a pretty good bit about how it worked and how you managed to keep me under control for so long. Hell, you would have been a pretty good cop with interrogation methods like those. Hell, I would even hire you if I was still in that profession." What is with all the unnecessary complements and why am I wanting to smile because of it? I already know how great I am but it does seem pretty nice to hear it from her lips. Has she finally wisen up and realized who is better? No, that would never happen, right? "I have always found intelligence to be hella sexy in a woman, and you are one of the smartest women I have ever met."

"Love, cut the foolishness. You realize that petty mind games like this aren't going to work on me." You should really know better Nicole, you are playing with fire here and this is all that you are bringing to the table. It is better than I thought she could do though. She isn't the type of woman for mind games, Daisy is more psychical and not in tone with her emotions. "Although I am curious love, how did you manage to get yourself inside my room?"

Her finger tapped her chin lightly several times as if the brunette really had to think about how she got here. She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Win, my memory is a little hazy. Perhaps if you told me how you managed to get my bra.. I might be able to remember?"

"I think you already know good and well how I obtained that, love."

"Right, that's what you are wanting to falsely plant in my head. Now should I believe such an answer from the likes of you? You don't have the balls." Now I am watching as the woman taunts me with a smirk on her face. Daisy turned away from me and slowly made her way over toward the end of the bed, each step slower than the last. I watched her movements slow, it's like she was coaxing me, but making a move now is exactly what she is waiting on. I think.. What exactly does she seem to be implying? What don't I have the balls to do? Daisy hummed contently as she sat at the edge of the bed, crossing her legs.

"In a literal sense love, I don't have balls no but you are really starting to get on my nerves. You will comply and give me the answers I deserve to know." The hazel eyed woman didn't even bother to look my way for a moment as she was readjusting her.. I mean my top. That was one of my favorite shirts too, I often wear it to the ring. However I can notice that it is a lot tighter on her than it is on me, particularly in the chest area. Wait.. did I just get insecure about my body and compare it to another woman. Katarina, you are letting this dumbass mess with you.

"I think you are all talk and no bite now, Kitty Kat. What's the matter, don't have no claws anymore." The coaxing is really starting to get under skin and I believe Nicole is starting to realize that. I forget that she understands me, just as much as I do her. A double edged sword.. "Katarina, I think we need to cut to the chase, alright?" There wasn't anything that I could do before her hand reached out and roughly gripped onto my wrist. Not even a blink later and my body had already hit the mattress, I can't even comprehend what's going on or what's going to happen. I knew that she was going to hit me or hurt me, something but my mind can't think of a way to get out of this. There was a shift in weight that rested on my stomach as I opened my eyes to see the brunette woman on top of me, basically straddling my waist. I don't understand. She isn't restraining me, I could easily overpower her in this position, so why is my body not wanting me to do so. Right.. I want to see where this goes and to gain all the information I can. "Kitty Kat.. are you sticking with the same answer to my question?"

"Now love, learning to accept the truth is something you should be used to by now.."

Her lips clicked together as her hazel orbs darted back down at me, an expression that I couldn't quite describe on her face. "Here, like all the other times? I remember some like you wanted. I understand, Katarina." She understands.. what exactly? A smile graced her lips again as she leaned herself down and her body continued to press against me. "You could have won by the way, you are psychically stronger than me.. Yet you chose to stay beneath me. Didn't know you were going to settle for being my bitch but funtime is over. You know where to find me." Her finger tapped my chin multiple times, each one harder than the last. Letting out a sigh, I let her direct me to look wherever Daisy was trying to force me. It was at her again as she leaned her closer, instead of a hit or whatever I expected. I felt the brief presence of her lips at the corner of my mouth. Did Daisy just… kiss me? The weight disappeared as I set myself up to watch her go out the door as the brunette gave me one last look before opening and shutting the door. The last several minutes continued to play on repeat in my head as I tried to figure out what she was wanting to accomplish from all that. Does she not realize that I am the master and she's my bitch? Not the other way around and it's the way that I like it too. Oh Nicole love, you are making things so much more interesting, I am glad that you were so eager to play.

The door opened back up without a knock and I expected it to be her again but instead it was Daffney. The raven haired woman looked at me with a goofy ass grin on her face as she nudge me playfully with her elbow. Before I could scold her, she pointed to her own mouth. "You got some leftover from the action ya got." The action, I got? My thumb brushed the corner of mouth to reveal that there was a little bit of lipstick there. God, I am not going to hear the end of this, am I? "So Win, tell me about the hanky panky?" Shannon, I have no fucking idea what just happened myself. I can't seem to comprehend anything that involves her anymore. My head is spinning in fifty different directions, I believe sleeping is the best course of action to take here. I will exact my revenge soon, very soon.


	9. Thicker than Water (Part 1)

**Author's Note: I know fast update, this is part one of three for the second biggest pay per view that Impact Wrestling has to offer, Slammiversary. I wrote this in less than a week mainly because I had these three chapters planned since the Breaking Her Spell days. Well I hope you enjoy and see you at the bottom..**

 **Pairings: OC/Maria and other pairings..**

 **Rating: M for mature events that will appear throughout the story..**

 **I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

 **Maria's POV**

 _Saturday Night.._

"Don't be such a pussy and take a sip of my flask." I heard Jessica yell out as she leaned over the table to wiggle her flask in my girlfriend's face. The Beer Goddess knew how to party and tonight was that night it seems. Before I could protest to my already drunk girlfriend, Daisy stared at the big breasted woman and with a nod of her head obeyed and took the flask. Who was it that warned me never to drink what's in that flask she always carries around? I am going to assume that it's was one of the girls that aren't wasted right now. "Atta girl." She cooed as her eyes went back over to Christy, who was, you guessed it, trying her luck with a drunk Tessmacher. Lisa and Ashley were all over each other, it was kinda cute because Vic was saying all this lovey dovey nonsense in her ear. Maddie's face was basically a flushed tomato at this point. Sarah and Jamie were of course being way more hands on than normal, but not as bad as the other couple in the room. Thankfully they had Thea and Lauren to keep them under control since Ange didn't want to be drunk around us and Thea is too young to drink. Besides them, Candice and I were the only ones that decided not to drink either, Candy didn't want to which is probably because her daughter is asleep in the next room. As for myself, it's easy to figure out why I don't drink as much anymore.

Mickie was sitting to my left as drunken giggles escaped her while Candice was on my right. My girlfriend however had already made herself comfortable in my lap. This is normally the opposite of how it goes but I'll take it. I hope she's not expecting me to fuck her like this, I have already told her that when we fuck it will be sober. Of course being the horndog that Nicole tends to be, it didn't stop her hands from wandering freely around my brunette repositioned herself in my lap as that pretty but flustered face turned to face me. One of her hands used my shoulder for leverage as she finished rotating herself around. "Hi babe." I cooed at her which got a dorky smile to appear one her face; I hate that she smells so much like alcohol though. I wish she wouldn't drink so much sometimes but at least its not out in public. Daisy didn't say a single word before connecting her lips against mine almost roughly. It was rough enough to make Mickie scoot over in her seat slowly as her eyes would occasionally look back over. Pervert, all of you. Her hands weren't subtle in their movements as her fingers were trying to fondle with the buttons to my blouse. I immediately stopped her. "Nicole, were you seriously trying to take my clothes off in front of everyone?"

"I have been a bad girl.." The flustered drunk woman said as she brought her finger to her lips. Don't play all innocent with me, Nicole, you know how much it turns me on. If everyone else wasn't here and you weren't drunk off your ass, it would happen right on this table.

"Who the fuck is getting naked? I want to see." That attracted the attention of Tryhard of course and some of the other girls started to look curiously around. "I vote Brookie!"

"I second this motion!" Mickie planted her hands on the table as her eyes quickly went over to her fuckbuddy.

"I would also like to see! She's got an amazing ass!" With a sigh, I raised my hand and slapped the owner of the voice upside the head. She let out a cute whine, I do agree that Brooke's ass is nice to look at but somethings would rather be better hidden.

"We share locker rooms. We have pretty much all seen each other naked. Plus half of the girls here did playboy." Brooke reasoned which got most the girls to bid their heads. "Christy was first."

"Guilty, I can't help I have a hot body."

"Candy and I have both done Playboy as well." Candice of course had did her shoot several years before me but her and Ashley Massaro were the ones to convince me to pose for the magazine. I am not ashamed of my body, I love my figure so it was an easy option for me. "Playboy never approached Lisaboo and Mickie shot them down."

"Lisa runs around naked enough for all of us in the showers." Lauren replied nonchalantly as she took a sip out of her water.

"I have never felt more alive!" Jamie stood up and unwrapped a blanket from her, that got some of the girls to laugh especially Lisa. "I feel so pretty!" That is definitely Lisa's behavior in the shower, I swear sometimes she acts younger than all of us.

"I can't help that I am very comfortable with my body." The half Turkish woman spoke as her tanned skin began to redden slightly. She's adorable when she blushes.

"You have a rocking body babe." Ashley spoke with a slur as her finger was playing with loose strands of the Black Widow's locks.

Mickie was the next one to insert herself back into the conversation, wait they are still talking about playboy right. "I might not of done Playboy but I did nudes before any of you, they have been online for years now."

"What!" That collective exclamation was something that I wasn't expecting but that managed to get everyone's attention, drunk and sober alike. All of them are perverts.

"Girls, we should make this more of my kind of party, who is up for some strip poker!" The Beer Goddess exclaimed once again with some loud 'yes' following suite. And I have learned that Jessica fits right in with us, she's a bad influence but I have grown to love it. However the last time I played strip poker was on live television and I believe Candice strip me out of my clothes. I think we were both naked at that point. Not sure.

"Wait really Micks?" I was also surprised by this revelation, I mean.. Mickie has a sexy body and I've seen her naked before but I wouldn't expect her to have a professional nude shoot. Miss Hardcore Country nodded her head with a dumb smile on her face as her attention went toward her phone. "When was this..?"

Miss Hardcore Country tapped her finger to the tip of her chin for a brief moment before responding. "Right before I got into Ohio Valley Wrestling, I needed the extra money." Some of the girls stared curiously at the brunette like they didn't believe a single word that she said. Others could seem to care less, I love how this is the conversation of the hour right now. Well.. most of them are pretty drunk so this is the normal for them. "You guys act like you don't believe me."

"Well for research purposes, I would have to see the photos myself." It was my girlfriend that responded as Christy nodded her head in agreement to my girlfriend's stupidity. That earned the brunette a high five from the ring announcer. I swear to fuck that those two act so alike.

"I want to see too!" Jamie yelled as she waved around arms to make sure that the blonde got their attention.

"The fuck JamieBug?"

"It's just photos SareBear, and aren't you curious about Mickie's body too?" Sarita blinked a couple times as her girlfriend leaned over the table as the former Women's Champion started typing away on her phone.

"See..?"

Daisy was the first to grab a hold of the phone and look at the pictures. I could already tell from looking at the photos that they weren't fake. I recognize that as Mickie's body, she had to be in her early twenties at that point. She had almost black hair at this point. "Holy shit.. Babe!" Daisy slurred as she excitedly pointed to the photos with her obvious lady boner. "Have you seen her body?"

"Daisy.. She's one of my best friends, of course I have. I have showered with her before, I have seen her naked several times. Calm yourself."

"Why wasn't I invited to any of these showers?" Daisy asked trying to sound as offended as possible that this never happened. Maybe it was because we were already broken up and not talking, how about that? I won't say that out loud. Mickie chuckled at my girlfriend's stupidity as she passed the phone so that Tryhard could look at the photos.

"Another question Daisy would be, when are you going to pose for playboy? It seems like it would have happened already." LisaBoo cooed as the brunette gave her the most horrified look on her face.

"I would pay to see that."

"Of course you would Tryhard, calm your tits." I believe it was Ange that was trying to stop Hemme and her antics this time.

"You come calm them for me."

"No."

"To be completely reasonable, your girlfriend and your mother have both posed before so it wouldn't be too weird." Madison shrugged her shoulders trying to make sense of the situation. "Plus you're hot, I am down to see." That got her giant child of a girlfriend to scowl over in her direction in a jealous frenzy. Wait, none of you can see my girlfriend naked, she's mine.

"It's just not my t-"

"Dude, you should. I would totally fuck your mom.. She's smoking." Velvet spoke nonchalantly as she took another sip of Jessica's flask. Daisy readjusted herself in my lap and basically laid her head against the table. I expected something like that out of Christy but now Sarah looks like she wants to smack her blonde babe upside the head. "Plus you look like the combination of her and Lita, so it's a win for everyone."

"Everything makes so much more sense now.." Lauren mumbled between sighs. What makes sense?

"Holy Shit, that's fucking sexy." The Beer Goddess thankfully got rid of that conversation as she had finally seen the pictures before handing the phone back to Mickie.

We spent the next hour or so chatting about whatever random bullshit that came to mind, and not about everyone fucking each other. Well it didn't escalate that far anyways, the other couples were the first to leave because.. I don't have to explain myself there, do I? Mickie and Candice were the last ones to leave as I finally managed to get out of my girlfriend's grasp. She had been laying her head in my lap for a while now, I had to move us to the couch because I could tell that the alcohol was starting to take its toll. "I love you." I heard for the seventy third time in five minutes as I could feel her lips connect onto my neck again. It's like two in the morning and my girlfriend still has the energy to attempt to be frisky.

"I love you too, now.." This time I wasn't going to spend fifteen minutes trying to fight her as well as my own urges. I finally managed to get her back to her feet as I lead the flustered brunette to our bedroom. I leaned over and whispers in her ear, "..get on the bed." That got my girlfriend's cheeks to redden ever more as she turned to face me like Daisy had misheard what I said. "You heard me, get your sexy ass on that bed." I didn't wake for her to do it herself, I took one of my hands and shove her gently. That force however was enough to make her fall back, I was hoping that she was pass out as soon as her body hit the mattress. I was mistaken. "You already know that we weren't having sex tonight, right. You are wasted."

"No I am not.." Daisy deadpanned trying to keep a serious look on her face. "...completely. Fine, fine.. At least let me love you." That was the cutest request I have heard from this idiot all night plus I need some enjoyment out of this night myself. Not wasting anymore time, I climbed on top of her and connected my lips to hers. Even with her being wasted, I am in love with this feelings, the way she tastes..everything about her. It's like I am permanently drunk on her, she's my addiction and this is one drug I will never stop. I know for a fact, that Daisy feels the exact same way about me. I never have to question our love for each other again. The way that her lips are moving against mine and the way her hands caress every inch of my body everytime like it's for the first time. Our time will come to make love once again, I am not rushing it because I am wanting everything to be perfect. But for tonight, I will have to remember to withstand my urges and not to let it go further then this make out session. I promised myself not when she's drunk because I will want to go all night long. What..? I have a lot of pent of sexual frustration and time to make up for.

 **Daisy's POV**

 _Sunday Afternoon.. June 12th, 2011_

Nothing satisfies me more than a pre show workout to make sure that I am in top shape before my matches. This time I had a partner that wasn't normal for me to have, I usually spar with Brooke and Lisa to get some Tessmacher some practice. Here lately, Mickie and I have been going at for some fun, best workouts seem to be my best rivals. It hasn't even been a minute yet and our fists have collided so much that I swear they are super sore already. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face as our hands locked together. I easily overpowered the slightly smaller woman and as the blonde realized this, I drove my knee hard into her stomach. Grabbing her hand, I whipped her into corner and ran in her direction. She chuckled in amusement as the two toned woman moved out of the way at the last second. I managed to stop myself before I collided with the turnbuckle and turned back to the woman. "You are underestimating me. I won't be that easy."

"I would have been disappointed otherwise, Jamie." The blonde woman's glance looked behind me for a split second as I turned to see Sarita observing her sparring match. The Latina's warm smile toward Velvet got me, apparently they weren't a pairing that people would expect. Their personalities clash so much but they work so well. Their love radiates off of them as clear as day. It's cute. My attention went back toward my teammates as I heard footsteps growing louder which each step. Velvet swung wildly trying to connect with a hard right but I managed to sidestep it just in time. The smirk on her lips told me that I did exactly what she wanted as a her knee connected with a stiff blow..followed by another one that got the side of my head. That actually hurt shit, I staggered briefly as I watched the slightly older woman bounce against the ropes at full speed. That's going to hard if it connects, she's trying to go for her neckbreaker. Instead I shook my head and regained my composure enough to charge after her and pounced on her with a Thesz Press. After a couple hard hits to the head, I climbed off of Talia and thought hard about my next move. She rose to her knees as I grinned and tangled my hands in those two toned locks. I slowly got Velvet to her feet once again and whipped her against the ropes, this time I performed an arm drag. She quickly rolled back to her feet as I managed to catch her in another arm drag. I could tell that JamJam was getting frustrated with me outspeeding me but I know that's she's not done yet, not even close. I couldn't get a third arm drag off because the blonde managed to hit me with a hard forearm that stopped me in my tracks. Let's see how well my teammate studies my moves, I went for a quick kick to the gut but Talia quickly caught in. That got me to smile because that was exactly what I wanted her to do but before I could let my body fall back and prepare to hit her with my mule kick; someone grabbed ahold of my neck. That sent me crashing into the canvas with assistance from the BP woman. "Ow.." I groaned as I opened my eyes to see Sarah standing over me as Jamie looked over to her girlfriend curiously. "The fuck Sarita?"

"It is going to be a battle royale after you are going to have to have eyes all around you. You might even have to face multiple opponents at once." Sarah told her reasoning as I got myself back up to my feet. The Latina looked over to her girlfriend, "What do you say JamieBug? Let's double team her.."

Probably should leave this comment to myself but I can't help it. "Wait a second, that sounds pretty sexu-"

"Team Velvita is going to whip your ass." Velvet said excitedly as she interrupted my thought process. Her girlfriend looked back at her unamused as the blonde blinked at her a couple times. "...What babe?"

"Velvita..Really? That sounds so corny."

"I thought it was cute!"

"Both of you come at me, Sare's right. I have to be prepared to be attacked from all angles and by multiple opponents." The pair only nodded in agreement as they both moved in absolute sync toward me, that's when I realized how fuck I was going to be. They movements were so perfect, it was hard for me to dodge their punches and not get grabbed by them. This makes me wish that Ria was here practicing beside me, we are the perfect team after all. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something as I pointed over to ringside for the couple to stop. Double teaming me was an understatement, I was going to get murdered if I kept going. "Sup Ange, wanna be my partner?"

"No." I should have expected such a monotoned response, but I know Lauren loves me. She's just playing hard to get. "You realize that you and Jamie need to get ready for the meet and greet right, you have like forty minutes." Velvet and I looked at each other with the definite 'oh shit' looks on our fights and immediately climbed out of the ring. Lord knows that each one of us want to late for that. That was enough practice for today. Now I have less than an hour to shower, make my hair look nice and put on my makeup. I can handle it.

 _Later that afternoon.._

Everything was going to perfection during this meet and greet before Slammiversary, it reminded me of Wrestlemania for some reason. I know that Bound for Glory is their biggest pay per view but this is still their second. The best part about the entire thing is that I got to spend this entire event taking photos and signing autographs with Lauren and Jamie. This is our first signing back together as the Beautiful People. Our line was probably as long as the boys because we are the hottest in the promotion. Not tooting my own hard or anything but they are pretty hot, don't let Angelina heard me say that though. She'll tear me a new one. Speaking about a 'new one', I need to go talk to Jolene in a bit to make sure that my special attire for tonight is perfect. Maria had a hand in helping me design it, but the redhead wouldn't have been able to complete it in time. Fuck, I need to make sure that my hair gets done too, even though it's going to look like a fucking mess afterwards. I am making sure that I look super hot tonight. The lines were starting to cease to exist as it was starting to get closer and closer to show time. There was however one girl that I have noticed for a while now, it was obvious that she was very anxious. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she slowly started making her way over to the three of us. The girl was pretty young, had to be a teenager at least but definitely not an adult. Her hair was short and red, the brightest blue eyes that hid underneath her glasses. She was nervously playing with her thumbs as her eyes alternated between the three of us. "I.. I can't believe that I finally get to meet you!" That's when the young girl embraced me which took me by surprise, I don't know how to react to such a big fan.

I couldn't help the smile that escaped me as Jamie and Lauren looked over as well, my hand ran threw her hair as I hear her whimper. "Now now, a pretty young girl like yourself shouldn't be crying. What's your name sweetie?"

"Na-Natasha. My name is Natasha." She managed to mumble out a she tilted up her glasses to rub her eyes. "I have been waiting so long to meet you, I saved for m-months. You have no idea what this means to me."

"The wait is over, the girls and I are happy that you have came out to support us." Her cheeks became instantly flushed, it was so cute to meet such a nervous fan. I have met some of them before but this one seems completely different.

"Can I.. you, Velvet and Angelina sign this book? You three are my favorites. I started watching wrestling because of you, Daisy, but you girls make such a great team. I-I like you all." That was a nice stroke to my ego that this girl started watching and became a fan because of me.

I don't think a single one of us could deny such a cute request and there isn't a line anymore so doing one autograph for free won't kill us. I don't want to break her heart that our autographs normally cost money. "There you are, Tasha." The redhead snapped back in the direction of the voice, it was a middle aged woman that is presumably her mother coming toward her. Natasha had gave us a little bow before running over to the woman. We made someone really happy today and that's why I love my job. "Was she everything you hoped for?" The woman had turned to face me and one glance at me had seemingly stopped her train of thought. That face.. There is something completely familiar about that face and that voice, it was almost reassuring. "Oh my god..you are so gorgeous.. Like I imagined you would look." Her hair was long, up in a ponytail, the prettiest shade of brown. Hardly five feet tall and a very slender build, maybe one hundred pounds soaking wet. The longer I stared at the woman's face, the more that it became clear to me. It was clear that I was almost looking at my own reflection except if it was a funhouse mirror. Why now after all this time?

"Dude Daiz, you two look pretty similar." Jamie joked nonchalantly as I didn't verbally respond back to the blonde woman. The only thing I managed to do was stand from the table and make my way to the other side. My heart is in so much pain right now, I feel like it's going to explode. "Daisy..whats wrong?"

"Don't." Angelina was the one to speak as she had presumably stopped her best friend from coming after me.

I haven't figured out if I wanted to cry in sadness, or happiness maybe even a bit of anger. After all these years without a word, why now? My body only continued to lightly tremble as the woman walked up to me. Her hand lightly brushed up my cheek as I watched it glide down. Her arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "You have grown up beautifully Nicole, I am so proud of you."

I never had expected that I would want to hear those words so much in my life, but I never thought it was going to happen. "...Melinda."

"That's me sweetie. You remember your mother, I am so happy. You have really made this old woman's day." Hearing that statement made me feel an unhealthy mixture of emotions. I was mainly feeling a sharp pain in my chest as I fought back the urge to cry out. I am a hot mess as we broke our embrace. She gestured over toward Natasha. "It was all thanks to your little sister, that this meeting is even happening." My eyes glanced back over toward the redhead beside the woman that gave birth to me. Little.. sister..? I have had a sister this entire time and I am just now finding out about it. What the fuck! I don't understand what's going on anymore. Natasha whimpered out again as she embraced me and this time, I held her as tight as I could. "She has wanted to meet you for the longest time. But I do see that Rena raised you into the beautiful woman you are now, and got you into this industry." That caused me to blink curiously at her a few times, she knows about Ma. The woman that gave birth to me knows about my mother. Why the hell did she not get in contact with me? It's been almost twenty four years since then.. "You are going to be twenty nine soon, huh. Time flies."

"Yeah. I am. My birthday is Thursday.. So um, you two have tickets to the show tonight, right?"

"Yeah we do, front row so I can watch you retain your title and shut Karen up once and for all. I saved up several paychecks so I could come here and finally meet my big sister." Paychecks, huh? That means that she's a young teenager and I wouldn't have known about her unless she wasn't so determined to meet wanted to meet a sister that didn't know that she existed until now. God, that's so shitty of me. How was I suppose to know though? God, my head is such a mess right now that I still can't figure out if I want to be happy or angry about this entire encounter.

"I guess I have myself a new cheerleader now." I cooed, running my hand through Natasha's hair which made her blush slightly. I can't see how we are sisters, we have such opposite personalities but can't all be the same I suppose. I don't think that I adopted any traits from Melinda besides how I look, the height is obviously from Scott. Speaking of which, I wonder if he is even around. Who I even be ready to see him as well? This is already so much to take in. "Say Tasha, how would you like to come backstage before the show tonight. I can show you around and you can meet some of my friends, they are all super cool."

"Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes.. That would be so cool." The redhead latched excitedly onto my arm as I looked back over to Melinda. All she did was smile at the sight in front of her. I have so many questions for her, about that day. I want to know everything about what happened and how I went from a stable home to a foster family in a matter of hours. I wouldn't change a thing obviously because I wouldn't have my Ma, my family that I have. I wouldn't have my friends or my Ria. But still for years, those thoughts lingered in the mind. "Now?"

"Not right now, I still have a lot of preparations that need to be made before tonight. I have to look my prettiest, so how about you give me about an hour and you and Melinda met me right in this exact spot." It was a promise that I planned on keeping regardless of what happened tonight. Katarina might try to get me back after what I pulled a couple days ago but let her try. I welcome her fully to come play, I am not letting her step all over me anymore.

"Oh my god yes, Sissy, we will be here!"

Natasha was practically a jumbled mess whenever she got here but now since I know who they are, she's shimmered down a bit. She came here to meet me but wasn't going to ever tell me who she was. That must have hurt her deep down, Tasha wasn't sure if I was going to accept her or not. I had given both of them my number so they could get in contact with me whenever it's time to meet here. With one last hug from the younger redhead, both of them disappeared from my sights. Lauren and Jamie had waited for me it seems as we started walking toward the back of the Impact Zone. "You alright, best friend..?" It was Velvet that grabbed onto my hand as she spoke.

"Would you be alright if you found out the woman you gave birth to you, had another child and never bothered to get in contact with you?"

"Naturally no one would, but you have us here with you all the way." A felt another hand grab my free one as I looked over to Angelina giving a sweet smile at me. That was something that I wasn't use too. She's never this sweet toward me. I couldn't help but smirk at the self proclaimed leader of the Beautiful People and parted my mouth to speak. However Ange cut me off, "Don't even say it."

"Fine fine." I laughed nonchalantly as Lauren nodded her head toward me and released my hand. Fine then, I will just hold onto Vel's hand until Sare threatens to tear my ass in two. I was going to remark something sexual about that but I am going to leave that thought back in my mind where it belongs. "Hopefully Jolene has my outfit ready, it's going to be fucking bomb. Shit, I need to get my hair done as well so much to do." And I only have an hour to make myself Beautiful, shit I am already pretty but I gotta let my sexy out. I can manage all of this, I have had less time to get shit done, hell I have had shows change script on me during my match. I can handle anything that's thrown at me. Once back with the seamstress, I separated from my teammates so that they could also get ready for tonight's big show. Jolene had finished my outfit perfectly to a tee and it fits like a charm.

It took about thirty minutes in the chair in order for my hair to be stylized to my content; I didn't have to waste extra time straightening it so that's a plus. This time I had went with a style that was different from my normal BP attire. I had a single, small, french braid on the top of my head that turned into a messy bun, the rest of my hair flowed freely. Rena use to wear her hair in a braid whenever she wrestled, I guess this is my own twist on her style. Plus I think I look pretty sexy sporting this look but that's just me. I know Ria will love it too. My ring gear was designed by Ria and myself but Jolene did a fantastic job in making it in such a short notice. The top was a crop top that had the word 'Bomb' written across the chest in gold lettering. It was purposefully ripped and cut at the edges to give itself a battle damaged look. The pants had part of my thighs exposed on the side with stitches holding that fabric together there. The rest of it was pretty tight but shows off my curves perfectly. My ring attire was not going to be pink to match with the Beautiful People, it's about me tonight. I like the combination of white, gold, black and gray. That's just me personally. I arrived back at my locker room and started digging through my purse for the makeup I wanted to use. I was originally think of doing some gold in my eyeshadow but I might go with a smokey look to enhance my eyes some. With everything that has happened today, it felt difficult for me to keep my hand steady. Part of me was still wanting to cry while the other half of me wanted to punch something. Why.. Why does this hurt so much? Breathe Daisy.. You need to breathe. Reaching over to my phone, I debated who I was going to call only for several seconds before hitting the button. There was only one person that could help me right now, that can help me clear my head before my big night. "Hey sweetie. You never call me right before a show."

"You are right Ma, I normally don't but this is an emergency situation that only you can help me with. I need to hear your voice right now. I..I.." God damn it Daisy, what did we just talk about? You need to breathe, everything is going to be alright. Ma is going to make you feel better but she can't if you don't let her know what happened. ".Melinda..Melinda is here. She talked to me."

"Melinda? Oh..OH! Sweetie, is that what has you all worked up? Why is she even there?"

"Because my little sister wanted to meet me, she wanted to meet her big sister that didn't know she existed until now. It wasn't because the woman that gave birth to me did.. it was Natasha that wanted too. Why would she though..she hasn't bothered for almost twenty four years. She knew your name though Ma, Melinda knew that you adopted me but made no effort. Why!" My voice cracked at the last word, I never realized how many issues I have with my birth family until now, maybe this is a good thing because with her here maybe I could finally get answers for what happened. My chest was starting to tighten and it was getting harder and harder to breathe but I needed to be strong. I have to stay strong.

"I would like to think that she didn't want to cause problems between us. That is just my guess. But no matter what, I want you to remember that you were the best thing that ever happened to Wayne and I. Doctors had told me that I could never have kids so from the time I was eighteen and onwards, I wanted to adopt a baby. But that wasn't suppose to happen because we had laid eyes on you. Don't you remember Nicole, the day we first met?" The memory was very hazy for me given that I was only five. She took my silence as a no and continued on, "We were new to the Knoxville area and decided to walk around, we came across this little park that was surrounded by lots of restaurants. Wayne and I took a walk through the park until we heard crying and whenever that crying wasn't stopped after a minute or so, we decided to investigate. There we saw a scared little girl no more than five years old sitting by herself on a bench, she wanted nothing to do with us at first but quickly warmed up to me. She kept telling me about how much she loved my poofy hair. The little girl was still a whimpering mess as she tried to explain to us that her parents had left to get bite bites and hadn't came back. It had to have been a long time because of how she described it was by where the sun was at in the sky. I was furious at the parents for leaving a little kid by herself for such a long time, it seemed to me like clear abandonment. Wayne and I had called the police to make sure that the little girl, that had finally told me her name, was safe. She had told me that her name was Daisy but her mommy called her Nicole a lot because she got in trouble a lot. My theory at the time was that Daisy starved for affection and it seemed that her parents hadn't been giving her enough. Parting with you that day was a hard decision for me, within the short amount time I had spent with you I grew so attached. If I had it my way, I would have taken you home then but Wayne didn't want to go to jail and orange is not my color. You changed my outlook on a lot of things that day, I didn't want a newborn, I at least wanted a toddler. To be honest, I just didn't want to change diapers but whenever we were finally able to adopt.. We ended up laying eyes on you again, you actually seemed to remember us and the rest was history. You don't realize how lucky you made this family, that year was the year I got pregnant with Mariah even against all the odds. I will never regret a single thing about the choices I made whenever it came to you. Melinda might be wanting closure about what happened. Whether or not you want to listen is solely your choice, Nicole, you know I love you. That won't ever change."

"I love you too, Ma." It was the only thing that could leave my lips at that exact moment, I never had to doubt the woman I call my mother for a second. Wayne and her changed my life without even being my parents whenever my real ones seemingly disappeared from existence. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that without realizing it." My voice cracked more than I expected it too as I looked at myself in the mirror almost in disgust. My cheeks were soaked my strays tears flowing down which annoyed me because now I have to redo some of the makeup that I had previously done. I hate how I feel right now, I felt so on top of the world and now.. I feel.. weak. I have felt weak in the past, against Victoria and even now with Katarina but this feeling settling in my core feels different somehow. Something like this is making me more curious to figure out why I feel like this.. Could it be that a lot of the issues that I have are because of my birth parents? Is there were my attachment issues come from? They are the reason that I am partially messed up in the head, I don't fully blame them because Victoria and Katarina destroyed me in many ways as well. "I will have to think about talking to Melinda if I get to see them after tonight. I already have enough on my plate as it is."

"I know that you are going to make the right choice, don't worry about that. Your focus should be performing your heart out." She reassured me in the only she only way that Ma could, I know that the older woman is right. I already have a lot of pressure on me tonight, being the Champion of a massive company also comes with that. You can sometimes become a role model depending on if you play the babyface or the heel Champion. Sometimes the pressure does get to me, I work with some of the biggest legends in the business. But I plan on being the Knockout's Champion for so long that the pressure will no longer bother me. "On another note, how are you and Maria doing?"

I could talk for hours non stop about my girlfriend, probably would never shut up until someone made me. I had only told Ma recently about Maria and I getting back together about so long. She had to throw in an 'I told you so' because the blonde woman knew that my feelings for Ria never disappeared in the slightest. Out of all the girls that I had been with, the redhead was always my mother's favorite. Rena knew how good for Maria was for me. Once Ria gets back from her exploration up North, we are definitely going to have to pay Ma a visit, I know that Brock has been pretty sick from what I remember. It's so bad that they had to pull him from the fight coming up. There was a noise emitting from my phone as I realized it was vibrating, that could only mean that someone sent me a text. Pulling the phone away from my ear, I opened the message that was from a number I didn't recognize. That meant it was from one of two people..the first two word gave it away to their identity. ' _Hey sis.. We are almost there. Are you ready? I am so excited..you have no idea what this means to me.'_

' _Yeah, I will be heading that way shortly. I will see you soon, Tasha. You have made my day, I hope you realize that.'_ I replied back to the young redhead as I looked at the time on my phone. Fuck, I never realize how fast the time flies whenever you distract yourself from the world around you. "Ma..thank you. I have to go meet them now. I love you."

"Love you too sweetie, remember I am a phone call away if you need anymore advice."

"I will. You always know what to say. I'll get in touch soon." That was the last words exchanged between us besides a brief goodbye before I hung up the phone. I am glad that she always knows how to make me feel better about myself. Time to go meet up with them, but first, I gotta make sure that I look good. Taking one last glance into the mirror, I made sure that my braid was good and the bun was secure. My makeup is on point, shall I say flawless. I look hot and everyone else will think so too. Hopefully my emotions don't get the better of me and I can contain whatever I feel until after my match. Right I do have to get my picture made with this outfit and my title before my match as well; I am sure that all of us will have too. If I recall correctly, the Knockouts are the five match on the card so about the middle of the card. We were instructed to all meet at the gorilla about twenty minutes prior to make sure all of us remember what's going to go down. I am nervous about it but also super excited, this match will be rememberable that's for certain. The walk back toward the front of the building was short because we hadn't started seating people for the show just yet. I had told security that I would be coming to get them beforehand so it worked out. I arrived at the front door and noticed that one of the guards had been talking to them. I cracked opened the door enough to keep myself hidden, last thing I need is to excite these people already. They need to save their energy for the show tonight. "Let those two in..They are with me."

He nodded and allowed both of them to step out of line and come into the door at that I had opened. Natasha's eyes were lit up as she embraced me instantly as soon as the door was shut. "Thank you.. Thank you! This is so awesome." Natasha's face was flushed once again as she buried her head in my chest. That's cute, she's a shy one.

"Yes thank you for doing this, Nicole." Melinda decided to speak as I only nodded in response to the older woman. I am not sure what really to say to the brunette woman and I can tell that she is unsure of what to say as well. It's already awkward enough as is… I know that she is probably only doing this for Natasha but still.

"Yeah." Tasha had finally let me go and looked up at me and then looked down at my outfit, her blue orbs had stopped on the Knockout's title. I know that my mission for tonight is to make my little sister happy and a full backstage tour would have to do for now. "Want to hold it?" I asked as the skittish redhead looked up at me like I had two heads. I didn't wait for a verbal answer but instead worked on unfastening the strap around my waist. Once that was done, I held it out for her to grab. "Don't be shy about it. Here. Just a warning, it's pretty heavy."

"R-Really?" She questioned as I nodded my head in response at the teenage girl. "Okay!" I watched as the redhead gently placed her hands underneath the main plate of the belt. A chuckle escaped my lips as Natasha misjudged how heavy it was but she managed to get a good hold on it. "You weren't kidding. This is so cool." She admired the white straped Championship as I gestured for the pair to follow me.

"Maybe you can have your own someday, you never know." Whenever I was younger, I use to want to be a wrestler but as I got older, I realized that was a foolish dream. I wanted what I defined as a real job but Joan changed my outlook on everything. She had became one of my three major inspirations for being in the business. Speaking of Joan, I hope she can come visit soon. I should give her a call sometime.

"I- I don't think it's for me." She lowered her head with another small blush appearing across her cheeks. That's so cute.

"You never know Tasha, anyways, let's go see what members of the Impact roster we can meet today." The first one that we managed to have a run in with one of my best guy friends, AJ styles. I should rephrase that to like my only asshole guy friend, I tend to not have many of those. Allen had a match that was right after the Knockout's Match, he has been feuding with Bully Ray and I believe that their match is a Last Man Standing match. I would love to do one of those myself. Right after Allen was another man I considered my friend, Kurt Angle, and I bet you that Karen is probably still watching me like a hawk from somewhere. I have a feeling in my gut that she has a strong dislike for me in general. For what reason I am unsure of, but it better not be because she thinks I am fucking Kurt. I like his eyes and he is nice, not my type. Obviously! Where the hell are my girls at? I was hoping to see some of them walking through the halls, that way I wouldn't have to hunt them down one by one in the locker rooms.

Thankfully the hunt for one wouldn't last long as I heard a whistle followed by a familiar voice. "Someone is looking pretty hot tonight if you ask me, Champ." It's everyone's favorite Tryhard and ring announcer, I looked behind her to realize that Brooke wasn't accompanying her. It's either that Tessie is with Mickie right now or the redhead is on the hunt for that luxurious piece of ass.

"I know that I am pretty sexy, thanks for noticing. What's up Hemme?" I had to mockingly perform a hair flip which in response the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Got back from a meeting with Jeremy and Dixie to make sure that we had everything down to perfection." Her eyes glanced down at Natasha, who was blinked curiously at the former Playboy Covergirl. She affectionately patted the young girl on her head. "And just who is your little friend here.."

"Ri-"

"Christina..?" It was Melinda that spoke as the redhead cocked her head to look behind me to the older brunette. Wait a second, does she actually know who Hemme is? Wait, she has too because no one calls Christy 'Christina' with the exception of Tessmacher. "Is that really you, Christina?"

"Holy shit, Melinda!" The ring announcer exclaimed as she practically ran past me and Natasha to wrap her arms around my birth mother. What the fuck is going on here? "You haven't aged a day, it's been a couple years, huh?" My head is trying to wrap around how in the hell Hemme of all people is casually talking to her like they have been friends for years. I swear to fuck, they better not have fucked or something.. That seems like a Tryhard thing to do, but even then.. Ew, that's disgusting to think about. Melinda nodded her head as the embraced ceased, Hemme turned back around like she finally realized something else. "That means that this ginger spitfire is Natasha, huh?"

"Chrissie, Chrissie, it's you!" My sister was the next one to latch herself onto the ring announcer as I stood there completely dumbfounded. How do they all know each other?

"You have gotten so big kiddo, it's been quite a while seen we last saw each other."

"Good God, it's been so long Christina.. You look so much like Susan now, I almost feel like I am looking in a mirror." I noticed that the former Diva's eyes lost their luster at the mention of the woman named Susan. I have no idea who that woman is but it has to be someone important to Hemme that Melinda also know. "It's been almost ten years since we both lost her, I miss her everyday like you do. But one thing that is certain, that she would be so proud what you have accomplished so far. Susan is probably watching you with a big grin on her face. She loved you, David and Deena with all her heart."

"My mother was the one that bought me my very first motorcycle, and she use to be so against me racing my dirtbikes. I know that she's watching, I feel her presence all the time. But I know that me and my siblings aren't the only ones that my mom watches. You two were so close." That's pretty sad to learn that Hemme's mother died all those years back, she doesn't mention family all to much. I know that her sister Deena is a model and that Hemme is the oldest of three. But that's really about it, we don't talk on that deep of a level. "I am sorry that I haven't kept in touch."

"Not your fault sweetie, it falls under shit happens-"

"Uhh.." I parted my lips to speak that was all managed to escape, great job Daisy you dumbass. Christy and Melinda both looked back at me as I finally spoke again. "I hate to be rude and interrupt the conversation but how do you all know each other?"

"Wait, so you know Melinda and Natasha as well?" Hemme asked without answering what I had asked first. She seemed as curious as I was about the entire thing. I rose my hand up and moved it from side to side to indicate a 'so-so' motion. I mean technically they are my blood relatives but besides that, I have only learned about Tasha today.

"You guys really don't remember each other, do you?" Melinda asked the both of us as we just stared at each other and then back at her. What the hell does that mean by that? "Well, uh, this is awkward then.." She said rubbing the back of her head as Christy was tapping her finger to her chin like she was trying to figure this out before I did. Honestly, I am stumped so I am going to let this all play out. "You don't remember playing with Nikki while you were younger, you are only two years older than her." Her hands gesture over toward me as the redhead turned over to look at me with an equally confused look on her face. Nikki? Who's Nikki? My head is starting to hurt so much. Why is this so confusing, what the hell have I done to deserve to torment? Christy pointed over toward me as her eyes widened which almost look like shock. Meanwhile, I am staring at Christy and nothing is hitting me. Am I suppose to remember her from somewhere? I only meet her recently so none of this makes sense to me."Have you figured it out Christina?"

"Not a clue." She deadpanned as she looked over toward my birth mother, who looked not surprised in the slightest.

"Such a jokester like my sister." Melinda shook her head with a small smile on her face as Christy seemed amused with herself. Her sister, Melinda had a sister that I didn't know about. I don't know jack shit about my birth family though. "I am surprised that you two don't remember each other but then again you were both young. Nicole, you would always love whenever cousin Chrissie would come over."

"Cou-" The word couldn't even leave my lips as my eyes darted back over to the former ring announcer. Did I hear that correctly? Christy had the same reaction as me, there was an awkward silence that appeared in the hallways on the Impact Zone. "..sin.." We both mouthed the last part of the word as we were still trying take grip on this newly discovered reality. So what Melinda is trying to tell me is that..- That's when it finally hit the both of us. "Wait a second!"

 **Author's Note: Woah buddy, that was intense huh? So much shit went on this chapter and this is only part 1, 2 more parts to follow. Everyone being drunk at the start cracked me up. Beer Goddess is best Goddess, that is all. From Daisy seeing her birth mother for the first time in about 24 years to learning that she has a little sister. I have had Natasha in my head for about three years now and she is officially my 2nd OC. What about that little heart to heart with Rena and learning more of Daisy's backstory? Not only that, she discovered that she has a cousin that has been around her for a while now. Christy Hemme. I wonder who got the foreshadowing about this, I pointed out a few times that they were so alike that they could be 'related'. I had planned for them to be ever since I introduced Tryhard as a main character. Now I want to see if anyone can guess who the final two of this Gauntlet for the Gold match is going to be? Is Daisy going to somehow retain even being entrant number one? Are we going to be crowning a new Knockout's Champion? You are going to have to wait and find out.. ;)**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


End file.
